Love in the Lima Bean
by selfdeprecatingdoctor
Summary: Klaine alternative meeting. Rockstar Blaine Anderson falls for cute barista, Kurt Hummel in New York City. Can their relationship survive the ups and downs of fame and fans. Not to mention Blaine's manager, Sebastian Smythe, who takes his job a little too seriously. Will Kurt turn this bad boy around, or is he just wasting his time? **Trigger warning: Graphic parent abuse scenes***
1. Chapter 1

Blaine loved the Lima Bean, it was his favorite place in New York City. Perhaps because of its lowkey decorating and laid-back taste, but mostly because it seemed to be the easiest place to go incognito. That was the thing about Bushwick, everybody was always wearing leather jackets, oversized frames, and beanies, so it didn't draw the same attention as it did wearing them in Manhattan.

He hated waiting in line though. Not because he was famous and wanted special treatment and fast service, because standing there in one position so long gave everyone the chance to really get a good look at him. Especially the barista that watched him come in everyday for the past couple weeks.

"One Medium Drip please." He smiled at the attractive café server as he ordered.

"Okay one Medium Drip. Name?" The boy didn't respond to Blaine's smile, which made his spirits sink a little. He felt like superman when he was Clark Kent, if he weren't undercover the boy would probably be all over him just for his fame and money alone. _But that's not what I want._

"Should I just put 'Blank Stare' on here or do you have a name?"

"Sorry. It's Blaine." Blaine realized too late that he should probably have used a fake name like all the other times. What did he go by here? He could hardly remember. _Nightbird? No, Tony. That's right._

"Okay, I'll have that ready for you in a minute." Blaine gave him another smile that went unnoticed. _Which is what I want. To be unnoticed. _He sidestepped down to where the cups were picked up. Nobody had been in line behind him, so the barista took his time making the drink.

Blaine leaned against the counter. "I figured you would have my drink memorized by now."

"I have most people's." The barista muttered quietly. Blaine grinned.

"Am I not most people?"

"You sure are _different_." Blaine only smiled wider. The barista was talking to him. That was a step in the right direction.

He unceremoniously placed Blaine's cup on the pickup counter. "One medium drip for the talkative hipster." Kurt gave him a fake smile.

Blaine picked up his cup and looked at the writing. 'Baline'

"Nice. I see how it is. Have a good day, Kurt." Blaine turned and waved as he made his way out of the shop.

Kurt was surprised the man knew his name, then he remembered he was wearing a nametag. He looked down at where the clip should be before realizing it wasn't there. He had lost it a week and a half ago. He blushed enough to pretend it was just from the steaming coffee in front of him.

The next day Blaine showed up in the tightest jeans he had and passed up on wearing his glasses. It was a risk, but he felt the need to be noticed by the barista who hardly gave him the time of day. His manager, Sebastian would be pissed if he found out Blaine was risking exposure just to impress a guy, but Sebastian would do way worse things just for a one-night stand. And that's not what Blaine was going for.

He briefly considered removing the beanie, but that would be a step too far. His hair was not something that easily went unnoticed. His hair was best described as a statement piece, especially when it wasn't gelled back in his signature style. With his hair covered and his bravest face, he went into the Lima Bean.

The place was nearly deserted, which made Blaine happy. He wasn't used to empty buildings at this point in his career. He missed the vast halls of Dalton that he could roam on a Sunday evening without once coming across someone.

He was in a daze when he heard a snap. Kurt was behind the counter again today, same angry, beautiful face as always.

"What can I get you?" Kurt asked in a none too pleasant tone.

"Sorry. Medium drip please." Blaine smiled like he did every time he had ordered.

"Name?"

"Katy Perry." He knew the boy was playing hard to get. He had to have known his name.

"Well the jeans are a step in the right direction. But you are two nipple cupcakes short of true Katy Perry status."

Blaine chuckled and looked down shyly. "So, you talk now?"

"I'm just trying to do my job and upsell."

Blaine placed his hands on the counter and leaned close. Kurt shifted onto his back leg as he wrote on the cup. "I'll buy two cupcakes, but I might need help finishing them."

"I'm sure there's someone out on the street whose day would be made with a cupcake." Blaine's head dropped.

"Touché."

"Two cupcakes and a medium drip. Anything else?"

"I should say no before you upsell me out of all my money." He looked up in time to see the corners of the barista's lips turn back down. _Was he just smiling before? I made him smile. _Blaine's heart leapt.

"Twelve dollars."

Blaine handed him a twenty-dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Clearly being hustled out of all your money isn't a concern." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him as he opened the register and put the money in.

Blaine just shrugged with a grin and stepped out of the way. Kurt opened the bake case and retrieved two cupcakes. He made the drink and set it all on the pickup counter. Blaine smiled and thanked him before picking the cup up and looking at it. Kurt had walked back down to the register already.

"Cupcake nipples? Really? Can we go back to you spelling my name wrong?" He looked down at Kurt who was trying to hide a smile. Blaine looked at the way his eyes sparkled even when he refused to turn up his lips.

Blaine made his way out of the coffee shop making sure to swing his hips a little in his extremely tight pants. He had been noticed, now was time to turn the attention in the right direction. Kurt watched him walk out. He let the smile show when he was sure Blaine was out the door. He blushed as he thought of the way those jeans were so tight on his ass. He cleared the thought from his head as a customer approached.

She ordered something annoyingly complicated. He nodded his head as he wrote all the specifics on the cup. He looked out the window and saw that Blaine was squatting beside a homeless man on the other corner. He was handing him both cupcakes and some cash out of his pocket. He smiled and drew his attention back in before the stressed woman bit his head off.

"Thank you. Bless you."

"I'm sorry it's just cupcakes and nothing substantial. The cute barista talked me into it. Here's some cash for you to go to the store and get some food and drink. It's not a lot but I don't carry very much on me."

"Thank you."

He smiled at the man. He was grateful that his career had gotten him to where he was, otherwise, he was sure he would be living a similar fate.

"You're that guy."

_Uh oh. I stood in one place too long. _Blaine looked down at the homeless man. Who reached around himself and pulled a crumpled and dirty looking magazine out of his pile of belongings. He pointed to the front cover of Rolling Stone.

"Blaine Anderson. You're a Rockstar."

"That's not me."

"Yes. It is."

"Please. Don't tell anyone you saw me. This is the only place I don't get recognized."

The man thought about it. If he drew a bunch of people over to the celebrity, maybe he would have a chance at more tips and donations for spotting him. He looked over the young star and noticed the way his eyes kept flitting toward the coffee shop.

"You're in love." Blaine looked down at him. Drawn from where he was staring at Kurt through the shop window.

"I will sign your magazine and you can sell it or whatever. Just please, don't tell anyone I was here."

"I won't tell anyone. If…" Blaine waited nervously for the man's demands. "If you tell me whether or not you are in love with that waiter."

"What?"

"It's been a while since I've been in love, but I think I know it when I see it."

"He's handsome and interesting-." Blaine began, not wanting to admit something he wasn't sure about.

"Someday you will realize that it's better to throw yourself into something you are unsure of rather than sit outside the opportunity and stare at it like a lost puppy. I won't tell anyone your secret Blaine Anderson. You are a good man." Blaine smiled at the man. Here was a person that could benefit greatly from him. He had him in a position where he could literally ask for anything and all he did was provide him with insight.

"Thank you." Blaine nearly whispered. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Alright spill. You haven't listened to a single word I've said all morning. What. Is. Up. With. You." The woman sitting at the counter by where Kurt was brewing a fresh pot of coffee was snapping her fingers at him.

"Sorry. I'm just zoned out I guess." Kurt said drawing his attention back to the coffee beans spilling all over the counter. "Shit." He murmured trying to coral them before they hit the floor.

"Zoned out. Clumsy. Boy, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you saw a man."

"Mercedes. Me being stupid doesn't always mean there was a guy. Maybe work has been stressful lately."

Kurt's best friend tilted her head at him. Looking up with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay. Fine there is a guy."

"Ooooo. Is he cute?"

"The cutest."

"What's his name?" Kurt's face fell. He wasn't sure if he should tell Mercedes this part. The part he had been dreading. The reason he had been acting the way he had around him. He knew it was Blaine Anderson, the Rockstar.

"Uh. Tony. I think." Kurt covered for himself.

"You think?" Mercedes's brow furrowed as she took a sip of her latte.

"He uses different ones."

"And you're sure he's gay?" She always did this. She was very protective of her little white boy. One time he came onto a straight man and almost had the shit beat out of him and she wouldn't let him go near a boy now unless he was basically waving the pride flag above his head and singing along to Lady Gaga.

Kurt thought of the ass tight jeans Blaine had been wearing earlier this morning. Not to mention the article in Rolling Stone last month where Blaine Anderson had squelched all rumors of him being straight. He told them that he was gay, out, and proud of it ever since high school. "Yeah. Definitely gay."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"I can't."

"Does he not like you?"

"He flirts with me incessantly."

"Then ask him out."

"I can't! Drop it, okay?" Kurt slammed the coffee pot on the counter under the machine and pressed brew before storming off toward the store room.

Mercedes stared after him unsure of what could possibly make him act like this over one coffee crazed guy.

"Blaine, you're late. Again." Sebastian rolled his eyes when he saw the cup Blaine was holding. With the dumb little bean on it. "You know there is a Starbucks inside this very building."

"I don't like it there."

"Do they not the make the drinks to your liking, diva?"

"I was thinking more in the way of customer service."

"Well if you want to get serviced by a barista you don't have to go all the way to Brooklyn to do it. So, who's the guy?"

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes animatedly. "There's no guy. I just—" He scrambled for an answer. _Damn how did Sebastian know him so well?_ "I like going there because I can be out and about without anyone noticing who I am."

"Is that so?" Sebastian smirked in a way that made Blaine want to smack him in the face.

"Yeah." Blaine said, suddenly unsure. _What did his manager know?_

Sebastian put his phone up to Blaine's face. Twitter was open on a specific tweet.

**Is that Blaine Anderson giving food to a homeless man? No way. **

***Attached Photo* **

**Location: The Lima Bean**

"Damn."

"Damn is right." Sebastian snatched his phone back. "You were spotted and also you were doing something completely out of your image. Blaine if we are going to sell this new album. You have to really _sell_ it. Giving food to a homeless man is great but it doesn't sell rock and roll. Gay and angry and hooking up. That sells music. Want to be a good guy? Do it backstage. Send an anonymous donation to the Trevor Project. I don't care, but don't get caught being decent."

"Sebastian I really don't think my new image fits." Blaine took the beanie off and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "It feels too forced."

"You always said at Dalton you would love being an actor or a singer." Sebastian turned and headed toward the conference room. "Here's your chance to be both."

Blaine sighed and took a long sip of his medium drip before following after his annoyingly correct manager. People in this world didn't want to listen to a good guy, they wanted to listen to a partyer. They wanted to look up to a life they couldn't have. Blaine thought back to Kurt's quiet life as a barista. The life that_ he _wanted but couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt felt dumb. For some reason when he was getting ready this morning, he had decided on an outfit that he would usually save for a night clubbing. Not a Wednesday morning at a quaint coffee shop. If he was being honest with himself (Which he was trying really hard not to be), he was hoping Blaine would come in and see him like this.

He only briefly mentioned his pants yesterday. They were purposefully ten times tighter than any other pants the singer had worn to the coffee shop. It was Kurt's turn to show himself off. He had even forgone the usual apron to make sure all his parts were visible.

His face flushed when he thought of how stupid he was for doing this. Blaine probably just used that playful banter with everyone. He was a rockstar and he was well known for his charisma. Every interview, performance, and interaction Kurt had ever witnessed of Blaine's just showed him oozing charm.

The line went by. It was well past Blaine's usual time to come when Kurt realized he probably wouldn't show up. _Maybe yesterday was too much. Maybe it stopped being playful for him when he realized I probably have a crush on him and now he's never going to come back. _

Kurt went about his shift sad to have wasted such a good outfit. It was nearly noon. He was turned around and prepping for the lunch rush when a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Now that's just not fair." Kurt slipped on a puddle of spilled milk as he turned around, nearly crashing into the register. He steadied himself with only a slight amount of embarrassment as he looked up at Blaine.

"What's not fair?" He asked trying to go back to the uninterested persona he usually put on for the man. A way to distance himself from the overwhelming amount of butterflies that appeared in his stomach when he looked at the crooked smile of the rockstar.

"When I wear skinny jeans sure they look good. But when you do…" Blaine just let out an exhale by way of a compliment.

"Uh." Kurt for once didn't have a quip or comeback in mind. He had just been complimented by Blaine Anderson.

"When I put your number in my phone should I just put 'blank stare' or would you prefer Kurt?"

Kurt shook out of his astonished gaze. "Who said you're getting my number?"

"Is there a particular reason you won't give it to me?"

"Yes. In fact." Kurt busied himself with straightening lids and wiping down the pumps. "I only talk to people who show up on time."

Blaine laughed. He would never get away from getting yelled at for being late. "Sorry. If I would have known you would look like that, I would have woken up earlier."

Kurt just stuck his nose up. "Another medium drip, I presume?"

"You remembered my drink order." Blaine smiled.

"You didn't answer the question."

Blaine nervously scuffed his loafers on the ground. "Actually no. It's around lunch time, I was hoping that maybe you would be on break soon."

"You want someone else to make your medium drip?"

"You are impossible. You know that?" Blaine chuckled and Kurt held his face still. He was going to give this man resting bitch face until he proved himself worthy of Kurt's interest.

"I don't get a break. The next shift comes in in one hour. If you want to wait that long, I suppose I could make time for one coffee."

"No cupcakes?"

"I figured you didn't like my cupcakes since you gave both of them away last time." Kurt gave him a knowing smile before turning back to work. "One hour, Katy Perry." He said over his shoulder.

"You're on." Blaine made his way over to the table in the far corner. Away from the windows and with very little light. He figured though it was dead now, lunch would bring in a large crowd and now was not the time to get recognized.

He watched Kurt for a while. The way he effortlessly moved about the shop. Cleaning, straightening, chatting with the few customers that were there. He looked like he owned the place. _Wait, did he own the place?_

Blaine thought about it for a few minutes before distracting himself with his social media. These were things he could ask Kurt on their date. _Their few minutes of drinking coffee together. _He corrected.

He logged onto Twitter and opened his direct messages. There were nearly 100 from this morning alone. Most of them were young fangirls drooling over him. No matter how much he told the press that he was 100% undoubtedly gay he was pretty sure there would always be a bunch of teenage girls with the hopes that there was some tiny part of him that wanted to give heterosexuality a try. He shuddered as he remembered his brief encounter with that same thought.

The memory reminded him, and he opened his messages and scrolled down to his best friend, Rachel Berry.

**Blaine: **_How's Broadway, baby? See what I did there? You remember our duet? ;)_

**Rachel: **_Blaine Anderson, if you think you can make stupid jokes to keep from having to explain yourself then you are in for a treat. What is going on with you? _

**Blaine: **_I told you Seb was trying out a new image for marketing. What's wrong? _

**Rachel: **_Well if the tabloids are correct, and the picture evidence is shockingly pretty clear, it looks like you had a great time last night. _

**Blaine: **_We just went to a few bars, it was no big deal. I was just being a part of the nightlife. _

**Rachel: **_Blaine Devon Anderson there is a picture of you vomiting on a bouncer outside of a drag bar. Seems like kind of a big deal. _

**Blaine: **_It was the food. _

**Rachel: **_Blaine. I know you and I know you can't hold your liquor. Case and point that time you made out with me during spin the bottle then thought you might be straight for a week after. _

**Blaine: **_It was only a week then I realized I'm definitely gay. _

**Rachel**_: Yeah thanks again for that experience. Also, it took you being sober to realize it. _

**Blaine: **_Rachel. I'm fine. I can handle myself. _

**Rachel: **_I just don't want you turning yourself into something you're not for fame. _

**Blaine: **_You know it was never about fame. _

Blaine snorted angrily, closing out of the message and going back to the internet. He scanned through some of the pictures and articles. He had made a big splash last night. (Unfortunately, that was one of the headlines above a picture of him vomiting). Rachel's name kept popping up with new messages, but he didn't read any of them.

_Who did she think she was judging him for this? She would literally cut off an arm and a leg if it meant she would get the leading role in a musical. _He was just testing out a new image to get his soon to be released album to the top of the charts. _Right?_

His phone buzzed and he picked it up without looking.

"I don't want to hear it Rachel." He growled.

"Not that bitch again. Anyway, why would you pick up if you didn't want to hear it?"

"Sebastian. Why are you calling?" Blaine moaned. Sebastian was the one who had convinced him to go out last night. The man's very voice reminded him of the dull pounding and queasiness in the back of his head.

"Blaine! You beautiful bastard. You're all over the media. People are in a frenzy. They are interested in you now. You went to a gay bar, got absolutely obliterated, then threw up all over the place after they refused to keep serving you." Blaine looked up at Kurt, worried that he would be able to hear Sebastian. He quickly scooted out of the seat and ran through the door. Kurt watched him go with a disappointed look on his face. But it didn't last long before he went back to discussing a potential renovation with an old man.

Sebastian kept telling Blaine what had happened last night and how excited he was about it. "I mean you need to learn to hold your liquor but keep this up, add a few bar fights with burly straight men, and you're set. Your album will be everywhere. We will have hit every single market."

"Except my own, Sebastian. I can't keep doing that."

"What do you mean? You went out one night. I gave you the day off today because you must have a mad hangover and I thought you deserved a congratulations on a job well done."

"I won't be able to make it into the studio to finish recording if I keep going out. I think I actually almost died last night."

"Yet. You still seem okay enough to leave your penthouse. I can hear the cars and foot traffic you idiot." Sebastian went silent for a minute. "Are you at that stupid coffee shop again. Blaine you nee—"

"I gotta go, Seb." Blaine nearly shouted as he cut his manager off and hung up. He took a deep breath, adjusted his beanie, and went back inside.

He was right about things picking up. It was about one o'clock and the place was crammed full. He must have been on the phone longer than he thought. The population of the small coffee shop had increased by at least 25 people. All impatiently waiting for their coffee and snacks.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was running around. He was exasperated, and Blaine could tell he needed help. _Was there not a second barista around?_ He had never seen this many people in the shop before, even on the busiest of mornings. He had a flicker of a thought and he knew he would regret it if he acted on it. But, he couldn't stand by and watch those beautiful eyes strain themselves over a crowd of impatient assholes.

Blaine tucked his phone in his pocket and strode through the swinging doors.

"Hey boss. What do you need me to do?" He gave Kurt the best smile he could.

Kurt stood stock still staring at him for a few moments in disbelief before looking over at the line of angry customers.

"Uh register." He tossed an apron toward Blaine who grinned and walked over to the register.

"Hi, what can I get you?" He asked with his usual charm.

"I need a large skinny mocha latte with extra whip, a pump of vanilla, and a caramel drizzle."

"Okay." Blaine said nervously. Staring down at the hieroglyphics on the screen. He pressed what looked like the right buttons. "Your name."

The lady glared at him like he should have known through osmosis.

"It's Cassandra." She said bitterly. "Alright Cassandra we will have that right up for you."

"Sure you will." She muttered under her breath and Blaine gulped. _This was not as easy as it looked. _

A man folded his arms in front of Blaine and glared at him. Blaine felt Kurt brush past him and had a brief burst of motivation.

"What can we do for you today, sir?" He figured the best way to get through was to put on his best fake smile. The smile he wore for the label executives not the genuine one he wore for his fans.

"It's Chris and I want my usual."

"Which is?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. He felt Kurt reach around him and press a few of the buttons on the register. His arm was right up against Blaine's and Blaine's heart beat out of his chest.

"Got ya, Chris." Kurt said before turning around. "Write Chris on a medium cup, Tony."

Blaine was all sorts of confused by what had just happened, but he did as told, and collected payment from Chris as well as a halfhearted couple of cents in the tip jar.

"Thank you so much." Blaine said with the smallest amount of sarcasm. "Next." He found himself shouting. He had been working in the food industry for approximately four minutes and he already completely understood.

The course of an hour progressed in this way. Blaine would take the orders. Sometimes he grabbed the customer a treat out of the bake case if he felt competent. Kurt swooshed past him making drinks and finding time to talk with customers that were regulars. Asking them how their important meetings had gone. Helping Blaine figure out what to him still seemed like terrifying space technology.

Blaine was sweating by the time the line had stopped and Kurt had made the last drink.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah." Kurt said taking a breath of his own and leaning against the counter.

"Your shirt is ruined. That was Armani, what a shame."

"I deserve it for breaking my one rule."

"Which is?" Blaine leaned in.

"Not wearing anything that came from a collection to work." Blaine laughed at his own ruined shoes. Luckily, he had had a pretty crappy morning, so he was only wearing Fendi and not one of his favorite pairs of handcrafted Italian oxfords.

"Thank you by the way." Kurt said quietly after they were finished chuckling. "I don't know why you helped, and even my best friend isn't allowed behind the doors. But thank you."

Blaine just smiled at him. He didn't want to try and explain himself.

Suddenly a girl came crashing through the doors. Throwing her hair up in a ponytail while the ties of her apron hung loose beside her.

"Kitty, you're late."

"Sorry boss. New guy?" She gestured at Blaine who had just begun untying his apron.

"No." Kurt responded simply. Kitty just looked Blaine up and down confused.

Blaine handed Kurt the apron back. "So, does that mean the hour is up? Do I get the one coffee now?" He said it hopefully. His hand brushed Kurt's while he took the apron and tossed it through the doors to the storage closet.

"Actually, I have a better idea." He slid open the bake case and removed two cupcakes.

"Kitty the fresh batch is in the oven. Don't forget to take them out. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"It wasn't my fault I was in a heated argument and didn't hear it go off!"

"Kitty. I swear." Kurt murmured as he pulled Blaine out from behind the counter. Instead of taking him toward a table he turned down a hallway Blaine had never seen before. He pushed the cupcakes into Blaine's hands and turned to a door. He unlocked it and led them to a hidden staircase."

"Where are we going."

"You'll see."

Kurt led him up the stairs to a big sliding door. He unlocked this one as well and gestured for Blaine to walk in.

"Wow." Was all Blaine could say. It wasn't that the sight before him was grand and beautiful, it was just that he was genuinely surprised to be there. In Kurt's home, which was apparently right above the coffee shop. "So, I guess you do own it."

"Opened it about two years ago."

Blaine looked around. It was essentially just one big room that had added dividers to give it privacy in some areas. The furniture was mix and matched but in a seemingly purposeful way. It was much better and way more cozy looking than the furniture Blaine had allowed Sebastian to pick for his apartment. He hadn't cared about how much of his life Sebastian controlled until now, seeing this memory filled, homey apartment in Brooklyn.

Blaine had a lot of questions, but he started with the one forefront in his mind. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"Why did you help me through the rush?" Kurt countered, and Blaine took this as a reasonable answer.

"But you don't even know me."

"I know more than you think." Kurt flirted, taking the cupcakes from Blaine and placing them on the table.

"Like my name?" Blaine laughed. "You don't know my actual name."

"So you're saying it's not Tony?" Kurt asked in mock astonishment.

"No it's Bl—"

"Blaine." Kurt cut in. "Blaine Anderson. And I brought you up here because I figured you really didn't want to be noticed sitting in my coffee shop. I'm still surprised you took orders from an entire line of people without anyone recognizing you."

"And I am permanently traumatized by that experience." Blaine laughed. "How long have you known?"

"Since the first day you came in."

"You didn't say anything?" Blaine took the seat that Kurt offered him.

He pushed a cupcake toward a confused Blaine as he dug into his own. "Wearing a beanie and glasses, getting coffee in Bushwick. I kind of figured you would prefer to be left alone."

"So you're not a fan then?" Kurt got silent and Blaine watched a blush creep all the way from his neck up his face.

"Actually."

"Am I in the presence of a fanboy?" Blaine put his hand over his heart.

"I may or may not have downloaded a few of your songs."

"Illegally?" Blaine pressed. Kurt went silent again. "Tsk Tsk Shame on you."

"You get a free cupcake we will call it even." Blaine laughed, he was well aware of the amount of people that downloaded his music. He was never in it for the money though as long as there was always enough to pay the people that produced it, he would be fine.

"So, what's your favorite?"

"Favorite what?" Kurt seemed to have moved on.

"Favorite song." Blaine urged.

"You're pretty self-obsessed." Kurt scoffed going back to eating his cupcake.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious, it's always cool to know. I'm sorry, we can talk about something else." Blaine let his eyes fall to the table. He was already messing up with the boy he spent so long trying to get this moment with.

"Blaine, I'm just messing with you." It was Blaine's turn to blush. He rarely had a chance to talk to someone like this. It was either constant squealing and screeching or people bossing him around.

"Not Alone." Kurt added quietly. Blaine smiled, it was secretly his favorite too. It was the one song that he felt with every part of his being. His other songs had words but that one had soul.

"What's your last name Kurt?"

"Hummel." Kurt was nearly done with his cupcake already. Blaine assumed this was the only thing he had eaten since this morning and felt bad for cutting into his time. "But if we are getting to know each other it is best done over coffee. Do you take it black?" Kurt asked as he headed toward his own personal coffee pot.

Blaine stifled a giggle imagining the joke Sebastian would make if he were here. "Yeah that's fine."

Kurt put a mug of coffee in front of Blaine just a few seconds later. He picked it up and examined it. "The largest basket?"

"Yeah it's from Ohio."

"Oh cool. I'm from Ohio. Are you from there too?"

"Yep." Kurt was smiling.

"Where in Ohio."

"Lima. Hence the Lima Bean."

"I didn't even think of that. Lima is actually just a few minutes away from my home town and where I went to school."

"Yeah." Kurt was still smiling.

"Why do I feel like you know something I don't?"

"We actually competed against each other in show choir. A bunch of times."

"I don't remember you at all what choir were you with?"

"The New Directions."

"Wait. The New Directions?"

"Yeah. I was in the same choir as your best friend from NYADA."

"We never met though right? I don't think I could ever have forgotten you."

"No, we didn't meet then." Kurt smiled, the compliment hadn't gone unnoticed.

"You're telling me that Rachel freaking Berry has known you all this time and never wanted to mention this super cute friend of hers she has from high school."

"Count your blessings because I never hear the end of it about you." Kurt smiled at Blaine who sheepishly looked away, Rachel liked to brag, he was aware. "Speaking of which. I hear you are a great kisser and that apparently your face tastes awesome."

Blaine choked on the coffee he was sipping. That was the last thing he expected Kurt to say. He was also a little angry at Rachel for bringing that awkward time up to anybody.

"I was drunk, it was dumb."

"That seems to be a pattern."

It occurred to Blaine that if Kurt had known all this time he would have seen all the stories from the past few days. All the stupid shit Sebastian was putting him up to. He hated having to do it. But somehow knowing he was disappointing this near stranger made it a hundred times worse.

"Kurt. I like you. You are down to earth, funny, and absolutely stunning. I don't think it's any surprise why I come all the way from Manhattan every morning to get the same drink that is usually cold by the time I get to the studio anyway. But I am at a really weird point in my career right now."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Kurt shrugged.

"But I feel like I do." Blaine scooted to the edge of his chair, so he was closer to Kurt, who had his feet pulled up on his, with the mug rested on his knee.

"Why is that?"

"Kurt, I want to spend time with you, but I don't want to drag you into this shit hole of a world I live in."

"Shithole of a world? You're Blaine Anderson. You're a rockstar. You've seen how my job is, if you want shithole you've got it down there."

"But you're in charge."

"Guys can be divas too, Blaine." Kurt added jokingly.

"No, I'm serious I can make demands all I want but I am controlled by my manager, my PR director, and the CEO of my record label. I don't have any say."

"And they told you to throw up on the bouncer of a gay bar."

"No but they were the ones pouring the shots."

"As opposed to calling them? That was clever." Kurt smiled, and it made Blaine's heart melt. He always made subtle jokes like these and no one ever truly appreciated them.

"I'm just saying I would like to get to know you better. Not just stalking you in your place of employment. But I don't want to drag you straight into the crazy."

Kurt looked at a point far away, he was biting his lip and had his brow furrowed in concentration.

"I will give you an answer. But first can you do something for me?" He was still looking far away.

"Of course." Blaine followed Kurt's stare to the other side of the room, where a keyboard and a few guitars were set against the wall. "Oh, I see how it is."

"Like I could ever afford one of your concerts. But that's not why."

"Then why?"

"I want to see if you're really the person I think you are." Kurt reached a hand out and poked Blaine's chest. "The person that's in there. Not just the performer, but the man."

Blaine smiled and pushed his chair out from the table. He offered a hand to help Kurt up, which he gladly took. Blaine led him to one side of the piano bench then took a seat on the other. He smiled over at Kurt once before beginning to press the keys.

_I've been alone. Surrounded by darkness. And I've seen how heartless the world can be. _

Kurt sucked a breath in. He knew Blaine was good, he had heard him before. But you always wondered with studio records if there was editing involved. This was unedited Blaine Anderson and it was amazing. His voice fluctuated perfectly and there was a low groan that seemed to happen with every lyric. Like he was biting back tears as he sang.

Kurt turned so he could watch Blaine full on. _This is not the man in the picture last night. Is he crying? It makes it better that he's crying. _Kurt's stomach was squeezing itself in knots.

Blaine chanced a glance over at Kurt as he sang. With Kurt this close he was suddenly more aware of how throaty it all sounded. _Oh God I'm still hungover I sound awful. Am I tearing up? Kurt's going to hate this whole thing. I've just ruined his favorite song. Don't meet your heroes, kids. _

_Baby you're not alone. Cuz you're here with me. And nothings ever gonna bring us down cuz nothing can keep me from loving you. And you know it's true. It don't matter what will come to be. Our love is all we need to make it through. _

Blaine let everything fade out and he hung his head for a moment after to compose himself. As he stared down at his thighs trying to keep himself from crying, he felt a hand on the back of his neck. Kurt's fingers massaged it for a brief moment, before he stood and walked away.

_I ruined everything_. Blaine realized. He prepared himself for Kurt to kick him out the door. A minute later Kurt's footsteps were back, and he plopped back down on the piano bench with his back towards the keyboard. He set a card down on Blaine's lap. It was his business card with his cell phone number handwritten on it.

Blaine finally lifted his head to look into Kurt's eyes which were slightly glossed from the song.

"I'm not ready for crazy. But I suppose you shouldn't have to treck all the way to Brooklyn to talk to me." Kurt grinned, and Blaine debated pulling him into a hug. He knew he shouldn't, but he remembered what the homeless man had told him.

He inched closer on the bench and opened his arms. He nodded at Kurt to see if it was okay and Kurt nodded back. Blaine wrapped his arms slowly around him. He wanted to relish every moment he could holding Kurt. It was a climb to get here and he wanted the satisfaction of victory to last.

They held each other for a few minutes. The hug getting tighter as it progressed.

"Thank you. For the song. I really needed that."

"So did I." Blaine whispered back. "I should go."

They regretfully pulled apart from each other. They passed on some small talk as Blaine helped Kurt put the plates and mugs in the sink. Kurt walked Blaine down to the door that went straight to the sidewalk. He hurried up the stairs and watched Blaine walk away from his window.

"I need to call Mercedes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Boy you called me out here to tell me you think you might be dating a celebrity, but you aren't about to tell me which one?" She shook her head at him. "Oh hell to the naw. Spill."

Kurt's smile was wide, and he couldn't get it to go away, but he was still nervous. "The whole thing is really confusing but my stomach is a ball of knots and my skin is like a hundred degrees I had to tell someone even if I couldn't tell them everything." Kurt was squeezing his hands and pacing his living room.

"Can I at least get a hint?" Mercedes needed to know the answer. No one had ever gotten Kurt like this before.

"He sang me a song."

"So it's a he." Kurt stopped pacing to glare at Mercedes.

"Obviously." Kurt went back to pacing.

"And a singer."

Kurt made a squealing noise. "Yes." He remembered Blaine's heart pounding performance on the very keyboard that sat just a few steps away from him.

"JUST TELL ME!" Mercedes had had enough of Kurt's vague answers. She knew he wanted to tell her so why was he putting it off?

"Fine." He ran over to the couch and hopped right next to her. "It's—"

He was cut off by a ring. He pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was a New York phone number that wasn't in his contacts. He grinned and answered.

"Hello?"

"I just couldn't go another 10 minutes without knowing."

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt asserted looking up at Mercedes who dropped her mouth then shoved her face in the couch to prevent herself from screaming.

"Kurt Hummel. Since I know you are free tonight and I know that a cupcake isn't a sufficient meal. Would you like to get dinner with me this evening?"

"Don't you have plans? Red Carpet events, song recording, bar karaoke competitions to compete in?" Blaine chuckled over the line.

"Well a great man once told me that guys can be divas too, so I threw a tantrum and cancelled everything. Plus, I was no match against drag Tina Turner at karaoke so it's probably for the best. What do you say?"

Kurt looked at Mercedes who had been listening in and was nodding her head so rapidly Kurt thought she might snap her neck.

"I would love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6."

"See you then." Kurt hung up the phone and tried not to rip his lips from smiling too much.

"You're going on a date with Blaine Anderson. Kurt, YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH BLAINE ANDERSON."

"What am I going to wear?" Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other in shock before yelping and running toward Kurt's makeshift closet.

Kurt was nervously biting his thumb by the window at 5:45 pm. Mercedes had left about 30 minutes ago when she was sure Kurt wasn't going to stress drink his body weight in espresso shots.

He went back and forth between humming and tapping his foot to keep himself distracted. He had a haunting feeling that this was all some sick joke. That it was just a Blaine Anderson look alike that was playing him to get in his pants. Maybe it actually was Blaine Anderson and he was just toying with the heart of a little fanboy. He would never show up and laugh at the thought of the stupid guy waiting by the window for a fantasy that wasn't real.

Kurt shook his head and stood up. _This is stupid. If he doesn't show up, it won't bother me. If he does, okay. _He began pacing and looked over to his espresso machine before realizing Mercedes was right. Another shot of espresso and he would spend his whole evening in the bathroom.

He was so busy arguing with his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the knock on the downstairs door.

_Fuck_.

He may have spent nearly an hour thinking about all the possible outcomes of this evening, but he was pretty sure the majority of them didn't involve Blaine actually showing up. He smoothed down the shirt he was wearing, a simple blue button up tucked into tight leather jeans. He took a breath and headed downstairs.

"You're early." He noted as he opened the door to a smiling Blaine Anderson.

"Well I know how much you disapprove of tardiness." He winked, and Kurt stifled a moan. "I. uh. I brought you these." Blaine pulled his hand out from behind his back to offer a small bouquet of daisies to Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt took them from Blaine's hand and turned to head upstairs to put them in water.

"I know it's no giant bouquet of roses or anything, but daisies make me smile." Kurt turned and looked down the stairs at him. "I was hoping they would make you smile too."

Kurt bit his lip and turned back up toward his door. _Keep it together, Hummel_. His thoughts were running rampant and the very small voice of reason in his head was trying to tell him that he still needed to keep his guard up in front of Blaine.

He left the door open for Blaine as he made his way into the kitchen. It occurred to him that he didn't actually possess a vase. He looked around and spotted a nearly empty milk carton he had left on the counter. He shrugged, dumped the tiny bit remaining, and filled it with water.

"Perfect." He added as he flourished his hand, placing the carton of daisies on the kitchen table. Blaine chuckled at his resourcefulness.

"Are you ready?" Blaine gestured toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." Blaine took a step toward the entrance.

"That sounds like something a kidnapper would say." Kurt folded his arms and took up a defensive stance.

"Well kidnappers and I have that in common then."

"You're not helping your situation."

"Come on, you'll love it I promise."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously then let the voices in his head that were focused on Blaine's smile win over.

"Okay. Does this outfit work for whatever it is we are doing?"

"You look gorgeous." Blaine ran up and pulled on Kurt's hands dragging him toward the door. Kurt grinned. "There's that smile."

Kurt hardly had time to lock the doors as Blaine pulled him all the way to the street. He pushed on a pair of red sunglasses once they hit the sidewalk.

"Sorry about these. It's a short walk but I still can't risk it." Kurt realized that though they had begun just walking side by side, Blaine hadn't let go of his hand. He thought about pulling his hand away, he didn't want to give the wrong signals. But then he felt a small squeeze and looked over to see Blaine grinning at him. "Is this okay?"

"It's great." Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers back. Blaine led him down the block to an alley where he held open the door to a tinted Audi. "This seems like more kidnapping."

"It's fine. I just wanted us to have a private evening and taking the train wasn't going to allow that."

"Yes. This is much more understated." Kurt added slipping into the passenger side, feeling the smooth leather of the seats with the palm of his hand. Blaine just laughed and closed the door, jogging around the front to the driver's side. He pulled out onto the street and sped off. The sound of the engine purring drawing the eye of every bicyclist in Brooklyn. "Yeah no one will notice." Kurt murmured.

"So where are you whisking me away to? Manhattan? I'm assuming you have some sort of magnificent penthouse on Central Park West. Or maybe you consistently stay in the Ritz Carlton and have them bring you room service."

"It's actually on Fifth Avenue." Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who couldn't tell if he was joking or not. He wasn't. "We're not going all the way to Manhattan."

"We are eating in Brooklyn?" Kurt was never one for surprises he didn't plan himself. He was going to get the answer one way or another.

"I never said that." Kurt just groaned as Blaine took street after street going way faster than he should.

As they approached the bridge to Manhattan, Kurt was sure Blaine had lied to him. But instead of turning to get on the bridge, he turned along the water. He pulled up to the parking lot of a dock full of huge yachts.

"You have to be kidding me." Kurt looked through the windshield at the huge boat in front of them.

"The Dalton." Blaine smiled up at it before looking over to Kurt whose mouth was gaping. "What do you think?"

"It's humongous." Blaine held back a laugh. He had been hanging out with Sebastian too much, it took every part of him to not shout _That's what he said!_

"Let's go." Blaine opened his door and ran to get to Kurt's door before he could open it. Luckily for Blaine, Kurt couldn't figure out how to open it, so he was allowed his chance to be a gentleman.

"Thanks." Kurt muttered sheepishly, embarrassed he had spent that long trying to open a car door.

"No problem. One time I left Rachel in there until she screamed because she couldn't figure it out."

"What a charmer." Kurt said sarcastically. Hiding the fact that he was glad Blaine had done that. Anything to knock Rachel down a rung was well deserved in his mind. She was talented, but she needed a lesson in humility.

Blaine popped the trunk and removed a basket which took him both arms to carry.

"Are we eating bricks?" Kurt asked offering to help him carry it. Blaine just laughed and led the way to the boat.

After they boarded, Blaine gave him a quick tour. He pointed out the life vests and the bathroom first. Then he showed Kurt the interesting parts of the boat. Down below were bedrooms and a kitchen. There was also a garage on the back that housed two jet skis.

"Another time maybe." Blaine said noting Kurt's apprehensive stare. He took him to the bow of the yacht on the lower level where a small door led to a miniature music room.

"Inspiration can hit anywhere I guess." Kurt laughed.

"It really can." Blaine looked at the room with a distant expression, remembering all the times he had taken the boat out just so he could make music quietly with no distractions.

Kurt's stomach growled, and he was doing his best to pretend it hadn't happened. "I've kept you waiting long enough I think." Blaine laughed and placed his hand on Kurt's lower back to help him up the thin staircase. Which caused a whole different feeling in the barista's stomach.

The sun was just beginning to set. It was starting to get chilly as it was autumn and the breeze was blowing off the water. Blaine led Kurt to the deck where an array of pillows and blankets was set up around a small fire table. Blaine moved the basket to the ground and turned a knob which sparked the fire.

Kurt crossed his legs under him and sat beside Blaine, who was opening the basket.

"That's a lot of sandwiches." Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to see that the large basket was entirely filled with hoagie rolls.

"There's this place a few blocks from my apartment. They make the best sandwiches. I go there all the time, he just started to give me handfuls of them for free."

"It must be nice to have free stuff constantly pushed at you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I kind of hate it. I have the money I just want to pay the man for his amazing sandwiches, but he refuses." Blaine laughed and looked through his eyebrows at Kurt. "But he doesn't know that I've been secretly donating grants for his daughter's high school science club. I hear they will be able to go study evolution in the Galapagos."

"Why is this never in the news?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine put one of the sandwiches on a plate and handed it to Kurt. Reaching into a built in cooler and removing a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"The tabloids are all over you getting wasted and throwing yourself around. How come no one prints that the crazy rockstar funded a trip for a science club to go to South America?"

"It's not what people want to read." Blaine's look darkened, leaving Kurt with a bunch of questions. Questions he was sure Blaine wasn't prepared to answer, he let the topic drop.

"So, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said giving him a flirty look. "What made you want to be a famous singer?"

"Well, Kurt Hummel." Blaine gave him the same look. "That is a loaded question. I never wanted to be a famous singer. I only ever wanted to be a singer. Fame was just a bonus." Kurt laughed. That was admittedly a pretty good answer, though he wasn't sure he bought it.

"You were in New Directions. What happened? Why did you decide to not keep with singing?" Blaine offered him a glass full of white wine.

"I guess I had kind of hoped that I would keep with it. I actually moved to New York thinking it was the place of opportunity. I figured even though I really didn't have a plan like Rachel, I might have a better chance of ending up with one if I was in New York." Blaine pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knee giving Kurt his full attention. "My dad had some health complications causing me to go back and forth between states. I had trouble finding roles and jobs. Then the space below my apartment opened up and I decided to pursue one of my hobbies as opposed to one of my passions. I always loved baking and drinking coffee and I figured enough people in the world wanted coffee and baked goods and hey it worked out so I guess, I got a dream even if it wasn't necessarily mine."

Blaine noticed a sadness in Kurt's eyes. He may have convinced himself that he was doing what he loved, but he hadn't really convinced Blaine. "Do you still sing?"

"In the shower." Kurt laughed. He had everything he needed to perform entire shows in his apartment, but singing just reminded him of the dream he had lost.

"Can I hear?"

"If you were trying to get in the shower with me you could have just asked, no need to bring singing into this."

"You know that's not what I meant." Blaine gave Kurt a light shove. Kurt chuckled before his expression got sad again.

"I don't think I'm ready yet." Blaine nodded sympathetically. He remembered earlier that day singing for Kurt and feeling like he had just laid his heart bare in Kurt's hands.

"I understand." Blaine grinned, taking a sip of his wine.

The two men ate their sandwiches quietly just enjoying the crackling of the fire and the occasional boat passing by. They hadn't left the dock, it would mean Blaine would have to captain the yacht and wouldn't be able to spend time with Kurt.

Once they were finished eating, Blaine pushed everything out of the way, filled their glasses up, and leaned back against the pillows.

"I think I could write a song about just your eyes." Blaine's face was soft as he looked up at Kurt. "The last rays of light reflecting off the water and shining on your face, turning them into little pools of blue and silver." Blaine almost started reaching up for Kurt's face before quickly pulling his hand down and looking in a different direction.

"I don't think I fully understand you." Kurt whispered into the tension between them.

"What do you mean?" Blaine continued to look in the other direction toward the city. The city full of dreams. The city that caused his nightmares.

"There you sit cute as ever. Going into a soliloquy about my eyes, but everything I have ever heard about you is all parties, near arrests, and hooking up with guys. I'm just a little confused. When you asked me here, I was prepared to have to fight off your advances. But you're so careful around me, like if you get too close, I'll fly away."

"I told you. I'm not in control of my own life."

"Are the tabloids lies?"

This was the part Blaine was dreading. He could have been the nice guy that posed as a bad boy, but Sebastian had told him to make it more than acting. For people to believe it, it had to be real.

"Kurt, I like you. A lot." Blaine added nervously. Sitting up so he could lean towards Kurt. "I want to tell you that I'm just the guy that gives cupcakes to homeless people and anonymously donates to school science clubs. But I'm not. I told you my career is crazy and I'm not super excited about the direction it is going, but no the tabloids aren't all lies."

"So, the drinking, cops…" Kurt was most hurt by the next one. He was a romantic after all. The thought of just hooking up never sat well with him. "The men. Those are all real?"

"Most of it is not as bad as the papers make it look, but yes. It's real. It's who I am I guess." Blaine threw his hands up angrily. Before pushing off the ground and treading over to the railing. The sky was a dim blue and he could just barely see the water below.

_Damnit Sebastian. Your stupid obsession with my image has completely fucked up my life. I will never be able to settle down and be in love. No one will ever be able to see past the rockstar. _

Blaine's elbows were on the railing, his head hung. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his neck. He looked over to Kurt who had a pitying smile.

Blaine wanted to say something to reassure Kurt, but he was choked up thinking about his mess of a life. He prepared himself for the goodbye. He had officially scared him off. Kurt was about to fly away.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and pulled it toward his face. He paused and let out a warm and sweet tasting breath right by Blaine's mouth. "I want to give the real Blaine Anderson a try."

Blaine sighed as Kurt pressed his lips against his. He reached up and grabbed the side of Kurt's head. They coiled around each other as the kiss deepened. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue flit at his upper lip.

They finally pulled away from each other to breathe and press their foreheads together. A few whisps of Blaine's hair tickled Kurt's temple. And Kurt smiled at the taste of wine on Blaine's lips.

"She was right. Your face does taste awesome." Blaine laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Would I still be here if I didn't?"


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the rest of the evening between the deck and the music room. Blaine had sung Kurt a few more songs. One Kurt hadn't heard before and his heart beat faster than humanly possible when he realized he may have just heard one of the songs that no one but Blaine and his recording studio had heard.

"Is that new?"

Blaine nodded, a little giddy from all the wine and just put a finger over his lips and made the shh noise. "No one has to know."

Kurt laughed. As Blaine put his guitar away and they went back upstairs, the sky was beginning to get light again. They sat on the ground surrounded by 4 empty bottles of wine.

"Oh God." Kurt just realized that it was Thursday morning, he was still drunk, and he had to open his store in about an hour.

Blaine finally pulled his phone out after not touching it once all night. "It's 4:30 in the morning. Kurt, I am so sorry. I lost track of time."

"We need to sober up so I can get to work."

Blaine ran down to the kitchen. Ran was the wrong word for it. Blaine stumbled down to the kitchen and returned after a few minutes of loud crashing with some bottles of water.

"Drink up."

It took about 30 minutes of excessive water drinking for the men to feel somewhat normal again. As they sobered up they continued their conversations.

"So, you are telling me that not only were you in show choir, you also played the kicker in football, did cheerleading, and were Prom King."

"Prom Queen actually." Blaine raised his eyebrow. "It was a stressful night I'd rather not discuss it."

"I was never a fan of school dances anyway." Blaine added with a shudder.

After Kurt forced Blaine to do a short sobriety test. They were confident they could get back to Kurt's store in time to open.

"I'm sorry again for keeping you all night." Blaine tried his best not to smile. He felt guilty he had done it on a Wednesday night, but he was so glad he spent that long with Kurt getting to know him.

"It's okay. I enjoyed it." Kurt reached over and placed his hand atop Blaine's, which was resting on the gear shifter.

Kurt pointed to a place for Blaine to park his car that wouldn't draw attention and they ran to the door with three minutes to spare. Kurt flipped through his keys before finding the right one and pushing into the coffee shop.

Blaine loved it even more this way. It was dead silent aside from the hum of the fridges. Kurt went straight behind the counter and started turning things on, leaving the lights for last. He flipped the switch and both of them hissed at the unwelcome pain it caused.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" Kurt gave Blaine an overemphasized smile and folded his hands in front of his face.

"I am not taking orders again." Blaine didn't hesitate to say. He knew he would never make it as a barista.

"Just watch the door. I haven't flipped the sign to open yet, but if someone comes in I don't want to turn them away. I need to brush my teeth and change. Four minutes I promise. You can have whatever coffee you want."

"Ooo tempting. Okay fine I will run your store for you, boss." Blaine winked, and Kurt flushed at hearing Blaine call him boss again. When employees did it, it meant nothing but there was something in the boy's tone. Kurt pulled himself together and ran up to his apartment.

Precisely four minutes later he was back down in his shop. Luckily, no one had come in and Blaine was just tapping through messages on his phone leaning against the counter with his sunglasses on.

Kurt walked to the register and plopped his carton of daisies on top.

"Nice touch." Blaine grinned. Just a few days ago Kurt was spelling his name wrong on the cup and glaring at him. Now the flowers he had gotten him for a date were sitting in his workspace.

Blaine leaned into the counter putting his face right by Kurt's. Kurt cleared his throat. And Blaine turned to the sound of the door. He growled, making Kurt laugh.

"What will it be?"

"One medium drip, please." Blaine smiled as he ordered. For the first time knowing that it would be well received.

"For you, good sir, free of charge."

"No, I insist." Blaine pulled a five dollar bill out of his wallet.

"If I give it to you for free are you secretly going to pay to have my tiling redone or something."

"Absolutely." Blaine smiled and pushed the bill toward Kurt.

"Fine." Kurt took it and put it in the drawer, pulling out the change which Blaine immediately dropped in the tip jar. Kurt scoffed and muttered "You're impossible" under his breath before turning to make the drink.

He put the cup down at the pick-up counter with a wink and made his way over to help the next customer.

Blaine looked at the side of the cup where 'Blainey' was scrawled with a smiley face next to it.

"A step in the right direction." Blaine shouted as he headed toward the doors. Blowing a kiss toward Kurt when the customer was looking away. Kurt giggled and started on the man's order.

"Blaine you're early. And you look like shit." Sebastian gave him a rambunctious grin. "Does this mean there will be some hot gossip in the news today?"

Blaine just groaned and went into the recording room and turned off the lights. Laying on one of the couches snuggling with his guitar.

"Take a nap you sick bastard I love it." Sebastian shouted over the intercom.

Blaine rolled his face into the couch. Swatting his hand like it might make his manager disappear.

As Blaine dozed off in the other room Sebastian looked around. Then he spotted something that made his stomach turn. Another freaking cup from the Lima Bean. He picked it up. It was mostly empty. He was about to toss it when he caught a glimpse of the side.

_Blainey_? _Fuck that idiot gave his real name. _Sebastian rolled his eyes over to wear Blaine was passed out on the couch. _Hungover and dead tired yet he still had time to go to Brooklyn to get his coffee?_ Sebastian looked at his watch is wasn't even 7 o'clock yet. _What was the bastard up to_?

Sebastian scrawled a note for Blaine when he decided to wake up.

**Blaine, **

** I hope you enjoyed your nap. Now get the hell to work. We have an album to finish. **

**The sexy man you call manager. **

Sebastian left the cup where he found it and ran out the door. He hopped in a cab and gave the driver his instructions. "The Lima Bean. Bushwick."

"Seriously kid. In this traffic?"

"Just step on it." Sebastian tossed a few extra dollars at the cabbie to keep his mouth shut for the span of the drive.

After Sebastian got out of the taxi in front of the small coffee shop he couldn't help but laugh. _Blaine comes all the way here for this place?_ Noting the peeling paint and the scuffed wood exterior, he made his way inside.

He decided to get a drink, so he could look inconspicuous as he checked the place out. Luckily a drink was exactly what he needed to get his answer.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The barista behind the counter asked. Sebastian grinned at him, looking up and down his tired body.

"Long night?"

"It sure didn't feel like it." Kurt quipped. He was trying to joke with this customer. No one else had noticed that he was clearly hungover. But he wasn't grumpy because he'd had an amazing night.

"I'll bet." Sebastian gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"Anyway, a drink?"

"I'll take it tall and dark." Sebastian winked, and Kurt cringed internally. _Was this meerkat flirting with him?_

"Name?"

"It's Sebastian. But you can just put Sebby." He grinned and Kurt's brows furrowed. He felt like there was an ulterior motive and it wasn't just flirting. "Nice daisies by the way." He pointed before handing Kurt his cash and scooting down the line.

Kurt looked the man up and down trying to access him. He had on an expensive suit and his hair was styled perfectly. He definitely wasn't from around here. He thought back to what Blaine had told him the day before.

"So Sebastian." Kurt began casually as he poured his drink. "Do you work around here? I've never seen you in before." Kurt sounded like any business owner trying to learn more about his customers.

"No actually. I work pretty damn far away. Taxi here cost an arm and a leg, but a friend of mine is so obsessed with this place. I figured I just had to try it out, the coffee must be blowing." Sebastian faked a blush. "Excuse me _mind-blowing ._"

"Oh and does this friend of yours have a name? I will have to give them a discount next time they are in for recommending me."

"Actually, he seems to have many." That answered Kurt's question, he knew this man worked with Blaine.

"So what is it that you and your friend do?" Kurt wanted to make sure the man didn't think he was on to him. This had to be one of the people that was wrecking Blaine's life.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. You don't really have to get to know us. We probably won't be around anymore." Kurt's face sank. _This man wasn't about to keep Blaine from coming to see him anymore was he?_

"That's too bad. I do love repeat business." Kurt shrugged. He would be happy to see this particular person leave so long as he didn't take Blaine with him.

"Yeah well repeat business isn't really something my friend and I want." Kurt got the hint. This Sebastian guy was mad Blaine seemed to be hooked on someone as opposed to hooking up with someone.

"Maybe that will change." Kurt gave him his best bitch glare as he passed the drink to the man.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Sebastian put his phone to his ear. "Babe, you're awake. How did you sleep?" Sebastian gave Kurt a face that made Kurt question his stance on non-violence and walked out the door, taking one sip of his coffee and tossing it in the trash outside.

"Sebastian, I told you stop calling me that. It's weird."

"Listen. Though your voice sounds sexy when you're hungover and I would love to continue this conversation, I am busy. So how about you trudge your pretty little self into the recording studio and get to work."

"I was calling to see if you had seen the media yet today?"

"No. I haven't had the chance. Will I be pleased?" Sebastian smiled maybe there was footage of Blaine out on the town with some hot little barista in tight denim. _So long as the paparazzi doesn't get a picture of them together more than once it doesn't really matter if they had their fun one night._

"Can you just not look at it until I have a chance to talk to you please?"

Blaine sounded concerned, which made Sebastian concerned. Blaine must have messed up pretty badly if he actually didn't want Sebastian to see. He and their PR Director Santana were usually pretty good about spinning stories when people found Blaine doing good things. This sounded like a completely different situation. Though he felt like it was his job to check the media now and stop whatever was going on early he thought he owed Blaine the chance to explain himself. As a friend and ex-boyfriend, it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Aural Intensity Records" He told the taxi driver. "Fine Blaine. I won't look at it." He spoke into the phone before hanging up and leaning his head back against the seat. _What am I going to do about this rockstar?_

**Blaine:** How's work treating you? :)

**Kurt: **Currently kicking my ass but luckily no one has noticed that I haven't slept in 24 hours and I'm still coming down off a wine buzz. Actually one person did but nevermind.

**Blaine: **Haha. Yeah I took a nap in the recording room snuggled up with my guitar. So you're doing better than me.

**Kurt: **I called my barista Tina in early to pick up my slack and if she doesn't stop talking I swear I'm going to slap her.

**Blaine: **No don't hurt your employees, or I might have to cover for them!

**Kurt: **No offense but I probably wouldn't hire you.

**Blaine: **Ouch. That hurts. But hey if that person said one thing about you looking tired I sure would have given them a piece of my mind.

**Kurt: **Actually about that Blaine

**Blaine: **What?

**Blaine: ** Are you still there?

**Kurt:** Sorry in the middle of a rush we can talk about it another time. Bye. Have fun recording!

Blaine tucked his phone away as Sebastian came into the conference room.

"Are you hiding from me? What are you doing in here?"

"The chairs are more comfortable." Blaine swiveled around and gestured for Sebastian to sit down opposite him.

"Alright what is it rockstar?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. Blaine never acted like this. He was being defiant, and nobody wanted to manage a defiant musician.

"There was this guy."

"The feminine one from the coffee shop?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow at Blaine who was taken aback.

"He's not…. Oh my God Sebastian did you go spy on him?"

"It's my job!"

"It's definitely not!" Blaine raised his voice then took a breath, closed his eyes, and squeezed his fists. "Yes. The man who owns the coffee shop. I took him out last night. There must have been paparazzi following us." Blaine turned on the projector and showed a tweet from one of the celebrity news pages. There was a zoomed in picture of Blaine leaning over the railing and Kurt with his hand tenderly on Blaine's neck. It was a very romantic moment, nothing like they had captured before.

The picture was strewn with captions and comments asking if Blaine Anderson was officially dating someone or if It was just a hookup. The majority of the comments he scrolled through for Sebastian were in favor of it being way more than a one-night stand.

Blaine guiltily looked up at Sebastian who was processing the picture. It was the exact opposite of what he had told Blaine to do. Here he was broken down and in love, not empowered and DTF.

"Blaine." Sebastian growled.

"Listen I already know what you're going to say but let me talk first." He cleared his throat and drummed his fingers on the table. "It's no secret that I like this guy. The picture alone says it all. There is something there Sebastian. Which makes what I'm about to say next so much harder."

Sebastian glanced up at Blaine, lost.

"I want you and Santana to spin this. Make it look like a one-night stand. Arrange a tweet that says I enjoyed banging the brains out of some random guy I met or something."

"Why would you want that?" Sebastian was battling the part of him that was a concerned friend of Blaine's and the part that was in charge of an unrealistic performer. "You gave him daisies, so it must be pretty serious. Those are your in-love flowers."

Blaine hung his head. "He's not ready for this world, Seb. I can't allow him to be dragged in like that. If there is speculation that I'm in love, people won't leave him alone."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do you not understand?!" Blaine smacked his hands on the table and stood up. "Not everybody wants this life. Some people just want a chance to be alone and quiet." Blaine stormed toward the door. "Just do it please." He slammed the door on his way out.

Sebastian spun in his chair with a grin on his face. He would help his friend, the best way he knew how.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine opened the post Sebastian made on his twitter.

** BlaineAnderson**

**I'm hitting the town tonight! Come out and maybe we can rock the boat, if you know what I mean ;)**

Blaine cringed at the indelicate way Sebastian had handled his request. If Blaine were any other person in the world he might be glad someone had captured such an intimate moment between him and his crush, but he was a rockstar and this was the way things had to be handled. It also meant that apparently, he was going out tonight.

He kept his head down as he approached Kurt's front door. If people had recognized Kurt from the photos they would undoubtedly be waiting around to see if Blaine would show up to confirm their rumors.

Kurt was quick to answer. His expression showing Blaine exactly why he had been hesitant to come over.

"Can I talk to you?" Blaine nearly whispered.

Kurt just hugged his arms around himself, nodding, and heading up the stairs.

"I know it looks bad, but I have my whole team working to fix it." Blaine said immediately upon entering Kurt's apartment. "I know you said you didn't want dragged into the crazy which is why we are covering it up now."

"This is what you consider keeping me out of the crazy?" Kurt turned on Blaine, his eyebrows raised and a hint of anger in his voice.

"I told my manager to make it look like you were just a hook-up, if the world thinks that they will move on. I had your best interest in mind." Blaine's voice shrinked back with the look Kurt was giving him. His eyebrows turned down as he did his best to not frown.

"Oh yeah. Your manager. He seems like a nice guy. Did a great job spying on me."

Kurt was made even more upset by the confused look on Blaine's face. _Here he goes pretending like he had nothing to do with his manager showing up and telling me they would never see each other._ "Don't act like you didn't send him here to break it off with me for you."

"Kurt." Blaine stepped closer, reaching his arms out. Sensing Kurt's distrust, he pulled back. "You have to believe me. I have no clue what you're talking about. What do you mean Sebastian broke things off with you for me?"

Kurt turned and busied himself with cleaning his kitchen counter. A nervous barista habit Blaine assumed. "Oh please. A _friend_ recommended the place. I didn't need to worry about getting to know him because him and his friend would never be back."

"He said that to you?" Blaine's look of confusion was quickly replaced with flaming eyes and a twitch in his jaw. He turned and ran his hands through his hair. "He had no right to do that. It's my life he's interfering with now. Not just Blaine Anderson, just fucking Blaine." Kurt tried to listen in to the conversation Blaine was having with the air just to the right of himself. Whatever he was saying clearly wasn't meant to be said out loud.

"Well I saw on Twitter you have plans tonight so you should get going I don't want to keep you from rocking the boat with another guy." Kurt folded his arms and glared at Blaine. The glisten of tears refusing to fall down his stoic face.

"Kurt. It's not real. I asked him to do that so people would leave you alone. I didn't know what he would write."

"Save it, Blaine. It's time you accept that Blaine Anderson and Rockstar Blaine Anderson are the same person." Kurt turned away again, putting his hands on the counter and staring down at them. Blaine knew there was nothing left for him to say. He just made his way to the sliding door.

Just before he opened it, he looked over and saw the carton of daisies sitting on top of the trash. He quickly plucked one of the flowers and tucked it in his jacket pocket. He more than ever needed a reason to smile.

Blaine walked into the bar Sebastian had told him to meet him in. The bouncer pushed him through without checking his ID or collecting a cover, which was good because strictly speaking he wasn't technically 21.

Sebastian greeted him with a jovial smile and a pat on the back.

"Look who showed up. I've been scoping the place for you. I must say pickings are slim but it's still early."

Blaine didn't even look at him, he immediately sat at one of the stools and grabbed the bartender's attention. "Give me the strongest, fruitiest drink you can imagine."

"Anything for you, doll." The man smiled at him and began on the drink.

"In fact, just make it two. It's been a long day." He winked and grabbed a second glass. Blaine focused on the contents of the drink, so he could zone out Sebastian's run down of the night.

"Then I think once it's about closing time. Just grab whoever is nearest and head back to your place. Do what you want just make sure the paparazzi get pictures either leaving the bar or in front of your building. The more touching the better."

"Whatever, Sebastian." Blaine groaned and gulped down the first drink. Finishing it in only three swallows.

"What is your problem? I did what you asked." Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine swatted it off.

"Why did you tell Kurt we would never see him again."

"Because we won't."

"You're almost right. You won't." Blaine did the same with his second drink that he did with his first and tossed a 50 dollar bill at the bartender to keep them coming. He tucked it in his suspenders and started pouring.

"Listen sexy. He's cute I get it, but you can't tie yourself down—"

Blaine grabbed his drink and stood up. "Stop calling me that. We dated forever ago in high school. But that is over. Don't call me sexy. Don't touch me. And don't interfere with my personal life. You are Blaine Anderson's manager that is it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "So we're not even friends anymore?"

"Were we ever?" Blaine pushed through the dancefloor and sat alone at a booth on the other side of the bar with two drinks in his hand. Due to Sebastian's tweet on his behalf earlier that evening, he wasn't alone for long.

Guys in varying degrees of scanty outfits approached him. Asking him to dance or to just go straight home with him. He rolled his eyes at each one of them. Sebastian knew this mood wasn't going to keep Blaine in the tabloids.

"Alright. You had your outburst. Let's get you home. If you're not going home with anybody then you might as well just go home." Sebastian offered his hand to Blaine.

He just crossed his arms and looked away. "I'm fine. I caaan get home by muhself." Blaine slurred, the four drinks in less than ten minutes already taking effect.

"No, you can't and if you keep throwing up in public, you're going to have a way worse rebrand." Blaine gave in and let Sebastian pull him and hook an arm around his waist.

As they walked out of the bar cameras flashed. Blaine just rolled his head into Sebastian's chest to keep the flashes from blinding him. Sebastian grinned at the cameras enjoying his moment of fame before pushing Blaine into a taxi and hopping in after him.

"Why can't I just play music and be in love." Blaine murmured after being in the taxi for a few blocks.

"You're trying to sell an album, not confess your love to a damsel in a Shakespeare play."

"What's wrong with Shakespeare?" Blaine smashed his head against the window to keep it from tipping over.

The rest of the ride to Blaine's apartment was silent. The taxi pulled to the curb on 5th ave, Sebastian opened the door and pulled Blaine out. Cameras flashed and before he knew it Sebastian was holding him like they were going home together.

"What are you doing?" Blaine slurred. Astonished that the manager he refused to even call a friend anymore would just grab his ass in front of cameras.

"I have an idea." Sebastian pressed his mouth on Blaine's. It was awkward, and Blaine tried pulling away. Sebastian's mouth was open wide and trying to get Blaine to kiss back, but he refused. He finally managed to get Sebastian off of him. He ran to his building and the doorman held the door open for him.

He stormed into the lobby. Sebastian stared after him a look of longing and accomplishment on his face.

Blaine burst into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. For good measure he punched it a few times. Then slid down the door to a heap on the ground. He cried for what felt like hours before looking up through his tear-soaked eyes.

Everything in his home felt awful. It felt like the jackass guy that tweeted to get hook ups and then got plastered in the first couple of minutes of entering a bar.

It felt like him. Of course, Kurt was right. There weren't two Blaine Anderson's there was just one and he was an idiot.

He looked at his home and briefly considered setting it on fire. Instead he stood from where he was curled up on the ground and got a good look at all the furniture. He pushed it out of place. He punched the pillows and kicked the table. Everything seemed too perfect, too untouched. This wasn't a home, it was a presentation.

He became aware of the weight in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the daisy he had taken from Kurt's trash. He held it in his hand and closed his eyes. He pictured Kurt's face twinkling in the light of the setting sun. He let a few more tears drop before turning for the door and walking out of his penthouse.

He paid the taxi driver to drop him off a few blocks down from The Lima Bean. He needed fresh air and the walk would do him good. Media be damned if they caught him near the barista again. He stood at Kurt's door and debated knocking. _Kurt doesn't want to see me. Who am I kidding? I am trashed and stupid. _

He saw a glowing light come out of Kurt's living room window. _He must be watching a movie or something. _The overwhelming urge to be near Kurt nearly drove Blaine mad. He looked at the iron fire escape leading up to the window.

With a quick prayer to an unforgiving god, he got a running start and leapt onto the bottom rung. He pulled himself up with some effort and climbed his way toward the window.

He caught a brief glimpse inside. Kurt was curled up under a blanket watching Moulin Rouge. Blaine sat back against the building letting his head fall back against the brick. His phone slipped out of his pocket and hit the iron landing of the fire escape, ringing through the quiet night streets.

"Shit." He fumbled around to pick it up, but he was still dizzy from the drinks.

A second later, he heard the window rolling up. Kurt popped his head out and looked around, landing on Blaine leaning against the wall, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Oh my God. Blaine? What are you doing up here? Are you drunk?"

"I never knew I could feel like this." Blaine began, his voice husky. "Like I've never seen the sky." He paused and looked up past Kurt. "Before." It came out in a breath.

Kurt looked Blaine up and down before stepping out on the escape and taking Blaine's arm. "Get inside." He pushed Blaine through the window, then reached down and grabbed his dropped phone.

Blaine stumbled through the window. He steadied himself on the couch trying to stay standing.

"Just sit down, Blaine." Kurt pressed on his shoulder and Blaine allowed it to push him onto the soft blankets that were bundled there.

Kurt came back a minute later with a glass of water.

"Why are you here?"

"You were right." Blaine nearly sobbed. He grabbed Kurt's hand and ran his fingers over the knuckles. "I am just one man and a stupid one at that."

"Blaine, you're not stupid. Perhaps not the smartest." Kurt added under his breath.

"I want to be with you. If that means Blaine Anderson has to drop off the face of the Earth and stop making music, then I am okay with that."

"No you're not. You're just drunk."

"Which means I'm not holding anything back." He looked up at Kurt, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. "I want you and only you. I finally learned that."

"Finally? I last saw you about two hours ago."

"It's been a long night." Blaine dropped his head and mumbled. "Sebastian came onto me. He kissed me in front of a bunch of cameras and wouldn't let me pull away."

Kurt reached out and brushed whisps of hair off Blaine's sweaty forehead. "Blaine, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should have listened to you. Sebastian isn't a good guy. A good guy wouldn't have done what he did to you."

"Maybe he just has a crush on you."

"Well the feeling isn't mutual."

They sat in silence for a long time. Blaine still stroking Kurt's knuckle with one of his hands.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Why did you let me in?"

Kurt smiled over at him. "Aside from the fact that you were drunk and about to fall off the fire escape?"

"Yeah."

Kurt pulled his hand out from under Blaine's, making Blaine's face drop at the loss of connection. He reached around him and stuck his hand in Blaine's pocket, pulling out the crumpled daisy.

"This."

Kurt smiled at the dying flower in his hand. Blaine grinned seeing the flower that had inspired him to come here.

"There's that smile." Kurt pinched Blaine's cheek, causing Blaine to chuckle.

They locked eyes for a second and Kurt was prepared for Blaine to lean in and kiss him. Despite everything, he felt that Blaine was being genuine. It would take a lot of work, but he was willing to be with him.

"I love you."

Kurt looked at Blaine's lips as the words formed. It wasn't what he had expected, and he didn't know how to react. He thought back on all the times Blaine had flirted with him. All the stories from the night they spent together. His crazy and unrealistic life and how it had already gotten in the way of everything, yet here he was on a Thursday night sitting on Kurt's couch proclaiming his love for him after climbing up a fire escape drunk.

"I love you too." He leaned forward and pressed his head against Blaine's. "Come what may."

"It's late I should leave so you can get to bed." Blaine made to stand up and wobbled a little.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying on the couch tonight." Blaine smiled at him.

"That seems a little forward."

Kurt pulled Blaine back down and let him lean against his shoulder. "I'm going to stay until you get to sleep." He ran his hands through Blaine's hair and Blaine felt himself drifting.

Kurt started to sing, picking up where Blaine had left off. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you."

"Beautiful," Blaine whispered rolling his head and starting to snore. Kurt chuckled at his near narcolepsy and slowly inched his way out from under him. He rolled Blaine on his side and put a blanket over his shoulder.

"Goodnight." He kissed the rockstar's cheek and backed away.

"Kurt?" Blaine didn't open his eyes.

"Yes, Blaine?"

He smiled with his eyes still closed. "Someday I'm going to be the man you see in me."

Kurt just grinned and walked into his bedroom.

He realized as he changed into his pajamas that Blaine's phone was still in his pocket. He looked around for an extra charger and as he laid it plugged in on his table, it went off.

**Rachel Berry: I know you're going back to ignoring me, but I would just like to say that if you hurt Kurt I will singlehandedly remove your testicles, Blaine Anderson. **

**Rachel Berry: Also, I saw the picture from today of Sebastian molesting your mouth. I could tell it was forced. I hope you are okay and that you and Kurt can work through this. **

Kurt smiled. He should have just put the phone down then, but he had to know what Blaine had said to Rachel. He swiped to open the message and was amazed to see that Blaine didn't have a lock on his phone.

He took a second before looking down. _This is a total invasion of privacy. But he did show up drunk at my window soooo_. Kurt looked at the messages.

**Blaine: I guess I apologize for kind of going off on you the other day. You were just looking out for me. Though I still think you should let me handle my career how I handle it. I don't know if you saw the pictures. I am so mad our night was ruined by those stupid photographers. He is one thing I really don't want to mess up. Rachel, I'm feeling something strong for Kurt. PS Thanks for never mentioning the totally gorgeous and actually gay glee club friend of yours. :p**

Kurt smiled and kicked his feet on his bed. He put Blaine's phone face down, so he wouldn't be tempted to keep looking. _He sent that way before any of the bad stuff had happened today. This wasn't some drunken confession. Blaine actually loved him. _

"Am I interrupting?" Kurt froze. Blaine's sexy, scratchy voice came from the opened curtain to his bedroom.

"I was just—" Kurt didn't know what to say. Blaine definitely saw him looking at his phone and there was no way for Kurt to play it off like he got them mixed up because Kurt's case was bedazzled and Blaine's was covered in Harry Potter stickers.

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine walked into the room. He had removed his jacket and the dress shirt he was wearing so he was only in jeans and a tank top. "I'm actually kind of glad you're looking at it."

"You are glad I'm snooping at your messages."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Sounds kind of weird doesn't it?" He nodded at the corner of the bed and Kurt gestured for him to sit. "I guess it just makes it easier for me to be open about everything with you if you can see some things for yourself."

"So you want me to creep on your phone?" Kurt squinted at him.

Blaine reached over Kurt and grabbed it off the table. He opened it and scrolled up through Rachel's messages. "Rachel has been telling me for weeks that I shouldn't go along with this rebrand and I didn't listen to her."

He scrolled through Twitter with Kurt looking over it.

"Wow. That must be obnoxious." Blaine smiled down at the thousands of notifications.

"It's kind of cool to be able to connect with fans like this."

"Do you ever talk to them?"

"I answer some of their questions. I reply to a few direct messages each day." He frowned. "A lot of the tweets aren't actually from me. My PR chick, Santana, does those."

He clicked around and opened up the messages from Sebastian. "Here's all the messages from Sebastian from tonight alone."

**Seb: I guess I shouldn't have sprung that on you ;) (pun intended) but you needed the attention drawn from Kurt. **

**Seb: Okay. Don't text me back I don't care. Just sleep it off you've been in a shitty mood ever since that guy showed up in your life. **

**Seb: Thought I would stop by and check on you. Next time you redecorate try using different furniture instead of tearing through it like a savage. It looks like you had a wild sex party up here. (If you did then good job). **

**Seb: You better not be at that barista's house. **

**Seb: Blaine Anderson, if your fine ass isn't at the brand meeting tomorrow morning at 10 am sharp you'll have to answer to Satan. **

Kurt looked pityingly upon each text from Blaine's manager. _Does he have to deal with this guy every day?_

"What does he mean about your furniture?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine scratched the back of his head. "I got home earlier and everything felt so wrong. I kind of threw a fit and beat the crap out of everything in my living room."

Kurt just laughed. "What did they ever do to you?"

"Indirectly they unprofessionally made out with me in front of a bunch of cameras."

"Oh. Sebastian chose everything."

"Just like every other aspect of my life." Blaine bit his lip and touched Kurt's knee. "Except one." Blaine reached across Kurt again to put his phone back on the table. He lingered for a second before pulling back and standing up.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was unsure. It had a softness to it that made Blaine close his eyes. Hearing his voice spoken in that manner was so rare, he wanted a second to treasure it. "Maybe you should sleep in here tonight." Kurt suggested.

"I wouldn't want to get in your way. Plus, I probably smell like appletinis."

Kurt laughed, he did smell like appletinis, but it admittedly smelled pretty good. "I don't know if I can trust you around my couch. I hear you're not a fan of living room furniture."

"Hey that furniture started it. I was just using self-defense." Kurt flipped the sheets back so Blaine could sit next to him. Blaine was careful the entire way to the bed. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"You're doing that thing again. I'm not going to fly away, Blaine."

He stopped at the edge of the bed looking down at what he was wearing. "I probably shouldn't wear dirty jeans to bed." It was spoken almost like a question.

"Yeah. Maybe just take them off?" Kurt was biting his lip and blushing. "I'll look the other way."

"Or." Blaine inched one step closer so he was pressed against the side of the bed. "You could help. My hands are pretty shaky."

He held his hands in front of him and Kurt grinned. He could have performed open heart surgery with how steady they were.

Kurt scooted to the other side of the bed so he was facing Blaine. He got up on his knees so their noses were nearly touching. He reached down but hesitated inches from Blaine's zipper.

"I don't want to stop what is happening, but I just think there's a few things that should be put out in the open first." Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"I'm clean. I just went to the doctor last week." Blaine said it so fast, Kurt was taken aback.

"That's actually not it. But I guess that's a good thing to know." He sat back on his heels. "I'm a romantic, Blaine. I know you've probably been with a few people because of your job and everything but the truth is with running the coffee shop and just… everything I haven't really had time for you know…it."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and grinned at him. "So, it's been a while."

"You could say that. Twenty years." Kurt's smile was crooked and testing the waters.

Blaine paused and let his hand drop. "Kurt, you're a virgin?"

"Well it sounds bad when you put it like that."

"You should have told me." Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's face and ran out of the room. Kurt sat on his bed confused as ever. He didn't realize virginity was that repellent. He heard rattling around in the kitchen then the sink in the bathroom turned on.

A few minutes later Blaine ran in the room holding a random mix of items. He had found some different candles which he set all around the room. He pulled out a match and lit them all carefully. Kurt smiled as Blaine ran around. After the room had been decorated to his liking he jogged over to his phone. He took it right outside and plugged it into one of the guitar amps. He scrolled to a playlist and turned the volume low. He ran his hands through his hair a few times as he walked back into Kurt's room. Kurt just looked at him with an amused expression.

"What was all that?"

"Kurt. If you were planning on honoring me with yourself like that, the least I can do is make it special."

Kurt got back on his knees and pulled Blaine toward him by the shirt. "You take my breath away, Blaine Anderson."

He let his hands slide down Blaine's body to his pants. He began unbuttoning them, taking his time. He pulled them down Blaine's thighs and Blaine got them the rest of the way off. Kurt didn't hesitate to begin tugging on the hem of Blaine's tank top, successfully pulling it over the top of his head. He leaned down and kissed his collar bone eliciting a low groan.

Blaine pressed into Kurt, scooting him back as Blaine climbed onto the bed on top of him. He smoothed his hands down Kurt's silk pajama top before lifting it off and tossing it on the chair in the corner. He let his lips trail from Kurt's neck down to his waistband.

"May I?" Blaine smiled up at him hooking a finger under the pants.

"Please." Kurt breathed.

Blaine nodded and slid Kurt's pants all the way off, chucking them in the same direction as the shirt. Blaine propped himself up on his arm so he could get a better look at Kurt, lying beneath him in a pair of burberry boxer briefs.

"I'm not the least bit surprised by this." Blaine laughed and ran his hand over Kurt's hip.

"You should talk. Red Calvin Kleins? You might as well get a rainbow flag tramp stamp." Blaine mocked offense. Kurt snaked his hands around Blaine's neck. "You sure do a lot of stalling for an alleged sex god."

"I've been called a sex god?"

"You have now." Kurt pulled Blaine down earning him a yelp followed by laughter.

They rolled around on the bed, switching positions as they kissed every part of each other's bodies.

Kurt straddled Blaine's hips and they could feel each other through the thin layers of underwear. "So how do you want to do it?" Blaine's eyelashes fluttered heavily as he looked up at Kurt on top of him.

"I don't really know." Blaine flipped Kurt so he was laying down with his legs coiled around Blaine's and Blaine resting between his hips.

"How about I lead the way so you can lay back and enjoy."

"Will you be gentle?" The lust in Blaine's eyes made Kurt a little nervous.

"I will be whatever you need me to be." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's neck, nibbling in a few spots. Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Blaine tugged Kurt's boxers down and let Kurt kick them off the bed. Blaine slipped out of his own underwear throwing them somewhere behind him.

Kurt giggled. "I'm not helping you find those tomorrow."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't even want to wear them." He ground his hips into Kurt. It caused friction between them and Kurt's giggles turned into groans.

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's back, pulling him in and kissing him. When kissing wasn't enough he let his tongue slip into Blaine's mouth and run along the edge of his teeth. His mouth still tasted like apple and vodka though Kurt knew he'd tried to rinse it out. It was intoxicating.

Meanwhile, Blaine's palms ran up and down Kurt's sides. He squeezed Kurt's hips a few times as he ground into him, setting the pace. He let one hand slide down the outside of Kurt's thigh, it snaked around to his upper thigh. Kurt shivered as Blaine's fingers traced patterns there.

"Ready?" Blaine broke from the kiss. Kurt's pupils were huge as he stared up at Blaine his lips pouted and swollen.

"Yes." It came in a breath. Blaine leaned down and pecked his lips before kissing down his jaw and onto his neck.

"Relax." He whispered onto Kurt's neck. Blaine pushed Kurt's thighs apart and pulled him down on the bed, so he was lying completely flat. He brought the hand that had been trailing Kurt's thigh up to his mouth and stuck two fingers between his lips. He stared into the sparkling blue of Kurt's eyes as he did and watched them roll back into his head. He pulled his fingers along his tongue then put them back between Kurt's thighs.

"One at a time." Blaine assured him feeling around before slowly easing one finger in.

Kurt gasped and dug his fingers into Blaine's back. Blaine pushed his finger in further and carefully moved it around. Kurt didn't know how to find his breath and he grabbed at Blaine.

"Easy. Just breathe." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and trailed his tongue down to his collarbone, placing tiny kisses along it. Kurt pulled Blaine by the jaw up to his face and crashed their mouths together. With Kurt distracted by the heat between their lips, Blaine pressed another finger in.

Kurt bit down on Blaine's lip hard, nearly drawing blood. Blaine chuckled, then nipped back. He hit every part he knew Kurt would love with his fingers. He let his fingers do the work for a few minutes before actually stretching him out.

Kurt was moaning and pressing onto Blaine. Blaine kept kissing Kurt in any available location.

"I'm ready," Kurt grunted in Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded and reached over the bed, fumbling around until he reached his pants. He found the pocket and pulled a condom out. Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"Sebastian put it there before he slapped my ass earlier. At least the bastard is good for something I guess." He shrugged and handed it to Kurt. Kurt carefully ripped the corner and reached down for Blaine. He hesitated another moment before firmly grasping it.

He stroked it until Blaine was biting his lip, then he rolled the condom on.

Blaine slowly took his fingers out, pausing a moment after removing each one. Kurt moaned as each one was taken out. Blaine set himself up and holding Kurt's hand with one of his own, he thrust in.

Kurt's feet slid over the sheets. He grabbed Blaine around the waist with one of his hands and pulled him.

"Believe me you'll want me to go slow. Blaine chuckled at his eagerness.

"No please, don't take it slow. Don't take it easy on me." Kurt smiled up at Blaine and fluttered his lashes.

"That adorable face isn't going to convince me to make it so you can't walk around the coffee shop tomorrow morning." Blaine pulled back and Kurt's breath hitched.

"I don't work tomorrow. Do your worst." He leaned up to kiss Blaine but Blaine gave a short, quick thrust that sent Kurt back onto the bed moaning.

"Is that what you want?" Kurt nodded ferociously. "You want it hard?" Blaine's voice deepened. Kurt just kept nodding, his eyes closed and ready.

Blaine pulsed gently in and out. "Well too bad." He lingered above Kurt's mouth and let out a hot, apple tasting breath. "I don't usually do what I'm told." Kurt's head rolled to the side, partly to hide the aggressive blush creeping up his cheeks, partly because he was really hoping Blaine would get the message to go to his neck.

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's and let both of them slide from Kurt's pelvis up to his jaw. He cupped it and kissed Kurt's neck. He ran his hands up into Kurt's hair and bit along his exposed skin.

Blaine changed his pace with each new song that came on. They started slow, but Kurt could tell it was a playlist designed to build. Two songs in, Kurt's limbs were heating up. His face was flushed, and his toes were curling. Once he started bucking and pressing down onto Blaine, Blaine got the hint. He wrapped a hand around Kurt's member and stroked it up and down with his thrusts.

Feeling Kurt's breath quicken and his inability to hold still was putting Blaine dangerously close to the edge. Kurt kept whispering out his name and Blaine had to distract himself. He wouldn't finish first, not on Kurt's first time. He let himself go a little harder than he had planned, hoping it wouldn't leave Kurt incapacitated tomorrow.

After a minute of Blaine holding Kurt and thrusting into him, Kurt went over. He sprayed all over Blaine and yelled out his satisfaction with a few inappropriate words. Blaine allowed himself to stop holding back and finished inside Kurt, with the last waves of Kurt's orgasm squeezing every muscle around him.

Blaine dropped his shoulders, his arms quaking under him as he held himself above Kurt. He finally looked up once he'd caught his breath and he could just about see the hearts in Kurt's eyes.

"So for your first time, what do you say? Are you going to go another 20 years before doing it again?"

"I don't think I will go another twenty minutes." Kurt knocked Blaine's arms out so he fell on top of him. "Thank you. It was amazing."

"Good. But we should really clean up and put these candles out. It's a fire hazard and it would be awkward to jump out of a burning building like this."

Kurt punched his arm and rolled off the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt woke with a snoring Blaine on him. He heard the door in his living room slide shut and the voice of his best friend and her boyfriend in the other room.

_Uh oh._

He slid Blaine off him and hopped out of bed. Pulling on his pajamas and running out to the living room.

"Cedes. Sam. Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Kurt's voice was low, and Mercedes gave him a strange look.

"Uh. It's Friday and noon. Why are you not ready for Fried Food Friday?"

"Seriously man, I just gone done with that big photoshoot. I'm ready to pound some onion rings."

Kurt walked to the kitchen and started brewing coffee.

"I guess I just slept in. Why don't you guys go ahead, and I'll catch up in a bit?" He tried to sound casual.

"We can wait, just don't spend an hour on your hair." She followed Sam toward the couch before adding, "Though it looks like it could use it."

"Seriously guys its fine. I'll meet you there." Kurt's voice was hushed and panicked.

Mercedes watched Sam push a jacket and shirt out of the way before sitting down. She tilted her head at the clothes before turning back to Kurt and glancing from his messy hair to his bright red face.

"Oh my God he's here!?" She hissed. Running over to Kurt and grabbing both his arms. "Kurt, did you do—"

"Kurt. Is that coffee I smell?" Kurt whipped his head over to the curtain and watched a hand pull it aside. _Please be wearing something_. Kurt prayed in his head. Luckily, Blaine had managed to at least find his boxers before walking through the curtain.

"Oh." He stopped and stared at Mercedes.

"Holy shit. Kurt you got it on with Blaine Anderson?" Blaine became aware of a blond man sitting on the couch to his left.

"Well this is awkward."

"Sweatpants are in the third drawer." Kurt urged.

Blaine slowly backed away, "It was lovely meeting you all." As soon as he was in the room he quickly pulled the curtain closed.

Mercedes slowly turned back to Kurt. "I thought you were over him."

Sam sprung from the couch, "Seems more like he was under him." Mercedes slapped his arm as he approached.

"Sam Evans, now is not the time."

"We talked it through. I didn't have all the facts."

"So you talked for what ten minutes then went straight to the bedroom."

"Actually, if I may." They all turned to Blaine who had walked back out wearing a pair of Kurt's sweatpants and the tank top he'd had on the night before. "I would like to explain. You must be Kurt's friends, Mercedes and Sam." Blaine stuck his hand out and Mercedes just glared at him. Sam happily shook it and Blaine gave him a small smile. "My manager apparently came to Kurt and tried to get him out of my life, as I explained to Kurt last night, my manager is horrible, and I will never forgive him for what he did to Kurt or me."

"So we're just supposed to believe that you're going to dump your manager off so you can be with Kurt."

Blaine looked down. "I wish that were the case, but he is contracted through the release and tour of my upcoming album so unless I want to go through a horrible and very public legal battle, he has to stay my manager."

"So what does that mean for you and Kurt?"

"We actually haven't had a chance to discuss it. But I had some ideas." Blaine turned to Sam. "Aren't you the model for the Happy Trails campaign?"

"You know who I am?" Sam was starstruck. Kurt hid a laugh. Mercedes kept her glare.

"I only recognize you from the bus photo. But—" Blaine's look was conspiratorial. "Would you mind snapping a photo with me real quick?" Blaine held his phone up.

"Sure, don't you want to put something else on?"

Blaine laughed. "No, where this photo is going it's probably best that I look like this."

Sam smiled for the picture and Blaine let his face smoulder.

"Okay, I'm confused." Kurt looked between them.

"Boy, what are you pulling?" Mercedes grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back toward her.

"My manager Sebastian wants me to uphold a certain image. An image that doesn't fit who I am. The best thing to do is make it look like he's won me over."

"Are you going to send that to Sebastian?" Kurt smiled, he'd just begun to piece it together. Blaine nodded as he tapped away on his phone. Kurt walked around and looked down at the message.

**Blaine: Sorry I didn't respond last night. I was busy doing something…**

**Blaine: *Attached Photo**

**Blaine: By the way here is something ;)**

"Oooo throw him off our trail, I like it."

Mercedes looked between the three boys standing by her. She watched as Blaine and Kurt stood nearly on top of each other. Sam was still staring at Blaine with a less than hetero desire on his face.

"Wait. Did you just make it look like you were sleeping with my boyfriend?"

"Dude. You're cool. But I'm not into you like that."

"And I am not into you like that. But if my manager sees that I'm supposedly fooling around with random guys, Kurt will be safe. From him, from the media, and from my crazy life. And now I also have a cool photo with a new friend hopefully."

"Blaine Anderson." Mercedes stepped closer to him and Kurt backed away. He had seen Mercedes angry and even he couldn't save Blaine now. Blaine only inched away as she approached, a finger pointed directly at him. "I don't understand your life. I'm not sure I want to. But Kurt is so head over heels for you I don't think I get a choice but to try. So keep your hands off my boyfriend. Keep Kurt safe and maybe you and I can get along." She pressed her finger into his chest. He looked down at it and gulped prepared to be mauled by Kurt's overprotective best friend. "Now both of you get dressed. Blaine is joining us for Fried Food Friday."

"Yess." Sam pumped his fist.

Mercedes smiled a little at Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "Come here little rockstar."

He was hesitant, but he smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kurt gave Blaine a McKinley sweatshirt to wear so that he wouldn't draw too much attention. He pulled it on and asked for Kurt's approval. It took a minute to pull Kurt off him after he pushed him into the wall.

"So it looks good?" Blaine laughed.

"You look sexy."

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE JUST GET READY FOR THE LOVE THERE ARE NO WALLS HERE!" Mercedes shouted from the living room which was only a thin bookshelf away.

Blaine threw on his jeans from the night before and turned to Kurt who had quickly changed into a cashmere sweater, a patterned scarf, and tight striped pants.

"Beautiful." Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Let's get going I'm starving." Kurt shoved everyone out the door. He shoved Sam extra hard after he responded with, "I bet."

The place they usually occupied on Fridays at lunch time was just a few blocks down. Blaine pulled the hood of the sweatshirt up over his head and slid his sunglasses on.

"Oooo look who's all incognito." Sam elbowed Blaine. "You look cool man."

"Thank you, Sam." Blaine smiled proudly. He always thought he looked like a dork when he had to hide himself away like this. Blaine had his hands in his pockets and Kurt looped an arm through his elbow.

They walked on with just a little chatter, Mercedes, still a little upset, leading the way.

"Hang on just a second guys." Blaine said then sprinted across the street.

"What is he doing?" Mercedes turned to Kurt as if to prove to him that his boyfriend was messed up.

Kurt watched Blaine smile and walk up to a flower vendor on the corner. It gave Kurt an idea. He remembered seeing Blaine squat down next to the homeless man and give him cupcakes. Kurt took his phone out and snapped a picture as Blaine handed his money to the woman and took a bundle of flowers from her.

He sprinted back across the street. He pulled a few of the flowers out of the bundle and handed them to Kurt. "My love." He whispered as Kurt accepted them and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Mercedes." He smiled at her, lowering his eyes and handing her the rest of the roses.

Sam patted his girlfriend on the arm and gave her a crooked grin. He frowned a little and turned away.

"Oh come on, Sam you think I would fake hook up with you and not even get you a flower?" Blaine pulled a hand out from behind his back and handed Sam a single rose. It made Mercedes laugh and Sam jumped up and down before realizing how girly he was being.

"Thanks, man." He said clearing his throat. They all turned and headed toward the restaurant.

"He's so damn charming." Sam whispered to Mercedes much louder than he had meant. Kurt and Blaine started cracking up.

"I think you're winning them over." Kurt stage whispered to Blaine and Mercedes turned and stuck her tongue out at them.

"We are not that cheap, boy. But you're headed in the right direction."

Blaine just smiled mischievously, and Kurt knew 'not cheap' was not the way Mercedes should have phrased it.

The owner of the restaurant gladly sat them in the corner without asking any questions, they were his most loyal and persistent customers he would have murdered someone for them if they promised they would be in next week.

"So, I must know." Blaine began, placing his menu flat on the table. "What are Fried Food Fridays and how did they begin?"

"Well when we first got to New York we were always super busy. We were all spread out. We never had time for each other." Kurt let his hand fall to Blaine's thigh, and he rubbed it up and down as he spoke.

"Friday during lunch time was the only time I could get off from my job at the church."

"I moved my schedule around so my assistant manager, Brittney, would handle all operations on Fridays."

"And I'm a model. So my job really only takes a few hours."

Blaine nodded. Okay but I mean why Fried Food?" He looked at all of them as they stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Because it's delicious." Kurt stated simply.

"Also, because my photoshoots are usually Thursdays so I'm basically starving by Friday and I don't need to be whipped back in shape until the next Thursday."

"Thus, Fried Food Friday." Mercedes finished.

"This is amazing." Blaine laughed. Kurt sensed a sadness and it occurred to him that he probably never partook in any sort of tradition like that. Kurt kicked Mercedes's foot under the table.

"I'm glad you think so." She reached out and placed a hand over Blaine's on the table. "Blaine Anderson, would you like to become an official member of Fried Food Friday?"

He grinned wider than humanly possible. "I would be honored." He looked down at the menu. "How many baskets of mozzarella sticks is too many?"

"There are never too many." Sam answered in all seriousness.

Blaine's phone buzzed and he opened it so he and Kurt could read Sebastian's response.

**Sebastian: Okay stud ,you win this time. You don't have to come to the meeting. But next time you get a piece of ass that just so happens to be a model, try having someone else take your picture. If you do it, it's too personal. **

**Sebastian: Don't get me wrong though. You've done well and if Blondie needs a rebound, I'm open;)**

The four feasted on an array of mozzarella sticks, onion rings, French fries, and every other imaginable appetizer. They swapped stories and sauces and Sam and Mercedes were ecstatic to find out what it was like being a rockstar.

"And that is the story of how I accidentally set a recording studio on fire." Blaine finished, jamming a french fry in his mouth.

"Was the song that bad?" Blaine nodded at Kurt. "That you had to set it on fire in a trashcan?"

"It didn't deserve to see the light of day anymore."

"What a tortured artist." Mercedes mocked. Blaine laughed at his own foolishness.

"So who is this Sebastian guy and what is his deal anyway?" Sam stole an onion ring from Kurt and awkwardly pulled it apart, his tongue trying to catch the dangling onion. Mercedes looked at him with love and pity in her expression.

"We used to date in high school. I hired him because I thought we were friends and I trusted him as a manager and marketer. He was conniving even then, but I thought that would help sales."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulder as he kept on. "I'm starting to think that he did all this just so he could have me back. That's the only reason I can think of why he would treat Kurt the way he did."

"So what's his deal anyway? Is he gay? Bisexual? Didn't you just tell a story where he took two chicks home with him because they were being creepy with you?"

"Officially he is gay. But with Sebastian it's different. It's not that he's bisexual." Blaine tried to choose the right wording. "He's just sexual. One time when he was drunk, he hit on a particularly curvy potted plant."

Mercedes gagged. "Ew."

"Yeah. He flirts with literally everything that walks in his path. Including, I guess, me."

"I'm actually glad this was brought up." Kurt sat back against the wall, so he was turned toward everybody. "I think I have an idea for you to be the performer you want to be without getting on Sebastian's bad side."

"I'm all ears." Blaine admitted truly hoping that Kurt had a plan to accomplish what he himself had failed to do for months.

"After there was a picture of you giving money and time to a homeless man, you and your team blew up your twitter with a bunch of words about how you were a bad boy or whatever." Blaine nodded along. "Then when the picture of us on the boat got released and it showed you tender and vulnerable, the same thing happened. Sebastian tweeted that you wanted to hook up." Blaine was trying to piece together what Kurt was getting at.

Kurt looked around waiting for the recognition to hit, but it didn't so he kept going. "They say a picture is worth a thousand words." He pulled his phone out and showed Blaine the photo of him buying flowers from a street vendor. "If photos of you being the man I know keep getting released and your team scrambles to correct them but can only use words people will believe the pictures more than the words."

"You want him to discredit his own social media?" Mercedes asked a little surprised.

Blaine was still looking at the photo of him smiling at the woman as she handed him the roses. He remembered what was running through his mind when it was taken. He thought about how happy it would make his new friends.

"Kurt's right." Blaine finally looked up at everybody.

"Won't that mess with your fans if they can't believe your posts?"

"I mean only the gossip has to be false. Sebastian and Santana can write what they want about what supposedly happens in my personal life. All the information about concerts and signings and everything will remain true and I will still respond to direct messages without them interfering."

"It's kind of genius." Sam grinned.

"It really is, Kurt." Blaine tapped his chin meditatively. "Now how do we get these kinds of pictures out there without drawing it back to you?"

"Anonymous account." Kurt was tapping away on his phone and Blaine looked over.

"You've already made one?" Kurt looked up briefly.

"Yeah you all are just jumping on board, I knew this was a genius plan a few minutes ago." Blaine smiled and kissed him on the cheek."

A flash went off and Blaine and Kurt whipped toward it. Mercedes slowly put her phone down. "That one isn't going online. I'm just saving it for your wedding album.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine fluttered his lashes at him. "Aww. I like her."

"Okay living or dead if you could meet one singer who would it be?" Blaine was walking backwards in front of everyone as they made their way back to the Lima Bean.

"Aretha Franklin. I R.E.S.P.E.C.T. her talent." Mercedes wagged her finger as she sang out. Blaine chuckled.

"Sam? What about you?" He took a minute to think it over.

"I guess I would say Johnny Cash. I love country and he is a classic. Plus, he seems like a cool guy."

"Kurt?" Blaine turned toward him and smiled.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Aw really?" Blaine leaned into Kurt, before Kurt spoke up again.

"Except I've already met you so June Dolloway."

"I guess that's fair." Blaine frowned a little before turning back around to fall in step with Kurt.

"What about you, rockstar?" Mercedes chimed in, secretly hoping he had a story about meeting Jay-Z in the bathroom at the Grammy's or something.

"Freddie Mercury." Blaine smirked. "I love his talent, he was an outstanding songwriter, and overall stood for something important."

"Plus, you gotta love those skintight jumpsuits." Kurt poked Blaine, wondering how he would look in a typical Freddie Mercury outfit.

They turned the corner and Kurt held the door for everyone as they all made their way inside the Lima Bean.

"Unicorn you're here!"

"Britt, I told you not to call me that in front of customers."

She glanced over at Blaine. "But he's not a customer he's Blaine Anderson."

"Shhh." Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam all shushed her at the same time, grouping around her and pulling Blaine in to hide him from the people lounging around the café.

"Britt. How did you know that?"

She was about to answer when the doors to the kitchen swung open. "I'd heard such great things about this place I thought I would check it out for myself. And I must say, Blaine you weren't wrong." Santana pushed past the swinging doors on the counter and walked up to him.

"Shit! Santana what are you doing here?"

"Well when Sebastian showed me the picture of you and trouty mouth over there, I knew it was a cover. Despite the lady lips and the not entirely heterosexual look on his face, I could tell that the crotch hair model and you didn't sleep together. Sebastian was too busy touching himself under the conference table to realize it."

Santana walked over and stood next to Brittney. "Anyway, Britt here was oh so helpful in filling me in on what was happening."

"She was?" Kurt asked unconvinced. Brittney was the only one of his close friends that didn't know anything about it.

"She said she saw you and the contrasts in every way couple take Blaine to your usual Friday joint. She told me if I waited for a while you guys would come back here like you always do."

"Listen Santana, I know what it looks like but Kurt and I are just—"

"Let me finish Blaine." She said it softly and it concerned Blaine who had only ever heard her yell and rant.

"I get it. I know you and Kurt like each other or whatever. And to be honest, I want you to be able to have like an actual human relationship. You're only 19 and Sebastian is throwing you around like a Sunday morning fishing hook with a raw hotdog on it." Kurt cringed at the metaphor.

"Okay, then why did you come here?" Blaine knew she was plotting. Mostly because Santana was always plotting, but also because she had a distinct furrow in her brow when she was thinking of something evil.

"I would like to think you and I are friends, Blaine. But also, I am very motivated by money and if this album does well, I will get a lot of it."

"Classy." Blaine mumbled.

"I don't think the direction Sebastian is trying to take is working." Blaine raised an eyebrow, she had always seemed so on board with selling the bad boy image. "I think it's over played and pointless. If people wanted to see rich people constantly fuck up their life they can watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians. You write soulful music, so it makes sense that you would have a soul."

"What are you proposing?"

"Look it's pretty clear you're in love. Anybody with at least one good eye could see that. You will perform better if you perform what you're feeling."

"All of the songs on the album are about heartbreak and parties."

"Yeah. It's a shame, if only you had two weeks before the final edited album has to be in and an entire notebook of unrecorded love songs that you pretend to hide from us."

"Sebastian isn't going to let me scrap an entire album and re-record it full of love songs."

Santana smiled and stepped up to Blaine. "I sent him to Europe to spend two weeks scoping out stages for your tour over there."

Blaine's glance flicked over to Kurt at the mention of the European tour. He hadn't brought it up yet to him. It would mean he would be gone for a few months and there was no way Kurt could leave the coffeeshop for that long.

"Santana. I don't know what to say. Uh thank you." She ruffled his hair then slapped his face.

"You're welcome. Now you're coming with me. We have an album to redo." She winked at Brittney then started for the door. She paused and turned to Kurt, "Good work with the photo of him buying flowers, by the way. Keep those up." She pushed past the door and headed to her car.

"I better catch up with her or she'll throw a fit." Blaine pointed a thumb toward the door. "It was great meeting you guys, seriously thanks for taking me in like that."

Mercedes smiled at him and Sam punched his shoulder, "Anytime man."

"Oh Kurt, your sweatshirt." Blaine started to remove his jacket, so he could take off the sweatshirt.

Kurt put his hands up. "No keep it. It looks good on you. Plus, it gives me an excuse to see you sometime soon, so I can get it back."

"I'll call you later." Blaine leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. The public eye was not a great place to land a passionate kiss on the mouth.

He ran out the door in Santana's wake, smiling like a child. He was finally starting to get control of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just please don't hump and dump Kurt's friends. That's all I'm saying." Blaine and Santana were sitting on a couch in the recording studio. Blaine needed a break. He had been working on one of his songs for a few hours and couldn't find what was missing from it.

"I won't. I actually like her. She's not just some straight college chick looking to experiment."

Blaine side-eyed her. "Okay, but don't make Kurt angry. He can be pretty terrifying."

"I would say I'm not scared. But I can see pretty boy being a boss bitch when he needs to be."

He laughed at that then stood up. "I'm gonna give him a call. You can go home for the day. I'll probably be here for a while."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She grabbed her phone and nearly sprinted out the door.

Blaine put the phone to his ear and smiled when Kurt answered.

"Hello, darling."

"How's recording going."

"It's good. Hit a bit of a roadblock actually. Do you want to come in? I need a break and I want to see that lovely face of yours."

"Sure, just text the address. I'll head over."

Blaine messed around with a few things on his guitar as he waited for Kurt.

He ran down to the street and took Kurt up to his studio. He gave him a quick tour before taking him into the recording room.

"Here's where the magic happens." He chuckled. "Well where the magic usually happens. Kind of lacking in magic right now"

"This is so—wow." Kurt sat down on one of the nice chairs in the room. "I didn't expect there to be furniture in here."

"Yeah. There usually isn't but with my kind of music I guess Hunter Clarington, the CEO, thought it would make it more genuine." Blaine plopped down on to the couch next to Kurt and grabbed his guitar. "I don't suppose you want to sing in a recording studio?"

"Ooo what a privilege."

"I'm serious. Sing a duet with me. Any song you want."

Kurt smiled and looked up at the ceiling trying to pick the perfect song to sing with Blaine.

"I don't know. What's a song you would never admit to liking or wanting to sing?"

Blaine grinned and looked away. "I think it's too early for that."

"For what?" Kurt nudged him and smiled softly. "You can tell me."

"I actually really love rapping."

"Oh God. Not you too."

"What?" Blaine smirked at him as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Our choir teacher Mr. Schue always rapped and it was awful."

"Okay fine I won't rap but you still have to pick a song."

"I never said I wasn't going to let you rap. I want you to rap and I want to take a video so I can hold it against you for the rest of your life."

"You're going to blackmail me?" Blaine put his guitar down and turned toward Kurt who was already pulling his phone out.

"Not if you're good."

"Alright get up Hummel, I'll show you good."

Kurt hid a blush, flirting with Blaine Anderson while sitting in his recording studio felt unreal.

"How about American Boy?"

"Hey Wes. Can you give us the instrumental of American Boy?"

"Sure, man." Wes went to work on his laptop and Blaine and Kurt eyed each other competitively until the music started playing.

_This a number one champion sound_

_ Yeah Estelle we bout to get down_

_ Who the hottest in the world right now?_

_ Just touched down in London Town._

_ Bet they give me a pound_

_ Tell them put the money in my hand right now _

_ Tell the promoter we need more seats _

_ We just sold out all the floor seats. _

Blaine looked over to Kurt who picked up Estelle's part with practiced ease. Blaine beside him and Wes at the soundboard both leaned back, impressed by Kurt's range.

They continued on with the song, Blaine started dancing and Kurt picked up with a similar move. They could easily have been performing together on a stage. They finished the song and Blaine pulled Kurt in.

"Amazing." He murmured in his ear.

"Not too bad yourself. You can actually rap." Blaine just laughed, he knew he wasn't great, but it was always fun to mess around in other genres.

Wes spoke into the microphone from the other room. "You guys sound great together. You had a perfect harmony going." Wes nodded and gave them the thumbs up. Then Kurt watched a lightbulb go off above his head. He perked up and smiled. "Oh my God Blaine that's it!"

"What Wes?" Blaine was still grinning over at Kurt.

"The song. It needs a harmony." Wes was basically slapping his hands on the soundboard in excitement.

"We tried that Wes. I harmonized the chorus on a second track."

"No, we need an actual harmony. We need him." Wes pointed at Kurt who was still astonished to be standing there let alone being discussed as a potential harmony.

Blaine turned all the way towards him. "We could give it a try if you're up for it. With how good you are I'm not a huge fan of shoving you behind me to sing ooos and ahhs. But if you want to give it a go it couldn't hurt and I'm sure it would be kind of fun."

"Blaine and the Pips." Kurt laughed. "Blaine I would be honored to be the harmony just tell me what you need me to do."

Blaine pulled him into a tight hug. "You're the best. We will just play the track once and if you want to just hum the bridge then echo the chorus on the second time around we'll get you down and put it all together. Twenty minutes tops."

He kissed Kurt on the cheek before stepping out. Kurt looked around nervously as he stood observed on the other side of the glass. He felt like an animal in a zoo. Like a bear about to ride a unicycle to make little kids laugh and throw popcorn.

"Relax Kurt." Blaine leaned toward the microphone and Kurt tensed a little when the soothing voice rang from every corner of the room. "Just listen first then do what feels right."

The track started playing and Kurt closed his eyes picturing the rhythm and the lyrics floating through the air.

_They're cleaning up the confetti, it's an empty room_

_ Plastic cups in the corner._

_ Many times you have carried me _

_ Higher up than I can reach_

_ But this time you're on my shoulders_

_ And while there's something to talk about _

_ And while there's something to say _

_ I promise you _

_ I won't be gone_

_ On the day that the dance is over _

_ I will be your song_

_ Keep holding on _

_ On the day that the dance is over_

_ I will be your song_

The song continued on and Kurt held back tears. As soon as it ended he turned away from the window. The door opened and closed quietly and he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Blaine leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I wrote it for you. I started the lyrics yesterday. They were rattling in my head all day, but I finally finished it this afternoon. It all came to me when I knew that I would be able to sing it to the world."

Kurt turned and kissed Blaine, it started slow but he kept pressing into it. His eyes were pouring down tears and Blaine was stroking his arm as they kissed. A knock on the glass broke them from their moment. They looked over to Wes who was pointing at his watch.

"Just do what you think it needs."

Kurt smiled and put the headphones on. He waited until the music started and took a quiet breath.

Twenty minutes later as Blaine had said, Kurt was finished singing and Wes had already cut the two recordings together.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other as he played it for them to hear.

"You were right. It needed a harmony." He rubbed circles on Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"I think it's great. Let's call it a day, we can get back at it tomorrow."

"Sounds great. Thanks Wes."

They watched as he turned off the equipment and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for doing that. Your name will be credited on the album and everythin-"

"Did you actually write it for me?" Kurt interrupted. Looking away to hide the glistening in his eye.

"I've been dragged around from bar to bar and party to party. It's always the same things. Spilled liquor, and loneliness. Even if the room is full of music and people, it just seems so empty." Blaine slid his fingers through Kurt's. "You showed me that it doesn't have to be that way. Then you took me in and accepted me as the work in progress that I am. For God's sake, Kurt I was drunk and climbing up your fire escape like some sort of backwards Shakespeare character." Blaine laughed through the few tears that had pooled in his eyes. "You've helped me more than you can imagine in just a few days more so than my friends have in years. If the only way I can pay you back is to make music about you, then that is what I will do."

Kurt pushed him into the couch and straddled him, pressing their faces together. He slid his tongue between Blaine's lips, then nibbled at his bottom pout.

"Kurt." He breathed. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Too far." Kurt moved from his mouth down to his neck, his body crashing into Blaine's.

"My penthouse is just a few blocks away."

"You want to take me to your house?"

"I've been to yours and as you already stated, it's too far away." He stroked down Kurt's side before pushing him up and off his lap. "Can you keep it in your pants for at least twenty minutes?"

"Can you stop being handsome and talented for that long?" Kurt leaned for another kiss and Blaine put his hand up pressing his fingers against Kurt's soft lips.

He guided Kurt out of the building and tugged on his hand as they walked down the street.

"Blaine you're not wearing sunglasses or your hood or anything. Are you sure we should be holding hands?"

"It's two blocks, Kurt. I just want to hold your hand and be normal for two blocks."

"If you're sure."

They swung their arms, hand in hand as they strolled the nearly dark streets of Manhattan.

"Here we are." Blaine said, stopping in front of a particularly ornate entryway with a nicely dressed man standing at the door.

"Mr. Anderson." The doorman said by way of greeting as he opened the door. "Your guest, I presume."

"Paul, this is Kurt. He is a very special guest and is welcome here anytime without consulting me."

"As you wish, sir. Great to meet you, Kurt."

"You too, Paul." Kurt said as casually as he could manage with his jaw hanging open.

Blaine just laughed and pulled him through the door. He tugged him all the way to the elevator, an elevator conductor inserted a key and closed the doors.

"Seriously, where are we?" Kurt looked astonished at the well-dressed man pressing elevator buttons.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Anderson." The elevator man said as the doors opened to his apartment.

"Thank you, Robert. You too." He patted Robert on the shoulder before guiding Kurt into the room.

"Sorry it's a little messed up right now." Kurt looked around at the huge room before him. The ceilings were three stories tall. There was a large living room area that was almost entirely empty aside from a few furniture pieces covered in plastic wrap. To the right was a large fireplace with entries to a white kitchen on either side.

The dark wood floors were interrupted by a large curved set of white tiled stairs that led up to a second level hallway. In the corner by the giant windows was a startlingly white grand piano.

"Wow." Kurt didn't know if he should step into the room or not. It felt so fancy he didn't think it would be okay for him to walk on it.

Blaine edged around him and headed for the couch that was covered in plastic wrap. He began peeling it away. "I just ordered it earlier. I didn't think they would deliver it so soon."

"You got to pick your own furniture this time?" Kurt smiled, and Blaine looked away shyly. Still a bit embarrassed he had told Kurt about his rage against the Sebastian looking furniture.

"I just wanted something more homey. This place is nice, but it seems so sterile."

"I'm sure we could do something to make it less sterile."

"Mr. Hummel, one evening and now you are an addict."

"It's hard not to be when it was like that." Kurt inched toward Blaine eyeing him through his lashes.

"Well I suppose—" Blaine let an arm trail around Kurt's waist. "We could break in the sofa." He pulled Kurt down on top of him and nuzzled his nose into his neck.

"You're amazing. You know that right?" Kurt whispered and Blaine got chills. All these things he had heard before from screaming fans and strangers and they never really meant anything to him, but Kurt whispering them to him on a couch in his living room gave them actual meaning.

"I want to tell people about you someday." He looked up into Kurt's eyes. "When things calm down. I want to share all this with you. Backstage. Live chats. Tours. All of it."

"Someday, Blaine."

"Someday soon?"

"It's a big change."

"I'll do whatever I can to make it easier. I'll buy you a car so you can drive into the city instead of taking a train, I will hire security for you at home or work or wherever."

"Why do you want this so bad right now?" Kurt moved off Blaine. "You didn't seem so urgent before."

"I don't know. Having you here makes me realize how empty this place usually is. Being at the studio all day singing into a microphone didn't have the same effect as singing to you from your tiny keyboard at home."

"You feel lonely?"

"I told you about the song. Being in a room full of people doesn't make you any less lonely. Your apartment is filled with picture frames full of memories. I see the way you can just talk to the same customers over and over without worrying about spending too much time with any one before moving on to the next."

"You envy _my _life?" Kurt didn't understand how someone living in a penthouse with a view of Central Park could possibly wish he lived in the warehouse that Kurt called home. _Maybe it's the fact that I can call it home and not a house. _

"Of course, I do Kurt. I want to share my life with you not just because I want you to have all these experiences but also because I feel like then you will see how truly amazing your life is."

"It's not that I don't like my life, Blaine." Kurt was beginning to get a little offended maybe Blaine didn't understand why Kurt would be upset about his job, maybe he didn't realize that working 5 or 6 days a week all day and hardly making ends meet wasn't always great.

"I know you probably think I'm a jerk for saying things like that. I know I sound like a jerk, but I guess sometimes I'm overwhelmed by the desires to go back to a quiet life of singing in the senior commons to a group of 30 rather than singing in a stadium to a group of 50,000.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulder. "Why don't we start by making your apartment more habitable? I'll help you decorate tomorrow." He stood and pulled Blaine up. "If you want, I can stay here tonight to make the loneliness more bearable.

"I really don't deserve you."

"I'm still deciding about that."

Blaine laughed and guided Kurt by the lower back up the stairs toward his bedroom.

Blaine pushed Kurt into his room and flicked on the light. Kurt had expected it to be just like the living room and kitchen, empty and untouched. He was genuinely surprised to see the superhero and Harry Potter posters on the wall. The comforter on the bed was rumpled and a few books were laying across the side table.

Though it was generally pretty clean, there was a few shirts thrown on a chair in the corner and sheet music spread across the floor on the opposite side of the room. This room made Kurt smile, this room was Blaine.

"Do you need to take a shower?" Blaine gestured toward a far door.

"No, I did right before I came over."

"Well, I definitely do so are you okay in here until I'm done?"

"Yeah, I'll find something to do." Kurt shook his jacket off and tossed it on the chair before sitting down in front of the sheet music.

"Perfect." Blaine backed up into the bathroom. He didn't shut the door and Kurt chuckled, apparently they were already at that point in the relationship.

After the shower had started, Kurt heard Blaine humming. A few minutes later he was singing. Kurt couldn't help but inch closer to the door. Pretty soon, he was leaning against the wall with his head back and his eyes closed, listening to Blaine sing Hopelessly Devoted to You.

As his voice echoed through the bedroom, Kurt felt his stomach warming up, he was still getting butterflies from Blaine. He recalled the first day Blaine had showed up at the Lima Bean, it took every ounce of control Kurt had not to scream or flirt with him. There's no way he would have had the same control if he knew that just a few weeks later he would be sitting in Blaine's bedroom listening to him sing in the shower.

He was so taken with his daydream that he didn't realize the song was over and the shower had been turned off.

"Like what you hear?" Blaine smiled down at him, holding a towel at his waist. "You could have joined me."

"I think we've had enough harmonizing for one day."

"I didn't mean the song." He strolled over to the closet door. Kurt watched as he reached up to a high shelf to grab something. His back muscles flexed, and Kurt gulped. The towel slipped down his backside just enough and Kurt was losing his willpower.

He ran into the closet and pressed into Blaine, throwing his towel down and smashing their lips together.

"About time." Blaine whispered as he let Kurt pull him from the closet, completely naked.

He helped Kurt take off his many layers as they backed up toward the bed. Once they were both stripped, Kurt pushed Blaine down on the sheets. He scrambled up to the pillows as Kurt crawled after him his eyes nearly black with desire.

Kurt slid up Blaine's body and pressed a kiss to his lips before trailing back down slowly. He paused and kissed Blaine's neck, then chest, then stomach, making Blaine's breath heavy.

"Kurt, if you're not comfortable you don't have to."

"I want to." He looked up at Blaine with a reassuring smile as he slid a finger up the underside of his growing erection.

"Oh God." Blaine threw his wet hair back on the pillows. Kurt grinned and leaned down, letting a hot breath out over the head. He pressed his tongue to the base on the underside and drew up before putting the whole thing in his mouth.

Blaine gripped the sheets.

Kurt bobbed his head first just up and down, then he started twisting. When he got bored of that he added a second hand. The muscles in his jaw were already starting to hurt.

Blaine was flexing and unflexing his feet. He moved his hand over to Kurt's head and slowly pressed down. Kurt let go and let Blaine control the pace. He pushed too far a few times making Kurt gag, but he stayed with it.

Blaine was moaning when Kurt started to hum. The little vibrations sending him nearly over the edge. Kurt took control back and pumped with his hand as his head bobbed. His tongue flicked over the tip as he went, and Blaine was grabbing onto the headboard for support. Kurt looked up at him, his back was arched, his head thrown back, and the muscles in his bicep bulging from squeezing the headboard so hard.

Kurt sped up, his face was almost numb from the work and there was spit everywhere. It took only a second more before Blaine's muscles were pulsing and he released into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed it all with a little difficulty. Blaine pulled him up to his face and crashed his lips into Kurt's.

Kurt listened to Blaine moaning his name as he kissed and grinded against him. "I think I want to try and be on top this time."

"Anything for you." Blaine nipped at Kurt's neck. "First, would you like me to return the favor?"

"Will I be able to handle it?"

"Hopefully not." Blaine grinned mischievously.

"I suppose you are famous for what your mouth does."

"I hope you mean singing." Blaine growled.

"What else would I be implying?" Kurt sighed as Blaine took his cock in hand. He gently stroked it for a minute before leaning down and kissing it. First at the base, then along the shaft, and finally right on top of the head.

He moved his lips as he kissed it, then let them slide open along the sides taking the whole thing in his mouth in one slow swallow.

Kurt was already starting to come unraveled. He had his arms folded in front of his face and he was biting down on the back of his hand. If he watched Blaine do it, he wouldn't last.

Blaine kept his lips tight as he pulled back up, going the length each time. Kurt was amazed at how far he could go. As if Blaine wasn't great enough, he also didn't have a gag reflex. _Fuck._

Kurt slapped one of his hands down on the sheets and squeezed at the mattress. His eyes were closed but he looked down when he felt Blaine's hand grab his and place it on his head. Blaine looked up at him with his huge eyes. He let go of Kurt and Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair before gripping the damp curls and moving his head.

Each time he pressed Blaine's head down he met it with a thrust up. He was scared he might be going too far but Blaine just looked up at him through his eyelashes gauging his reactions. Kurt was too busy enjoying himself to realize Blaine was strategizing. When Kurt was just about there, Blaine took the rhythm back. Kurt left his hand on his head, running his finger through Blaine's coils.

Blaine mixed up his pace, staying fast like Kurt had been going then slowing down and applying more pressure. Each time Kurt was about there, Blaine would ease off what he was doing and do something else.

"Blaine, please." Kurt mustered the energy to say it weakly. He looked down, but Blaine only smiled around his cock. "Are you torturing me?" Blaine reached up with a free hand and pushed Kurt back against the pillows. He let that hand snake back down Kurt's body until it was on top of his other hand. He sped up and kept going when Kurt was clenching his fists against his own mouth.

Kurt tried to give Blaine a warning, but it only came out as a moan. Blaine kept his lips squeezed tightly around it as Kurt shot off inside him. He pushed it back and kept moving his mouth along Kurt until he was nearly begging him to stop.

"Are you—" Kurt took a deep breath in. "Oh my God—" He dropped his arms which were still quivering, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Blaine was kneeling by Kurt's legs. "The opposite actually. I was kind of hoping to really bring you to life."

Kurt just rolled into the pillow, his entire body flopping with him. He mumbled something into the pillow and Blaine laughed at the effect he'd had on him.

"What was that, love?"

Kurt rolled just enough for his mouth to be off the pillow, "I said I need a minute."

"Take your time, I'll be waiting." Blaine rolled off the bed and left the room. Kurt would have followed right after him if he had the energy to even sit up. A minute passed, and he heard the sounds of the piano vibrate from downstairs. His curiosity got the best of him and he tip toed down the steps to catch a look at Blaine.

He was entirely naked sitting on a blanket on the piano bench. He was hunched over playing the same tune in different chords until he finally smiled and continued on. Kurt leaned against the wall and folded his arms. He could watch Blaine compose for hours.

Blaine was halfway through the song when he heard a creak on the stairs and turned around.

"Are you ready?"

Kurt thudded the rest of the way down the stairs and sat beside him on the bench. "I was just watching you compose. It's beautiful to look at."

"It's probably the least attractive part of the whole process, all the wrong notes and restarting."

"All the things you work through and fix. I guess I just find it appealing."

Blaine smiled and blushed. "You're using metaphors again."

"Life imitates art."

"I thought it was the other way around." Blaine pressed Kurt back against the keys and they thundered throughout the living room. He leaned over Kurt and kissed him. Pulling him up then pressing him back down so the keys rang out a different noise. "Why don't we make some music together?"

"I suppose I wouldn't mind hearing you turn my name into a song. Let's get back upstairs."

Blaine's eyes flicked up above the piano. "No, let's stay down here."

"On the piano, Blaine? Really?"

"I've always been curious."

He pulled Kurt off the keys and tossed the blanket from the bench onto the piano spreading it out so the corners dangled over the edge. He lifted Kurt up then let himself be pulled up beside him.

"Why do I feel like it's going to break?"

"It won't break."

"You've never done this before?"

"No, you're my first." Blaine booped his nose then laid back on his elbows. Kurt turned so he was almost on top of him. He trailed his hand up and down Blaine's side as he kissed him.

"Wait. We don't have lube or anything down here." Kurt sighed, already past the point of wanting to detach himself from Blaine's body.

"Hold on." Blaine hopped off the piano and padded toward the kitchen. He returned a moment later with everything they would need.

"All that was in the kitchen?" Blaine tossed it up to Kurt and frowned a little before hopping back onto the piano. Kurt let it go, bringing his past up now was not going to get either of them in the mood.

Blaine laid all the way back on the piano and Kurt took in the sight before him. Blaine Anderson spread across a white grand piano with a beautiful view of Central Park right out the window. "Amazing," he whispered, and Blaine smiled.

"Just like you." Kurt looked nervously down at him. In truth, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He had read a few things about this, but not enough to feel like he could impress Blaine who had probably been with more men than Kurt would be able to keep track of.

Blaine noticed the expression on Kurt's face. "Hey." He put a finger to his chin. "I'll talk you through it okay?"

Kurt nodded and let his hand roam down between Blaine's legs. He massaged around relaxing the whole area. He reached over for the lube and applied it generously. Blaine gasped when Kurt put a finger in. With each new finger Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm and side harder.

Kurt spent a lot of time on Blaine somewhat surprised by how tight he was. Then again, Kurt didn't really have a point of reference, so he didn't ask questions.

"I'm ready." Blaine whispered reaching down and helping Kurt lube up. After he was ready, Blaine turned over and got on all fours.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way and not facing me?"

"And miss the view?"

"Pssh." Kurt positioned himself. "I am the view."

Blaine's laugh was cut off as Kurt pushed into him.

"Ow. Fuck." Blaine let the front half of his body collapse down and he pressed his face into his arm.

"Blaine, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kurt started to back up. "Do I need to pull out?"

"No. no. no." Blaine reached back and grabbed Kurt's arm to keep him from backing out. "It's fine. Just wasn't expecting it is all."

"Sorry." Kurt moved slowly, positive he had just destroyed Blaine's asshole.

"It's fine. Let's just start really slow okay?"

"Of course." Kurt took his advice and kept inching slowly in and out never pulling all the way out or pushing all the way in.

After a few minutes of the slow and steady pace, Kurt leaned down and blew a stream of cold air on Blaine's back. The cold air on the sweat gave him chills and his body shook a bit. "What can I do to make it better for you?"

"It's great. Keep doing what you're doing."

"Well just to check in. I have like a minute left. So in the meantime if there is anything I can do."

"Don't worry about me, Kurt."

He pressed down further into Blaine. "Just because I'm new to this doesn't mean I'm the only one that gets to enjoy it." Blaine bit his lip.

"Just do what feels good to you." Kurt took this advice and went with it. He sped up but stayed gentle, only moving a little bit. He gripped Blaine's ass with both of his hands and looked out through the window. Right outside was dark, just the black blobs of trees and beyond that was a line of sparkling lights. Kurt sighed at how beautiful New York was compared to where he grew up. Sure, you could see the stars in the Midwest, but here they made their own stars with city skylines.

Kurt was so taken with the city that he didn't realize Blaine was harshly gripping the edge of the piano and reaching down for himself.

"No, let me." Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine and pumped. Before he could finish Blaine off, he felt his skin heating up. He tried to hold off as long as he could, but to no avail. He finished inside of Blaine and kept his hand moving until Blaine joined him. They both toppled over on the piano. Kurt falling one way and Blaine the other. Their legs were intertwined, and they were facing each other.

"How did I do?"

"Well as it was my first time as bottom I must say not too shabby." Blaine winked then closed his eyes and smiled.

"You didn't tell me it was your first time that way. Oh God I probably hurt you really bad at the beginning then." Kurt slapped Blaine's shoulder weakly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured it would make you more nervous. Plus, you probably wouldn't have believed me." Blaine looked over at Kurt, "You know because of who I am."

Kurt snuggled up closer to Blaine, despite them both being covered in many warm and sticky substances. "I won't judge you based on your past. If you tell me that you've never done it that way, then I believe you okay? That's how this has got to work. There has to be honesty and trust."

"It's true though."

"May I ask why? I'm just a little surprised is all. Not even with Sebastian?"

"There was never anyone I felt deserved to do it. No one I could trust."

Kurt kissed Blaine's chest and started to drift to sleep. "Thank you for trusting me to do it."

"I would trust you with my life, Kurt Hummel." Blaine let his head fall all the way back against the piano as he joined Kurt in the realm of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was still dark when Blaine woke up on top of the piano with Kurt lightly snoring against his chest. He pushed up just enough so Kurt's head wouldn't move. The stiffness in his neck was indication enough that they had been asleep for a while.

"Kurt, love, wake up." Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder and got a grunt in response. "Kurt, you'll hate me tomorrow if I let you sleep on this piano."

"Fine." Kurt mumbled and sat up sliding off the piano and helping Blaine down. Kurt dragged the blanket after them and wrapped it around their shoulders as they leaned on each other and climbed the stairs. "It's too early." Kurt growled.

Blaine chuckled to himself. Despite owning a business that saw most of its rush before 9 am, Kurt was not a morning person. Probably a good thing to remember.

They both flopped on the bed the second they were in Blaine's room. Blaine threw the blanket Kurt was still cuddled against on the floor and put himself between Kurt's arms. He tossed the comforter over them and gave Kurt a kiss goodnight on the forehead.

Kurt made a kissing noise with his mouth in response before drifting back to sleep.

Blaine woke to a stream of light coming in through his heavily drawn together curtains.

"Useless black out curtains." He groaned then flipped over to jam his face into Kurt. Upon tossing around he realized Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"Should I add that to the list of décor that needs replaced?" Kurt tapped Blaine's foot and waved from where he was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed. "Good morning."

"You weren't so perky when I woke you last night."

"If I were more awake, I would have killed you for waking me up."

"Glad you were sleepy then." Blaine crawled down and kissed Kurt. "You're cute when you're sleepy."

"Compliments will get you nowhere. I have been awake for an hour and half and have been waiting patiently to show you my ideas for redecorating."

"Can I pee first."

"Only if you can make it quick."

"You are so gracious." Blaine hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He was back a moment later sitting beside Kurt. "Okay, let's see it."

Kurt held his phone to his chest. "Okay first you need to set a budget."

Blaine smiled at the excited look on Kurt's face. He was pretty sure Kurt's apartment would look like the cover of an interior design magazine if he had the money to throw around.

"No budget."

Kurt's smile spread but he reigned it in, so he wouldn't seem too excited. "I was hoping you would say that."

Kurt held his phone out in front of him. "Okay bear with me. I have a few ideas. You just pick the one you want or obviously you can change it. But okay. Here goes." Kurt cleared his throat before opening up a color pallet.

"Think high class 70's interior modernized to fit the space." Blaine smiled over at Kurt who was making big hand gestures as he spoke. "I used your answer of Freddie Mercury as the singer you would most like to meet to pick a time period then I thought about it and with your hair and the way you can pull off yellow I thought it would be perfect. So you already have the high contrast of black and white. You have that big, black stuffed leather couch that you just got which is perfect. We add a simple chair with a mustard gold cushion and we're set. You need a white fur shag style rug, or you know something like that. An assortment of different size and height white candles in the fireplace."

Kurt took a big breath and Blaine laughed. "And for the love of God we need to put stuff on your walls. I was thinking evenly spaced album covers. You could do yours and all your favorites and the ones that inspired you."

"Kurt, I love it."

"Do you want hear my other ideas?"

"Of course." Blaine breathed. He knew no matter what Kurt wanted to go with, he would let him. It's not that the apartment was a problem because it didn't feel like himself, it's that it felt like no one had cared about it. When Sebastian picked the furniture out, he just pointed to the window set and handed them a credit card. Kurt had put effort and thought into it. He had been awake for only an hour and a half and he was already coming up with a bunch of ideas for even the tiniest details of Blaine's home.

Kurt went on about color blocking with different colors in each room that carry on a similar theme and pallet. Then he offered up a more rustic approach that Blaine could tell he wasn't as excited about. He showed him pictures and colors and decorations for each idea.

"They are all great."

"Which was your favorite?" Blaine just smiled at him. He really liked them all, but he knew if he pretended to think on it, Kurt would give him the right answer.

"Is it the 70's one?"

"Absolutely." Blaine laughed. He was glad that was the one Kurt was the most excited about because to be honest, he loved it.

"Fantastic. I will start pulling samples and I'll make a page full of furniture and decorations for you to choose from."

Blaine swung his feet around and ran over to the bathroom, he came back holding his pants from the day before. He tossed them to the side after pulling out his wallet. He handed a card to Kurt who looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't need to consult me Kurt. I trust your vision 100%."

"Blaine, no. I'm not going to take that from you. I'll just show you some things and you can pick out what you like."

"Kurt, I'm serious. I know you are excited about doing this and I will be so madly in love with whatever you pick out I promise."

"You didn't even give me a budget."

"I don't think you need one."

"Blaine. I can't." Kurt looked at him in all seriousness.

"You can and you will. Kurt, I am not kidding, I trust you more than anyone else I've known. You've dealt with a lot of annoying stuff because of me lately and I want to give you this as a gift. Though technically you're using it to buy me stuff."

"No Blaine. It really is a gift. I do love decorating."

"Great. So go crazy." Blaine cupped his cheek. "Okay not too crazy maybe. There is an album release party here the night before it comes out, so your only restriction is time."

Kurt squealed and ran out of the room to find paper and start drawing sketches. "Kurt maybe you want to put clothes on before you get to work?" Blaine called out.

Kurt skidded back in the room and Blaine tossed him a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. Kurt pecked him on the cheek and hopped out of the room pulling on the pants.

"I chose well." Blaine whispered to himself, pulling on his own clothes and following Kurt.

After Blaine found a notebook for Kurt to use, he was sprinting off back into the living room and scratching away into the paper.

"Waffles or pancakes?"

"Yes." Kurt didn't look up from his scrawling.

"Waffles it is." Blaine chuckled and got everything out to make himself and Kurt breakfast.

When their meal was prepared, and Blaine had set them up at the island. He went into the living room.

"Okay break time, my love." He tugged on Kurt's arm and Kurt pulled away.

"Not done."

"I've created a monster." Blaine said in mock horror. Shielding his eyes from Kurt's bitch glare.

"Fine, I'll take a break." He set everything down. "But only for a few minutes."

"All I ask." Blaine tilted his head and slid his fingers through Kurt's as they walked to the kitchen.

"Smells delicious."

They sat and ate in silence for a while before Blaine spoke up.

"So I have to go in to the recording studio today. You can come if you want or you can stay here and work on the redecorating."

"I think I will probably run home to change clothes and check that my store hasn't burned down. Brittney texted and said Kitty was opening for some reason today."

Blaine smiled knowingly. Strange that Santana would also have texted and said she couldn't make it into the studio today.

"But after that I might stop by. I can bring you guys coffee and treats."

"Wes will be super appreciative. His love is bought with food and efficiency." Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's and rubbed his fingers. "You can borrow the Audi to get home. I just plan on walking to the studio."

"Oh no no." Kurt pulled his hand out from under Blaine's. "One extravagance a day please. You said you would ease me into your world. Letting me redesign your penthouse and driving around in an Audi to pick up the décor is too much for one weekend."

"I have an SUV. It has black tint and everything for when I need to get out unnoticed." He squinted at Kurt, scared the suggestion would cause an outburst. "You could borrow that. There's room in the trunk so you can fit all sorts of cool stuff you pick out."

Kurt bit his lip to think about it. Blaine had been right to make it seem useful for shopping. How did he already know how much the thought of shopping calmed him? "Okay. That I can do."

Blaine grinned and sat up straighter. "You'll take the SUV."

"Yes. I will borrow your SUV, thank you." Kurt was confused as to why Blaine was so excited about handing over his stuff for Kurt to borrow. Then Kurt realized he had pulled on the McKinley sweatshirt from the day before. "You loan me your credit card and an SUV and I let you borrow a ratty old sweatshirt."

"Believe me it's an unfair trade. I should be giving you more." He nuzzled his nose down into the sweatshirt and Kurt laughed at him

"I will never understand you, Mr. Anderson."

"We've got a lot of time for you to give it a try." Blaine winked and went back to breakfast.

Kurt offered to do the dishes, but Blaine refused, shoving him out the archway and telling him to get back to his redesign efforts. After he heard all the dishes cleared and the water running, he walked back to the doorway. He watched as Blaine scrubbed at the pans and plates. Kurt quietly took his phone out and snapped a picture of Blaine wearing sweats doing the dishes.

He walked back out into the living room and created another fake account. He posted the picture with a tag and a comment about Blaine being responsible. After a few minutes he got a text from an unknown number.

(XXX) XXX-XXXX: Nice effort but way too personal Sebastian will catch on. -Santana

How did she get my phone number? Kurt cringed at all the ways she could possibly have snuck into his apartment in the middle of the night or held someone hostage until they gave it to her. She kind of horrified him, but he would never admit that out loud.

"It's nice. We should make that the album cover." Kurt looked up from his phone with his eyes wide.

"Oops. Busted." Kurt tucked his phone away as Blaine made his way over, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking up at him. "Why don't I get to take pictures of you?"

"Because I'm not trying to prove to the world that I'm a good person."

"That's fair." Blaine pulled his phone out and took a step back. "I'm going to take them anyway."

"No please, I haven't done my hair."

"Neither had I."

"But you look sexy with your messy, bed head. I look like a prepubescent teen."

"No, you look someone who had the night of their life." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck before pulling away and walking toward the steps. "We both have a long day ahead of us, time to get moving."

"What a tease." Kurt murmured after him, making Blaine turn and blow a kiss.

Blaine walked Kurt down to the lobby first. He took him to the door and introduced him to Samson, telling Samson the same thing he had told Paul the night before. Kurt was convinced they were twins and knew he would mess their names up at least once.

Then Blaine took them over to reception. He asked them for the spare elevator key so Kurt would be able to get up to Blaine's apartment when he needed to. After thanking reception, he pulled Kurt toward a door on the other side of the lobby.

They walked down a flight of stairs and Blaine led Kurt to the garage. There were cars parked all throughout in marked spaces. Blaine led him all the way to the corner where his cars were parked behind a gate.

"Fancy." Kurt whistled, and Blaine nudged his arm.

"It's just like a homeowner having a garage."

"Sure it is, Blaine."

He opened the gate and gave Kurt the key. Kurt hopped into the driver's side. When he heard SUV, he didn't usually think luxury, but this was basically just like the Audi only bigger.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to the studio?"

"No, I could use the fresh air. Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Yep."

"You're acting really giddy."

Kurt giggled. "My dad would be really proud of the number of nice cars I've been in this week alone."

"Well he will have to give them a try sometime. Drive safe. I'll see you later." Blaine walked around and kissed Kurt through the window before stepping back and letting him drive off. He closed the gate and began his walk to the studio.

Kurt was always weird in churches. It's not that he was absolutely appalled by religion. He didn't believe in God, but that didn't mean he hated people that did. After all, his best friend did.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned to Mercedes who approached him from a few pews over still wearing her choral gown. "Boy, are you lost?"

"Hilarious. Are you about done? We are going shopping today."

"I suppose I could wrap up. Everyone's pretty much beat anyway. I think Jesus has heard us enough for one day." She walked over to the slumped group of choir singers. "That's a wrap everyone. Have a blessed day, I will see you all tomorrow morning."

She went into a back room and returned a few minutes later without her gown. "Why so urgent?"

"Come on. I'll tell you in the car."

"Car?" Mercedes rushed after Kurt who was booking it for the stained-glass doors that led to the sidewalk.

"Boy, what did you have to do for that."

"That's the thing, I didn't have to do anything. Not that we didn't do anything." Kurt's cheeks grew red, he wouldn't be able to look at a piano without getting an erection for a while. "But I actually had to talk him out of giving me the keys to his Audi for the day."

"Okay. I'm on board. Where are we shopping?"

"We are going furniture shopping."

"Furniture?" Kurt pushed Mercedes into the SUV before running to the driver's side and excitedly getting in.

He pulled out his wallet and held up the card Blaine had given him.

"No. He didn't."

"He told me to redecorate his apartment."

"Kurt, this all seems kind of fishy and quick. Is there a catch somewhere? He's not your sugar daddy, is he?"

"No, Mercedes I'm serious I have thought of every possible way this could be a trick but each time I think I've found something, he proves me completely wrong. He trusts me entirely and I trust him. He makes me feel so safe. I never thought it could be like this. I mean the whole thing feels like a fairytale with the extravagance and nice cars and penthouse apartment, but if it were just him and I in a studio apartment waking up to each other it would be just as perfect."

"Awww." Mercedes was tearing up and she pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. "Then let's get going we have shopping to do!"

Kurt giggled as he sped off and they began their quest to make over Blaine's apartment.

Kurt showed up to the studio around 5 with coffee and snacks courtesy of the Lima Bean. The person at the front desk didn't even ask him what he was there for she just took him straight back to Blaine.

When he walked in, Wes had headphones on focused on his laptop and Blaine was leaning against the soundboard watching Wes work.

"Hey guys, I brought food." Wes whipped around, apparently what he was working on wasn't as important as the quiche Kurt had delivered.

"You're the best!" He grabbed food and coffee from Kurt and went back to work.

Blaine strode over to him and took what was left, giving Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"If you don't mind my asking," Wes spoke through a mouth full of food. "What's going on with you two. Your conquests don't usually hang around."

Blaine looked to Kurt who nodded and smiled lightly. "Kurt is actually my boyfriend." Kurt raised an eyebrow. They had never used the term before, but Blaine tasted it on his tongue, and it felt right.

"Boyfriends? Huh didn't see that coming." Wes just looked impressed then turned back to his laptop.

"Boyfriends?" Kurt looked over to Blaine and smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it would sound weird coming out of my mouth, but it didn't, it felt right. Almost inaccurate like we're not just boyfriends or something."

"Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend." Kurt thought about it a minute then smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Kurt let the guys finish their coffee and food before asking about their day. Blaine went on about how they'd actually accomplished quite a bit. After today, they had four out of twelve songs finished. Two were still unwritten and one just needed reworked. Aside from those, all the others were ready to record.

"So we are actually ahead of schedule so far. Well as much as we can be for restarting completely, we kind of thought we would be working around the clock."

"Does that mean you're not working around the clock tonight?" Kurt smiled hopefully, he really wanted to take Blaine home.

"I think we are going to record one more before heading out. But you are more than welcome to stay until I've finished."

"I feel like I will have heard every track on here before it's released." Kurt joked but he was dying on the inside at the thought that he had this kind of behind the scenes access.

"I assure you. Not all of them. I have to keep the mystery alive somehow."

"Enthralling." Kurt spoke lightly in Blaine's ear.

"If you two are quite finished?" Wes cleared his throat and nodded toward the recording room.

"Yeah. Sorry, Wes." Blaine patted Kurt's knee then jogged into the other room and took up his guitar. Wes had his headphones on so Kurt couldn't hear anything only saw Blaine strum his guitar and move his lips.

He had his eyes closed for most of the song. When he got to the second verse he looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled. His performance seemed to come alive despite the lack of noise on Kurt's side. Kurt tried to read his lips to catch the lyrics with no luck. Blaine was serious about keeping the mystery, he was sitting behind a giant glass window, yet Kurt couldn't read him.

After recording the song a few times, Wes called it a day. They would pick it back up tomorrow, working with what they already had to fine tune it as Blaine worked on writing and composing.

Blaine tapped at his phone as he came out of the recording studio. "Sorry I'm just checking real quick how Santana is handling the photo from this morning. I hope she doesn't try to get me to go out like Sebastian did after the homeless man picture."

He tapped through his sites checking the responses. Santana had only made a post on Blaine's twitter retweeting the picture with the caption, A man's gotta eat. Especially after a long night. ;)

Instead of upsetting Blaine it only made him laugh. Had Sebastian written that he would have been pissed, but the fact that Santana knew the truth made him realize the tweet was literally just about Kurt it didn't imply that he was sleeping around so directly like the other one's did.

He closed out of all his social media sites and opened his messages.

Sebastian: Probably should confiscate your one night stands' phones so they don't get pics of you being domestic. Hire a maid you're a fucking rockstar.

Sebastian: Also, how is the album coming? I thought you would have it finished by yesterday. Is Wes being useless like always? Tell him to get on it.

Santana: Sorry to bother you while you undoubtedly have your dick up Kurt's ass, but you should probably do a live chat tonight. Fans are getting antsy since there have been no singles released off the album and they have very little information about it. Let some stuff "leak."

Blaine groaned after reading his texts. He sat beside Kurt and rolled his head onto his shoulder as he answered them

Sebastian

Blaine: I don't need a maid I have hands. If you don't believe me just ask what's his face from last night. Jessie…Jeremey… Something like that. By the way there has been a bit of a problem with the album, so you probably won't get a rough cut until right before release. It's not Wes I just wanted to rework a few songs.

Sebastian: What a tease ;)

Blaine sneered and closed out of Sebastian's messages. He opened up Santana's

Santana

Blaine: My dick is not currently up Kurt's ass thank you very much. Some of us actually work instead of fooling around with people's assistant managers. I guess Kurt and I can prolong the time until our next batch of steaming sex adventures until after a live chat. But if I fuck it up you have to do all the fixing, you know how bad I am at these.

Santana: You'll be fine just remember if the teenage girls get too crazy lift your shirt a little. They will go into shock and leave you alone. Go get 'em tiger!

"Alright well it looks like I have to do a live chat at some point tonight."

"Great! You should do it from your apartment!" Kurt pulled Blaine out of the couch and ran across the room to grab his jacket and toss it at him.

"Okay. Relax I'm coming." He followed after Kurt, nearly sprinting to keep up with the taller man.

"Wait what did you mean by fooling around with people's assistant managers?" Kurt paused and looked back at Blaine who had a guilty smile.

"I didn't say anything."

"Damnit Brittney!" Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand to keep him from speeding off again.

Blaine pulled his phone out and opened twitter.

Live chat tonight. Keep your eyes open because I'm coming at you.

"For being such a great lyricist, you're super awkward at tweeting." Kurt chuckled.

"Why did you think I hired so many people to be in charge of social media and PR." Blaine laughed at his own ineptitude. "I suck at social media. I'm dreading this live chat."

Kurt walked closer to Blaine's side. "I'll help you through it from the other side of the camera."

With each step closer to Blaine's apartment Kurt seemed to grow more and more excited. After parking the SUV and heading up to the lobby, Kurt was excitedly clapping. After getting on the elevator, Kurt squealed and pulled his ascot off his neck. He wrapped it around Blaine's eyes.

"Seems like something a kidnapper would do."

"Well kidnappers and I have that in common." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ears, bringing up their incredible night on the yacht.

"Why are you blindfolding me, though?"

"So you'll be surprised."

"I'm pretty surprised at being blindfolded." The elevator man chuckled quietly before clearing his throat and opening the doors.

"You are home, Mr. Anderson. Mr. Hummel." He nodded, and Kurt gave him a smile as he pushed Blaine into his living room.

"Are you ready?"

"Kurt, there is no way it is done."

"I asked if you were ready." Kurt let one hand glide down Blaine's back and squeeze his ass.

"Yes." Kurt removed the ascot with a flick and Blaine gasped. He thought maybe Kurt was just excited with what he had accomplished so far but holy shit, he actually finished it!

"Kurt, it's…." Blaine turned back to Kurt with sadness in his eyes.

"It's not done. So I know it doesn't look great. I'm still searching for some of the records to finish up the walls. You know what you hate it, that's okay I can return everything still." Kurt was fueling his own fire. Blaine could hardly get a word in edgewise.

"Kurt it's perfect. I didn't even realize it wasn't done yet because it looks so good." Blaine walked around, touching the furniture, looking up at all the album covers on the wall. He walked past the side table then stopped and stepped backwards.

"Kurt is that—"

"The deathly hollows lamp? Yeah I found it when looking at one of the used records stores."

Blaine slowly turned towards him. He took a few steps then sprinted and crashed into Kurt, bringing him down to the ground. They lay sprawled on the white fur rug. "I'm going to take you right here on this rug. You put a deathly hollows lamp in my living room. You are seriously the greatest, you know that right?"

"If whatever is tucked in your pocket is any indication, then I would say yeah I know I'm the greatest." Blaine laughed and leaned over Kurt kissing him and ruffling his clothes.

"Blaine, don't get too worked up. You made a promise to your fans."

"Oh right. Well I better get it over with." He pushed off Kurt and offered a hand to pull him up.

Live chat in five minutes. Get your questions ready.

Kurt brushed through Blaine's hair with his fingers. He had used gel this morning, so it was slicked back for the most part. He tugged on his shirt to make it look like he hadn't tackled his boyfriend to the ground.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look hot and if I were a horny teenage girl, I would have so many questions for you. Number one: how big is it?"

"God, you have no idea how many of those I have to scroll through."

He handed his phone to Kurt. Kurt opened it up and made sure the camera was on Blaine and not him. Blaine set up his laptop so he could view the questions.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kurt pressed a few buttons on the phone then pointed to Blaine who instantly turned into Blaine Anderson, Rockstar.

"Hey everyone. How's your night going. I'm super excited to be here in my lovely home answering all your questions, so hit me with em'"

He scrolled down his screen, his eyes glazing through a multitude of questions.

"Okay well there are quite a few asking why there hasn't been a single from the new album released. My answer is that good things come to those who wait. So be patient my dearest fans and you will get what you desire. Truth is, I'm super excited about this upcoming album. I want it to be perfect. We took a little different direction with it and I think you all will love it."

He looked down at his screen and smiled. "Aww I love you guys too."

"Okay." He scrolled a few more. "As I said in my last live chat don't bother to ask how big my dick is, I am not planning on giving you an exact size. By my measurements though it's about twenty "Oh Blaine"s long." He winked at the camera and Kurt chuckled out loud. He slapped his hand over his mouth too late.

Endless amounts of "Who's holding the camera?" questions flooded Blaine's screen.

"Ah yes. That charming chuckle you heard came from a good friend of mine who is holding the camera for me, so my strumming arm doesn't get tired." He tried to laugh it off and move on, but speculation kept coming in.

He frowned down at the next question. "Is it your manager and supposed lover, Sebastian?" he repeated trying to smile. "The world may never know."

"Any other questions I can answer for you guys about the upcoming tours or albums?"

"To those asking why it's such a short US tour. I apologize I wish I could visit every town from here to LA but unfortunately taking the tour to Europe cut into some American time, but I love my European fans out there just as much as you guys."

"No, the tour dates and places are pretty set in stone. Though I am thinking of making a stop in my hometown along the way, so Columbus might be added to the tour schedule."

Blaine scrolled through, stopping on one more before getting ready to end it.

"Thank you for those that said they like my apartment. I'm pretty keen about it myself. I had the best interior designer in all of Manhattan redecorate it for me. He really is a vision. I mean a visionary." Blaine looked up at Kurt for a second too long, and his screen was flooded with more questions about the mystery man behind the camera.

"As always it has been incredible chatting with you guys. Get ready for the release of my album, Into the Crazy in just under two weeks. Have a good night and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kurt closed out of the camera and gave him the all clear.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have laughed out loud, that probably caused a shit storm for you."

"It did. But it's okay. In fact, it's good. People think it's not Sebastian and that's really all I can ask for. I would rather be with mystery camera man than that jackass."

His phone buzzed in Kurt's hand and Kurt looked at the screen before handing it to Blaine. "I'm sorry."

"Shit." Blaine took the phone and answered it. Kurt knew for a fact that he had to be quiet now, it was one thing to be mystery camera man but to have Sebastian hear him there would be absolute havoc.

"Sebastian, what's up? Did you see that chat?"

"Blaine. What the hell? Who was holding the camera?"

"Uh Santana."

"I mean I've had my doubts, but Santana is not a man and that laugh came from a man."

"I asked Samson to do it."

"Piss off, Blaine. Tell me the truth."

"I thought it would help. I had Wes do it and I pretended like it was you or a hook up or anybody. I made it like an insert your own fantasy type thing. I thought if there was mystery it would intrigue the fans."

"Well there are twitter storms with fan theories about who it is." Sebastian sighed. "I even saw one fan trying to zoom in on a window reflection and pixelate it to see if it would show mystery man's face."

"Let them. They won't find out."

"Just finish this damn album so we can get through the release and tour and get paid."

"That's just what I want Sebastian. To just get fucking paid and move on. Go back to scouring the globe for unnecessary large stages. I should just go back to singing on the streets."

"Blaine Ander—" Blaine hung his phone up and threw it at the couch. It bounced off and landed lightly on the carpeted floor.

"Blaine." Kurt slowly approached him. He was rubbing his eyes with his hands and pulling his hair out of its gel.

"I'm sorry to be like that in front of you."

"You don't have to be sorry. What can I do to help?"

"I wish there was something but there isn't I just have to go through it."

"Not alone." Kurt reminded him and pushed him toward the piano. Blaine sat at the bench and hunched over. He began playing and Kurt started the lyrics.

I've been alone. Surrounded by darkness

And I've seen how heartless the world can be

And I've seen you crying. You feel like it's hopeless.

I'll always do my best. To make you see.

That baby you're not alone. Cuz you're here with me

And nothings ever gonna bring you down

Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true.

It don't matter what will come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through.

Kurt was about to continue singing when the piano stopped abruptly. Out of nowhere Blaine was pressing into him. His tongue was licking along Kurt's lips begging for entry. He was nipping at the soft pink of Kurt's mouth. His breath was heavy and desperate.

"Kurt, I love you so much. We've known each other for less than a week but something about this feels so right. When I called you boyfriend earlier, it felt good, but it also felt so temporary and not like we were bound to break up soon temporary. I want to spend every second of every day with you. When you are gone you are all I think about. When you're at work tomorrow, I will have to hire you a bodyguard to keep me away from you." Kurt laughed at Blaine's desperation to see him. He felt the same way, but he didn't know how to put it into words.

"This whole time it's not like I've been getting to know you, it's like I've been remembering you from somewhere. Every part of this feels right and I want to give you the world. I want to be your world like you are mine, right here and right now."

"Blaine what exactly is it that you are trying to say?" Kurt thought there was a theme in his speech, but he figured he was imagining it.

"I'm saying Kurt. That I want to marry you someday. And it doesn't have to be soon. But I want to know that when the time is right and when you feel comfortable. And of course, if you want to that you might feel the same way."

"Blaine." Kurt gasped. It was almost like a proposal though, it echoed more similarly to a promise. "I love you too and I completely understand what you are saying about feeling like we've known each other this whole time and are just catching up, but you can't tie yourself down. You're a celebrity. Your manager will have your guts if you take yourself off the market."

"I've always thought the committed people were way hotter." Blaine whispered. His eyes were pleading, and Kurt wanted to tell him yes with every part of his being, but there was a part of his brain that thought it was a bad idea. Most likely the part that was his dad saying, "Listen kid, I don't think it's a good idea." He heard it clearly but wanted to ignore it.

"Okay." Kurt rationalized with himself for a moment. "Why don't we just—"

"Wait sorry. I actually forgot something." Blaine left the piano bench and ran upstairs; he returned a moment later with his hand in a fist.

He kneeled on the ground between Kurt's legs and opened his hand. A silver ring with a few inset diamonds sparkled on his palm.

"An engagement ring?"

"A promise ring." Blaine corrected.

"A promise of what?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"A promise that we will get through the crazy together. That we will always be there for each other whether it be a particularly rude customer or an outrageous journalist. Whether it be money troubles or life troubles we will always look to each other for support. And when the crazy calms down and it feels like it's just us. We will make it an engagement and get married."

"It all seems so sudden."

"And I promised I would ease you into my world, I'm sorry." Blaine took this as the beginning of a no and started to close his fingers.

"But I want to do it. I want to keep these promises." Kurt let Blaine slide the ring on his right hand. "I did tell you only one extravagance a day."

"That's actually mine. I saw it in a pawn shop in Ohio forever ago. It called to me kind of like the ring of power. I guess I knew even then that it would fit perfectly on your hand alone."

"It is my taste."

"Do you want to stay here again tonight?" Blaine whispered into the air between them."

"Absolutely." Blaine stood and led Kurt up to his room, and surprisingly they went right to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Neither Kurt nor Blaine were particularly excited when the alarm went off at an ungodly early hour signaling Kurt's need to get back to Bushwick to open the shop.

Even though Kurt protested, Blaine insisted on driving him there. After starting the coffee pots and turning on the lights, Kurt begged Blaine to go home and go back to bed.

"You have a full day of recording. Go to sleep."

"No, I want to be with you."

"Blaine." Kurt said his name firmly hoping to talk some sense into him. Blaine just folded his arms as he sat at one of the tables and stuck his tongue out. Kurt gave in. "Fine but if you're going to stay awake at least have some coffee. You look exhausted."

"I love you too."

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Kurt laughed and made him his usual. Putting it on the table in front of him. Blaine turned it around and looked at the name on the side. 'My Everything'.

"Awww." Blaine smiled at him before taking a sip then leaning up and kissing him.

"So, are you going to detach yourself from me and make it into the studio at some point today?" Kurt sat across from him, well aware that usually he didn't have a rush on Sunday morning until a few hours after opening.

"Yeah. Eventually. I'm just really stuck on one of the songs and it's bugging me."

Kurt walked over to the counter with all the add ins and pulled out a few containers. "You can help me organize the sugar packets, maybe it will keep your mind off it."

"I can think of another thing that might distract me."

"Not at work."

"I was going to say restock the straws. The places your mind goes, Hummel."

Kurt laughed and placed the sugar packet containers on the table between them. He showed Blaine the way he stacked them, so they would all look the same.

After the sugar packets were done, Blaine moved on with other menial tasks, ones Kurt hadn't even offered.

Around eight in the morning, Kurt walked back to the storeroom to find Blaine on a stool color coding the non-fat and regular mocha mix packets.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh" Blaine continued organizing.

"Blaine?"

"It's working. The song is working." He didn't turn around, just continued labeling the packets and placing them on the correct shelf. Kurt just slowly backed away letting the doors swing shut on his strange boyfriend.

Around nine, Kurt walked back into the storage room again and found Blaine tapping his knee and staring particularly hard at a broken tile on the ground.

"Okay that's it." Kurt pulled him from the stool and shoved a key in his hand. He pushed him all the way to the door up to Kurt's apartment. "Go upstairs and go to sleep or work on your song or whatever but you are creeping me out." He laughed a little as he said it and Blaine just let himself be pushed to the door. He took Kurt's instructions and went upstairs.

Instead of heading for the bed, he went straight to the piano and started playing. The song he had been working on for ages finally felt right. It just took the perspective of manual labor to show him the way.

He began to slump over the piano after a few minutes of working on the song. He just barely made it to Kurt's bed before he passed out.

He woke to the sound of cars and people on the streets below. He checked the clock, it was early afternoon.

Blaine bounced out of bed, well rested and excited to have finished the song he never thought he would finish. He searched around the apartment for Kurt figuring he would be done by now. When he didn't find him, he went down to the café. No one was at the counter, he checked to make sure the customers weren't watching as he snuck back and into the storage room.

Brittney was wearing headphones and dancing around as she washed dishes. Blaine leaned against one of the shelves and watched her, smiling. She did a turn and upon seeing him, nearly fell as she took out her headphones.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Looking for Kurt."

"Unicorn isn't here. He had to run some errands."

"You're really good at dancing." She didn't respond, just looked at him guiltily like he had just caught her in the act. "You should be in one of my music videos." He shrugged and walked out of the storage room heading back up to Kurt's apartment.

He slid the door shut and turned to Kurt who was just putting bags down on the table.

"Where were you?"

"Just woke up. Went down to find you."

"Here I am." Kurt smiled.

"I finished the song."

"Blaine that's great!"

"Do you want to hear it?" He looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Kurt flirted.

Blaine walked over to the piano. "The fact that I finished it is surprise enough. He cracked his knuckles and played a few bars of the tune before beginning the lyrics. Kurt recognized the rhythm as the one he had messed up and retried multiple times the other night.

Kurt listened to the lyrics and watched them dance around his living room. His own private Blaine Anderson concert. He closed his eyes as he launched into the chorus.

_Falling in love _

_ Was another foolish thing I never really needed _

_ But you were the first to change my mind _

_ You're knocking me off of my horse _

_ But here I lay fallen and defeated _

_ And I'd leave it all behind _

_ For this foolish thing of mine._

As he finished the song, Kurt clapped from the kitchen making Blaine chuckle.

"Was it any good?"

"It was great." He ran up and hugged him "It was like a fairytale."

"Just like us."

"Which of us is the knight in distress?"

Blaine laughed and quietly pointed to himself. Kurt nodded his head in agreement before giggling and kissing all over his face.

"It's great now go record it!" Blaine allowed Kurt to push him out the door and to his car. He stopped at the stoop and turned to give Kurt a kiss, completely unaware of the photographer taking pictures of the brick warehouse fronts from across the street.

The next week was filled with Kurt taking cute pictures of Blaine and anonymously posting the not too personal ones.

Around the middle of the next week Kurt planned a surprise for Blaine and the rockstar was a little nervous when Kurt walked him toward his favorite sandwich place down the street from his apartment.

"You're going to surprise me with sandwiches?" Blaine's stomach growled at his sarcastic comment. Even if it wasn't a great surprise, they were good sandwiches.

"Kinda." Kurt answered vaguely. He pulled him through the door of Giovanni's Subs.

Blaine was between a smile and a laugh at the sight before him. A group of about fifteen teenagers were standing in front of a handmade banner that read, 'Thank You, Blaine!" with drawings of finches and turtles on it.

"What is this Kurt?"

"Well when the science club at Giovanni's daughter's school found out who had made their dream trip to the Galapagos Islands possible, they were ecstatic to throw a little party." Kurt patted Blaine on the back.

"You told them?"

"They deserve to meet you. To know who you really are. But beware, I think Giovanni is going to drown you in free sandwiches for the rest of your life." Kurt pushed Blaine toward the teenagers, and he accepted their hugs and thanks.

He signed field trip t-shirts for them and laughed along with all their high school humor. Kurt took pictures of him interacting then took a group picture with all the kids, their teachers, and Giovanni for the school and Giovanni to put on the wall.

"It's been so great meeting you guys."

Giovanni's daughter, Maria, stepped forward. "Blaine Anderson, if you don't mind me asking, why did you anonymously donate the money to the science club?"

Blaine searched himself for the answer. He thought it was because he couldn't just accept the free sandwiches without paying back, but he could easily have put the money in the tip jar. He walked closer to the high schoolers and looked at all their curious faces.

"When I was in school, it always felt wrong. I did well, studied, had some friends." He sighed. "But I never felt like a part of something. I never felt like I belonged. That was until I joined my school's glee club." He looked down at Maria, a freshman of only five foot. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down, so he was at eye level. "When I was in here a few months ago, I saw a picture on your dad's register of you holding the first place ribbon at a science fair. You had a look in your eyes that made me believe you had found your passion, the place you belong. I knew in that moment that you deserved to have your dreams come true." He stood and looked at the other students. "That all of you deserved to have your dreams come true."

They all clapped. A few teared up. Maria squeezed him in a hug, and he chuckled patting her on the back.

"Thank you all so much for having me here tonight. Have a safe trip to the Galapagos and please make memories. The memories you make in high school clubs stay with you forever."

Kurt finally put his phone down, sure he had gotten everything he needed. He let Blaine hug him tightly.

"Thank you."

"You needed to meet them. To have them see who you really are."

Blaine stifled a sob and let Kurt walk him out the door and back towards his penthouse.

Kurt tapped out an anonymous tweet from the thank you party. He chose the picture of Blaine leaning down toward Maria with a bit of a tear in his eye.

"This one is my favorite." Kurt stated, not entirely expecting a response, just wanting to get it out in the open.

"Why is that?" Blaine looked over at the picture he had chosen, still a little worked up over the whole event. Mostly the fact that Kurt had organized it for him.

"I guess you just look so…" Kurt got silent before looking over at Blaine and smiling. "Paternal."

Blaine bit his lip and turned away. He was already a wreck tonight, _why did Kurt have to say things that would make him happy cry_?

Kurt showed him the anonymous tweet before pressing send.

**Blaine Anderson is thanked by science club for sending them to Galapagos. Seems like a nice guy after all.**

***Attached Photo**

Blaine gave him the thumbs up and they walked on in silence.

"I kind of feel like I'm using those kids to create an image." Blaine frowned at the thought of little Maria just being used for her innocent doe eyes in a staged shot.

"No, you gave those kids a gift they will be forever thankful for. You already are an image. Me putting pictures of that image up is just trying to prove who you already are." Kurt stopped their walk and turned Blaine towards him. "You would be using them if you got in trouble, then decided to donate the money to make you look better. You did it on your own account and for your own reasons."

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Don't keep telling yourself you are bad. You aren't. I don't think you ever could be."

"Why did I surround myself with people that don't give a shit about me?"

"You felt like that's all you deserved. I've been there before."

"You're not anymore, right?" Blaine was worried. The thought of Kurt going through the emotional abuse he suffered haunted him to his core.

"No. Anybody that doesn't tell me how fabulous I am gets cut. Figuratively or literally. Depends on the day."

"Have I mentioned how fabulous you are."

"You're safe for now, Blaine Anderson." Kurt glared down at him. His glare didn't last long, he smiled and dragged Blaine into his apartment building.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine and Kurt left Fried Food Friday and hopped straight into Blaine's car.

"So your album releases tonight, are you excited?" Kurt squealed to amp Blaine up. He had been acting strange about it all morning.

"Just really nervous." Blaine admitted looking over at an excited Kurt.

"Well don't be. It's going to be amazing and I should know, I've heard over half of it already."

"I think I'm more nervous about the response."

"The world will love it."

"What about Sebastian and the record label?"

"They don't matter." Blaine chuckled. Kurt knew their opinion mattered a lot, but he also knew that Blaine cared more about what his fans thought. Kurt went on about how he preordered it. Blaine complained to him.

"I can give you a signed copy free of charge, you didn't have to buy it."

"I wanted to. It will help your numbers." Kurt smiled and Blaine melted.

"Thank you for coming with me to pick out an outfit for the release party tonight."

"It's no problem at all. What were you thinking? Classic, edgy, chic?"

"I was thinking I should probably wear clothes."

"You are impossible." Blaine smiled at him and parked so they could walk his favorite shops.

After a few shops with no luck, Blaine finally smiled at a white tux.

"Won't you look like you're going to a prom in the 1980's?"

"What's wrong with a white tux?"

"Nothing. I guess you can pull off anything. Go try it on."

Blaine walked out of the dressing room in the full tuxedo. He danced around making Kurt crack up and finally agree to it.

"Okay. Okay. It's not my first choice. But like I said, you can pull off anything."

"Awesome. Now we have to go find you an outfit." Blaine smiled and adjusted the bowtie in the mirror.

"What?" Kurt just stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

Blaine spun and pointed at him with a disco-esque dance move. "Oh come on Kurt. Did you really think I wasn't going to invite you to the album release party for an album that is entirely about you?" He put his hands on Kurt's knees and bent over him. "Plus, I know how much you like shopping." He gave him a quick kiss and ran back in the dressing room.

Kurt followed quickly after him and Blaine cackled. "This dressing room is occupied."

"I said you could pull off anything, but so can I."

After much longer than it should have taken for Blaine to change out of the tux and back into his normal clothes, the two of them walked out of the dressing room. Kurt walked around eyeing everything and tapping his foot in front of something that was particularly interesting.

"Have you found anything you like?" Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Blaine, we are in public."

"Didn't stop you from mauling me in the dressing room."

Kurt laughed and agreed. He wasn't thinking much about consequences then. "I kind of like this one, what do you think?" Kurt pointed to a brown plaid blazer. Blaine nodded.

Kurt grabbed it and ran over to a rack full of pants. He pulled a pair of lighter brown slacks off the rack then turned and ran toward the shirts. Blaine followed after him, keeping up the best he could. Kurt had already grabbed an off-white polka dotted shirt to go under.

"You work fast."

"I'm pretty efficient when it comes to high fashion."

"Alright. Let me just pay for these and we can get going."

"Nope." Kurt pulled them away from Blaine's outstretched hand.

"I haven't done anything extravagant today." Blaine pouted.

"But you did enough in the past couple days to carry over."

"Please, Kurt."

"God, if I would have known in high school that there would actually be a man begging to pay for my clothes, my fantasies would have been way more intense."

Blaine left his hand outstretched, opening and closing his fingers until Kurt gave in. "Fine, but you have to let me surprise you with things more."

"You surprise me all the time."

Blaine happily strode over to the cashier and put Kurt's clothes down atop his own and handed the lady his card, all the while staring back at Kurt with a soft expression.

After everything was properly bagged, they headed back to the car. "We better hurry back, I told Mercedes I would have you home soon so you all would have plenty of time to get ready. Plus, I have to go home to check on the caterer."

"You all?" Kurt looked over at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Yeah Sam will be over to pick you guys up at about seven. Oh yeah." Blaine reached into the seat behind him and pulled out a bolo tie. "I told Sam he could borrow this. Not entirely sure why he wants it or quite frankly why I have it. But can you give it to him?"

"Sam and Mercedes are going?"

Blaine just scrunched his eyebrows like it was so obvious he shouldn't need to ask. "Of course. They're your closest friends."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He was having a party to celebrate a huge success of his and he was inviting the people Kurt loved.

"Oh and Rachel will be there too." Blaine added as an afterthought preparing Kurt for having to deal with Rachel. It's not that she was obnoxious, one just had to prepare themselves to be in her presence or it would just be too jarring.

"This is going to be an interesting night."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's thigh as he expertly swerved through traffic. "If it's too much at any point I will leave some fashion magazines and a pair of noise cancelling headphones in my bedroom and you can sneak away."

"You are perfect." Kurt closed his eyes and let his senses focus on Blaine's hand on his thigh. Blaine grinned over at him.

He dropped Kurt off and helped him carry his clothes upstairs before giving him a peck, Mercedes a wave, and bounding down the steps.

"You weren't going to tell me about this?" Kurt looked over at her with disbelief slapped across his face.

"Your boy wanted it to be a surprise." Mercedes clapped and ran over to the bag hanging from the door. "What outfit did he get you?"

"Did he plan all of this?"

"Oh yeah."

"Unbelievable."

"Kurt, we are going to Blaine Anderson's album release party tonight!" They both excitedly jumped up and down then stopped when they realized they wouldn't be allowed to be seen near Blaine at this gathering if they kept acting like that.

Sam picked Mercedes and Kurt up right when he was supposed to. He didn't have a car, so in reality he just held a taxi for them as they came clomping down the stairs in their fancy attire. Kurt tossed Sam the bolo tie before squeezing into the middle seat of the back. Sam jumped in after them already trying to figure out how it worked.

After a few failures and Kurt's inevitable insistence on doing it for him, all three of them were ready for the event.

Neither Mercedes nor Sam had actually seen where Blaine lived. Mercedes had come close when she was helping Kurt with the redesign, but he didn't feel comfortable bringing people up in Blaine's apartment when he still hadn't felt comfortable himself.

They both stared up at the building as it approached.

"Which floor does he live on?" Sam asked, his face pressed against the glass.

"The penthouse." Kurt answered.

"On which floor."

"The top one, Sam."

"That boy is living on the top floor, meanwhile we can only just barely afford to live without a roommate in Brooklyn."

"He does work basically seven days a week and devotes his entire personal life to his career."

"Yeah. But still." Mercedes looked over at the park. "Wish I could afford a penthouse."

They all toppled out of the taxi and Kurt threw the driver some cash before dragging them toward the entryway.

"Mr. Hummel. Your guests, I presume?" Paul glanced over at Sam and Mercedes who were gaping at the fancy looking doorman.

"Yes."

"Have a good evening." He said holding the door for them. Mercedes giggled as she walked by and Sam stood straight and saluted him.

Kurt took them over to the elevator and walked in first, handing the conductor his key. His friends still amazed by the luxury and professionalism.

"Can you guys act normal, please. Don't go around staring at everything with your mouths hanging open. Okay?" Kurt insisted, and his friends took his advice trying to stop their giggling and keeping their mouths shut.

"Here you are, Mr. Hummel." The elevator man handed his key back as the doors opened to Blaine's apartment.

Mercedes and Sam gaped quickly before snapping their mouths shut and pretending like they weren't in an amazing penthouse.

"Damn." Mercedes breathed.

Blaine was wearing his tux leaning against the piano talking with a woman holding a notepad. He looked around and seeing Kurt and his friends, excused himself from the journalist. He ran over and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, then realizing what he had done, did the same for Mercedes and gave Sam a hardy pat on the back.

"Sorry. Too used to not having a bunch of snitches in my apartment. Didn't want to single out Kurt." Kurt forced a smile. He knew he was the reason Blaine was so careful around journalists, but at the same time, he kind of wanted Blaine to throw caution to the wind and make out with him in front of all the people who thrived off speculation.

He stopped his silly daydream. He remembered if people found out he would have to have a constant bodyguard and the Lima Bean would be flooded with stupid fans all the time.

"It's okay. I don't think anyone saw." Kurt winked, and Blaine showed them over to the hors d oeuvres.

He talked with them for a bit before Santana pulled him away to go talk to a different reporter. Kurt watched him as he spoke to her. He was charming yet nervous looking, he kept peeking over at Kurt who sent him reassuring smiles.

Mercedes and Sam talked amongst themselves and Kurt walked around looking at the living room he had decorated. He noticed some of the guests were admiring it too and discussing the stylistic choices. He was proud, but he was also alone. Mercedes and Sam were swapping gossip about the celebrities they saw, and Kurt didn't feel he could pull Blaine away from any of the people he was with.

He wandered upstairs. He walked into Blaine's bedroom and sure enough on the bed lay a copy of Vogue and GQ as well as noise cancelling headphones. On the pillow was Kurt's McKinley sweatshirt, he laughed seeing it there. Blane was obsessed with that sweatshirt and Kurt couldn't exactly figure out why. He rolled his ring around his finger nervously. On the nightstand next to the sweatshirt was a piece of paper and Kurt looked over at it.

It was a note addressed to him.

_Dear Kurt, _

_I'm so glad you could come. There's no better way to celebrate successes than with the people who made them possible. You made this possible and there is no way I can thank you. I know I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you tonight and for that I am sorry. Luckily, I think I know how to make it up to you. Just know I truly wish there was a way I could have you on my arm tonight and have you safe and away from everything tomorrow. Another day. _

_I love you with all my heart, _

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled and tucked the note in his pocket. He sat on the bed and started flipping through one of the magazines. The door creaked open and he panicked trying to think of an excuse for why he was there.

"Hey, It's just me." Blaine squeezed through the crack and shut the door behind him. "You were missing, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kurt smiled. "I'm fine. Just wanted a little room to breathe I guess."

"You and me both." Blaine laughed, sucking in a breath and shaking out his jitters.

"I got your letter. What exactly is this way you're going to make up to me that we can't make out on the couch in front of everyone?"

"That's one of the things I wanted to tell you. Your surprise is here."

Kurt looked confused. "What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"That I love you." Blaine kissed him hard on the mouth before leaving the room with a promise from Kurt that he would be down in just a few minutes.

Kurt slid down the steps unnoticed. He slowly approached Blaine. Blaine turned and grabbed his arm. "There you are!"

Kurt let Blaine pull him up beside him. He didn't get a good look at who Blaine was talking to until he was right in front of her.

"Oh my God." Kurt whispered. His eyes wide and his mouth gaping much like Mercedes and Sam's had been earlier.

"June, I want to introduce you to someone. This is my… Kurt." Blaine nearly let boyfriend slip before reigning in and fixing it.

"Your Kurt?" June asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My _friend,_ Kurt." Blaine corrected with too much force.

"It is so great to meet you!" Kurt blurted jamming his hand out to take June Dolloway's.

"You too, Kurt. My you have energy. I like it! Reminds me of my second husband." Blaine laughed, and Kurt stared, smiling incredibly wide at his role model.

"June and I actually met when I was at NYADA. I did a performance for her when they renamed a room in her honor."

June smiled and nodded. "I was quite taken with him. Thought about making him my fourth husband until I found out he was gay. I was still a little shaken from my third husband coming out, so I decided to go after his talent instead of his handsome face." Blaine laughed and let her pinch his cheek.

"Kurt was just telling me the other day how he would love to meet you. He really admires your singing as well as your style." Blaine was trying to ease Kurt into the conversation, Kurt was trying to control his erratic heartbeat.

"I must say. The plaid suit jacket paired with the plaid bowtie and dotted shirt is truly inspired. It's so loud, yet chic."

Kurt finally joined into the conversation. "Thank you. I'm told I'm rather efficient at shopping." He smiled over at Blaine, who grinned back and slowly made his way away from them.

"Hey, Mercedes." He booty bumped her making her laugh.

"Boy, you must think we are friends booty bumping me like that."

"Well if we aren't already, we definitely will be soon." He walked across the room and spoke with a woman facing the other way, then she was following him back over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes I would like you to meet—"

"Aretha Franklin."

"Mercedes? What a gorgeous name. I knew a Mercedes back in Detroit."

"May I just say you have the single greatest singing voice of all time."

"You may say that. In fact, keep saying that and I'll carry you around in my pocket."

The two women laughed and talked. Mercedes was far less star struck than Kurt. Blaine turned to Sam who was looking at him with a hopeful look.

"Sam, Johnny Cash is dead. So I couldn't invite him here." Blaine guessed what was making Sam anxious.

Sam dropped his head and scuffed his shoe. "I knew I should have gone with Garth Brooks."

"I think I have something even better for you." He held up a piece of paper and Sam took it from his hand.

"Is this a ticket to the new Marvel movie?" Sam nearly shouted.

"Shh." Blaine scooted closer so Sam wouldn't distract the whole room. "It's actually a ticket to the premier of the next Marvel movie. In LA."

"How do I even get to that."

"It premiers the week I'm in LA for tour so you can fly with me and stay with me" Blaine smiled up him. "I'll get you there and back."

"This is awesome, man." He looked nervously at the ticket. "But you know you don't have to buy my friendship. I know the meaning of friendship through thick and thin. Especially thin." He made to hand the ticket back, but Blaine wouldn't take it.

"I'm not buying your friendship, Sam. You've been a great friend to me from the start and I want a chance to be even better friends so think of it more as a bro getaway."

"I like the sound of that."

"Awesome. Well I have to get back to circulating, will you make sure Kurt doesn't faint in June's arms?"

"Of course, bro." Blaine smiled and went over to an especially glitzed out reporter.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. I'm Samantha White of the New York Times, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your album?"

"Of course." Blaine glanced over at Kurt talking animatedly to June.

"On a recent live chat, you said you were going a different direction with the album. Can you fill us in on what exactly that means?"

"I can't spill too much before midnight, but my recent albums have been about heartbreak and bad reputations and this one is much gentler."

"Is it about love?"

"There are themes of love."

"Anyone in particular motivate this album?" Blaine looked imperceptibly over at Kurt who had turned toward him and smiled.

"Perhaps." Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

"In that same live chat." The woman looked down at her notes. "There was a mystery man holding the camera. Upon asking if it was Sebastian, you said, 'The world may never know'. Well the world wants to know. Who was holding the camera?"

Just as Blaine was coming up with a clever answer to avoid the actual one, the lights dimmed, and Santana made an announcement from the stairs.

"Attention everyone. With just a few hours to go until the album officially drops, we wanted to give you all a sneak peak of the album cover.

Everyone turned to the screen hanging on the wall. Blaine slowly inched away from the reporter as everyone was distracted waiting on the reveal. He was back at Kurt's side when it popped on the screen. Some of the room laughed and the others just stared at it trying to piece together answers.

Kurt giggled. "I thought you were joking."

"I was serious. I think it makes a good album cover." They stared up at the screen, the picture of Blaine washing dishes in his sweats with curling pink script, 'Into the Crazy' over it.

"I love it," Kurt laughed, and Blaine brushed a hand against his. "I can't wait to add it to the wall."

"Blaine, Kurt was just telling me you two sang together."

"Yes. We did. Kurt is amazing."

"I wonder." June spoke with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Would you two do a performance for us?"

A few other guests cheered when they heard the suggestion, and some began chanting. Blaine tried to hold them off, but they kept at it.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this." He spoke through his teeth, so no one would see.

"It's okay. I think I can handle it."

"Alright. Fine. You've pestered us into it." Blaine joked with his guests. He led Kurt over to the piano, pushing him by his lower back like he always did. A few flashes went off and he moved his hand.

Mercedes and Sam stared at them. They hadn't heard Kurt sing since high school. They didn't know he still did.

Blaine leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear. They nodded agreeing on a song and the music started a few moments later. Blaine grinned at all the whooping and hollering, and Kurt blushed. He hadn't performed in front of an audience in a while. And then it was against Blaine and not with him.

_ Made a wrong turn. _

_ Once or twice. _

_ Dug my way out. _

_ Blood and fire. _

He looked over at Blaine leaning against the piano. He gave Kurt a thumbs up.

_Bad decisions. _

_ That's alright. _

_ Welcome to my silly life. _

The two sung together. Dancing around each other and at the end singing at each other and not the audience. For a while they felt like they were the only two people in the room. At the end when all the clapping erupted, they finally realized they were in fact in front of the very head of the public eye.

Blaine shook his gaze from Kurt and turned to the crowd with a nervous smile. Kurt backed away toward the piano and Blaine seeing this out of the corner of his eye scrambled back and pulled Kurt up front, pushing him in front of everyone and backing away to clap for him. Kurt did an awkward curtsy, before walking off toward the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks everyone. If you liked that I can think of at least one new song you will love. Featuring the vocals of the lovely Kurt Hummel." He winked over at Kurt then answered some questions for a few different reporters as everyone turned back to what they were doing before.

Santana was standing alone by the door a glass of wine in one hand and her phone in the other, aggressively clicking through it.

"Hey, Santana?"

"What is it, Hummel?"

"Why is Sebastian not here?" Kurt double checked the room to make sure the meerkat hadn't snuck in unnoticed. "I thought Blaine said he was coming back for tonight."

"I thought it was best he not show up during the swing of things, so he may just be stuck on a plane in the tarmac while the TSA sniffs through everyone on that plane's luggage."

"Did you call in a bomb threat?" Kurt's voice was hushed.

"A magician never reveals her tricks." Santana smiled at him before walking away, pausing first, "Plus I thought you deserved to be here more." She smiled weakly and made her way to a group of businessmen.

"Hunter, how are you?" Santana threw her hands up and her voice went up an octave. Hunter glanced over at Kurt curiously before accepting a hug from Santana.

"I guess you have to be fake to the people that sign your paychecks." Kurt whipped around, and Blaine smiled and offered him a glass of wine. "You were amazing."

"So were you." Kurt clinked glasses with Blaine before taking a sip. They enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes. Talking and laughing like anyone else at the party. Before Santana hurried over.

"We have a problem."

"What is it, Santana?" Blaine rolled his eyes; he just wanted a few uninterrupted minutes of enjoying the party with Kurt.

"Look for yourself." She held her phone up for Kurt and Blaine to read.

**The New York Times **

**Blaine's Mystery Man, Not a Mystery Anymore.**

**By: Samantha White**

**Ever since a live chat last week with the ever-loved Blaine Anderson there have been rumors of a mystery man. The man who was holding the camera during the live chat and chuckled at a none too PG joke made by the rockstar. Speculation flooded in, many saying it was Blaine's manager, Sebastian Smythe. The two have a history of romance going back to their days at Dalton Academy in Blaine's hometown. They were rumored to be together after pictures flooded the media of them displaying some major PDA in front of Mr. Anderson's apartment after a night on the town. However, after an evening at Blaine Anderson's private midnight release party of his album out tomorrow, Into the Crazy, the evidence is clear that Sebastian Smythe is not the man behind the camera. **

**The man we've all been looking for? One Kurt Hummel. Preliminary searches show Mr. Hummel as a competitor of Blaine's in high school show choir. Kurt Hummel singing with the New Directions, a group Ms. Rachel Berry once sang with before her friendship with Mr. Anderson. Aside from that, little else appears. How did this relationship start? It is unclear. What is clear is the chemistry between Blaine and Kurt, sneaking glances across the room at each other, performing a romantic duet, at one point both disappearing from the party to go upstairs at separate times. Could Mr. Hummel be the man behind the camera? Perhaps it doesn't stop at the live chat. This gives us answers to who could have taken the anonymous and personal picture of Blaine Anderson washing dishes in his sweatpants. A picture which is now featured as an album cover. **

**Have we all misjudged the rockstar and playboy Blaine Anderson? Is he just a sap after all? Only time will tell. See all the juicy evidence below. **

Santana flipped through the pictures for them after they had finished reading. Both their jaws hung slack as they sifted through photos showing Blaine looking longingly across the room at Kurt. Another of them brushing fingers as the album cover was revealed. A few pictures of Blaine holding Kurt's lower back then nervously pulling his hand away after looking around the room. There was even a picture of Kurt walking up the stairs to Blaine's room.

"Fuck." Was all Blaine could say. "Kurt I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful."

Kurt just looked around the room in disbelief. He caught sideways glances and people turning away quickly when he laid his eyes upon them.

The elevator dinged behind them and Rachel Berry strode out wearing a pink and blue striped a-line dress.

Santana ran up to her and looped her arm around Rachel's. She leaned in and whispered. "I never thought I would say this, but thank God you're here. Kurt and Blaine are in trouble, pretend Kurt is your date." She leaned back up quickly and nearly pushed Rachel into Kurt.

"Oh my God. Kurt I am so sorry I was late. I promised I would bring you to a Blaine Anderson party and I barely show up." She looped her arm through Kurt's then turned to Blaine. "Thank you for keeping my friend busy until I arrived."

She leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek. "What's happening?" She pulled back then kissed his other cheek.

"They found out about me and Kurt."

She leaned away smiling and looked over at Kurt. "I'm sorry again for inviting you and not showing up on time. Have I missed anything?"

"Yes. I had the absolute pleasure of singing with Blaine Anderson!" Kurt figured the best way to get through this was to fanboy. Nobody would believe they were an item if he acted like a teenage girl obsessed with a rockstar.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Hummel." Blaine smiled through the unfamiliarity they now had to display to each other. "Now that your date has arrived, I take my leave. It was lovely talking to you." He cringed at the way he talked to Kurt like he was a fan at a signing. That awkward formality he could never get past with strangers.

Rachel and Kurt talked in the corner of the room with Sam and Mercedes. They figured if they all kept to themselves there would be less questions asked. They would assume they were all friends of Rachel's and therefore only there by association.

Just as the press grew less concerned about the apparent relationship between the two boys, the elevator dinged and a very angry Sebastian stormed in. Blaine looked at the elevator doors in horror. No good could come of him being here, especially now that the speculation was out.

Blaine scurried over to where Sebastian was and nearly dragged him upstairs to prevent him from doing something stupid in front of the party goers. He pushed him into the first room on the left. An entertainment room, and swiftly shut the door.

"I was detained for five hours!" He was fuming. The smoke shooting out of his ears nearly visible in the soft glow from the lamps.

"That sucks man. I hate when that happens." Blaine tried to shrug casually. Santana had told him the plan long ago.

"Don't pretend it wasn't the work of you and that bitch, Satan."

"I don't understand how you think we could stop a plane, Seb." Sebastian had told him to act and he planned on it. He would act like he knew nothing about the plane until his dying breath.

"I had plenty of time to read articles while I was waiting." His anger bubbled under the surface allowing his face to show a forced smile. "He's here, isn't he?"

"He's a good friend. I wanted to be surrounded by friends, so I invited him." Another shrug.

"Don't lie to me, Blaine. Dishonesty doesn't suit you." Blaine furrowed his brow at him.

"What do you want Sebastian. Do you want me to go on with my life never finding love or happiness? Always coming home to an empty apartment. Always having people believe that I'm a pig and rude?" He sighed. "Is that what you want for your friend?"

"I thought we weren't friends anymore?"

Blaine walked away from the door as he raised his voice. "I tried so hard to be what you wanted, and it didn't work. Why couldn't you have just dropped it? Is this really all about sales and money?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Sebastian stepped closer to Blaine, towering over him and breathing in the smell of his gel.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you back." Sebastian's anger released, and he sank.

"You want me _back_?" All the anger that left Sebastian seeped into Blaine as he thought back to all the horrible things Sebastian had asked of him. "Why would you have me hook up with a bunch of strangers if you wanted me for yourself?"

"Because I knew you didn't feel the same way. I figured it would be easier to watch you hook up with strangers than fall in love with someone else." Blaine's eyes bore into Sebastian's.

"Do you love me?" Blaine asked through his teeth. His fists at his side, holding all the tension in.

"Yes."

Blaine turned and walked to the door, placing a hand over the knob before turning back. "Dishonesty doesn't suit you." He slammed the door behind him, leaving without another word.

It was 11:45 when Blaine hopped up the stairs, so he was a foot above everyone else.

"If I could have everyone's attention please." He spoke loudly as everyone quieted down, shushing each other and turning their attention toward the rockstar.

"Thank you. It's just 15 minutes until the album is officially out. I just wanted to take another moment to thank everyone who could make it to this party, it means the world to me to see you all here in support of me and everyone who made this album possible. I would like to take a moment to say a special thanks to my PR director Santana Lopez, that gorgeous lady in red over there. Wave hello, Santana." He paused as everyone turned to get a good look at her.

"Santana is the one that redirected the theme of this album. For that I am forever grateful. I would of course like to thank the recording expert Wes, who couldn't make it tonight. Thank you, Hunter Clarington for signing me to your label." Blaine waved at Hunter who nodded back at him. He took a huge breath in and went silent for a moment.

Blaine thought about everything Sebastian had said. The things he had done to him because he supposedly loved him. He thought about Kurt, trusting him despite everything, pulling him in from the balcony when he was drunk and stupid. He looked around his apartment at all of his favorite records on the wall. At how comfortable the furniture looked. He smiled at the Deathly Hallow lamp on the table. Beside the lamp was a full wine glass and beside the glass was Kurt, smiling up at him. Blaine stared at Kurt until Kurt became concerned. Realizing he had been silent for a minute and everyone was staring at him, he shook out of his reverie.

"I have told you this album is unlike all my others. I think it's time I tell you why. You have all seen Blaine Anderson, the Rockstar, out at clubs," Blaine cringed, "throwing up on bouncers, and having a general disregard for humanity. That's who you all see. I wrote this album for someone that sees past that."

Blaine locked his eyes on Kurt and kept speaking. "If I'm inspired by something, I write a song about it. You can imagine how inspiring this person must be if I managed to write an entire album about them."

The crowd was shifting uncomfortably, they wanted more. They wanted a name.

"I want with every part of my soul to tell you who this album is for, but I think you all know deep down who it is. If you don't, you will just believe what you want. It hasn't stopped you before. I want to make one thing _absolutely_ clear." He swallowed the bile in his throat at the thought of Sebastian. "It is not Sebastian Smythe. You may all believe that picture that's been circulating shows you that we are back together, but I assure you that picture is nothing but a sad, pathetic man doing everything he can to keep the person he supposedly loves so much from living a life they enjoy."

Everyone started scribbling furiously at notepads, word for word what Blaine had just said about Sebastian.

"If it's alright with you. Before we play the new album, I would just like to read the dedication."

Blaine cleared his throat and held up a scrap of paper.

"To my love. The one who showed me that no matter how much I push myself away and believe what everyone says, I'm not alone. I hope if nothing else will, that this album shows you how much you mean to me and how much you have become a part of me. Perhaps, my favorite part of me. Please know that every single song is for you. With love, Cupcake Nipples.

Half the room was in tears the other half was giggling at cupcake nipples. At first no one saw the flash of a person running across the room. Blaine's head was hung looking down at the scrap of paper listening to the reaction everyone had to him pouring his heart out.

He was surprised to feel a hand on his chin, he looked up weakly, all of his energy lost in keeping it together in front of Sebastian then the press. He was shocked even more than the reporters when Kurt mouthed to him, "Bring on the crazy." Then pressed his lips into Blaine's, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in close. Blaine fell into it smiling, letting the tears roll. Suddenly the first song on his album started playing overhead and he laughed.

"Perfect." He whispered into Kurt's neck. Flashes were going off left and right and people were cheering. Yet they once again felt like they were the only two people in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The night hadn't calmed down for hours after Kurt and Blaine made their surprise debut. They posed for pictures and answered questions as vaguely as they could.

"Blaine! Blaine! How did you guys meet?" One reporter shouted, holding out a tape recorder.

"Over coffee." Blaine smiled mischievously, winking at Kurt.

"Mr. Hummel? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over all the shouting." Kurt made an apologetic face then quickly turned to a different person.

"Why all the secrecy?" One reporter demanded.

"I love my fans, but God knows they can be a bit crazy. I wanted to keep Kurt safe and living a normal life for as long as possible while we got better acquainted." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter.

"Kurt, we're all dying to know. How big is Blaine's dick?"

Kurt started cracking up. "I am not going to answer that."

"So you don't know?" Kurt's face turned bright red. This man was asking him about his sex life. What if anyone back home saw the article where he answered questions about his boyfriend's penis?

"I think that's enough questions for now. Everyone please enjoy the wine and the music." Blaine hurried Kurt into the kitchen and they both bent over taking in huge breaths.

"Oh God. Is that what that is like?" Kurt was smiling but still trying to regain himself.

"Yeah. I think this one was just more overwhelming because it was a surprise to everyone." Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Including me. What made you change your mind?"

Kurt grinned at him. "Did you think I would be able to sit there and watch you pour your heart out to the room and not comfort you?"

"I guess I thought you had more self-control."

"Excuse me. Should we go out and tell everyone this was all a joke and we are not together?"

"Not in a million years." Blaine ran over and kissed Kurt, gripping his face with both hands. "Can I say something dumb just because I feel like this whole party has been so serious?"

"I would love nothing more."

"There are people setting plates of food and wine glasses down on the piano and I can't stop laughing because we had sex all over it."

Kurt laughed along with him and they slowly made their way back out to the crowd hand in hand. Sebastian glared at them from where he stood in a group with Hunter Clarington and the other business men from the record label.

"Seems like everyone is handling you guys well. I thought there would be a multitude of outbursts from crazed fans but turns out we were right people like seeing and hearing about other people in love." Santana didn't look up from her phone as she spoke to them. "Oh, and Kurt I made you some official profiles so people wouldn't go snooping through your current ones, I've texted you the log in information." She finally looked up. "So you guys are set on my end."

"Thank you, Santana you have been a huge help."

Santana just grinned at them and walked away snatching a wine glass from a tray without looking up from her phone.

Mercedes ran from behind and broke through their hands holding each one in one of her hands. Sam approached from the side putting an arm around Blaine's shoulder and Rachel came up on Kurt's side hooking her arm through his. They all laughed and congratulated Blaine and Kurt on coming out. Well… coming out as a couple.

"Dude I am so excited for LA. Do you have a star on the Walk of Fame? We should totally get you one of those. Do you think we will see anyone famous?" Blaine just laughed at Sam's excitement. Kurt eyed them with an eyebrow raised. Blaine hadn't mentioned LA to him yet.

The party continued well into the night. Reporters slowly started to file out when they had heard the whole album and gotten every tidbit of information they could out of the couple. Blaine looked on nervously when Sebastian was talking to a few interviewers throwing glances at Blaine as he spoke.

After nearly everyone was gone, the elevator opened to Sam and Mercedes. Kurt's grin widened, and he ran over to them. There was an unseen trade off and Blaine glanced at them.

"What's going on? You're acting weird."

Kurt just kept smiling at Blaine with his hands behind his back. After a moment of buildup, he pulled his hands out, he was holding the vinyl cover of Blaine's new album.

"I thought we could put it on the wall tonight."

"You had them run and buy this in the middle of the night?"

"Yes." Kurt said unashamed. He would have gone himself if he wasn't being bombarded with questions.

Kurt pointed to the spot he had left on the wall and Blaine stepped on a chair and attached it per Kurt's directions. The remaining crowd watched as the two made sure it was put on evenly.

"Thank you, Kurt. And Mercedes and Sam." He laughed looking over his shoulder at them as he stared up at the wall at his favorite picture of himself.

Kurt tried cleaning up after everyone had left, but Blaine tugged on his arm.

"Leave it for tomorrow. I promise it will still be there."

Kurt frowned at the mess but let Blaine pull him up to the bedroom. Once inside Blaine threw the door closed and pressed his body against Kurt's "I have been waiting all night to rip that outfit off of you."

Kurt, still full of adrenaline from the evening, happily allowed Blaine to remove all of his clothing in a less than gentle way.

"I am so glad—" Blaine kissed Kurt's collarbone, "That I don't have to—" He kissed up his neck to his jaw, "Hide you away anymore." He pulled Kurt down and ran his tongue over his lips. He clamped down on Kurt's lips with his teeth. "I can show you off now." He managed to say.

"Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Kurt looked down at his naked body. "I don't think I'm ready to show the world this." Blaine laughed into Kurt's neck and breathed him in. "But a few more interviews and you might have to show everyone that." Kurt nodded down to Blaine's pants which were stretched to their limit. Kurt unbuttoned them.

"I'm pretty sure one of these times an interviewer is going to show up with a tape measure." Kurt smiled and got down on his knees to pull Blaine's pants down. "What's the obsession anyway?" Kurt rolled his eyes up at him.

"If only they knew, that they were right to be so obsessed." He grabbed it and Blaine nearly fell over from the sensation.

"You fanboys and your crazy rockstar sex fantasies." Kurt pushed him back on the bed and took off the remainder of his tux, not much of it had lasted through the party.

"You rockstars and your crazy barista sex fantasies." Blaine grinned down at Kurt already taking control.

"That's fair." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to have a moment of pure bliss where everyone knew about Kurt, him and Kurt were happy and safe, and there were no consequences of their actions. He knew it wouldn't last.

Kurt laid against Blaine's chest, his fingers reached up and twirling Blaine's hair loose from the gel.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Can you promise me something?"

Kurt looked up to see the dark worried expression in Blaine's normally large and bright eyes.

"What?"

"Things are going to get a little wild for you. Can you promise that whatever I do to make sure you are safe, you will go along with? Just please don't be stubborn about it." Blaine was nearly begging Kurt.

"I am not stubborn." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, I can be stubborn. But you don't have to go above and beyond. I will be fine. I can handle myself."

"Kurt, please." Blaine sat up and Kurt turned fully toward him.

"What should I expect?"

"I am going to hire a body guard to stay at The Lima Bean tomorrow even though you don't work. If the fans find out I want to make sure Brittney and Tina and everyone are still safe."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. That seemed reasonable.

"I am getting you a car."

"Blaine no—"

"Kurt, it can be modest or whatever you want. I just want you to have a quick escape in case you need it."

"I can buy my own car then."

"How about I buy a car for myself that you just so happen to pick out. Then you can borrow it and keep it with you at all times?"

"So basically, just the same as buying me a car?"

"Title can be in your name or mine. It's up to you."

"Fine. What else."

Blaine looked away and bit his lip. "What else Blaine?"

"I want you to have your own bodyguard for whenever you are out alone or with Mercedes. They will hang out at the Lima Bean while you are working and stay out of your way and they will escort you places you need to go. When you are with me, they won't need to be there that way we can still have a somewhat private life."

"Blaine, I don't want some buff guy following me around all day."

"Buff girl?"

"Not the point."

"Just for a few weeks until things calm down and people get used to you."

"Is there any way for me to talk you out of all this?"

"Kurt, I've been here before. I wanted my freedom and I was stupid, and it got me in a lot of bad situations. I just want to keep you far from the possibility of danger."

Kurt looked up at him and saw the lines of regret in his brow. He knew even if he could win this argument, it wouldn't be worth it.

"Fine." He snuggled back against Blaine's chest. "I want a jeep."

"As you wish, my prince."

"What happened to Sebastian?"

"He was talking to some reporters after the release then he disappeared. He's due back in Europe to finish prepping for the tour so he must have gone home to get some rest before his flight." Blaine wasn't entirely sure he believed himself. He had pissed his manager off in more ways than one, Sebastian's logic about Blaine's love life was one of the reasons Blaine knew Kurt would need a bodyguard.

Blaine laid up against the headboard as Kurt drifted to sleep against his chest. He grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture of the top of Kurt's head, covering enough of the McKinley logo so that you couldn't tell what it said. He opened up Twitter.

** BlaineAnderson: He had his fun taking secret pictures of me, now it's finally my turn. Let me introduce KurtHummel the love of my life and the heart of my new album. **

***Attached Photo* **

Blaine chuckled and sent the tweet. He went to set his phone down, but it buzzed with notifications and his curiosity got the best of him. He usually didn't look at responses to his personal life, but this one was more important than the others had been.

** MercedesJones: Klaine for the win!**

** SantanaLopez: Great now get started on another album you slacker!**

** BrittlovesTubbington: UNICORN FOUND LOVE!**

** BlaineAndersonFanOfficial: Oh my God the Mystery Man! Yasssss! #Klaine**

** Klaine5EVA: I ship this so hard it physically hurts. They are too cute together! #Klaine**

** SebandBlaine: Ew NOTP. Seems like a cover up. I still think Blaine and Sebastian are together. **

** BlaineAnderdaughter: Congrats Kurt on making every girl on the planet hate you.**

** TinaCohenLoser: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME KURT WAS DATING BLAINE ANDERSON :'(**

** WhiteChocolate: Those are my best friends! Go Kurt and Blaine!**

** RachelBerrytheStar: I have literally never loved a picture more in my life. You guys are awesome. **

** OUTMagazine: Now here's a LGBTQ+ power couple on the rise. Congrats Blaine and Kurt. #Klaine**

** RT: BlaineAnderson: He had his fun taking secret pictures of me, now it's finally my turn. Let me introduce KurtHummel the love of my life and the heart of my new album. **

***Attached Photo* **

** StraightIsTheWay: This is a disgrace. **

** GayAsAnArrow: StraightIsTheWay You're a disgrace. Don't you have books to burn or something? #KlaineisLife **

Blaine loved when people stood up for him on social media. Especially since he couldn't really say anything back to any of the comments.

"What are you doing?" Kurt mumbled rolling up to look at Blaine's face glowing in the blue light.

"Causing a riot on Twitter apparently." He laughed. Kurt grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opened up the account Santana had created for him.

"Oh wow that's a lot of notifications."

"Some of your friends said nice things but I wouldn't look through the comments it's pointless."

" BlainesLover: This isn't fair! If Blaine was going to choose such an effeminate man, why couldn't he just settle for a woman?" Kurt placed his phone down and looked over at Blaine with his lips rolled in. "Well that was harsh."

"People that comment on things like that are dumb."

" 20OhBlaines: I bet this Kurt guy won't last two nights. Just another hook up." Kurt looked over at Blaine again.

"Kurt you can't read through the comments. It will just frustrate you."

"You were doing it."

Blaine bit his tongue, he was, and he knew he shouldn't have. "Okay yes I was but look. CrazyfortheB: I am so happy to see a musician that isn't afraid to be in love."

Kurt went to counter with another negative comment, but Blaine beat him to it. " HeartlandHaley: Kurt's story is amazing. Check out the article about him and Blaine at the release party! Seriously so inspiring. #Klaine #LoveisLove

Kurt was still scrolling through comments. "Blaine. They hate me." Blaine pushed Kurt's phone face down on the comforter. "They don't know anything about you. They are making snap judgements. Once the world gets a taste of who you are, your twitter will be flooded with love and praise."

"I'm pretty sure they will always hate me."

"Well I will always love you, so it doesn't matter what they think."

"Well I guess I do get what they will never have." Kurt tried a smile and Blaine hugged him in and rubbed his arm until he drifted back to sleep.

They woke in the middle of the day to a commotion downstairs.

"Intruders?" Kurt asked nervously.

They listened quietly as an angry Latina shouted in Spanish, "Vamanos por favor! No! Los chicos estan alli. Maria limpia la cocina!"

Blaine groaned. He would have happily cleaned the entire penthouse with just a toothbrush if it meant Santana would stay away for a day. He ran his hands through his hair pulling up the last bit of gel. He swung his legs over and stood, his back cracking as he reached up. Kurt followed suit, crawling across the bed to grab hold of Blaine as he hopped off the mattress.

"Santana can I not have 12 hours away from you?" Blaine thudded down the stairs yelling at his PR Director who was wearing sunglasses, holding coffee, and yelling profanities in Spanish.

"I'm sorry I brought maids to clean up the mess from last night." Her sarcasm slapped him in the face from across the room.

"Just let them work then, you don't have to wake everyone north of the border with all your shouting."

"Well, I apologize I've just been up all night cleaning up after you, figured I might as well keep the streak going."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine and rested his chin on his shoulder. Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned his head against Kurt's.

"Well instead of just having aggressive butt sex all night you decided to go and respond to a whole bunch of fans' comments on your post. Blaine, what is the one rule we have here?"

"Santana, I didn't comment to anybody."

"Oh so you are not BlaineAnderson then? I'm confused because that's your fucking name!"

"Calm down. What are you talking about?"

Santana pulled her phone out and scrolled a few screens. " BlaineAnderson: SebandBlaine Suck it up Blaine and Sebastian aren't a thing. Get over yourself."

Blaine squinted his eyebrows, he remembered reading a comment from that user, but he hadn't responded.

Santana looked up at him expectantly before continuing," BlaineAnderson: BlaineAnderdaughter I'm gay get over yourself." Santa glared at him. "Not ringing a bell? Hm well you're lucky I can spin anything, so I managed to subdue them but what the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to piss off all your fans?"

Kurt nervously chimed in, "Santana, Blaine and I went to sleep just a few minutes after he posted the picture, no one commented on anything."

"Thanks Lady Gay for that amazing insight but the only people with the password are me and Blaine and it sure as hell wasn't me!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"You, me, and Sebastian." Blaine said coldly.

"What?" Santana hissed.

"The only people with the password to the BlaineAnderson account are you, me, and Sebastian." He ground the words through his teeth. Kurt could feel all the muscles in his body tensing.

"Are you saying that prick is trying to sabotage you?"

"I am not saying anything. I am just saying if it wasn't you and it wasn't me, there's only one other option."

"Let me get him on the phone and see if he had some dumbass half-baked plan he was trying to do before we assume, he is just the devil reincarnated."

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer." Kurt whispered as the other two focused on the phone call.

Blaine had stomped down to Santana who held her phone up on speaker as it rung waiting for Sebastian to answer.

"I'll make breakfast." Kurt said to no one in particular. He hadn't really seen Blaine this angry before and it honestly terrified him. Blaine's beautiful honey and brown eyes narrowed and darkened when he was angry. The cute puppy dog face completely disappeared, and Kurt made a mental note to never piss him off as much as Sebastian had, this was not a face he was keen on witnessing again.

Kurt was whisking the flour into the bowl when he heard shouting from the other room. "You fucking idiot! Why can't you see that what you did was not love, in no way will it ever be considered love! It was just fucked up. Don't think that purposefully sabotaging my image doesn't void your contract. Forget helping out in Europe. You're fired. Don't bother even coming back to New York. If I ever see your face again, I will find a brick wall to ram it into. How dare you put Kurt in danger because of your jealous rage. I love him and there's nothing you can do to stop that. It's already happened. So, move the fuck on already." Kurt winced hearing Blaine's voice crack in fury and desperation.

The room was silent aside from a soft "Wow" coming from Santana. Kurt continued to make pancakes pretending like he hadn't heard anything when the sound of Blaine's bare feet slapped across the tiles. He crashed into Kurt and started sobbing. Kurt turned into him and held him close. He shushed him and patted his hair back.

Santana gathered all the maids and pushed them into the elevator. "Gracias. Podemos tomarlo desde aqui." She checked around for their belongings before jamming herself in the elevator with them.

Blaine and Kurt slid down to the floor and Blaine continued crying into Kurt's sleeve. "I'm sorry my life is so messed up."

"It's not your fault. You can't choose what you love just like you can't choose who you love. You love singing and performing and I love you. It's how it's supposed to be regardless of how hard it may seem." Blaine nuzzled further into Kurt and Kurt rested his head against the top of Blaine's.

After some time regaining his composure, Blaine suggested they pick up breakfast then go out in search of a jeep for Kurt.

Kurt agreed and led Blaine up to the shower where he helped him get the rest of the gel out of his hair.

"So what color do you want your Jeep?" Blaine asked, his head down so Kurt could scrub shampoo in it.

"You mean it doesn't have to be black, with tinted windows, and no license plate"

"Well it has to have tinted windows and the license plate can't be anything unique… but you can pick the color."

"Hot pink."

"Within reason." Blaine laughed, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid the dripping shampoo.

"Okay. What about blue?"

"To match your eyes." Kurt blushed as he rinsed the shampoo out.

They drove to the dealer in Blaine's SUV. Both wearing glasses and beanies on Blaine's insistence. Kurt was okay with going incognito, but he wasn't a fan of having his hair ruined by knit hats.

They walked around the lot until Kurt pointed at a 4x4 Wrangler. Blaine smiled and bargained with the salesman. He walked back to Kurt smiling.

"Can I at least pay for half of it?"

Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in kissing him on the cheek. "You can pay for the paint job."

"And the tint."

"Now don't get greedy. I'm letting you pay for the paintjob." Blaine laughed and pulled him past the building back to the SUV. Kurt looked in the window at the happy salesman counting bills on his desk. He glimpsed a sign in the widow. 'Paintjob Free with Full Cash Purchase.'

Kurt snorted at Blaine, "Asshole."

"Blaine laughed and yanked open the passenger door for him. "I said you could pay for it. I never said how much."

Kurt groaned and hopped in the car. Blaine got in the driver's side laughing. "Your Jeep will be ready in a few days."

Just then, Kurt's phone started to buzz. He looked down at the face on his screen. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Blaine glanced over.

"Facetime from my dad."

"Are you going to answer it?" Blaine stared at the phone as it kept buzzing.

"Should I?"

"Probably."

"Crap." He whispered quickly before answering it and holding it in front of his face. "Hey dad. How are you?" He took a breath and kept going not giving his dad room to speak. "Has Carole been keeping you away from the bacon and burgers? I told her you sometimes sneak down in the middle of the night for ice cream, you haven't been doing that have you? How's congress? Talk about anything interesting there? Is Finn having fun running the shop?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I know what you are trying to do." Burt glared at him and Kurt snapped his mouth shut.

"What do you mean?"

"When were you planning on telling me you had a new pal?"

"Oh, that's nothing."

"Kurt, I saw all the articles. Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Yeah I've just been seeing a guy."

"No, you're dating Blaine Anderson. Finn showed me the pictures."

"All of them?" Kurt asked nervously. If he saw the one Blaine posted of Kurt asleep on his chest his dad might be a little angry.

"Is he there?"

Kurt nodded slowly and Burt gestured with his head to Kurt's side. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, then turned the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. It's nice to meet you."

"What's your angle here boy?"

"I'm sorry?" Blaine hadn't started driving yet so he took his hands off the wheel and took the phone from Kurt so he could speak to Burt face to face.

"I'm asking what your plan is here? Don't think I haven't heard about you on the talk radio in the shop."

"Sir. I assure you I am not the person you hear about." Blaine had never met someone's parents and he now knew why. He was not very good at it. This made him far more nervous than live chats.

"I find that hard to believe." Burt looked away angrily before glaring at Blaine. "Give the phone back to my son."

"Before I do, sir. I just want to tell you that the Blaine Anderson you heard about is dead. He was a figment of the media's imagination and the Blaine Anderson sitting before you today is a different man. I very much love your son and I'm sorry you found out about us the same way the rest of the world did, but I assure you it was all for the sake of Kurt's safety."

"Sure." He snorted

"Dad." Kurt reached and grabbed the phone. "Take it easy on him."

"Well Kurt. I'm just confused why you wouldn't tell me about him unless you were ashamed to be going out with him because it makes you look like some kind of… of floozy!"

Blaine looked out the driver's window and Kurt glanced over at him. "Dad. I trust Blaine and I know him, you do not, and you won't get a chance to unless you calm down. Let people think what they will but I am not a hook up. If you don't believe me just go listen to his new songs. I'm sure they will play on the radio in the shop. And after that tell me if you really believe he is the person you used to hear about in the news." Kurt hung up and Blaine looked over at him.

"I'm sorry to have made things so tense between you and your dad."

"You were a perfect gentleman; he was just being stubborn." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee. "I hear us Hummels can be like that sometimes."

Blaine laughed weakly and put the car in drive. They hopped on the road and headed toward The Lima Bean. As Blaine parked behind the building, Kurt spoke up. "I thought you were going to hire a bodyguard for today?"

"I did." Blaine responded sheepishly as they walked around to the front door.

"When?"

"Uhh." Blaine opened the door for Kurt and looked away. Kurt just titled his head toward Blaine awaiting a response.

"So far nothings been going on here." One of Kurt's newer customers hurried over to Blaine.

"Hello, Jeff how was your americano today? Tina's been practicing to make it the way you like."

Jeff just looked at Blaine who was looking at Kurt waiting for the backlash to hit. Kurt glanced between them before groaning.

"You've had a spy here!"

"I couldn't leave you unprotected!"

"Jeff's been coming here for weeks."

"For a week and a half. He's not a spy I swear! Just a bodyguard if anything happened and you required it."

Kurt looked Jeff's thin frame up and down. "He doesn't look like a bodyguard."

"You said you didn't want some buff guy following you around." Jeff tried not to look offended.

"I meant I didn't want _anybody_ following me around." Kurt whispered angrily at Blaine.

"Jeff's not just anybody, we went to Dalton together. We are great friends. He's been my bodyguard in many situations and I would trust no one else to keep you safe." He nodded at Jeff who smiled then turned to Kurt.

"Don't worry about my size, Kurt. I'm a martial artist. Just ask Blaine. I've kicked his ass a few times when he needed roughed up. That boxing style of yours doesn't stand a chance against taekwondo." Jeff put his hands up and Blaine gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks Jeff. You can go back to what you were doing." Jeff turned and walked back toward the table he had been occupying.

"Oh and Kurt the Americano is delicious, tell Tina she is doing a great job." He smiled and walked away.

"What a good guy." Blaine gestured to Jeff and Kurt just glared at him.

"You've had a spy here since we started dating?!" Kurt was almost yelling, and Blaine hushed him and pushed him back toward the store room.

"I told you he's a body guard not a spy. I sent him here after Sebastian threw his first fit about you after the boat pictures leaked. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you would act like this about it."

"If you knew I would be upset why would you have done it anyway."

"Because Kurt." Blaine exhaled and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes which made it hard for Kurt to keep his angry face. "I couldn't stand to think of someone hurting you."

"Why do you think I'm going to get hurt so much. I can stand up for myself. I always have and I always will. I dealt with all kinds of bullies throughout high school I think I can handle whatever gets thrown my way."

"I know. You are so strong, in so many ways. But I'm just paranoid I guess." Blaine bit his lip and reached out to grab Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about Jeff." He brought Kurt's hand up and kissed it. "I promise no more secrets."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled knowingly at him. Blaine would have many secrets and surprises for Kurt in the future and they both knew it. But Kurt had a few planned himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The fans of New York calmed down about Blaine and Kurt's relationship rather quickly. It only took a few times leaving the building together with Jeff nearby until the crazed fans had finally decided to give them their space.

The effort was helped by Blaine's willingness to sign autographs and take pictures with fans, in the hopes that their appetite for him would be sated and they would leave him alone.

Kurt watched happily as Blaine spoke with his fans. Jeff stood close to Kurt as Blaine hung around a group of teenagers. He signed autographs for a few girls and took a photo with a young man. "Are you guys coming to the homecoming concert in New York?"

"OH MY GOD YES!" It's all I asked for for Christmas and my parents got me a ticket I'm so excited."

"Sweet I will see you guys there. But I have to go I've been keeping my date waiting too long."

"BYE! Oh my God bye Kurt. We love you guys!" The teenagers screamed at them as Blaine rejoined Kurt and Jeff on their way to Blaine's apartment.

"Wow only 3 this time. The numbers are dwindling." Kurt laughed as he looked over at a drained Blaine.

"I think I have spoken with, signed something for, or taken a picture with every Blaine Anderson fan in Manhattan."

"Good then there will be none left to bother us."

"I'm sorry to keep leaving you like this." Blaine held his hand and squeezed.

"Don't be. I love watching you talk to your fans. You come alive. They inspire you just as much as you inspire them, I can tell." Kurt squeezed his hand back.

"You're the best." Blaine laughed kissing him as they got on the elevator. Leaving Jeff behind in the lobby. "Thanks, Jeff have a good night." Blaine yelled as the doors started to close.

The elevator man stood uncomfortably still as Blaine and Kurt got closer and closer together. Kurt was starting to feel bad for the man. The couple hardly got any privacy when they were out so the second they were in Blaine's building or Kurt's stairwell they were ready to be alone together.

"Blaine." Kurt growled. Pushing Blaine off his neck and gesturing at the man in the elevator.

"Fine." Blaine pouted placing one last kiss on his neck before removing himself from Kurt's space.

They waved goodnight to the elevator man watching the doors close inch by inch. The second they were sealed they were on each other. Blaine pinned Kurt down to the ground and stretched his arms above him along the shag rug.

"I am going to miss you so much while I'm in LA." Blaine was animalistic in his kissing. He was tasting every part of Kurt like he might forget by the next time they saw each other.

"I will miss you too." Kurt laughed at the ticklish parts that Blaine's tongue was gliding across. "But I know you and Sam will have fun together. He is very excited to go."

"I don't want to talk about LA right now. I want to talk about why we are still wearing clothes." Blaine unbuttoned the collar of Kurt's shirt with his teeth.

"What time do you leave tomorrow morning?"

"Flight is at 9." Blaine breathed.

"Oh that gives us plenty of time." Kurt grinned and flipped Blaine onto the floor below him and grinded his hips into his.

"You're going to torture me."

"I want you to remember every detail. So when you are alone in your hotel room each night, all you will be able to think about is me."

"Oh God." Blaine rolled his eyes back and Kurt could feel against his leg what he was doing to Blaine.

"Just like that." He leaned down and kissed Blaine, reaching between them and stroking. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to come to LA with us."

"Tell me what you want me to do to you tonight." Kurt sighed, unbuttoning Blaine's jeans.

Blaine pressed up toward Kurt, "I want to make love to you slowly." He nipped at Kurt's ear before whispering into it. "I want to feel every part of you and remember every last detail of tonight." He pressed a kiss to the earlobe. "Like it's my last night to live."

Kurt smiled and stood, taking his clothes off piece by piece as Blaine watched reclined against his own arm. He knelt down and removed Blaine's pants. He slid his body up and pulled on Blaine's bowtie with his teeth. Once it came loose, he tossed it behind him. He pulled his sweater off then unbuttoned the shirt beneath.

Blaine looked at Kurt's skin, pale in the faint glow from the moon. "Stay like this for a minute." He reached out and touched Kurt's arm sliding his fingers down his bicep. "Beautiful."

Kurt flushed and turned away. He laid against Blaine's body and kissed him slowly. Their lips took the time to mold around each other. After a minute there were small bites sunk into lips and tongues sliding across teeth.

Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back and slipped a hand down his front. They watched as it palmed over his erection then made its way between his legs. Kurt tilted his head back against the rug baring his neck. Blaine pressed kisses against his Adam's apple then along his collar bone.

Kurt's back was arching each time Blaine came in contact with him. The softness of the singer's lips against his skin was enough to set him off but he wanted to cherish every second he had remaining with Blaine before he left.

Blaine was breathing hot puffs of air on Kurt's chest when Kurt chuckled.

"What?" Blaine rolled his eyes up at Kurt and grinned.

"You're Blaine Anderson and we are about to make love."

"Are you having a fanboy moment?"

"I used to have a poster of you on my wall."

"I want to pin you up against a wall." Blaine stretched Kurt's arms above his head and rubbed his crotch against Kurt's.

"My life has changed so much in such a short amount of time."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly on the lips before going back to aggressively kissing his neck. Blaine nearly ripped his and Kurt's boxers off. He moaned as he rubbed against Kurt.

"My favorite sound." Kurt marveled.

Blaine glanced at Kurt through his eyelashes before wriggling up and leaning into his ear. "Do you mean this sound." He put more force into his hips and moaned again.

Kurt whimpered at the feeling it gave him. He was trying desperately not to get too worked up over Blaine's voice alone.

Blaine laughed and Kurt saw his eyes light up, the grooves of amber trickling through his large irises.

"I have an idea." Blaine reached over Kurt's head and grabbed his unstrung bowtie. He carefully wrapped it around Kurt's eyes.

"Uh. What are you doing?" Kurt reached out and grabbed at Blaine's face.

"I want to try something. Are you okay with this? Just let me know if you want help taking it off."

Kurt just nodded, not entirely sure how he felt about the situation. As long as Blaine didn't take him into a creepy sex dungeon, he figured he would be okay.

All Kurt could see with his eyes open were little slivers of moonlight from above the bowtie. He decided to just close them instead of trying to figure out what Blaine was doing.

Blaine shifted off Kurt, rolling completely to the side. This shocked him, he figured blindfolding Kurt meant he was planning on something a little more intimate.

"Blaine?" Kurt felt around. He slapped his arms out to the side and still didn't find Blaine.

"I'm right here." The voice came in a silky wave directly to his ear. A warm exhale on "here" tickled a few hairs behind Kurt's earlobe.

"What are you doing? Where did you go?"

This time the voice sounded in the other ear, just as silky though this time it had a mischievous edge. "I bet I can finish you off without ever touching you." Blaine chuckled softly.

"And how do you plan on making that happen?" Kurt was smiling. Blaine was amazing and gorgeous, but his ego was getting a little ahead of itself.

"With your favorite sound."

"You're just going to talk?" Kurt was incredulous. Their last night together for a while and they were going to talk while Kurt lay blindfolded on the floor.

"Among other things." Kurt could hear the proud head tilt that accompanied Blaine's statement.

"Okay." The way it came out was meant to sound disbelieving, but Kurt was pondering all the possibilities this might lead to. So it sounded more yearning.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kurt giggled at the excitement in his boyfriend's tone.

"So what? Are you just going to sing to me or something?" Kurt shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. Ready to make Blaine's plan fail miserably so they could go back to what they were doing before.

"If you came every time I sang, I would have to quit my job." Kurt felt Blaine's arms above his pulling them apart and placing them flat against the rug. "Here are your rules: Keep the blindfold on. Don't try touching me. And absolutely no touching yourself."

Kurt swallowed nervously as the air around his head grew still. He was pretty sure Blaine was lying above him. He could feel heat beside his ear but nowhere else. He tried to picture where he was so he wouldn't have to rely on his other senses too much. He wanted to win and that meant dulling his sense of hearing.

Unfortunately for him, it was at the moment that he decided he needed to focus on other things that he heard Blaine. He was just breathing in Kurt's ear. It was harder than his usual breath. Kurt could feel the air beside him suck into Blaine's mouth then release onto Kurt. He pictured Blaine's lips parted and wet from his tongue.

Kurt shook his head and focused back in on placing himself in the room. He rubbed the carpet with his hands to force feeling on his palms.

Blaine's breathing turned into soft muttering. The muttering was broken up with soft groans. Kurt turned a blind eye to the noise. He rubbed his hands harder against the faux fur, trying to cause some heat. Bringing blood to literally any other part of his body.

Soon Blaine was moaning. Just the way he had when Kurt had commented on it. Kurt rolled his eyes under the bowtie. "If you really think you can get me to finish just by making it sound like you do when we have sex then you are sorely mistaken."

Blaine didn't have a snarky response, which worried Kurt. He imagined Blaine must be smiling and rolling his eyes like he always did when Kurt proved him wrong.

The lack of response from Blaine was actually starting to worry Kurt. He listened as best he could to hear where Blaine was. All he heard was the choked moaning of his lover.

Kurt hated to admit that the sound was having a pretty strong effect on him. He was aching to grab himself or Blaine or anything. He just wanted physical contact, but per Blaine's rules, he left his hands at his sides. He wove his fingers through the fur rug and tightened his grip.

After a few more moans, that lead the way into outright grunts of Kurt's name, Kurt put the pieces together and his face flushed.

"Blaine, are you touching yourself?"

He turned his head a few different directions hoping to hear or feel some indication of what Blaine was doing. All he received was a little laugh that turned back into breathless moans.

Kurt gripped the rug tighter when he realized what Blaine was doing. Blaine's breath was directly aimed at Kurt's ear now. Kurt was quivering from the targeted contact.

Suddenly Blaine's forehead was pressed against Kurt's temple. Kurt could feel the beads of sweat dribbling down his lover's face. Blaine was whispering Kurt's name over and over, pausing to bite his lip and grunt a little.

Kurt was holding the carpet like his life depended on it. His back was arching and wanted desperately to touch Blaine. To touch himself. He held true to his word and just let his toes curl up and down. Kurt heard one last grunt from Blaine and his head was pressed into the side of Kurt's neck. It took one last breath from Blaine's lips and it was over for Kurt.

Kurt was trying to catch his breath and Blaine traced his nose along the curve of Kurt's neck to his shoulder and kissed him.

"I told you I could do it."

"Are you just going to pretend that your face up against mine didn't do it in the end?"

"Let me have my moment."

Kurt let Blaine tug the bowtie off his eyes and he smiled at the shimmering golden eyes peering down at him.

Kurt returned to Blaine with hash browns from the airport McDonalds it was all that was open this early and despite the grease seeping through the packages, he thought they could use the carbs.

Blaine was taking pictures of Kurt approaching him with the McDonalds bag. "Please don't post those, everyone will think I'm fattening you up, so they won't want you anymore or something."

"No these are just for me." Blaine snickered and took a hash brown from Kurt.

"Do you have a secret kink for guys that bring you food?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Blaine's duh face made Kurt laugh. "I'm going to miss that laugh." Blaine sighed.

"You're going to LA for three days, it's not like I'm dying or something." Kurt put his free hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed. "We will survive."

"Speaking of which. Please stay with Jeff, don't try to lose him in the crowd he told me you tried to do that at the grocery store the other day."

"Snitch." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, please. Don't make me worry while I'm all the way across the country."

"Fine I will stay on Jeff's leash."

"Wanky." Santana strode up behind their seats rolling her oversized luggage. She plopped down in the seat beside Blaine and took the hash brown he was putting up to his mouth. "Where's blondie? Our flight is in an hour and we still have security to go through."

Kurt frowned at Santana's rudeness and gave Blaine his hash brown.

"Mercedes said they were stuck in traffic." Kurt stated. "Which probably means they are making out in the backseat of the cab pulled to the curb of the airport.

"Not a bad idea." Blaine mumbled.

"Keep it in your pants, Anderson. You need to be focused this weekend. You have the movie premier tonight, Ellen tomorrow, then your concert on Saturday. And don't forget the meet and greets and signings. It's a jam-packed schedule so try not to pop a boner thinking about Lady Hummel because you won't have enough time to walk it off between events."

Blaine just groaned. He had gotten used to Santana's less than lovable way of speaking, but he hated when she talked like that in front of Kurt. Even if the things she was saying _were_ true.

"Sorry, I'm a little late guys. It's just we couldn't get a cab, then, then the cab we did get got stuck in traffic and—" Sam was rambling and trying to catch his breath.

Kurt and Blaine just chuckled at him.

"What? What's so funny?" He stared at them; his face covered in pink lipstick marks.

"Nothing, man. You and Santana can go ahead, I'll meet up with you in a minute." Blaine waved them toward the gates.

"Promise you will be good in LA. No crazy parties. No throwing up on bouncers. And no drunkenly climbing fire escapes, especially since none of them are mine." Kurt smiled and pressed his face close to Blaine's.

"I promise. Though as you mentioned last night, I will probably spend all my free time in my hotel room thinking of you." Blaine pushed his hips into Kurt's as they hugged.

"I will see you in three days and five hours."

"See you soon." Kurt grinned, kissing him then pulling away before it got too intense. He didn't want to make Blaine miss his flight. Well he did, but he knew he shouldn't.

He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of Blaine carrying his duffel bag toward the gate. He opened Twitter, scrolled past the tweet Blaine had made with the picture of Kurt bringing him McDonalds, and groaned.

** KurtHummel: Sad I won't see him for a while, but the view of him leaving makes things better. *peach emoji* **

***Attached Photo* **

Kurt laughed and headed out of the airport checking the comments as he went.

** AndersonArmy: Bless the Lord for KurtHummel. Fanboy first, BlaineAnderson 's boyfriend second. Let us live vicariously through you!**

** TheEllenShow: We are so excited to have BlaineAnderson on tomorrow. Thanks for letting us borrow him KurtHummel! **

** Daltonboyswife: You are hilarious. Blaine booty pics for the win! #KlaineisLife**

Kurt was happy to see that the comments he had seen the first night were slowing dropping off, either he was winning them over with his cute behind the scenes pictures and videos of Blaine or the haters were frightened off by the die-hard Klaine fans. He was a little frightened by the aggression with which people shipped him and Blaine, but he was glad there were people keeping an eye out for them.

Blaine hadn't had a chance to call Kurt last night because of the time difference and he was really feeling the loss. He had a tried a call earlier, but Kurt must have been working. He sat on the couch in his dressing room at Ellen's studio and stared at his phone.

Sam was busy poking everything and asking Blaine questions. "Do you think there are secret cameras in here? Is someone going to pop out and scare you like Taylor Swift? Oh my gosh that would be so funny!"

"I don't know Sam; I've never been here before."

Sam turned and frowned at Blaine who was still staring at his phone.

"You're about to go on live TV, you need to cheer up." Sam walked over and punched Blaine's shoulder before plopping down next to him.

"Remember that scene in the movie last night. The one where Iron Man was making—"

"Sam, I'm sorry I just need a minute. Do you mind waiting in the other room. I think I'm going to try giving Kurt a call again."

"Okay." Sam's face drooped, and he left Blaine's dressing room to meander the halls.

A few minutes after Sam left, Blaine's phone vibrated with a text.

**Kurt: Good luck on Ellen. Go charm everyone's pants off I know you can! I love you and miss you dearly. **

**Kurt: A kiss for good luck. *Attached Photo* **

Blaine smiled at the picture Kurt had sent of his lips in a pout. He took a closer look, If _he wasn't at The Lima Bean why hadn't he answered the calls?_

Before Blaine could look closer in the background, the stage manager knocked and told him it was about time to go on. Blaine tucked his phone away, checked his gel in the mirror, and followed the man out. He looked around to see where Sam had gone off to but couldn't find him.

Blaine stood just behind the stage entry as he listened for his cue. He looked up at the screen and listened to Ellen do an intro.

"Now our guest today is one of my favorite additions to the gay community. An amazing singer. A wonderful dancer. And I know what you're thinking. But no, it's not me. It's Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine stepped around and walked onto the stage smiling and waving. He jogged over to Ellen and stuck his hand out to shake hers, she pulled him into a hug. "Come on. We hug here." She laughed. He gladly hugged back.

"Wow. Thank you." He waited for the screaming to die down. "Thanks so much," It continued and he raised his voice a little to make it stop. "It's so great to be here guys seriously. Wow Ellen." He gestured his hands up and down her. "I am on The Ellen Show."

She laughed and pointed to the loveseat across from her to sit. He obliged, smiling at the people still screaming in the crowd.

"Jeez too bad you don't have any fans in the audience today."

"I know right. It's so quiet around here." The fans catching their sarcasm finally quieted down.

"Well Blaine, as everyone heard, people are pretty excited about you."

"Hah. I guess so. It still feels a little weird."

"So you have a new album out."

"I do yes." Blaine nodded and smiled at the few whoops that came from the crowd.

"Into the crazy is the name of it and from what I understand this is a pretty important album to you." Ellen smiled over at him waiting for him to elaborate the story.

"It is very important to me. Every song on the album I wrote for and about my boyfriend Kurt."

"Amazing. And you and Kurt just let the world know about you guys like a week ago. If we can pull up the—oh there we go." Ellen pointed up at the screen behind them and the photo Blaine had posted of Kurt laying on him was up. "Now at first there seemed to be quite a bit of backlash."

"Yeah. I was a little sad to see how people responded to it. I know the image I had before this picture wasn't of a saint by any means, but it seemed like many people didn't like the idea of me falling in love."  
"They must not have heard the album, because I think it made you better."  
"I agree." Blaine smiled weakly as Ellen gave him a knowing look.

"Now here is what you posted yesterday as you had to leave Kurt for LA." Blaine looked up at the tweet on the screen. It was the photo of Kurt bringing him McDonalds.

** BlaineAnderson: I'm going to miss your sleepy smile and you bringing me food. **

***Attached Photo***

He laughed. "He actually told me not to post that because fans might think he was fattening me up so they wouldn't want me."

"Well I don't think that's possible." Ellen commented. She sat at the edge of her seat and put a hand on his arm as it lay across the armrest. "I must say that I am truly touched by your guys' relationship. Not only is it a Cinderella story but it is a Cinderella story for the LGBTQ+ community."

"Thank you. I'm glad we inspired a few people through our love."

"I'm sure you miss him very much."

"I do. Yeah." Blane looked down at his shoes. They were dark brown suede, Kurt had picked them out for him.

"Well. We got you a gift. You're here in LA for another day. You have a big concert tomorrow. We here at The Ellen Show thought you could use some company which is why we got you a boyfriend pillow."

"What?" His eyes wrinkled as he laughed, suddenly there was a pillow arm around his neck, he looked down at the body of it. "Kurt actually has a shirt just like this." Blaine giggled. He looked up at Ellen who was smiling mischievously.

He looked at the crowd full of people staring at him expectantly. He finally turned around to see who had put the boyfriend pillow on him. "Oh my God, Kurt!" He hopped over the back of the loveseat and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

Ellen stood and clapped. "Your story has inspired so many people, and since your entire album is about Kurt, we decided to fly him out here to be on the show with you."

"Thank you so much!" Blaine was still hugging Kurt who was nervously blushing at the amount of attention he was receiving on TV.

Kurt kindly pushed him away and pointed at the loveseat. They sat nearly on top of each other, holding hands as Ellen went back to talking.

"Well I would like to formally welcome both of you to the show. Kurt, I spoke with you a little before and you were telling me about how this came to be."

"Yeah as I was telling Ellen we meant while Blaine was harassing me at my workplace."

"I was not harassing you."  
"Oh please. He showed up everyday and always ordered his drink with a cheeky smile."  
"It worked."

"Eventually." Kurt gently elbowed him in the rib.

"Now all the Klaine shippers are obsessed with the fact that you are an absolute fanboy. Did you recognize Blaine when he was hitting on you at work?"  
"He was disguised for the paparazzi but yes I did."

"And your first thought upon having Blaine Anderson flirt with you was, I'm gonna give this guy a hard time."  
Blaine coughed to cover up a chuckle at the phrasing. Kurt squeezed his hand and said. "Well let's just say he had a reputation."

"That reputation has been brought up many times. We are all still a little unclear as to what happened at the midnight release party."

Kurt looked over at Blaine to see what he should say.

"Reputation is created and molded by the media. I am who I am and who I am is a man absolutely and unashamedly in love with Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled longingly at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aren't they adorable?" Ellen smiled, "So how long did it take to write the songs for the album."

"About ten days."

Ellen shook her head incredibly. "You wrote twelve songs in ten days."

"Yep."

"Were you just procrastinating or…?"

"I just hadn't found my muse yet." He smiled again at Kurt.

"Well anyone out there who wants a chance with Blaine Anderson. It looks like your time is up." Ellen laughed. Okay we're going to go to commercial real quick but when we get back the three of us are going to play a little game. She tapped her fingers together villainously.

"Oh no." Kurt giggled.

"We're clear!" A voice shouted from the cameras.

Ellen moved her jaw around and turned to the boys, smiling at each other and holding hands still.

"When did you know you would be coming here?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I got a call from the show about a week ago."

"You've known for a week!" He tried to drop his jaw in shock, but he was smiling too much.

"I must say you guys are on screen and off the cutest couple ever." Ellen piped up from her chair.

"Thank you so much for surprising me like this, Ellen. My friend Sam thought someone was going to jump out at me, but this is way better." Ellen just winked at him and turned back toward the cameras as the countdown began.

"Okay welcome back. We still have the ever so charming Blaine Anderson and his witty and adorable boyfriend Kurt Hummel with us and we are going to play a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare." She looked over at them. "Are you guys ready?" They scooted apart and Kurt whimpered.

"I'm scared."  
"You should be, we're starting with you." She leaned closer to Kurt. "Truth or Dare, Kurt."

"Truth." He answered without hesitation.

"Coward." Blaine joked from the other side of the couch.

"Since you see this star when he's performing and when he's just at home being himself, you can give us an honest answer. What is the most annoying thing Blaine Anderson does?"

He looked nervously at Blaine and bit his lip. "I would have to say singing his songs in the shower. I mean I have to hear them all day on the radio. Give it a break."

Blaine looked over at him shocked then made eye contact with the camera as it zoomed in on his reaction. "I feel so attacked right now."

"Ooo claws are out from the start." Ellen cackled. "Okay Blaine. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Ellen smiled. "We did some research on your man Kurt here. And it turns out that he was in a show choir just like you were. We found some interesting footage of a solo during a performance of Jackson 5's ABC. Roll the tape." Ellen shouted and seeing what she'd pulled up Kurt buried his face in his hands.

A video of Kurt doing a split in the air then pushing through two girls and rolling his hips as he sang, "Sit down girl I think I love ya," played on the screen.

"I was actually there that day. I kind of remember this." Blaine laughed. He wished he had known Kurt when they were in high school.

"Well now that we've seen Kurt has the moves. Let's see some from you."

"You want me to dance."

"Oh no lover boy, give Kurt a little show."

"Ellen, this is network television." Blaine stated scandalized, throwing a hand over his heart for added effect.

Kurt chuckled with his face still buried in his hands. "Is it over yet?" Blaine stood and removed the gray cardigan he was wearing over a white button up.

"Oh cardigan is coming off."

"Oh gosh." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut harder.

Blaine moved his hands out of the way and slid a finger under his chin pulling it up. He pointed to his eyes then Kurt's and gave him a seductive look. "Please don't give me a lap dance I used my last bills in a vending machine."

Blaine tried not to break his serious face with a laugh. Pony by Ginuwine started playing and he nearly lost it again. He put his arms above his head and cycloned his body, turning all the way around before twerking back toward Kurt.

"This can't be legal." Kurt held his hands up to shield his face from Blaine's ass. Ellen was bent over laughing as Blaine shook his butt onto Kurt's hands. The music stopped and Blaine kept going until he backed too far and tripped over Kurt's feet landing him on Kurt's lap.

"Oh hello. Didn't see you there."

"You are ridiculous." Kurt laughed pushing him back to his side of the couch.

Ellen started to move on to the next thing, but Blaine waved his hands to stop her. "Woah woah. Don't think you can get off that easy. Truth or Dare Ellen?" He grinned at her and she gave in.

"Fine I choose dare."

Kurt and Blaine bent their heads together, looking over at her a few times and squinting to make her worry.

"I'm nervous. They look like they are devising an evil plan."

The two finally sat back up straight and looked at her. "Okay." Kurt said. "Ellen we dare you to give away a copy of Into the Crazy to everyone in the audience today."

The people in the studio went absolutely insane and Kurt and Blaine smiled up at them.

"Ooo that's a good one. Alright fine. I accept your dare. You all can get your free copy of Into the Crazy on your way out." She smiled over at the boys. "After this commercial break we will have a few more minutes to spend with Blaine and Kurt as Blaine gives a lovely performance. See you back in a bit."

The man yelled cut again and everyone visibly relaxed. It's not that they were nervous to be there, you just always felt like you needed to be on and careful when there was a camera trained at you. Kurt, however, was actually nervous.

"Hey are you okay?" Blaine rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, just a lot of attention from a lot of people."  
"They love you Kurt," Ellen smiled at him as a woman powdered her nose.

"Okay." He said unconvinced and Blaine kissed his hand.

"They really do, but not as much as I love you." A few of the women in the front row awed at them and Kurt and Blaine laughed.

The cameras started rolling again a minute later, everyone was back to their good posture and smiles.

"Alright we are back with Blaine and Kurt and I do believe Blaine is going to treat us to a little something." Blaine winked at the camera seductively and Kurt pushed his face, so it was turned the other way.

"Not like that." Blaine laughed and stood, walking over to the piano.

He sat and adjusted the microphone as he spoke into it, "I would like to dedicate this as always to my beautiful fans but also to my one and only Kurt. Who taught me that all it takes to be myself is to listen to my heart and that all it takes to be Katy Perry is tight pants and a cupcake bra." The crowd laughed and Kurt knelt on the loveseat, his arms resting on the back staring at Blaine.

He started playing the piano and looked up at Kurt as he sang.

_ You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. _

_ You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_ I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_

_ Dooown _

_ Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy _

_ You brought me to life now every February _

_ You'll be my valentine _

_ Valentine_

_ Let's go all the way tonight _

_ No regrets. Just love. _

_ We can dance until we die _

_ You and I will be young forever _

_ You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_ The way you turn me on_

_ I can't sleep _

_ Let's run away and don't ever look back _

_ Don't ever look back. _

Kurt listened as Blaine's voice cracked and he watched tears fall down his eyes. Kurt's smile turned as Blaine tried to push through, but it was over, he was nearly sobbing. Kurt hopped off the couch and ran over to him. Sliding onto the bench next to him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you're here."

"On Ellen?"

"In my life."

The audience could just barely hear them as they whispered, their microphones pressed against each other's clothing.

The camera panned over to Ellen who was sitting in her chair her eyes filled with tears as well. She realized the camera was on her and she stood and walked over to Kurt and Blaine at the piano.

"This has been a truly moving episode. Thank you, Kurt and Blaine for being here. We all love you and we know how much you love each other. There's one last surprise before we go." Ellen paused and Blaine lifted his head to look up at her the tears just now drying out of his eyes.

Just then something grabbed his sides and growled. Blaine turned flinging his arms out to shield Kurt, "Jesus Christ! Oh Sam. Fu(Bleep)" Kurt laughed and buried his head in Blaine's neck. Ellen clapped as Blaine punched Sam, who was dressed as a devil, repeatedly in the arm.

"Alright that's it for today's show. One last round of applause for Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!" She led the applause that lasted long after the stage manager yelled cut. Blaine hopped off the stage and gave hugs out to a few of the audience members in the front row while Kurt and Sam made their way backstage. Both excited they had been on the show. Sam rambling on about convincing Ellen to let him scare Blaine. Ellen stayed out until Blaine was finished and walked with him backstage.

She put an arm around Kurt and Blaine. "You guys that was absolutely beautiful. I'm so glad I was able to bring Kurt here so the world could witness what you guys have between you." She let them go but kept Blaine close to whisper to him. "If you want my team to pull down any videos of your performance, I can have them do that."

"No, keep them up. I'm sick of hiding who I am." She smiled at him and patted his back. "Blaine Anderson, I hope to see you again."

"I look forward to it." They grinned at each other and hugged before Ellen went back to her office and Blaine went to his dressing room to find Kurt and Sam.

"Alright so I just have a signing out in the lobby in a few minutes." He looked at Sam with his eyes narrowed.

"I think I'm going to go look at stuff I'm probably not supposed to."

"Don't get in trouble." Kurt yelled after him as he walked out of the room.

Blaine ran toward Kurt on the couch and threw himself in Kurt's arms. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's gelled back curls and whispered. "That was a heartbreakingly beautiful performance."

"My voice cracked."

"I think everyone will forgive you." Kurt teared up remembering Blaine's inability to make it through the song.

"Just having you here with me—" Blaine broke and bit back a sob, "God I'm a mess."

"That's one of the reasons I love you." They stayed in each other's arms until Sam opened the door.

"Sorry, but Santana sent me in. She said you have 3 minutes before she comes in to get you herself." Sam looked frightened. Blaine knew that face, he was late to sign CDs. He grabbed Kurt and dragged him through the door.

They were halfway down the hall when Blaine turned, "Come on, Sam."

Sam grinned and ran after them. After spending a whole day unsure of where he was and wasn't allowed to be it was nice to be invited along somewhere.

The three of them met Santana at the door to the lobby.

"Okay, luckily it's a relatively small crowd since it's just the audience and not everybody in a twenty-mile radius. So, it shouldn't take too long." She tossed Blaine a few markers and opened the door shoving him and Kurt out to the table. "You can stay with me, blondie."

"Aw I want to help." Sam mumbled.

"Fine. You can stand out there and take pictures for people to expedite the process."

"Sweet." Sam pumped his fist and ran out to stand beside the table. He took up the position of a secret service agent and Blaine laughed at him.

The lady keeping the line organized moved the rope. "Alright who's first." She asked in the monotone voice of an intern that has to deal with this every day.

"Hello!" Blaine grinned at the two women standing in front of the table. "What are your names?"

"I'm Lily and that's Jenny."

"Those are pretty names." They giggled but didn't say anything. "So Lily and Jenny what are your favorite songs?"

"Foolish Thing!" Lily blurted.

"Not Alone from your first album is still my favorite." Jenny admitted.

"That's my favorite too." Kurt spoke up. The girl blushed and smiled at him.

"Can we get a picture with you two?" The first girl asked shyly.

"Of course, we would love to."

"You want me in it?" Kurt was surprised.

"Of course," Jenny smiled at him, "You are one half of Klaine." Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt up from his chair as Sam took the girls' phones.

"Okay smile." Sam held the camera up and Blaine smiled with all his teeth as Kurt smiled at him. The girls grabbed their signed CDs and cameras and ran away giggling.

Kurt laughed. "Well this is weird."

"I told you they love you."

"Do you really want me in all these pictures from the signings?"

"It will make the pictures far more attractive." As Blaine winked at him a young man approached. He was in his late teens and nervously holding his CD.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"Uh. My name is Evan."

"Well Evan. Did you like the show?"

"It was awesome. I love Ellen. And you guys are great." He smiled still breathing kind of heavy. Blaine thanked him for being a fan and made to hand back the CD. "I was wondering if it isn't a problem. If you could sign it too, Kurt?"

"You want me to sign it?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He understood pictures, but this was Blaine's CD, sure his voice was on it, but Kurt's signature meant nothing.

"You both have been such an inspiration. I saw a video from the midnight release party. When you ran up to comfort Blaine even though it leaked your secret. It makes me want to finally come out to my family."

Blaine passed Kurt the CD and a marker, smiling at him. Kurt was making an impact for his kindness and Blaine couldn't be happier. He stood and walked around the table. He handed Sam his phone and Kurt joined them upon Blaine's insistence.

Sam took a picture for Blaine then another one on Evan's phone. Blaine hugged him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Courage, Evan. Accept yourself and others will follow." Evan hugged him again and Kurt hugged him as well.

"Thank you both for everything." Evan scurried away clutching his CD and phone and Kurt stared after him. They had done that. That boy was going to come out because of him and Blaine. Blaine smiled over at Kurt knowing they were thinking the same thing.

The line progressed similarly. Blaine signing each CD. Kurt signing a few that requested it. Though he was still flabbergasted each time someone asked him. Almost everyone wanted him in their picture. Sam was excitedly taking on the role of personal photographer even commenting on the particularly sparkly phone cases.

About halfway through, the line was paused so Blaine could go pee. Kurt followed him out to grab water. They stood back there in silence just taking a breath for a few moments before walking back through the door to an outburst of screams.

The line started back up again and towards the end of the crowd the questions and requests got weirder. They had more time to think about things apparently. Blaine was more than willing to take an array of strange pictures with fans. A couple middle aged women handed the two men plastic forks and told them to pose like they were in American Gothic.

Blaine pushed his triangle eyebrows so far down his eyes hurt after. A very young girl asked if Blaine would stand in the middle while Kurt and her each kissed a cheek. Blaine was smitten by the tiny tutu wearing girl. He squatted down and Sam took a picture as her and Kurt kissed his face. He stood back up and she hugged his leg, Kurt laughed as he nearly melted leaning down to hug her back.

She asked him to pick her up so she could tell him a secret, he held her up against his hip and Kurt quickly pulled his phone out to take a picture of Blaine chuckling as she told him he was her favorite singer in his ear.

"Okay Barbara, it's time to go. Leave Blaine Anderson alone."

Her mom gave her a strict look and she frowned. Before Blaine set her down, he whispered back, "Psst. I have a secret too. You're my favorite little fan." She smiled excitedly and slid out of his arms running over to her mom to tell her the news. Blaine smiled as he watched her run away.

"She was a cutie." Kurt walked back around the table.

"She sure was." Blaine followed him and sat back at his chair. He grinned at Kurt and Kurt looked sideways at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." He turned back to the table as the next people approached. And Kurt watched him turn into devishly handsome and charming Blaine Anderson for the group of teenage fangirls.

He signed each of their CD's with a personalization. They giggled amongst themselves when he asked if they would like a picture.

"Oh no. What are you going to make me do?" One of the girls pulled out a t-shirt they had made.

"We made you something." They unrolled it and held it up for Blaine to look at.

"This is amazing." Blaine was cracking up and walked around the table to put the shirt on. Kurt just planted his face in his palm. Once Blaine had taken it from the girls and slid it on over his top he turned to Kurt.

"How do I look, my love."

"Like a dork."

"That is no way to talk about the artistry of these lovely young women." Blaine spoke in defense of them. They giggled uncontrollably as Kurt looked at the T-shirt Blaine was wearing. It had the pride flag screenprinted all down the front. There were separate pictures of Kurt and Blaine edited to look like they were kissing with the words #KlaineisLife written under it.

He posed once with the girls before dragging Kurt out to take a picture with all of them. Blaine promised the girls he would cherish the shirt, but he had to take it off for the rest of the signing. They all got their hugs from him and moved on. Kurt laughed at him and Blaine just said, "What? I like my new shirt."

After the line finished Blaine exhaled. "Well that was fun." He put his hand on Kurt's knee and smiled up at him. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little weirded out honestly."

"You inspired people today Kurt. How can you feel weird about that?"

"People wanted me to sign _your_ CD. I don't know it just seemed weird. Plus, my signature isn't worth anything."

"Maybe not money." Blaine squeezed his knee before pushing himself out of the chair and taking Kurt's hand. "I have an interview with a radio station in about two hours. How about we go get something to eat?" He asked Sam and Kurt and they all made their way through the door to find Santana. She was shouting at someone on the phone down the hall.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Well since your manager is the actual anti-christ. When he is not purposefully sabotaging you, he is just not doing his job, so I've been picking up some slack."

"Santana you don't have to do his job just direct the calls and emails to me and I'll take care of it."

"Blaine, he is wrecking the European tour. We may have to cancel it. He didn't book any of the locations and we are losing spots." Santana sounded genuinely worried. "If we don't tour Europe your sales will drop there. They are already pissed you didn't tour anywhere overseas for your first two albums."

"I'll call Hunter Clarington and tell him he needs to assign someone new to the job."

"You need to find someone you trust." Santana glared at all of them before leading them out of the building and to the rental car.

As they sat around the table at a nearby Italian restaurant, Sam blurted out, "I can do it. I have plenty of free time and I'm so good at talking to people."

"Sam, that's great of you to offer, but it kind of takes sass to be a manager." Blaine smiled at him, "You're too much like a puppy. The music industry will eat you alive."

"You're a puppy too." Kurt added, sipping his diet coke.

Santana leaned in, "But he's the musician. He could be a blob of vanilla and it wouldn't mean anything. The very fact that he is a sappy little doe eyed animal is the reason he needs tough bitches running his life."

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or not." Blaine rolled his lips.

"It was more a statement of fact. All I'm saying is that trouty mouth is cute, but he wouldn't be able to book a tour if his life depended on it."

Any insult was lost on Sam as he looked into the distance. "What about Mercedes? She's a total diva. She eats mean people for breakfast. She could be your manager."

"Sam, Mercedes doesn't want to be my manager. Believe me it's not a fun job." Blaine rolled his eyes, despite Sebastian being an absolute asshole he'd had to save Blaine's ass a few times over the years.

"Let's all just enjoy the meal and not discuss business before Blaine has to go on the radio." Blaine smiled at Santana thanking her silently for moving the conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

After they finished their meal, they headed to the radio station. Santana volunteered to take Sam out and around Hollywood since Blaine didn't need her there and Sam had been cooped up doing nothing but trying to stay out of the way all day.

Sam was nervous at her suggestion, but once he realized she secretly really wanted to go the Hollywood walk of fame too they both skipped off away from the studio, leaving the car for when Kurt and Blaine were done.

"I'm glad you're here I'm just sorry we don't really get to do anything fun together." Blaine frowned at Kurt who was leaning against a chair in the station's waiting room.

"This is perfect."

"Are you sure you don't want to go see all the celebrities' stars with Santana and Sam?"

"Yeah. I'm positive." Kurt laughed at the suggestion, Blaine knew that LA didn't really interest Kurt all that much, he was an NYC man through and through. Blaine couldn't blame him, most musicians wouldn't settle in New York when the opportunity was all in LA, but he couldn't bring himself to live anywhere other than the big apple.

"Blaine Anderson, it's awesome to have you here." A man with a rugged beard came out of a doorway and shook Blaine's hand. "If you two want to follow me back. You must be Kurt."

"I am. It's nice to meet you." Kurt shook the man's hand politely.

"Did you want to stay in the room with us as we talk to Blaine. You just have to sit quietly, but you're welcome to hang out."

"Uh sure." Kurt looked at Blaine who was happy to see they wouldn't just shove him behind a window.

"Okay so we have quite a list of questions for this interview. Before we begin is there anything you would count as off limits, so we can eliminate our questions and drop the callers that ask about it?"

Blaine responded quickly, "Nothing I can think of."

"Great. We will be right in here. We're on in ten, can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Some water would be great." Blaine thanked him as he walked off, opening the door for them. Kurt looked around in wonder. There was more equipment in here than in Blaine's recording studio and they were only playing music, not making it.

"Are you nervous?"

"No more than any other time." He looked away and mumbled, "No less either." Kurt sat on a couch against the wall.

"Well I'll be here if you need to escape." The bearded man walked back in the room with a few bottles of water and placed them on the desk under the microphone.

"Kurt you can sit closer if you like. We have an extra roller chair."

"Roller chairs, Kurt!" Blaine sat on his and spun in circles before realizing the radio host was staring at him.

"You young rock stars, I swear." He laughed, and Blaine took a few sips of water to hide the childish smile he had from spinning. Kurt took a seat in the extra chair and leaned back putting his feet in Blaine's lap. Blaine put on the headphones the man had handed him before settling his hands against Kurt's shins.

The radio host pointed to the pair of headphones dangling in front of Kurt and he awkwardly put them on. Then the man put his own on and looked toward the woman on the other side of the glass. She gave him a nod and he waited for the music finishing up in the headphones to fade.

"Good evening W97.8 Listeners. This is Rob and I have Blaine Anderson with me today to discuss his newest album Into the Crazy out last week. Hey Blaine, how are you? How are you liking LA?"

Blaine put his elbows against the desk so he could lean closer to the microphone. "Awesome to be here Rob, I am great. Super excited to talk about this album with you today. And I love LA the sun is shining and I'm sweating in the middle of November so that's new." They both laughed, and Rob looked down at his sheet.

"So compared to your last two albums there was a definite shift in theme for this album. Was there a particular reason for this?"

Blaine chuckled into the microphone and Kurt smiled at the timbre of his voice in the headphones. "Yeah there was a shift for sure. My last two albums were mostly about a rockstar trying to find his voice and make his way. Not always in the right ways I might add. This album was inspired by something entirely different."

"You mean someone." Rob said slyly. Glancing up at Kurt turning back and forth in the chair, his legs still resting on Blaine.

"Yes, I mean someone. As many of you know my boyfriend Kurt and I just made our relationship public a week ago at the midnight release party for Into the Crazy. It was fitting timing since the album was all about him. Not only him, but about me when I'm with him. The young and dumb rockstar that couldn't seem to find his way learned how to love and to be loved in return." He smiled at Kurt who caught the Moulin Rouge reference. "From the moment I laid eyes on him, I had lyrics and melodies in my head. That's why I knew it was real."

"That's some touching stuff. So, from what I hear you had an entire album laid down and then two weeks before release after you'd just met Kurt you completely re-did the album. Is that true?"

"Yes. Spent ten days writing and recording and had it sent in to be cut and distributed and ready for release in the following days."

"So, I guess when Blaine Anderson wants something he gets it."

"Guys can be divas too, Rob." Blaine winked at Kurt. "But seriously I have some of the most passionate and hard-working staff. Santana Lopez really stood out on this project overseeing that everything got done in time. And my soundboard operator Wes, did a fantastic job getting the tracks laid down."

"It's funny that you don't mention your manager, Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine wrinkled his brow, "Sebastian was in Europe preparing for the overseas tour, so he couldn't be involved too much unfortunately."

"I've heard that he was purposefully left out. That he wasn't told the album was being changed."

"Well I write all my songs. I didn't like the ones I had originally written so I changed them. I was busy, telling him must have fallen through the cracks."

"It seems like a lot has been falling through the cracks since Kurt came around." Rob kept looking down at his paper and Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. Kurt looked between them and pulled his legs down, scooting closer to Blaine to put a hand on his arm.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Blaine tried to sound casual.

"After posting a tweet the night of the release with Kurt. You replied maliciously to fans commenting their dislike of your new relationship."

"I am not the only one with access to the account there was a breach, but the problem has been remedied. I apologize to any fans that were insulted by the mishap. Everyone is entitled to their opinion." Blaine was speaking through his teeth, squeezing his fists under the table. Kurt reached and pushed his fingers through, so he was holding Blaine's hand.

"That wasn't even the first 'mishap'" Rob used airquotes like the listeners would be able to see. "Many anonymous pictures were posted online of you doing things like washing dishes, donating to high school clubs, and helping the homeless. Then it turns out that those photos were taken by Kurt. So the world wants to know what we are supposed to believe are you the bad boy or a softie?"

"Does the world really want to know Rob?" Blaine was nearly growling.

Rob didn't even flinch as Blaine leaned close to the microphone. "Yes, Kurt took all those pictures. I didn't tell him which ones to post, just like I don't tell him what to post now. He also doesn't tell me. We are so lucky that we are able to share our love for each other with the world. We don't do it to change our image or change who we are as people. We do it because as we both learned today our openness and willingness to accept each other for all of our mistakes and misgivings is an inspiration to many people that don't have that kind of relationship to look up to. There is a young man who finally found the courage to come out to his family today because of us. There was a group of girls that bonded over a making a funny t-shirt of me and Kurt. So Rob to answer your question, I am whoever the hell I am and no matter what I do or what gets posted online, nothing will change the person I am outside of the media's eye. Not Blaine Anderson the bad boy. Not Blaine Anderson the softie. Not Blaine Anderson the rockstar. Just Blaine Anderson. Thanks for having me. Goodnight." Blaine stood and ripped off his headphones pulling Kurt behind him as he stormed out of the studio and straight onto the sidewalk.

"What the fuck was that?" He beat a fist against the wall.

"It seems like they set you up." Kurt offered a consoling hug, but Blaine just held a hand out. He beat his fist against the bricks a few more times. Kurt grabbed his hand before he could do it again and kissed the scratches. "You handled it amazingly well. You stayed very professional the whole time and didn't insult him once."

"What a dick." Blaine leaned against the wall.

"Unfortunately, the road to happiness for us is paved with dicks."

"You'd think as two gay men we would be ecstatic about that."

Kurt laughed. "Let's get back to your hotel. You should rest it's been a long day."

"I still have a meet and greet tonight with a few execs from partnering labels."

"Yes, but that is hours away." Kurt walked his fingers up Blaine's chest then walked them around to where the rental was parked.

They laid on Blaine's bed discussing their successes from the Ellen Show then their failures from the radio interview.

"I just don't get how he got all of his information."

Kurt stayed quiet. Blaine stopped rubbing circles on his back and looked down at him. "What are you thinking?"

"I guess it just seems like something Sebastian would do doesn't it?"

"You think he leaked information to the radio host."

"Well it's all information that benefits him. It tears down our relationship. Plus, aside from Santana, Sam, you, and me, he's the only other person that got a detailed itinerary from the studio of what you were doing this weekend."

"Is he really that awful that he would have them ambush me like that?"

"Love makes people do crazy things."

"He is not in love. He wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass."

"Why don't we just relax before your meet and greet? We can talk about this another time." Kurt pulled him close and kissed each of his cheeks then his lips until Blaine drifted into a light sleep.

Kurt reached a hand out and grabbed his phone. He opened twitter and quickly located Sebastian's profile.

** SebastianSmthye: Drag Queen night at Elgee. My favorite club. Hit me up if you want to hang." **

Kurt winced, _what a creep_. He opened a new message.

**Unique**

**Kurt: Hey what are you doing tonight?**

**Unique: Well I was thinking of cuddling up with my favorite chinchilla coat, do you have other ideas, fabulous?**

**Kurt: I'm out of town but there's someone I want you to meet. Are you up for a little old school show choir spying?**

**Unique: If it's drama, count me in. What's the deal?**

**Kurt: His name is Sebastian. He's tall and looks like a meerkat. He is at Elgee. Wear your tallest heels, it's drag queen night. **

**Unique: Yas. I am in. And when I find the slinky? **

**Kurt: Get him drunk and start asking questions.**

**Unique: I'll keep you updated. **

Kurt smiled. Unique was always prepared to do some spying. It must come from her Vocal Adrenaline days. Kurt stayed awake as Blaine slept so he would be able to wake him when it was time to get ready for the meet and greet.

After Blaine insisted that he didn't want to go alone in case anyone else planned on bombarding him with ridiculous questions, Kurt gave in, putting on the suit he had worn on Ellen.

"I just need you there. You keep me sane."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

The night went smoothly, comparatively speaking. They were stopped by a few fans on their way into the meet and greet but the men and women inside had met many famous people, they didn't worry over getting autographs or pictures. Blaine shook many hands; Kurt sufficed his greetings with a wave after being introduced by Blaine.

They both talked to a few interesting people and the whole thing was closing up by about 9:30 so the execs could get home and go to bed. They didn't want to be there any more than Blaine did.

Finally, Blaine and Kurt crashed against the hotel bed, prepared to strip down and actually just sleep. A knock came from the adjoining door.

"What is it, Sam?" Blaine said, his face squashed against the bed. Sam opened the unlocked door and peaked around it

"Is everyone dressed? Oh good. I brought pizza. Thought we could watch a movie or something. I know you guys had a long day. Plus, it's technically fried food Friday and Mercedes had to celebrate on her own the least we can do is eat some pizza."

Blaine smiled at his new friend. "That's a great idea, Sam. Thanks."

He grabbed his sweatpants and went into the bathroom to change as Sam got the movie set up. Kurt grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms out of his bag and went into the bathroom as well.

The boys watched and ate in relative silence.

"Maybe we should invite Santana." Kurt suggested once they were already a third into Transformers.

"I already asked her. She said no." Sam looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. "Actually she said 'Hell no trouty mouth get that nasty smelling box away from me.'" He pouted his lips in imitation.

"She's stressed and a bit of a loner." Blaine stated without looking away from the TV. He knew Santana was busy trying to figure out how to get Sebastian in trouble. If Blaine didn't have a huge concert tomorrow, he might busy himself with the same pursuit, but he needed a clear head for his fans.


	14. Chapter 14

They woke the next morning right where they had all been sitting for the movie. Kurt and Blaine had fallen back together, their legs balled up. Sam was asleep on the floor still wearing flannel and jeans.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kurt asked. Sam made his way back to his room to sneak a few more minutes of sleep on an actual mattress.

"Actually, nothing until about four is when I need to be getting over to the music hall to do soundcheck, then a quick VIP meet and greet, then the concert."

Blaine hopped out of bed and cracked his back. "I saw a punching bag in the gym downstairs; I was thinking of doing a quick workout to burn off some adrenaline, want to join?"

"If by join you mean watch and maybe do Pilates, then sure I'd love to."

"Okay well I'm going to go get Sam."

Once the three were ready, they headed down to the gym, which was unsurprisingly absolutely empty. Blaine found some boxing gloves on a hook on the wall and cleaned them off with sanitizer. Kurt sat on the bench and folded his legs up. Sam went over to the row machine and did a quick stretch before starting on it.

Blaine started off slow, stretching his arms with the punches. Then he started really beating it. Kurt's eyebrows raised in amazement as he watched each muscle strain every time he hit the punching bag. He figured boxing would look clumsy and weird, but Blaine almost looked like he was dancing as he hopped back and forth, ducking his head, then throwing out his arms.

Kurt snapped a few pictures of Blaine in his tank top and sweatshorts. He pulled up twitter.

** KurtHummel: BlaineAnderson is getting ready for the concert tonight. *Insert Eye of the Tiger.* **

***Attached Photo* **

Sam was on the other side of the room. He had taken his shirt off to wrap around his neck as he did pushups. Kurt took a quick picture and opened a message to Mercedes.

**Kurt: I get to watch mine so it's only fair you get to watch yours too. **

***Attached Photo***

**Mercedes: Good looking out, Boo. Now get your eyes off him, you can't have a rockstar and an underwear model. ** **Lol you know I'm playing. **

Kurt laughed and closed out. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt holding his phone.

"How are Pilates coming along?"

"If I did Pilates, you wouldn't be able to focus on the punching bag."

"Try me." He turned back and worked on his hooks. His forehead dripping sweat and his hair curling around his face.

Kurt shrugged and turned on some music. He started with a few ballet warmups to stretch then did plies. He ended the set by stretching over forward and Blaine caught it out of the side of his eye. He only let himself stare for a moment before going back to hitting and practicing blocks.

Kurt kneeled on the ground and did kicks. He paused to take a break and sat with his hands and knees on the ground, Blaine turned and watched as Kurt obliviously stuck his ass in the air to stretch again.

"Okay fine, you win."

Kurt laughed and rolled onto the ground. "Told you."

After their workout, everyone got ready to get to soundcheck. Blaine and Kurt showered together to save time. Or so they convinced themselves. Blaine started humming the lyrics to Human as he washed his hair. When he realized he was singing out loud he looked at Kurt then stopped.

"Blaine, I was just kidding on Ellen. I love that you sing your songs in the shower I just really needed an excuse to tell everyone that you do it because it's adorable."

Blaine smiled and went back to singing and washing his hair. Kurt gave him a pre-show hand job, that resulted in having to re-shower in freezing cold water, since they'd been in there so long.

Sound check went well. After Blaine sang a few songs to make sure everything was working properly. He handed the mic off to Sam so he could make Darth Vader noises in it. Kurt and Blaine danced around on the huge stage as Sam's heavy breathing echoed across the empty seats.

"I saved a seat near the front if you wanted to sit in the audience, but you can stay backstage if you prefer." Blaine looked over at Sam who was doing Karate kicks centerstage. "Sam is going to sit in the audience since he's never actually seen a show."

"I think I'll stay backstage."

"Great." Blaine wiped his sweaty face onto a towel. "I better change for this VIP thing. You guys can do whatever. Roam free. The doors open at 6:30 so you just have to be off the stage by then."

"Okay. Have fun with your fans." Kurt kissed him, nipping his bottom lip lightly before walking over to where Sam was to join in on the weird karate moves at the front of the stage.

Blaine changed and as he was walking up to the room where he would meet the VIP package fans, he passed the stage door. The soft melody spilling into the hallway prompted him to stop and take a look. He peaked in and saw Kurt standing at the front of the stage singing Defying Gravity. Blaine pulled his phone out and took a quick video. He immediately posted it to Twitter, he knew Kurt would be mad, but he couldn't help himself he was talented, and people needed to hear him.

** BlaineAnderson: I don't think I can follow that KurtHummel. **

***Attached Video* **

He closed out and made his way to the VIP room. The room burst with energy as he walked in. He smiled at all his fans and talked, took pictures with, and signed things for each of them. He even sang a few bars of TGIF with a young girl that insisted that they had a shared love of Katy Perry. After meeting all these people that were treating him like a human and not a myth only in existence on the internet, he was ready to do the show.

Blaine walked up to Kurt who was glaring at him.

"I knew you'd be mad, but you did so well I had to."

"You're lucky you're three seconds from walking onstage or I would argue with you right now. However, I'm just going to say good luck and I love you instead." He kissed him on the cheek, "Break a leg."

"What's up LA?" He said into the microphone slowly backing away from Kurt, smiling before he turned and walked onstage. Kurt laughed at the charm that so easily fell from him when he was in performance mode.

"Boy, do we have a fun night ahead of us." He started by singing a few covers to warm the crowd up and get the energy pumping.

Then he walked over to the piano and played a few of his new songs. He would look over through the curtains at Kurt every now and then and the fans caught on. Twitter was flooded with pictures of Blaine's wandering gaze and people fangirling over Klaine.

He stood at the front of the stage and the lights dimmed on him. He was drinking from a water bottle. He had taken off his top layer and was visibly sweating.

"I want to try something really different for this concert. After all, this new album was so different from my last ones. Let's start with a request, I know it's like a third eye to you, but everyone put your phones away for just one song. I promise you won't have trouble remembering it later on. Just this one song please get rid of them." He slowly stepped to the back of the stage as people put their phones away. "Let's get the lights down." He waited for the lights to go black before running behind the curtain.

"Come on." He ran up to Kurt.

"What?"

"Sing a song with me."

"Blaine I can't, it's your show."

"Kurt. Please we can do Candles by Hey Monday."

"Blaine. There's a lot of people."

"It's just me."

Kurt let Blaine lead him out on stage. He was given a mic and the audience was bustling about trying to figure out why everything was dark. The music started, and Kurt's voice rang out as a flickering spotlight lit on him.

_The power lines went out _

_ And I am all alone_

_ I don't really care at all _

_ Not answering my phone _

The audience screamed as they realized what was happening. A second spotlight slowly brought Blaine into view as he took the next verse.

_ All the games you played _

_ The promises you made _

_ Couldn't finish what you started _

_ Only darkness still remains _

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he inched closer, slowly circling him.

_Lost sight couldn't see. _

They faced each other and sang together.

_When it was you and me. _

_ Blow the candles out. _

_ Looks like a solo tonight. _

_ I'm beginning to see the light. _

The crowd went absolutely insane as Kurt and Blaine harmonized. From what Blaine could see onstage many of them were so into the performance they kept their promise of keeping their phones away. He smiled and pulled Kurt in, they slow danced as they sang, each holding a microphone making it a little awkward, but they made it seem flawless.

As they held the last note, the music hall filled with high pitched screams. Blaine dropped the note and Kurt held it until Blaine's mouth was on his. He dropped his microphone down to his side and kissed him back. The fans were jumping out of their seats. They all pulled their cameras out and took pictures of the kiss. Blaine finally pulled away.

Kurt held his microphone back up and let a stream of air out into it. He patted Blaine's back, "Good job."

"Thanks, you sang well too."

"I wasn't talking about the song." He stage winked at the crowd standing near the front. Blaine laughed into the microphone.

"So I don't know guys, was it worth it to put your cameras away for a few minutes?" Everyone screeched and Blaine and Kurt both laughed at the indistinguishable noises coming from the audience.

"Thanks for having me guys. I know you all came to see Blaine. But would it really be a Blaine Anderson concert if he didn't do something spontaneous and not entirely well thought out?" Everyone laughed.

"Kurt, it was wonderful singing with you. Now get off my stage." He gingerly pushed him toward the curtains.

"You brought me out here!" Kurt defended himself.

"Get." Blaine gave him a light smack on the ass as Kurt jogged off behind the curtain. "Isn't he the best?" Blaine's smile was light and genuine. Not the goofy acting he usually did on the stage.

"I saved this song for last, not because it will be nearly impossible to follow Kurt Hummel, but because out of all the songs on my new album." He sat at the piano bench and grinned. "Out of all of my songs ever. This is my favorite." He placed his fingers on the keys and started the rhythm to The Day That the Dance is Over.

Right as he got to the bar where the lyrics start, he abruptly stopped. "You know what. I want to tell you why it's my favorite, because chances are, I won't be able to by the end of it."

There were awes and soft sobs coming from the crowd.

He rested an arm on the top of the piano leaning toward the microphone. "I was messed up guys." He shook his head. "Maybe you liked that. I was drinking way too much. Let me tell you I honestly can't even look at a Long Island Iced Tea anymore. I was a flirt."

"You still are." Kurt shouted from backstage. Blaine broke to laugh, he looked back toward Kurt and corrected himself.

"I was a flirt toward a bunch of random people. It was who I thought I had to be to make people want to listen to my music. But you guys, this is my music and this sap leaning against a piano, looking over at that hot piece of ass I call my boyfriend, and telling you about my deep-seated emotional issues. That's who I am. I am not cool. I make puppets of my friends and have conversations with them. I dress up like a superhero I made up for Halloween like every year. Sure, I wear the leather jackets and go to bars, but all those parties, all those people, they make me feel so alone. I'm sorry if you came here to see that douchebag that I was, I hope you will all stay to see the musician that I am. Because after the parties were over all I ever had left was my music. And now." He let a tear fall. "Kurt."

No one clapped. The audience was dead silent aside from frequent sniffles and the sounds of people crying.

"Hey, don't all cry. I didn't mean to make you sad for me. I just wanted everyone to know why this song was my favorite." He sat back up and looked excitedly at the audience. "If you know it sing along, please. I want you all to get to be a part of who I am now."

The fans cheered, and Blaine started up on the piano again this time actually singing when his part came. He was laugh crying while he sang, and the crowd was clapping and singing along with him at most points. Kurt was behind the curtain taking pictures and singing along with everyone. He had put the microphone down so no one could hear him, and he could be a part of the audience too.

After the song had finished, Blaine jokingly dropped his head onto the piano. It made a crashing noise and the crowd watched as he snaked his hand up to grab the mic off the stand.

"That was great guys. You can all go home. I think I'm gonna take a nap here." They all laughed and young girls excitedly squealed at the thought of Blaine asleep. After a few more seconds he raised his head up and left the piano. He went to the front of the stage and made a point to look at every seat in the room. "I want to thank all of you so much. I am being so serious when I say I wouldn't be here without you guys. I wouldn't be on this stage. I wouldn't be where I am in my life. I wouldn't be _who_ I am without you. You all got me here. I would do anything to make you guys happy."

"ANYTHING?" A fan called out from the left.

"Hey now." Blaine glanced over there with his eyebrows shadowing his eyes. Kurt watched as a girl actually melted back down to her seat.

"It has been wonderful, LA. I hope to see you again soon!" He blew the audience a kiss and waved as he walked back to where Kurt was. They were screaming and clapping still as he collapsed into Kurt's arms entirely drained of energy.

"Holy shit."  
"That was incredible."

"Please no encore. Please no encore."

They listened to the chanting coming from the crowds. Blaine smiled as the chant was clearer. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"If they are asking for an encore they need to work on pronunciation."

"They aren't asking for an encore. They are asking for you."

"Why would they do that?"

"Go charm their pants off, I know you can." Blaine laughed, handing him his microphone.

"You're not coming with me?"

"They didn't ask for me." He smiled and rolled out of Kurt's arms to sit on an amp, a stagehand already bringing him a bottle of cold water.

Kurt slowly walked onto the stage twirling the microphone in his hand. He didn't have the easy charm of Blaine, but he knew how to get a crowd going. Especially this crowd.

"Last time I heard my name yelled that loud was…," He turned to where Blaine had walked off the stage and he had entered. "Nevermind." There were cheers and hollers.

"Well you called me out here what do you want?"

"SING. SING. SING. SING."

"What do you want me to sing?" His face was pounding red, but he pushed back his lips in an embarrassed smile.

There were random shouts muddled together and Kurt couldn't make out any of them. He looked back and forth between fans to see what it was they wanted.

"Showtunes." Blaine's voice echoed from the back, he must have shouted near a microphone. Since it was the only thing Kurt had heard clearly, he went with it.

"Okay well. I think I have something for you." He slowly backed upstage unbuttoning his blazer. He took it off and tossed it at Blaine, who caught it with his face and nearly fell off the amp. He stood up straight and took a breath.

_Coming home used to feel so good. _

_ I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood. _

_ I've seen the world at a faster pace. _

_ And I'm coming now from a different place. _

_ Though I may look the same way to you_

_ Underneath there is somebody new. _

Kurt turned and ran across the stage to the piano. He easily hopped on top and slid on his knees toward the keys. He laid down and kicked his feet in the air, mimicking playing the piano.

_I am not the boy next door._

_ I don't belong like I did before_

He rolled back on his heels and stood. Kicking his leg high then gyrating.

_Nothing ever seems like it used to be _

_ You can have your dreams, but you can't have me. _

_ Oh, I can't come back there anymore _

_ Cause I am not the boy next door. _

Kurt jumped off the piano, landing flawlessly on the stage. He continued to spin and leap around the stage, without losing his breath to sing. The crowd went wild every time he shimmied. As the song finished, he walked to the back of the stage

He thrust his arms in the air as he sang out.

_I am not the boy next door_

Blaine walked back on stage to grab his tie and pull him towards him, they were barely past the curtain before he was pulling Kurt, still by the tie, up against him.

"Hotel. Now. The. Things. I. Will. Do. To you." He was talking through the kiss, barely able to hold himself off long enough to get the words out.

Kurt pulled away with wide eyes and Blaine just shook his head, a silent what on his lips.

"Microphone."

They heard whistles and catcalls from the crowd.

"Shit." Blaine smacked the microphone to the ground and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Doesn't change what I said let's go."

"Sam?"

"Santana will get him."

"That works. Sex it is." Kurt hurried after him as they made their way out to the car. They had a driver for tonight, so they had plenty of time to make out in the backseat.

"Tonight was crazy."  
"You made it great." Blaine kissed up Kurt's neck. "It would have just been a concert if you weren't there."

"Yeah right. No performance of yours is just a concert." Kurt laughed and slid his hand up Blaine's leg.

"As much as I really don't want to say it…let's wait until the hotel." He tightly gripped Kurt's hand, keeping it from sliding further up his leg. Kurt made a low grumbling noise then pressed his face into Blaine's, reaching his other hand up to grip his jaw.

The driver pulled right up to the hotel and two crowds of people had been split and roped off to allow Kurt and Blaine to walk safely into the building.

Blaine smiled and waved to the fans and Kurt tried to keep from blushing when he realized they probably all knew what had been going on in that car. Once inside, Blaine was pulling Kurt by the arm to the elevator.

"Geez, what's the rush?"

Blaine just stared deeply into Kurt's eyes and smiled. It left Kurt feeling a little breathless and he allowed Blaine to push him into the elevator and straight back against the wall. The second the doors closed and Blaine smashed the button to the top floor, his teeth were bared against the skin on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine" Kurt took a moment to breath, "I thought we were waiting until the room."

"No time." Blaine slid a hand down Kurt's shirt and pulled it up, untucking it. He jammed his hand into Kurt's pants and grabbed his cock. Kurt gasped.

"Blaine, we're in an elevator."

"We still have fifteen floors."

"It could stop at any moment."

"That turns you on, doesn't it?" Blaine smiled and flicked his eyes up at Kurt. Kurt didn't respond only glanced at Blaine for a moment before mashing their lips together and pushing his pelvis into Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled through the kiss and squeezed Kurt harder.

Kurt's breathing was heavy. Blaine was pushing him into the wall with his body while stroking with his hand and Kurt's face was heating up. Kurt rolled his eyes up to see what floor the elevator was on. They still had thirteen floors to go.

"Blaine, if you don't slow down. I'm not going to make it to our floor."

"Good." Blaine took a moment to breathe into Kurt's ear which did nothing to cool him off, aside from sending a shiver down his spine. Blaine's hand sped up and as his swollen lips morphed around Kurt's he used his other hand to undo Kurt's belt and pants.

He didn't pull away from the kiss, so Kurt just elicited a worried moan into Blaine's mouth. Blaine continued grinding his body into Kurt's as his hand pumped and Kurt gripped Blaine's side with one hand and the railing of the elevator with the other.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's mouth and quickly dropped to his knees, opening his mouth as he stroked Kurt toward it.

"Blaine. What are you? Blaine, the elevator." Kurt was gasping trying not to release. They had one floor to go and he couldn't hold back. Blaine pressed Kurt's dick into his mouth and swallowed. He stood swiftly and buttoned Kurt's pants and belt in a matter of seconds.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened on their floor. An older woman glanced them up and down before shrugging and stepping into the elevator. Kurt and Blaine politely nodded then side stepped her. The doors closed and Blaine let out a big breath.

"Now that was talent. All of that in just fifteen floors. And no one suspects a thing."

Kurt grinned without teeth and leaned close to Blaine, he swiped a thumb across his lips and showed Blaine that he hadn't gotten away without a trace.

"Almost." Kurt laughed and pulled out the key card.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt and Blaine enjoyed a few days together in New York before Blaine had to fly out for another weekend doing tours in Phoenix, San Francisco, and Seattle. Luckily, they had scheduled so he would do three shows in a row then be able to go back to New York before heading off for another weekend. Weekend shows were usually better attended anyway, and this way meant he wasn't away from Kurt for too long.

They both sadly went through the following weeks briefly seeing each other before it felt like they were being torn apart again. Most of the nights that Blaine was away, Kurt stayed in Blaine's apartment to feel closer to him. Blaine took Kurt's McKinley Sweatshirt with him every time he left, and Kurt gave Blaine a bottle of the cologne he wore to respray the sweatshirt when Kurt's smell faded.

Blaine just smiled silently when Kurt had done it. He hadn't realized how obvious he was about why he loved the sweatshirt so much.

Kurt laughed at the behind the scenes tour pictures Santana had been taking since Kurt couldn't. It seemed like he was wearing the sweatshirt in all of them.

The week of Thanksgiving, Blaine didn't have to be to the southern states until Friday, so Kurt threw a big Thanksgiving for everybody who didn't go home. Since they had all planned on seeing their families at Christmas, Thanksgiving ended up being everyone they knew.

The Lima Bean was closed for the holiday. Kurt spent hours setting up decorations and moving the little tables together to make one huge dinner table. Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Sam did most of the cooking. Santana was smiling at Brittney who was dressed like a turkey and flapping around the café. Blaine was talking to Kitty, which surprised Kurt.

Mercedes was playing with a little stereo in the corner, trying to find the perfect holiday playlist.

Kurt turned to Blaine while they were eating and whispered, "What were you and Kitty talking about? You seemed into the conversation."

"Oh yeah." He grinned nervously at Kurt. "Don't be mad."

"Are you leaving me for her or something." Kurt couldn't even begin to imagine what they discussed that would make him mad.

"We were actually going over her resume."

"Her resume?"

Blaine looked over at Kitty who was measuring Kurt's reaction with visible concern.

"She overheard us talking about the manager situation a few days ago and wanted to let me know of her interest."

"Isn't she way too young to be your manager."

"Actually, she wants Santana's job. Santana would be my manager and Kitty would do PR. She has the experience with marketing from online classes and an internship she's been doing. That's why she's always late to work."

"She never told me she had an internship." Kurt was hurt by her secrecy.

"I want to hire her. But she would have to quit here. I don't want to rip her away from you."

"It's not my choice. I'll be sad to see her go, but it would be a great opportunity for her."

Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek, mashed potatoes still in his mouth. He grinned over to Kitty and gave her the thumbs up.

"That is of course, if you are willing to take her place." Kurt turned to Blaine, his expression serious.

"What? No Kurt, I can't do that again. I still have nightmares. People are so mean. I'm sorry I don't know what a skinny non-fat mocha choca latte ya ya is, Karen!"

"Blaine calm down. I'm kidding. Also, I don't know if that's supposed to be a drink or a song."

"Did someone say song!" Rachel stood from her chair and ran over to where her purse and coat were and came back with a black top hat full of paper.

"What are you getting at, Berry?" Mercedes glared at her.

Rachel just smiled back. "We are going to play a game of duets. You'll draw a partner out of the hat. You have a few minutes to prepare, then we sing duets and everyone can vote who wins."

"Nothing like some good-hearted competition to really celebrate gratitude." Kurt's sarcasm was followed by an eyeroll.

"I think it's a great idea, Rachel." Blaine stood, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "And in the true spirit of giving thanks, I want to go first." Blaine giggled and reach a hand in the hat. He opened his paper and started laughing.

He turned it around, "Kurt Hummel."

"Rigged." Santana yelled from the other side of the table.

Kurt happily skipped over to Blaine and they walked off deciding on what to sing. Mercedes was next. She drew out Santana's name and they smiled at each other before getting together. Sam was with Kitty and Rachel got Tina. Brittney was an odd number so Santana quickly pulled her toward her and Mercedes.

"If the Geltastic Gay and Lady Gayer get to sing together then it's only fair that I get to sing with my woman."

Nobody objected. Not because the reasoning was sound, but because nobody wanted to tell Santana no.

Rachel and Tina volunteered to go first. Kitty pulled her phone out and recorded their performance of What a Feeling. Everyone clapped and a few whistled.

Kitty and Sam sang next, a soft acoustic song. Brittney, Santana, and Mercedes did Adele and then it was Kurt and Blaine's turn.

"We wanted to kickstart Christmas season with one of the best winter duets." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Also, we thought it would be funny since I will be in Florida tomorrow morning where it is 75 degrees."

They started the music and sang Baby it's Cold Outside together. Kitty smiled as she recorded the whole thing and some blushed at the intimacy of the duet. The way the two sang to each other and not them made them feel like they had walked in on something. Which was a surprising feeling since most of them actually had walked in on something at this point. Now that they didn't have to hide their relationship, they really didn't try to.

They finished the song and smiled warmly at each other. Everyone clapped. They all took a vote and Kurt and Blaine won the challenge then were promptly disqualified because Blaine was a professional and there was an agreement made that professionals shouldn't qualify. Rachel realized too late that she was included in that category and Tina glared at her for losing them the competition. Santana, Britt, and Mercedes were voted as the winners until Sam spoke up.

"Hey Mercedes, you're in the church choir right?"

"What are you getting at Sam?"

"Well the church signs your paycheck doesn't it, for working there and teaching the choir?"

"So?"

"So. Sounds like you're a professional." Kitty stated smiling up at Sam then high fiving him as he yelled.

"Disqualified. Kitty and I win!"

Everyone rolled their eyes but accepted the final decision. Sam and Kitty were each given a pat on the back and a few cookies as a trophy.

"But the point is that we all had so much fun, right?" Rachel tried to cheer everybody up. Though she also felt a little sad at having lost to Kitty and Sam by default.

"It was a fun game, Rachel." Everyone turned, astonished to hear those words leave Santana's dark red lips. "I'm serious. Nothing is better than proving to Rachel Berry that she isn't the best."

"Tina and I came in second, just so you know."

"You voted yourself into second. No one else raised their hand for you."

"You are just mad beca—"

"FOR THE LOVE WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled waving his hands at the girls. They snapped their mouths closed and glared at each other. "Thank you."

"My man laying down the law."

"Keep it in your pants, Anderson." Kitty groaned from where she was sitting on the table eating her prize cookie.

"I like her. We will work well together." Santana muttered. Not wanting to have Kurt yell at her again.

Blaine grabbed his wine glass off the table, "Can I make a toast or is that weird?"

"No do it. It will be awesome." Sam encouraged him taking his solo cup of mysterious liquid off the table and raising it. Everybody else found their drink and held it as Blaine spoke.

"Last year at Thanksgiving time. I was working on my second album. I wrote about heartbreak and devastation. All things that I knew far too much about. I spent Thanksgiving watching Bachelor reruns and eating Chinese Takeout alone. If someone would have told me then that I would be right here in just one year I would have thought they were lying." Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and held his hand. Blaine smiled at him. "I was an idiot before."

"Was?" Santana scoffed, shutting her mouth when Kurt glared at her.

"Okay I can still be an idiot and I do a lot of stupid things. But the smartest thing I have ever done was fall in love with this man here." Blaine turned to Kurt. "Not only is he by far the most handsome man I have ever meant, but he has the kindest and wisest heart. He took me in and told me I could be the person I had always wanted to be if I realized that that person was in there already, just buried under layers of cowardice. Not only did I find love with Kurt, I also found friends, traditions, jokes." Blaine paused to look around. "Memories to put in frames around the house. Looking around I see a group of people that were lost before Kurt came into their lives. Rachel Berry always knew she was a star, but she needed Kurt to show her that stardom is a lonely trek if you don't have friends to support you. Sometimes you have to miss a note because someone needs that solo more than you do." Kurt smiled at Rachel, remembering when he purposefully flopped Defying Gravity though he had been singing it for years.

Blaine continued, "Brittney, you were telling me how you never thought you would be a leader because no one respected your intelligence, yet here you are an assistant manager who manages the store completely in Kurt's absence. Sam and Mercedes how many times did you almost break up, then after you both had a conversation with Kurt you were suddenly ready to talk things through and stay together?" Blaine put a hand on Kurt's back.

"We have all experienced Kurt's kindness firsthand. Perhaps me most of all. For God's sake I broke down on live television because I looked at Kurt watching me sing and realized that my music career would have gone down the toilet if he wasn't there to inspire an album about love instead of whatever bullshit I'd had before. So," Blaine held his glass up and everyone looked at him and Kurt. "I want to make a toast to Kurt. The real reason we are all here."

Everybody joined in the toast with a, "To Kurt!" before sipping. Kurt was openly crying. Blaine kissed the tears on his cheeks.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

Blaine got nervous that he had somehow offended Kurt. Maybe the tears weren't happy tears like he'd thought. "I'm sorry Kurt. It's just you mean so much to me. To all of us. I thought you deserved it."

"You think I deserve so much. What if I don't?"

Blaine pulled Kurt away from everybody, they figured he was just tearing up from the emotional speech, so they allowed the two their privacy.

"What do you mean, what if you don't?" Blaine was brushing his hands through Kurt's hair and over his clothes. Touching him to maintain contact.

"It's just this has all happened so fast and I let you shower me with gifts and things and you're such an amazing man, yet you put me on this pedestal and call yourself an idiot."

"Kurt you are—"

"Blaine, I didn't even call my dad today. He's the one that taught me to be the person that I am. The person that you think I am at least. And I didn't even call him to say hello."

"The night is still young."

"I don't even question it when you insist on buying me stuff. I just let you, like some sort of spoiled housewife."

"Kurt you throw fits about me buying you stuff all the time. You make it damn near impossible."

"I just—" Blaine frowned at Kurt.

"Kurt, what is this really about?"

"You're Blaine Anderson. The entire world loves you and here I am just a barista and somehow you think I deserve you."

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine pulled him over to a chair and sat him down. Blaine got on his knees between Kurt's legs, holding his hands and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"I don't even know how-" Blaine looked down for a moment then back up. "I can't explain to you how fast I would give up everything for you. If I woke up tomorrow and no one knew my name, so long as I woke up next to you. I would be perfectly fine."

"But why? Why do you want me more than a career as a rockstar?" Kurt just shook his head. He'd been so overwhelmed with the pace of the relationship he was apparently just now processing it.

"The first time I saw you, I'd just turned a corner and found a cute little rustic coffee shop. I was thirsty, so I stopped in. When I walked up to the counter you were wearing a striped turtle neck. I thought you were cute, so I smiled, and you gave me the best bitch glare I had ever seen." Kurt chuckled through the tears. "I'm serious I was terrified. I thought about never coming back."

"Why did you?" Kurt asked.

"Your nametag." Blaine smiled and rubbed his fingers on Kurt's knuckles.

"My nametag?" Kurt was lost. He had no clue why his name would make Blaine stay, Kurt had never been particularly fond of it.

"It said Kurt and had a little flower on it."

"A daisy." Kurt remembered. He had drawn it on one day when he was bored.

"My in-love flower." Kurt pause and looked over at Blaine realizing Blaine had given him daisies for their first date.

"In love? You had just seen me."

"It was a sign." Blaine shrugged.

"What if I had hated you"

"Then I was going to do everything I could to make that not so. Step one was getting on a first name basis."  
"So you took your chance after I lost that nametag?"

"Well." Blaine put one of Kurt's hands to his mouth kissing it before quickly whispering. "I stole it."

"What?! You stole my nametag?"

Blane chuckled and looked away. "A few days later you bumped it against the machine, and it came off, you were making my drink and you tossed it aside to get it out of your way. So, I grabbed it."

"You stole my nametag?" Kurt was between angry and humored. Blaine was still laughing.

"I still really don't know why I did it."

"You rockstars think you can take whatever you want."

"I guess just having it made me feel like we were connected in some way."

"You could have just been like 'Hey I'm Blaine Anderson wanna go have sex in the bathroom?'"

"You knew it was me."

"But you didn't know I knew."

"I didn't want to just have sex in the bathroom with you, Kurt. You may have been kind of an asshole to me." Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Blaine kept going. "But I watched you speak with the other customers. At the end of the first week, you gave an old woman a second coffee for free. She was on her way to a graveyard to visit her recently deceased husband. She was telling you how their first date had been to a coffeeshop. She was just reminiscing to a stranger and you handed her a second coffee and said, 'For your date. On the house.'" Blaine shook his head and laughed. "I walked out shortly after her. She was smiling with tears spilling down her face. A woman that probably hadn't had a reason to smile in a very long time and you gave her one."

"It was just a coffee." Kurt looked down at their hands twined together.

"It wasn't just a coffee to her." Blaine leaned closer, so his face was under Kurt's. "Can you really not see yourself the way the world sees you?"

"That effeminate gay man, who sings like a girl."

"That beautiful, strong man whose heart is so big it needs a second damn body." Blaine was starting to get frustrated with Kurt. "I don't understand why you think you don't deserve this? Why you wouldn't deserve me?"

"Ellen flew me out to be on her show. You pulled me out on stage during a concert." He looked over at his friends who were sneaking peeks to the corner to see what was going on between them. "It's not my world I shouldn't be allowed to be a part of it. I'm just a nobody."

"Kurt. You will _never_, ever be a nobody." He grabbed the sides of Kurt's head and pulled it to his forehead. "You are the most important person in my world. You deserve every single thing you get and so much more. I grew up with money, I've always had it, I don't care about throwing it around. What I didn't always have was the kind heart of a supportive and loving boyfriend and friend. You have given me what money will never be able to buy. What my own family couldn't even give me. I was never truly accepted by anybody until I met you. The last time I have spent a Thanksgiving with people who weren't just faking politeness to keep from fighting was when I was seven, before my father got abusive, before my brother moved away, and before my family learned I was gay. In all those years I haven't had a family. Now here I am. You are my family, Kurt. You and all these amazing people around us that are in my life because of you. You are the glue that holds our worlds together. You are the world to us."

Kurt started sobbing again and Blaine joined in, their faces pressed together. "Don't ever tell me you are meaningless. That would mean that everything I live for is meaningless and I don't believe that for one second." Blaine was whispering, and they sat with their foreheads pressed together for a while. Suddenly everyone was on top of them squeezing them in a group hug.

"We love you guys!" Mercedes shouted jamming her head right up against Kurt and Blaine's squished together faces. Kitty backed out first and took a photo of the rest of them hugging.

Santana had already set her up with Blaine's accounts, so she tapped out a quick Thanksgiving tweet.

** BlaineAnderson: What's Thanksgiving without sob-inducing toasts and group hugs? Hope everyone is having a safe and happy holiday. **

***Attached Photo* **

Santana gave her a thumbs up after pulling out of the group hug and checking her phone. Kitty smiled and went back to thinking of new things to post.

Kurt finally managed to pull himself together after everyone left the hug. Blaine patted his thigh and leaned to his ear. "Go call your dad." Kurt smiled and walked to the other side of the room, pulling up his dad's number.

Blaine heard him when his father picked up, "Hey Dad. Sorry it's been a while." Kurt laughed. "I missed you too. I know this holiday is hard for you, but you have to stay away from bacon. You're supposed to eat turkey today anyway!" Blaine smiled as Kurt laughed into the phone, pacing back and forth along the windows.

"Okay. Everyone who didn't cook, it's clean up time." Blaine led the charge by grabbing empty plates from the table and taking them back to wash. The chores were split up and everyone that hadn't helped with the meal gladly boxed the leftovers and dropped the dishes in the sink for Blaine to wash.

Santana splashed him as she dropped a serving bowl in the sink. "Just so you know, I'm not allowing this to be your fourth album cover so don't get your hopes up." Blaine scooped some bubbles up in his hand and blew them at her. She swatted them away and ran. He laughed and got back to scrubbing.

Once Blaine finished washing and putting away dishes, he pushed through the kitchen doors drying his hands. He looked at his watch as he clipped it back on his wrist. "Santana our flight leaves in four hours."

"Oh, yes. Red eyes. My favorite." She turned to Kitty who was pushing tables back into places. "You want to come?"

"You want me to come on the tour?"

"It is part of the job description."

Blaine interjected. "If it's too short notice you don't have to come on this one."

"I'll cover your shift tomorrow." Tina spoke from behind the counter where she was making a pot of coffee for everyone.

"Okay yeah. I'd love to go."

"Go get packed and meet us at JFK in 3 hours. I'll text you the terminal details and your ticket information." Kitty grabbed her purse and coat and bolted to the door waving at Kurt as she ran. He was still talking on the phone with his dad. Blaine needed to leave too but he didn't want to interrupt the call. They hadn't spoken in weeks.

Kurt looked at his apprehensive expression then looked at his own watch. "Hey dad. I'll call you tomorrow. Blaine has to catch a flight in a few hours, and I want to say bye before he has to go get ready." He glanced over at Blaine then spoke into the phone. "Okay one second."

Kurt walked over and handed Blaine his phone. Blaine took it and gulped. He wasn't prepared to get yelled at by Kurt's father again. It hurt too much.

"Hello?" He walked over to where Kurt had been pacing so no one could hear the inevitably awkward phone call.

"Thank you." Burt's voice was rough.

"Huh?" Blaine was completely caught off guard. He probably sounded like such an idiot to Kurt's father.

"Thank you for treating Kurt the way you do. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you before. A father has to keep an eye out and you were waving a lot of red flags."

"I respect your care for your son, sir. I would have been concerned if you hadn't hated me before." Blaine chuckled lightly and Burt laughed along.

"Kurt told me it was your idea for him to call me today. I was being stubborn before I should have been the one to call him. But you're the one that got us back to talking. So, thank you."

"I wanted Kurt to have a great Thanksgiving and he couldn't have done that without you."

"I know it's not my place. But Kurt mentioned that you don't have a great relationship with your father. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk to someone. If you ever need fatherly advice…" Burt was hesitant, but he sighed and continued. "You can always give me a call."

Blaine was silent for a moment. Kurt wasn't kidding when he had said he got his kind heart from his father.

"That means the world to me, Mr. Hummel. Thank you so much."

"I know you love him, Blaine. I'm glad he has you to worship him as the amazing man he has become."

"Happy Thanksgiving. Mr. Hummel."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Blaine." Burt clicked off the line. Though Blaine couldn't see Burt's face, sitting on his recliner back in Lima, Ohio, he knew that there was a smile as big as his on it.

Blaine ran over to Kurt and hugged him so tight it picked him off the ground.

"Oh wow. Blaine." Kurt laughed. "What did he want to talk to you about?"

"He doesn't hate me Kurt!" Blaine's smile lit up the room.

"Of course, he doesn't. How could he?" They laughed and hugged, and everyone smiled and enjoyed coffee and company. Until it was time to call it a night.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of Blaine's tour went well. Kitty was excited to be working for Blaine and Santana and Kurt let her go without two weeks notice. He began his search for a new barista. Which ended shortly after Unique strutted in telling him that her internship at Elle didn't pay enough. He tossed her an apron and showed her how to make a latte.

Blaine hung around The Lima Bean every day that Kurt was working. A few people had caught on. There were only some that stopped to talk to Blaine. The regulars were well aware of the situation, but they had known Kurt so long, they didn't dare annoy him and his boyfriend.

Though Kurt figured Blaine could probably do better things with his time, he didn't mind the extra business Blaine brought in by just being there. Young fans coming in and buying a coffee then having Blaine sign the cup was a popular thing to do at this point and it meant Kurt was making money, if in a perhaps somewhat morally ambiguous way.

Blaine ended up being such a fixture at the coffee shop that he would gladly let someone sit across from him and talk about anything. He was like an old man in a park waiting for the right person to listen to his stories and opinions. Kurt smiled every time he watched Blaine. One day he got in a heated argument with Kurt's Tuesday and Thursday regular, Simon.

"The Browns do not suck!"

"Blaine, they have not won in years. Accept it, they suck."

"Maybe they haven't won a superbowl. But has anyone beat them at being beat? No, the Browns have that in the bag."

"Exactly they win at sucking!"

"Blaine! Simon! If you want to talk football go to a sports bar. People are trying to enjoy coffee here!"

"Sorry, Kurt." They said in unison looking down, before Simon slid out of his seat and went back over to the corner his laptop was set up in.

"Blaine are you sure you don't have anything to do? Don't you want to prepare for your upcoming concerts or something?"

"I'll practice when I get home. It's just like the other concerts I might just mix up the set list." Blaine titled his head at Kurt. "Do you not want me here?"

"No, it's not that." Kurt reached out to keep Blaine seated. "I just feel like I'm keeping you from something important."

"I'm free as a bird." Blaine winked at Kurt. "I could sort sugar packets."

"No, I'm not letting you go into creepy, obsessive organization mode again."

"I could sing."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"I can't afford to hire you for a gig."

"It's not a gig. I just need to practice, and this seems like a good place to do it."

"Well I'm sure it would please the customers."

"Can I borrow a guitar?"

"You can borrow whatever you like." Blaine leaned up to Kurt's ear.

"In that case." He whispered, and Kurt could feel Blaine's hand moving closer to him.

"Not at work." He said strictly, and Blaine's hand dropped.

"Fine, but immediately after."

He walked over to the door to Kurt's apartment and pulled out his key. It made Kurt smile every time he saw Blaine with it. He had given him a key to his apartment and to The Lima Bean. He wasn't sure why he had given him one to The Lima Bean, but since they had met there it just felt right. He disappeared upstairs and returned a moment later with one of the guitars.

Some of the customers looked up and smiled. Others didn't even realize what was happening.

"Do you guys mind if I play a little bit?" Blaine said casually to the ten or so people in the building.

"As long as you don't suck as much as the Browns!" Simon called from his corner.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him childishly, making Kurt laugh and turn away to get back to cleaning up behind the counter.

At first Blaine just strummed. He played different riffs, ones Kurt hadn't heard before. Eventually he was just singing what he saw around him. He was making everything up as he went, and it was entertaining the customers, who were expecting a completely serious performance of love songs.

_Simon's being a jerk, talking trash about the Brown's while he should be at work. _

_ Kurt's been cleaning the same spot on the counter for a while _

_ He's been too busy checking out my sexy style. _

The room laughed and Kurt blushed dropping the rag in a bucket and going to work on something else.

_He thinks now that I can't see his gorgeous blue eyes _

_ I will stop spitting out annoying lies. _

_ Well I will keep singing with sass_

_ So long as I can see that amazing, round—_

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped turning around and pointing a finger at him.

_You're mad that I've written another song for you _

_ But my dear Kurt there's no need to be blue. _

_ Everybody knows what rhymes with sass. _

_ I was obviously going to say glass. _

_ Everyone likes coffee that comes from a pot. _

_ The Lima Beans coffee really hits the spot. _

"Are you writing commercial jingles now?"

_Why must you mock my lyrics my love. _

_ I've been told I sing like a dove_

_ I've never heard a dove sing but I assume they are good _

_ Plus another thing we have in common is sitting on wood. _

"Okay you're done. Upstairs. You're grounded."

"You're grounding me?"

"Until you can learn to behave yourself."

"I'm confused and aroused." Kurt pushed Blaine through the door. Everyone clapped for him as he was kicked out.

Kurt tried not to laugh as he turned back to the café. His regulars chuckling at Blaine and Kurt, who had become their own live sitcom.

"Sorry for the disturbance. He won't be back until he learns how to be a better lyricist."

"Yeah that song about coffee pots won't win any Grammy's." Kurt nodded his head at Kathy who was munching on a scone and winking at Kurt.

Brittney was to be in charge of The Lima Bean while Kurt was back in Lima for Christmas. He decided they would close the coffee shop for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and the day after so Britt and the other employees would have a chance to see their families. Kurt and Blaine would be in Ohio for a week and a half.

Burt and Carole gladly picked them up from the airport. They even volunteered to drop Blaine off at his brother Cooper's house in Westerville.

"Thanks so much. I asked Coop if he would pick me up, but he said he didn't want to be seen at the airport. Apparently, he's been having paparazzi problems since he stopped doing those insurance commercials and moved back to Ohio." Blaine just looked confused, he had never understood Ohio's obsession with his brother's weird commercials.

"How come you never told me Cooper Anderson was your brother?" Kurt smiled at Blaine, his lips pulled up and his cheeks stuck.

"Because I knew you would have acted like this. Like everyone else acts. You have a crush on him."

"Well. I mean you guys are related so you look alike and everything."

"Yeah okay."

Burt laughed from the driver's seat. "Nice save, kid." His voice was mocking, and he winked at Kurt in the rearview mirror.

"What? You're both so handsome and good."

"Yeah. So I've been told." Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Mostly by him. And he doesn't typically say we both are." Blaine rested his eyes. He was way too tired from the flight to deal with his brother's narcissism right now. But his parents didn't even know he was back in town and staying at a hotel didn't feel right during the holidays.

"You said the blue one on Python Street, right?" Burt's voice was hesitant, and the car slowed.

"Yeah. I forget the number. But it's blue with red shudders."

"Does it usually have crowds of young girls on the lawn?" Carole asked.

Blaine's head shot up from Kurt's shoulder and he looked out the window ahead. Cooper's house was surrounded by fans all holding posters with Blaine's face on them and wearing t-shirts with his album cover.

"Crap, how did they find out?" Kurt pushed Blaine's head down and ducked himself realizing he was just as much a part of the public eye now.

Cooper called Blaine then. "Hey little brother. So there's a small problem. Some people might have found out you were staying with me…"

"How did they find out, Coop?" Blaine knew the answer, but he wanted to hear his brother admit to being an idiot.

"I might have tweeted it."

"What made you think that was a good idea?"

"What, you don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of devoted fans?"

"No Coop, I can honestly say I don't want to be surrounded by fans for the entirety of my stay in Ohio."

"I guess you'll have to get a hotel then." Cooper sounded distracted. Blaine figured he was picturing those fans there for him instead of Blaine.

"Bye Cooper." He hung up and groaned. "Well that's about as well as I expected that to go. Guess I'm getting a hotel room."

"No, you're not." Carole turned back to him. "It's Christmas you're not staying in a hotel. You can stay with us."

She turned to Burt who thought about it a moment then nodded back at Blaine, still ducking behind the seat.

"We would love to have you."

"That's wonderful of you to offer. But I couldn't. I would just be in your way."

"The parents have spoken there is no denying it. You have to stay with us." Kurt smiled down at him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But the first sign of paparazzi, we will throw you out and let the obsessed teenage girls have you."

"Dad!"

"Joking." Burt backed up and turned around, heading to Lima.

Blaine smiled throughout the entire tour of Kurt's home. Kurt was most excited to take him up to his bedroom.

He showed Blaine all of his high school memorabilia. Blaine put the prom queen crown on Kurt's head and took his hand, pulling him in to dance as he hummed.

"Who got the first dance with the Prom Queen?"

"There wasn't one." Kurt didn't want to tell the story of Karofsky right now, not when everything was so perfect.

"Does that mean I got the first dance with you as Prom Queen?" Blaine was suddenly a giddy high schooler.

"I suppose it does." They danced around a bit more before Kurt put the crown back on the glittery skull.

Kurt pulled out his t-shirt from their Born This Way performance.

"I wore this to convince Rachel not to get a nose job." He held it up and told Blaine about how everyone made a shirt about what they were insecure about.

"And are you still insecure about it?" Blaine took the shirt out of Kurt's hands and tossed it on the bed, winding his fingers through Kurt's hair and putting his lips right in front of Kurt's.

"No." Kurt breathed leaning in to close the distance between them.

"Eh hem." Burt cleared his throat from the doorway and Blaine was off Kurt faster than if he were a burning hot pan just pulled from the oven. "If you two are quite finished with the 'tour'" Burt did air quotes and giggled, "Dinner is ready."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Blaine. We all know Kurt was the one who did it." Burt cackled and walked away.

"He saw us kiss and he laughed." Blaine stated, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah. It was pretty funny. You were terrified."

"He laughed."

"Blaine. Are you okay?"

"Your father saw two guys kissing, and I apologized, and he didn't want an apology."

"Blaine, he is perfectly okay with us being together. In his eyes there is nothing wrong with it. You don't have to be ashamed to kiss me in front of my family. Let's just not do anything too crazy in front of them. If you really want to be ashamed think about the fact that they probably watched you give me a lap dance on Ellen." Kurt patted his cheek and walked past him out of the room.

"He looked and cleared his throat. And he…laughed?" Blaine was still processing when Kurt grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the room.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt looked at the empty seat beside Carole.

"Shop is still open." Burt grumbled.

"How does he like it?"

"I think it makes him feel like he belongs. He likes being looked up to and they do that at the shop." Carole assured Kurt.

"That's good. He needs that." He turned to Blaine. "You'll meet him eventually."

"So, Blaine." Burt peered up from his plate of greens. "We saw you and Kurt on Ellen."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said instinctively. Remembering what Kurt had just said about the lap dance.

Burt chuckled. "For what, kid?"

"You're not mad that I—that I uh—danced on Kurt on live television?"

"And embarrassed the crap out of him. That's like a father's dream. Maybe not the means of doing it but watching him squirm as they played that video of him. I was dying."

"Thanks, dad."

"Do you think I could dance like Blaine did, Carole?"

"I think you should avoid even trying, dear." She laughed then yelped as he stood and swung his hips at her. Blaine's face went bright red as he realized he was being mocked.

"We're just messing with you guys. That was a great show. I'm proud of you both."

"That was a stunning performance at the piano, Blaine." Carole added, smiling across the table at him.

"Thank you." He spoke shyly, and Kurt put a hand over his at the table. He went to pull away but looking up at the smiles on Burt and Carole's faces, he left it. Turning it over so they could interlock fingers.

"So, we've been dying to know." Burt leaned over the table and looked at Carole conspiratorially before glancing at Blaine. "Does it take you longer to gel your hair back than it does for Kurt to perfect his coif?"

Blaine started cracking up at their question. He shook his head. "I've got mine down to 30 minutes, Kurt spends at least 45 and that's if he decides not to do the last layer of hairspray."

They all laughed together. Taking turns mocking each other and telling stories. After they were done, Blaine offered to clean up and Carole hugged him so tight, he had to take a big breath after.

"This one's a keeper." She yelled to Kurt and Burt who were talking in the living room.

"I know." Kurt yelled back, continuing the conversation with his father.

Blaine smiled and went to work on the dishes. At this point, doing the dishes usually meant he had just been a part of a great memory, so it hardly felt like a chore anymore…more like a tradition.

After Blaine was finished, he went to where everyone was in the living room. He hadn't even noticed two others had joined while he was in the kitchen.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" He excitedly ran over to hug her.

"I was at my dads' house and thought I would come see Finn. I hear there were fan troubles at Cooper's house. Did they see you guys?"

"No Cooper was just being an idiot."

"Well you can stay at my dads' if you need a place."

"He's staying here." Kurt said almost forcefully, and Burt rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Finn on the couch to talk about his day at the shop.

After Finn pillaged the leftovers, the group decided to go ice skating. It was a week night, so they figured it wouldn't be busy. Burt and Carole declined the invitation, so they could work on decorating the house, their being in DC rather often kept them behind on holiday preparations. Rachel grabbed Kurt and dragged him out and to the car. Blaine and Finn fell in step behind them.

"I guess I haven't like actually introduced myself. I mean of course I know you, and I'm sure Kurt's mentioned me, but anyway I am his step brother, Finn Hudson."

He stuck a hand out to shake Blaine's. Blaine smiled up at him then grabbed his hand to pull him into a half hug.

"Nice to meet you Finn. Kurt has told me all about you, I'm glad we finally get a chance to hang out."

Blaine let him go and Finn looked at him with an awkward smile. Apparently, he was a little starstruck.

"So this is super weird. My brother is actually dating a rockstar."

"I still can't get over the fact that I'm dating Kurt Hummel. He's extraordinary." Blaine looked up to him and Rachel. From what he could tell, they were jumping up and down talking about some new development on Broadway.

"He really is." Finn agreed. "You're a cool guy, Blaine Anderson."

They got to the car and Finn hopped in the driver's seat, Rachel in the passenger and Blaine and Kurt slid easily next to each other in the back.

"So, you've met Finn." Kurt whispered, waiting for Blaine's thoughts on his stepbrother.

"He's great. I'm glad you two are so close." Blaine whispered back giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

The car ride went by in relative silence. Blaine was longingly staring at Kurt and Kurt was pretending not to notice.

"So, I have like a million questions for you, Blaine. But one, why are you so obsessed with Kurt's ratty old McKinley sweatshirt? Every picture of you on tour is in that thing." Blaine and Kurt laughed into each other's shoulders. Rachel just patted Finn on the leg. "What? Seriously I don't get it. Can't you afford like everything in those magazines Kurt reads?"

"Nothing you can buy in a magazine, keeps the love of your life in your arms when you are hundreds of miles away from him."

"You could bring Kurt along that way you can wear him on your arm instead of a ripped-up sweatshirt." Finn added. Kurt pulled back a little and looked at Finn's unconcerned face in the rearview mirror. Then over at Blaine, who had stopped smiling when he thought about his upcoming tour in Europe where he wouldn't be able to jet back to New York after each weekend.

"That's true." Kurt stated then nuzzled his face back into Blaine.

They were right about the ice-skating rink being pretty empty. While they were in Ohio, Blaine figured he wouldn't post pictures somewhere until they had left to keep people from tracking them.

Unfortunately, Lima, Ohio wasn't used to having a rockstar in their midst so everyone that recognized him, fawned over him. Kurt shooed Finn and Rachel to go ice skating and have their fun, so they wouldn't be stuck having to wait for Blaine to sign autographs and take pictures.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine whispered as a group of fans approached.

Kurt just smiled sadly at him. He would have to wear a wig if they wanted to go anywhere in Ohio. Kurt took pictures for people to hurry the process along and as opposed to standing and chatting Blaine quickly signed things, asked if they would be at the concert, then excused himself to go back to what he was doing.

"I just hate disappointing them." They were putting their skates on when Blaine realized he had probably made the last group sad by not hanging around.

"They probably feel lucky they got a few minutes with you. No one can expect you to talk to them for so long when you have so many fans in the world. You still need time to eat, sleep, and make music."

"Among other things." Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine.

"Please don't remind me that the entire world imagines our sex life."

"Come on guys!" Finn yelled from the barrier to the ice. Him and Rachel had been flopping around. Neither were particularly good at ice skating.

"Hey, so have you been ice skating before?" Kurt asked nervously realizing, if he had been, it hadn't been in years.

"Nope." Blaine smiled at him as they helped each other up and over to the ice.

It took Kurt a minute to gain his balance. He leaned against Blaine who wasn't struggling at all.

"I thought you said you've never been before?"

"I lied." Blaine laughed and held onto Kurt who was sliding all over the place. "I didn't realize you would be this bad."

"There is no trust in this relationship." Kurt yelled as he fell to the ground.

Blaine slid over, coming to an effortless stop in front of Kurt, sprawled on the ice. "Don't joke about that." He offered a hand and Kurt took it without hesitation, letting Blaine pull him up and into his side.

"I'm sorry. I love you and trust you with my life." Kurt looked at where their hips were just about connected, and his feet were sliding in every direction. "Which by the looks of it you are currently holding. Please don't let me fall again, my butt is freezing."

"I can help warm it up." Blaine's eyes hooded as a hand slid down to Kurt's ass.

"Hey, keep it PG!" Rachel yelled as she sped past them with her legs kicking ridiculously behind her. She was trying desperately not to fall and in the effort just smacked against the wall almost flipping over it.

"Yeah, man we don't want to have to do hand checks the entire time you guys are here." Finn flashed past them and over to help Rachel who was quickly pulling at her skirt and readjusting her ear muffs. Finn helped her back to the ice and they held hands as they skated together.

"So are they like together?" Blaine was confused. Of course, Rachel had mentioned her high school boyfriend Finn before, but he thought her going to New York meant they broke up. She hadn't said they were still together. He thought they hadn't seen each other since her last visit to Lima in the spring.

"They will always be together in one way or another I guess." Kurt didn't know any more than Blaine. Him and Finn texted, but as far as he was aware Finn hadn't found anyone else in Lima. He was too busy keeping the shop.

"Well a matter for another day. Would you like some hot chocolate? It will give you an excuse to get off the ice." Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt who was still slipping around beside him.

"Yes please." They made their way to the exit and headed to the little shed that sold drinks.

"Two hot chocolates please." Blaine smiled over at Kurt after he ordered and waited for the man to grab the drinks.

"Are you just conditioned to smile at me after ordering a drink or something."

"I just like smiling at you."

Kurt gave him a kiss and the man that returned with the hot chocolate made a face at them causing Kurt to take a step away from Blaine. Blaine handed the man cash and took the hot chocolates.

He handed one to Kurt with a kiss on the cheek and a glare over his shoulder at the worker.

"I guess I forgot where we were for a minute." Kurt's voice was low, and he wasn't standing as close to Blaine.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"We are in Ohio. One of the least tolerant states in America." Kurt looked over at Blaine who was waiting for the point. "Everyone here is going to judge us if we even look at each other kindly."

"So, let them judge." Blaine pushed himself into Kurt's side as they took a seat on a bench. "I'm not going to stop loving you because it makes people uncomfortable."

"You don't have to, but maybe we should just keep the PDA to a minimum." Kurt whispered, and Blaine saw a darkness in Kurt's expression.

"What happened at your Prom?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, like he had been reading his mind. "You said there wasn't a first dance, Kurt. Did people-," Blaine paused, and his eyebrows furrowed as he gulped. "Hurt you?"

"No. Not at the Prom. Not physically anyway." He figured being back in hell meant he would have to relay all the hellish memories as well as the few good ones. "There was this guy, Karofsky. He bullied me mercilessly for being gay. He even threatened my life once. I finally stood up to him and then he kissed me. He got right in my face in the locker room then kissed me and I was so disgusted and terrified. It turns out the reason he bullied me was because he was gay and in the closet and frustrated and he thought that beating me would apparently beat the gay out of him or something." Kurt frowned then looked at Blaine, who put a hand on his knee for support. "Anyway, he was voted Prom King and I was Prom Queen and I told him to do the dance. To show the world that he wasn't afraid of himself and he ran off, couldn't do it."

"I can't believe he would bully you like that. Just because he was unsure of himself."

"I wish I could understand why people do the things they do."

"He wasn't... That wasn't your first kiss was it? The one he forced on you in the locker room."

Kurt just bit his cheek and looked up at Blaine with watery eyes. "Oh, Kurt." Blaine's expression quickly went from sympathetic to angry. "He stole that from you. That is something you can never get back and he just took it without even thinking." Blaine was so frustrated he was debating having Santana track this guy down, so he could talk to him. Tell him about how none of it worked because Kurt is the greatest, wisest man alive.

"It would have been you." Kurt took a sip of his hot chocolate, his hand shaking.

"What?" Blaine breathed, his anger replaced with sadness.

"If Karofsky hadn't kissed me. That kiss on the yacht would have been my first." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt leaned into it, it was warm from holding the cup. Blaine's mouth twitched into a smile as he ran a thumb over Kurt's lips, they were soft and warm from the drink.

"The first one never counts as much as the last." He leaned in and pressed his mouth against Kurt's. Instead of pulling away nervous of how people would react, Kurt let Blaine deepen the kiss. It was soft at first then harder and his tongue slid into Kurt's mouth to taste the hot chocolate on his teeth. After a long moment he pulled away slowly, pressing his forehead against Kurt's. Both kept their eyes closed not wanting to see the disgusted faces of conservatives glaring at them. Not wanting to let go of the beautiful moment they had shared.

"I think if you were my first kiss, I would have died."

"If you were mine, I would never have left your side."

"You kind of don't."

"Well you're a good kisser." Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's lips.

Finn and Rachel whooped from the railing to the ice rink.

"Get it, bro!" Finn cupped his hands over his mouth as he yelled. Rachel joined in with a high-pitched cat call. Blaine and Kurt laughed with their foreheads pressed together before finishing their hot chocolate and going back to the ice.


	17. Chapter 17

After everyone was worn out, (except Blaine, but he pretended, to make everyone feel better about leaving after only an hour) they headed back to the Hummel-Hudson home.

They were amazed to see how much was decorated in such a short time. Burt and Carole had expected them to be gone for at least two hours and were surprised when they rolled in after only an hour and fifteen minutes.

"Fan problems again?" Burt asked, looking to Blaine.

"Not really. It's just I'm the only one who knows how to ice skate." Blaine smiled looking over at everyone else's exhausted faces.

"We were going to mention that when you guys left, but you all seemed so excited." Carole giggled. brushing lint off Finn's jacket.

"So, did Kurt fall?"

"Right on his butt." Blaine laughed then mimicked Kurt's panic as he was swatting around the air before landing on his ass. Burt laughed along with him then patted Kurt's back. Kurt just narrowed his eyes at Blaine. He was glad Blaine and his father were getting along, _but why must it be at his own expense?_

Kurt and Blaine had been standing right by the stairs when Carole cleared her throat then looked at them and let her eyes glance upward. They trailed up and rested their eyes on the little bunch of mistletoe dangling between them.

"What are the chances?" Kurt grinned at Blaine, letting go of his hand. They were originally standing a few feet away, but Kurt had pulled them over here for some reason. Kurt snaked his hands around the back of Blaine's head and pulled him in. It was a harder kiss than everyone expected for the mistletoe, but they all stayed quiet.

"So, are you guys going to do this like a lot?" Finn questioned as he glanced at them from the couch.

"If you think this is bad. Don't hang around them in New York. They are always on each other." Rachel scoffed from the doorway to the kitchen. Burt sidled up next to her.

"Uh what?"

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Burt, you're looking well. Have you been working out?" She turned her attention toward him while Kurt laughed. If his dad found out what they were like in New York, there would be zero question that his little boy was all grown up.

"Oh come on Finn if you were dating a rockstar, don't pretend like you wouldn't take every chance there was to kiss them." Carole crossed her arms and eyed her son.

"I mean sure he's good looking. But I wouldn't purposefully put us under mistletoe." Finn went on rambling and everyone squinted at him.

"Finn, I'm pretty sure she said _a _rockstar, not specifically _this_ one." Kurt's jealous tone was evident, and he put a protective arm around Blaine's waist. Finn's face went red.

"I mean. I'm just talking like if I was in Kurt's position. Or uh position was the wrong word. Uh."

Blaine walked over and grabbed his shoulders leaning his head down next to Finn's on the couch. "You're a good-looking guy too, Finn. Now want to watch football and pretend that didn't happen?"

"Yes. Please."

"Ooo Browns are playing." Carole ran for the remote and squeezed next to Blaine on the couch.

"I still can't believe they've made it this far." Burt took his spot on the recliner. Kurt smiled at them all jammed in front of the game.

"Kurt are you going to watch? You can sit here." Blaine swiveled his head and patted his lap.

Kurt flushed at the offer. "No thanks, I would rather do literally anything else." He laughed, and Blaine turned his head quickly when he heard a cheer. They all threw their hands in the air and Kurt shook his head. Rachel was sliding one of her arms into her pea coat.

"Hey Rachel?" She looked up surprised. Her and Kurt hadn't been very close since they graduated High School. "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Of course, Kurt." She smiled and put her coat back on the banister.

She walked around Kurt's room looking at all the memorabilia. Things she had been a part of, things she had seen, and things she wished she had paid attention to while her head was in the stars. She smiled at the Born This Way shirt on the bed.

"I still have mine too." She picked up Kurt's shirt then sat where it had been.

"I was showing Blaine." Kurt chuckled. "He asked if he could wear it in a music video so all the teenage girls would get the memo."

"Are you going to let him?" Rachel opened up the shirt and held it out.

Kurt took it from her and placed it on top of a pile of clothes on the dresser. "I told him he could put a sex tape of us online and they wouldn't get the memo."

Rachel laughed then looked seriously at Kurt. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's usually something I would talk to Mercedes about. But the idea just hit, and I feel like you can give me a better answer because of your own experiences." Kurt took a big breath. "I don't know exactly how much you and Blaine talk about, but do you know he gave me this ring?"

"I thought it looked familiar when I saw it on your hand." She ran up and took Kurt's hand closely examining the diamonds on the ring.

"Is it—" Rachel hesitated, meeting his gaze.

"No, it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring." Kurt smiled down at it. "We had only been together a few days when he gave it to me."

"He moves quick." Rachel chuckled.

"I want your advice." She raised a questioning brow. Kurt smiled then laughed at himself then looked at her seriously, "I think I want to ask Blaine to marry me."

Rachel squealed then slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry. Continue." His narrowed eyes told her he had more to say.

"I thought it sounded stupid when I first thought of it in the car. After Finn said the thing about taking the person instead of just wearing their sweatshirt. You know." Rachel nodded along, smiling at Finn's adorable logic.

"It's not stupid, Kurt." Rachel pulled him over to his bed and sat him down.

"When he gave me the promise ring, he told me that it didn't feel like we were getting to know each other it felt like we were remembering each other and that's exactly how I had felt. Everything still feels so new. I still blush and get butterflies. But I also feel like I've known him for years and not because of his fame and interviews I feel like I've known the goofy Blaine that smiles at me all the time and sings in the shower and dances around everywhere. The one that won't take off my sweatshirt even when we're together because it makes him feel like he has a home. A place he can truly be himself, the self he has been hiding for years."

Rachel was starting to tear up. Her and Blaine had been friends for a few years, but he was still reserved around her. "Kurt, he loves you more than he has ever loved anything in his life. The way he smiles at you. He's never smiled at anybody like that before. It's like he randomly remembers that you're with him and in that moment it's all he can think about."

"I told him about Karofsky when we were at the ice rink." Rachel frowned at the memory. She put a hand on Kurt's. "That kiss you guys saw. He said the first one doesn't matter as much as the last one. That's when I made the final decision. I want to propose to him. Not just a promise, a proposal. Then I think I will go with him to Europe. The extra business from him hanging around the Lima Bean has given me enough savings and Brittney is more than capable of running the place on her own for a few months."

"What advice did you want from me, Kurt? You sound like you've made up your mind."

He looked over at her with a small amount of resignation, "Are we too young? Is this too fast? Look what happened to you and Finn. You guys were literally getting ready to walk down the aisle one day and now here you are only seeing each other at the holidays." Kurt was looking at her like he knew the same fate would befall him.

"Listen, Finn and I will always love each other. We are just working on different paths right now. And who knows? Maybe someday we will get married when everything is figured out." Kurt nodded, but still looked unconvinced. "Kurt, why haven't you dated anyone? There had to have been plenty of attractive men walking into your shop."

"I don't know, I didn't have the time."

"And you suddenly had the time when you met Blaine?"

"I guess."

"Nothing changed, Kurt."

"So are you saying I didn't date anybody because there was no chemistry until Blaine showed up?"

"I'm saying you make the time and effort for the people you love." She poked him. "You finally realized that you don't need to be in the coffeeshop every single day. And Blaine realized that he doesn't need to hang around bars and put every minute of his personal life into his career. You guys helped each other for the better. You brought Blaine back to the real world. He took you out of it for a little bit. You guys show each other balance and that is what makes relationships work." She looked at the door. Perhaps she thought she might be able to see through it to Finn. "If I could go back in time I would look to your and Blaine's relationship to make Finn and I's better."

"So I should do it?"

"Kurt, I trust your heart more than my own. Listen to what it tells you." She poked him one more time in the chest before heading for the door. She paused at Kurt's Prom Queen crown crooked on the skull. She straightened it and grinned at Kurt. "Did Blaine ever tell you he was voted King when we had a college Prom at NYADA?" She winked at him and opened the door.

He followed her out and downstairs. She went over and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. "I'm heading out. Bye Finn. Bye Burt and Carole it was nice seeing you, I'll stop by again before I head back to New York. Bye Blaine." She lowered her voice and ruffled his hair. He gave her a strange look before glancing at Kurt and smiling. Kurt smiled back then opened the door for Rachel.

"Thank you." He whispered as she buttoned her coat and ran through the wind to her car.

"Okay. Games over. It's bedtime." Burt stood and stretched.

"Did they win?" Kurt asked with a laugh. Of course they didn't win.

"Bedtime." Burt stated sharply.

"Do you just want me on the couch?" Blaine pointed down and Kurt smiled at him and shook his head.

"You're staying with me." He lowered his eyes and Blaine hid a smile.

"Oh."

"Upon Kurt's insistence, you get a bed." Burt groaned and rolled his eyes. "But just so you are aware there are no mistletoe hanging in your bedroom so feel free to keep your hands off each other." Burt headed upstairs with Carole, and Finn cackled.

Blaine was blushing and looking away. Finn patted his shoulder before heading for the stairs. "Don't worry man, their bedroom is on the opposite end of the hall." Finn whispered then play punched Kurt and ran up.

"I would have been fine on the couch."

"But I would have been so lonely in my bed." He took Blaine's hand and dragged him toward the stairs, pausing at the bottom to kiss him again under the mistletoe.

"Kurt we should go to bed." Kurt's hands were groping up and down Blaine's body. They were both fully clothed, but Kurt was working hard to make that not the case.

"I'm not tired."

Blaine picked one of Kurt's hands up and dropped it on the mattress. "Kurt, no."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to disrespect your father's wishes in his home." Blaine rolled away from Kurt after he had disconnected himself from his handsy boyfriend.

Kurt scooted closer, spooning him. "Can we at least cuddle?"

"I know what cuddling means for you."

"I'm serious we can just cuddle."

"Kurt your dick is against my ass, I know you have no plans for just cuddling." Blaine inched his way further from Kurt putting himself right on the edge of the bed.

Kurt grunted and propped himself up on an elbow. "Okay. What's the problem? You're not usually one to turn down a horny cuddle."

Blaine didn't answer. He remained facing away from Kurt on the edge of the bed.

"Blaine?" He pulled on Blaine's shoulder to get him to roll, but Blaine was putting a lot of effort into staying where he was.

Kurt pulled the sheets down and hopped over him landing on the ground in a squat, so his face was right in front of Blaine's.

"Hah."

"Kurt. Just go to bed."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I told you. Your dad told us to keep it to ourselves and I don't want to upset him."

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's cheek and rubbed the stubble that was there. "The mere fact that you think I can't guess there is something more makes me sad."

"Kurt. I'm sorry I just really don't want to talk about it."

Kurt sat on the floor with his back against the bed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Okay. But when you're ready. I'll be here. I won't leave until ask me to." He rested his head against the mattress and Blaine could smell his shampoo. He scooted minutely closer to it, closing his eyes and remembering all the times he had smelled it before. It was amazing how different parts of Kurt incited different memories.

He thought back on the first time he saw him, the first time he actually talked to him, the first time they made love, the many times after that. The more he thought about it, he realized there were almost too many good memories to single any out.

"Okay fine." Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's temple and sliding down to the floor next to him. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's leg, but didn't turn.

"I can't get used to the way your dad acts around us. I feel like he should be angry anytime our hands merely brush against each other. When he told us there was no mistletoe in your room, that was the most I had heard out of him about the matter. Your whole family watched us kiss and there was no shattered glass…or bones."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me." Kurt finally turned toward Blaine, his eyes light in the dark room. "At Thanksgiving you were talking about your family and you said." Kurt didn't even know how to bring it up. He started again. "I always knew that you and your father didn't have a great relationship, you told me that on our first date but at Thanksgiving you mentioned—"

"That he was abusive?" Blaine knew it was hard for other people to accept and talk about. He'd been around it so long he almost forgot it was taboo.

"Yes." Kurt whispered gently removing his hand from Blaine's thigh.

"When I was eight, he got fired from the law firm he was at. Fraud or something. For a few years it was hard for him to get hired again, he had been blacklisted. That's when he started drinking." Blaine's face was blank, Kurt thought he would see anger or sadness, but it was just empty.

"At first it was just angry outbursts. Yelling. Throwing things. My mom could usually calm him down. We were scared that he might hit her one of the times. He never did." Blaine reached for the hand that Kurt had drawn away and placed it back on his leg. Kurt rubbed circles with his thumb.

"He hit me for the first time when I was eight. I was in a production of Mary Poppins at my school and I was so excited to be playing the chimney sweep, Bert. He told me that theatre was for the gays and I should join the football team. I liked football, but I didn't want to play it. I wanted to sing and act. I told him no when he told me to quit and he slapped me."

Kurt winced. He could imagine a tiny Blaine putting everything into the performance only to be punished for it. Blaine sighed then continued.  
"It happened a lot after that. For random little things. When I got older it was less physical and more emotional but there was still hitting."

"Your family. Didn't they get hurt too? Why did no one stop him?"

"Cooper moved away when I was 10. My father never hit him or my mother. Only me. I wasn't the son he had pictured. 'If we had wanted a daughter, Pam, we would have had a girl.'" Blaine imitated his thundering voice.

"When you came out to him?" Kurt didn't press, but he was curious.

"I didn't hesitate to do it. But he had known for a long time."

"Blaine. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't you who did it."

"But no child should have to go through that."

"I've made my peace with it." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and gripped his leg.

"I'm sorry I made you talk about it. I didn't realize how bad it was."

"I'm glad I told you. I don't know why I kept it from you so long. It's part of who I am, whether or not I had a choice for it to be."

"You are the most courageous man I have ever known. I hope someday you can be a father, so you can have the chance to raise a child and show them the love you weren't given."

"Do you want a kid someday, Kurt?"

"Yeah. I think I do." He smiled down at his feet.

"I want her to have your heart." Blaine whispered.

"Her?" Kurt smiled at Blaine who scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "I want them to have your hair." Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's coils.

"Them?" It made him laugh and Kurt was glad to see him still able to smile after their conversation.

"My father won't hit you for kissing me, or touching me, or doing other things to me under his roof. I promise."

"It seems risky. Isn't Finn's room just right across the hall?"

"I've heard way worse come from over there. I can give you a rag to bite down on if that will make you feel better."

Blaine laughed at the thought but helped Kurt back onto the bed, kissing him softly and sweetly.

"I suppose, just this once, we can break the rules."


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas day was a happy occasion for everyone. Blaine was the first to wake, he had surprises and he was ecstatic to give them away.

He started a pot of coffee and the smell must have drawn everyone else out of their sleep.

"God. What time is it?" Finn shuffled through the kitchen door, taking the mug Blaine handed him without question.

"Early." Kurt answered finding his way to Blaine and hugging him, resting his head and almost falling back asleep standing up.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Carole said joyfully. She had candy cane striped pajamas and Burt walked in behind her wearing a Santa hat.

"I had no say in the matter." Was all he managed in response to everyone's stares at his head.

"I think you guys look positively festive." Blaine stated with a perkiness that everyone else envied and despised.

"So why are we all awake so early?" Finn was leaning on his hand at the breakfast table.

Blaine was nervous now that he had gotten to the point of giving away the gifts he had gotten everyone. He didn't want to make everyone uncomfortable, which he realized his spending habits sometimes did.

"I was wondering if I could give everyone their gifts now?" He looked around him at all the noses jammed in mugs trying to wake up.

"You didn't need to get us anything." Carole shook her head and laughed.

"I did though. You guys have been great to me and I was so excited getting everyone gifts. I hope you will all like them."

"Do you have like bags or something?" Finn glanced around Blaine who wasn't holding anything.

"Well none of them can really be wrapped." Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled, he knew that look.

"Here we go." Kurt stated simply, leaning into Blaine and drinking his coffee.

"Okay, I'll start with Finn." Blaine reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a little envelope.

Finn took it with a smile and looked inside. His puzzled expression begged Blaine to clarify.

"They are Jet Blue vouchers. There are five roundtrip tickets to New York. I know you're busy with the shop, but they don't expire, and I can think of a few people that wouldn't mind you visiting more often." Finn stood and walked to Blaine giving him a hardy hug. "Thanks, bro. This is amazing. I can't wait to tell Rachel."

Blaine grinned at him. Rachel already knew. He asked her what he should get Finn, it had been her idea.

"Okay and now the lovely Carole." Blaine grinned at her and handed her an envelope as well.

She read what the card said out loud. "Because you spend so much time taking care of everyone else. Spend a little time taking care of yourself." She ran over and squeezed Blaine then backed away, "This is a weekend spa retreat in the mountains. I can't take this Blaine, it's way too much."

"Believe me at the end of the weekend it won't feel like enough." Blaine laughed and hugged her again. "You deserve it. Please take it." She smiled at him and backed away to the table.

Blaine's eyes landed lastly on Burt. He smiled mischievously at him and Burt anxiously tapped his fingers on his arms.

"What else could possibly be in a little white envelope?" Burt asked to no one in particular.

"Oh yours couldn't fit in an envelope." He walked to the living room and everyone followed dying to know what Burt's gift could be.

Blaine walked straight out the front door and Burt followed apprehensively. Blaine was standing on the front sidewalk barefoot and shivering a little. Burt walked to where he was standing, then saw it.

"Blaine, absolutely not."

Blaine laughed. "It's pretty non-returnable." Kurt scurried out and wrapped his arms around Blaine laughing at the gift he had gotten his dad.

"Oh Dad. You're going to hate my gift after this." Blaine swatted Kurt.

"He will still love your gift."

"Not after you got him a Corvette!"

Carole was giggling behind Burt and Finn was nearly drooling staring at it.

"Blaine this is absolutely ridiculous." Burt just shook his head in amazement and defeat.

"It may be, but it is yours." He pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and handed them to Burt. Burt hesitated then grabbed them out of Blaine's hand.

"Fine, I will accept this unnecessary and extraordinary gift on two conditions. 1). You get your ass over here and give me a hug and 2). You ride shotgun for its maiden voyage around the block."

Blaine pretended to think it over. "Hmm. Deal."

He gave Burt a tight hug and they patted each other on the back. Burt pulled away and ran toward the car. Blaine followed behind him. "It's freezing and neither of you are wearing shoes!" Kurt yelled at them.  
"Your boyfriend gave me a corvette for Christmas, let me have my moment!" Burt yelled back hopping into the driver's seat. Laughing like a giddy little girl.

"Did you know about any of this?" Carole asked Kurt.

"I knew he was going to go over the top. I didn't know how much." Kurt just laughed. Blaine was something else.

"If those were our gifts…Aren't you nervous as to how crazy yours will be?"

"I told him not to get me anything."

"He bought your dad a Corvette." Finn chuckled. "There's no way in hell he isn't getting you something."

"I only got dad a John Denver CD."

"A John Denver CD he can listen to in his new car." Carole reassured, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Let's get inside before we all get pneumonia."

Burt and Blaine were back after more than a block's worth of driving.

"A corvette? Really?" Kurt whispered as Blaine walked over to him, a smile plastered to his face.

"I saw the poster in the garage."

"You saw his dream car poster and thought I should get him that as a Christmas present on our first Christmas together?"

"Yeah…" Realization hit Blaine that maybe he had gone too far over the top. "Is it too much? Did I mess up?"

"You definitely did not. Everyone loves you. I'm no longer my dad's favorite son."

"Don't say that, Kurt. You're the reason I can afford to go over the top with Christmas gifts this year. You're the reason my album was so successful."

"You are the reason your album was successful. Shine a light on your own successes, Blaine." Kurt teased him with a tender kiss and a finger trailing up his chest before walking away. Blaine had to wait a moment before turning to Kurt's family.

They were passing their gifts around to each other. Blaine was sipping coffee, warming his feet under Kurt's butt when Carole handed him a box.

"What's this?" Blaine stared at the wrapped package in confusion.

"It's your present from our family."

"You guys got me a present?" Blaine was amazed. They didn't even know he was going to be staying with them until a few days ago, and they hadn't left long enough to get anything. So, they had it before he got there."

"Of course we did, dear." Carole reassured.

"You got me a car, Blaine. Open the damn box." Burt was laughing, this boy was so touched by receiving a tiny box, when he had just given away three presents worth more than the Hummel-Hudson house.

He smiled and opened it. The contents made him laugh.

"Ooo what did you get? What did you get?" Kurt straightened up to see what was in the box. He laughed as Blaine pulled the items out one by one.

"Playboy Gel."

"I've heard it's really good." Carole stated from across the coffee table. Obviously, her contribution.

"It is. Thank you. I love it." He pulled out the next item and smiled.

"We noticed you wear a lot of bowties." Burt grunted.

"It has little music notes on it." He chuckled showing Kurt, then placed it around his neck to keep it out of the way. He pulled the next thing out and looked over at Finn.

"You guessed right. Don't worry I stole it from Kurt's room. It's the other one he wore a lot."

"Thanks Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey Kurt. Can I borrow your sweatshirt that Finn stole from your room and gave to me as a gift?" Blaine rolled his head over to Kurt.

"I was going to give it to you anyway."

"Yay." Blaine slid it on over his t shirt.

"There should be one more thing in there." Burt said. Blaine looked into the box and smiled.

"A daisy." Blaine smiled over at Kurt.

"Yeah I made a contribution to this one as well though the daisy isn't for you. It's for my mom." Kurt looked down.

Blaine looked at Kurt wide eyed. "You want me to—"

"Can you come with me to the graveyard today?" Blaine just nodded his head and pressed his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt told Blaine he had never gone there with anyone else. Not even his father. He would walk or get dropped off and visit his mother's grave alone.

Carole and Burt both wiped tears from their eyes. "Kurt did you open the one from me?" Finn tried to get everyone back to a less emotionally vulnerable state.

"Yes Finn. Thanks. I can't believe you found a safari animal brooch I don't already have. Where was it?" Blaine kept his face pressed into the back of Kurt's shoulder as he listened to them talk, of all the amazing and thoughtful gifts he had received, he couldn't believe Kurt would surprise him with this.

After gifts and breakfast, they all got ready for the day. Kurt and Blaine snuck out to go to the graveyard.

Blaine drove Kurt's dad's SUV. Once they parked, Blaine grabbed the daisy from the cupholder and him and Kurt trekked over to a stone below a tree.

"Hey mom. I'm sorry it's been a while. I haven't made it home in months, but I've been busy. You see I met someone." He smiled at Blaine who was watching the sight before him with his almost trademark watering eyes. "His name is Blaine Anderson. Maybe you've heard of him. I don't know if they have radio where you are." Blaine laughed with Kurt. "Anyway, he's a singer and he is an amazing person and I love him very much. So much that I brought him to you." Kurt took a step toward Blaine who pulled him into a hug.

"May I?" He asked Kurt, gesturing at the grave. Kurt nodded at him and let go so he could walk closer. Blaine took a few steps then turned and handed Kurt the keys. "Go keep warm. I'm going to be a minute." Kurt grinned and made his way to the car.

Once he made it to the car, he looked over at the grave and saw Blaine was sitting cross legged next to it, putting the daisy up against the stone.

Once Kurt was about halfway to the car, Blaine took a seat and started talking.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to be here, Mrs. Hummel. Kurt has told me so much about you and I wish I could have had the chance to meet you. Oh" Blaine laid the daisy across the grave. "I almost forgot, Kurt gave me this to give to you. I gave him daisies on our first date. Daisies always make me smile, that's why I give them to other people. In the hopes that it will make them smile too." Blaine frowned for a moment.

"I got all of Kurt's family extraordinary gifts today. I wish I could offer you the same joy of some extravagant item. Instead I think I will give you a promise. I love Kurt, with every part of me. I will love him until we are buried somewhere in this very yard. I promise you, Mrs. Hummel, that someday I am going to marry your son and do everything I can to make him the happiest man alive. That is of course if I have your blessing." Blaine looked around. Perhaps he had expected a sudden gust of wind or a leaf to fall. His eyes were downcast, he wasn't sure if he was just overthinking or if he should take it that Kurt's late mother didn't like him.

"She would have given it to you." Blaine nearly jumped off the ground. Kurt sat beside him.

"I thought you were in the car?"

"I thought we could talk together."

"Do you really think she would have given me her blessing?" The seriousness with which Blaine asked made Kurt warm despite the cold chill.

"She wouldn't hear the end of it from me if she didn't." Kurt laughed and Blaine scooted against him, putting a hand on his leg and resting his head back against Kurt's chest.

"Tell me all your favorite memories with her." Blaine smiled as Kurt immediately went into a long-detailed story about how him and her would put on performances of the Sound of Music on snow days. Blaine was so at peace with the rumble of Kurt's chest as he spoke and the quiet of the graveyard that he actually drifted to sleep.

Kurt looked down and saw Blaine's eyes shut. He would have been offended that his stories had bored Blaine to sleep but he knew that's not what caused the drowsiness. He turned to his mother's grave and spoke in barely a whisper.

"He doesn't know, Mom. But I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask him to marry me. I hope you can understand why I want it so badly. He really is the greatest person I have ever met."

Blaine shifted and Kurt went back into a story about his mom inciting his love of fashion with her insect related brooch collection. Blaine rolled his head up toward Kurt and smiled sleepily.

"I really wish I could have met her." Blaine whispered.

"So do I." Kurt frowned and Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It is honestly the best Christmas present I've ever received."

"You don't think it's weird?" Kurt looked down self-consciously. He hadn't realized Blaine would take this so seriously. He figured he would just smile and kindly visit, not actually talk to his mother's grave.

Blaine turned his body so his and Kurt's knees were bumping, and he placed his hands on Kurt's legs. "I think it's beautiful. This was something you'd always done alone, and you felt comfortable enough to share it with me. I'm the luckiest man alive."

Kurt hugged him, and they sat on the ground in each other's embrace until they remembered how cold it was. They both turned back and smiled at the daisy against the headstone hand in hand on the way back to the car.

They sat around the table for a Christmas dinner. Kurt and Carole spent the whole day preparing it and Finn invited Rachel over since her and her dads didn't celebrate Christmas at their house.

They were halfway through the meal when Kurt turned to Blaine. "You've been quiet this whole time."

Rachel smiled, covering her lips with a napkin. Blaine glared at her before turning to Kurt.

"Just remembering all of this. I've had a really great day." He smiled to himself then looked down at his plate. Kurt eyed him suspiciously as Blaine pushed food around on the plate.

Blaine looked up at Kurt when he thought he had turned away. "What?"

"You're hiding something, Blaine Anderson." Everyone looked up from their food to witness the strange tension between the two.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Kurt Hummel." Blane hid a smile and over emphasized Kurt's name hoping the mocking tone would mask his voice.

"Blaine." Kurt stared him down and Blaine's eyes flicked to everyone at the table before attempting to stare down Kurt.

"Okay fine."

"Hah. I knew it. What is it?" Kurt smiled and got closer to his boyfriend.

"I wanted to wait until dinner was over to give it to you, but I guess I can now."

"No. Absolutely not. I said no gifts." Kurt crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I never agreed to that." Blaine laughed. During the conversation he had strategically never agreed to a no gift rule.

"Please tell me it was less than twenty dollars or something."

"I think once you know, you will be glad it was more expensive than that."

Kurt swallowed nervously, and Blaine turned to stand but paused when he heard Finn's voice.

"Ooo can we put down our guesses. Your excessiveness has become kind of a game for us."

Blaine laughed and nodded ready to hear his guess. "Uhhh. A car."

"He already got me one of those."

"For your safety," Blaine added trying to make it sound less like a gift.

Finn turned to Rachel, "I'm disqualified. I know already."

Everyone looked to Carole. "A house." They all laughed at how ridiculous that would be. Blaine raised an eyebrow then looked to Burt.

"Well it better be a ring before a house." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine stood and walked out of the room.

He returned a minute later with something behind his back. Everyone anxiously awaited the reveal. He pulled a hand out and set a magazine down in front of Kurt.

"It's an interior design magazine." Kurt looked at it, then looked closer and laughed. "It's my magazine. I dog-eared the pages of things I like."

"Flip to the middle." Kurt flipped to a marked page at the center of the magazine.

"I'm confused." He looked at the picture. He had expected there to be something tucked between the pages, but it was just photos of a flat in Paris. He studied the page expecting answers to come out.

Blaine slid behind him and bent over Kurt. He placed a small gold key on the page. Kurt looked at it, then looked at Blaine, then back at the page.

"A key?"

"Yes." Blaine smirked.

"To what?" Kurt looked at him uncomprehendingly. Blaine just flicked his eyes at the page until Kurt looked at it again.

"Oh my God." Kurt sprang from his seat and wrapped his body around Blaine's. "It's. Is it?" He was smiling so wide he couldn't speak.

"Yeah." Blaine laughed hugging him back and accepting all the kisses being placed over his face. "It's the place in the pictures." Everyone's mouths dropped. Rachel just grinned and clapped her hands.

Kurt pulled away, holding Blaine at an arm's distance. "But I mean. We can't live there. That's in France. It's. Blaine, you shouldn't have, it was way too expensive you have already given me so much." Kurt shook his head as he tried to deny the gift.

"Hey. Hey." Blaine put a finger under Kurt's chin. "It's not to live full time. I thought it would be nice for the European tour to have an actual place to stay. Plus, I know you love France and it's easy to go all over Europe from there on quick excursions. And I got quite a deal on it, I just have to do some photo shoots in it so the building can use them for a magazine."

"Blaine. It's amazing. And I told you no gifts but I guess I kind of knew you would get one anyway."

"Well I'm glad you like it. I can't wait to see it in real life for the first time."

Carole was laughing and smiling and telling Finn she should have put money on her guess. Burt was still staring at the two with a gaping mouth. Rachel was flipping through the magazine when Finn spoke up again.

"Is it like super wrong for me to ask exactly how much you made off this last album?"

"Yes. Finn it is." Burt reprimanded him from the head of the table.

He turned to Blaine who put a hand next to his mouth to shield it from Burt's view and mouthed to Finn. "A lot," He winked and laughed and Kurt slapped his shoulder.

Everyone helped to clean up dinner and they all lounged around waiting for the food babies to go away.

"Kurt, we better get going if we're going to make it in time to pick up Mercedes and Sam." Blaine whispered over to him.

"Oh yeah." They helped each other up and went to grab their things from Kurt's room.

"Where are you guys going?" Burt asked, unable to turn in his chair, this was the one holiday they didn't obsess about his food intake.

"Live Chat for Charity." Blaine stated with a smile.

Burt just looked at them until Kurt clarified. "We're going to take a live video that shows up online as we are taking it. Fans donate money to make song requests and Blaine performs them for the camera."

"Yeah. All the proceeds are going to go to The Trevor Project Foundation. It's actually pretty cool, after the Thanksgiving duet battle videos people asked me to do the chat with Kurt and our friends. We're going to do it in the park to see if we can get additional people to donate."

Kurt smiled then pushed him upstairs, so they could change and grab Blaine's guitar. Blaine put on his new music notes bowtie and Kurt adjusted it for him to make sure it was straight after putting on his jacket and scarf.

"How do I look?"

"Dapper." Kurt grinned and pecked him on the cheek. After Kurt found an outfit that was both warm and fashionable, they ran out the door to pick up Mercedes and Sam. Rachel had turned down the invitation, so she could spend time with Finn.

Once they were set up in the park, people were already starting to show up. Sam volunteered to hold the camera first. Blaine was standing with his guitar ready to give the intro when he tugged on Kurt's sleeve bidding him stand closer.

Kurt gladly linked an arm through Blaine's as Blaine smiled at the camera.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. I'm here live in my home state with some of my closest friends to raise some money for charity. How this works is you can donate to request a song. Just follow the link beneath the stream. Kurt and I will start you off with one of our favorite winter duets, and perhaps a fitting one as you can see it is pretty chilly in Ohio."

They sang their duet, clinging to each other to keep warm. They didn't have the music in the background this time, but their voices blended so well, that the lack of instruments gave it an eerie, beautiful sound. They smiled as they finished, and Kurt stepped out of the shot and pulled up the page to see what the requests were.

"The Day After the Dance." He whispered to Blaine still standing in front of the camera with his guitar on his back.

"Awesome. You guys are going to stab me in the heart and make me do all the emotional songs aren't you?" He sighed and pulled his guitar around. Many of his songs were on a piano but he had found a guitar variation for all of them.

He played the majority of the song. He knew that if he did them all start to finish he would never get around to all the requests.

"This one says Mercedes and Sam, Holy Night." Kurt read off the screen.

"Oooo that's a good one. Okay you guys are up." Blaine switched with Sam, holding the camera and passing off his guitar. Sam found a soft melody to play as Mercedes began.

The chat progressed this way. Many of the donations came in without requests. Some requests had to be turned down because no one knew the song. For the most part it was between Christmas songs and Blaine's songs. To make it more fun, people were requesting Blaine's songs sung by his friends instead of him.

He encouraged them to throw in some variation.

"Don't you just love when the cover is better than the original?" Blaine laughed high fiving Sam after his version of I Don't Mind.

"Okay everyone. We can do one more before we have to sign off for the night."

"Uhh the only request we haven't fulfilled says, 'Not Alone- Blaine and Kurt."

"They must know it's your favorite." Kurt eyed the user that had donated Sebby19, he had a brief thought but let it pass just as quick as it had come. _He's not a problem anymore_.

"You, you, me?" Blaine asked quietly, and Kurt nodded. He took the first two verses and Blaine took the last. They sang the choruses together and both put more emotion behind it, than it had ever had before.

After they were done, they started kissing and both had tears in their eyes. Sam turned the camera on himself. "Hello, Blaine Anderson fans. It was great singing for all you guys tonight thanks for the donations. Uhh. This has been fun. Oh okay they're done kissing, back to Blaine."

"Thanks, Sam." Blaine laughed with his head pressed against Kurt's. "Like Sam said, this has been great. All of the donations are going to the Trevor Project which I am super excited about. We got a few donations here at the park too, which is cool. I'm glad we got to spend our holidays together. Now if you don't mind, I have some cuddling and drinking hot chocolate to do. Have a great night everybody!"

As Blaine thanked the people that had shown up in the park to donate and watch, Kurt read through some of the comments on his and Blaine's pages.

** BlandersonLover: KurtHummel BlaineAnderson Your duets are always perfect! Literally crying RN! **

** MonayBAE: KurtHummel When does your friend Mercedes release her solo album? Gurl can get it!**

Kurt laughed and showed the comment to Mercedes who smiled. "You know it boy." She flipped her hair dramatically and they laughed together.

** Sebby19: BlaineAnderson KurtHummel I think Blaine's dick up strangers' asses was a better donation to the gay community than this. **

Kurt glared down at the comment. He knew he shouldn't, Blaine had always told him it would only frustrate him more, but he clicked on the user's name.

He scrolled the page. There was no profile picture and there were only two posts. One about donating the money, and the one Kurt had just read. He assumed it had just been created, _Is it him?_

He had been so distracted reading the comments, he didn't realize Blaine and their friends were over by a group of fans. Blaine jogged over and grabbed Kurt's arm smiling and pulling him in.

"One more song before we go home." Kurt thought they had already taken all the park goers requests, but the situation was made clear as they got closer. Blaine pulled Kurt right over to a little boy wearing a leather jacket and slicked back hair. He couldn't have been more than five and Blaine smiled at him like a puppy and tugged Kurt down to his level.

"Oh my gosh, hi, what's your name?" Kurt raised his voice as he talked to the adorable little fan.

"Joseph." The little boy stated quietly.

"Are you nervous, Joseph?" Kurt smiled, and the boy looked quickly at Blaine before nodding back at Kurt. He inched closer as he nodded. Blaine frowned a little that Kurt had won over the kid before he could.

"Let me tell you something, Joseph." Kurt grinned and turned Joseph's shoulders lightly toward Blaine. "Blaine is the nicest and sweetest guy alive. Don't be nervous to meet him. I'm sure he's super excited to meet you." Blaine smiled up at Kurt before looking at the boy. They were both squatting next to him and Blaine opened his arms. He quickly looked up at Joseph's mother and she nodded at him.

"Kurt's right, Joseph. It's awesome to meet you. Can I give you a hug?" Joseph smiled and ran over to Blaine, crashing into him. Blaine laughed as the boy squeezed him. Kurt looked up at Mercedes who had been taking pictures or a video since the beginning of the encounter.

"See Joseph that wasn't so scary." His mother cooed from a few steps away. Blaine waited for the boy to pull away first, Joseph kept his arm on Blaine's and Blaine just smiled at it. Kurt stood up next to the mother.

"That is such an awesome jacket, Joseph. Look we're like twins." He patted the back of Joseph's leather jacket which had a studded leather star just like Blaine's."

The mother turned to Kurt and smiled. "I was nervous about having Joseph meet Blaine Anderson, but now I can't imagine why."

"He loves kids." Kurt stated as the two watched Joseph point at Blaine's bowtie and Blaine told him it was a Christmas present from Kurt's family.

"He's very different from what I expected." Her tone was peaceful. As if she had been dreading bringing her boy to meet the rockstar for a while.

"I know." Kurt laughed and knelt down in front of Blaine and the boy. "Hey Joseph. Do you want Blaine to sing you a song?"

"Would you really?" Joseph twisted his head back to look at Blaine so fast, it had to have given him whiplash.

"It would be an honor." Blaine grinned at him. "Any song you want."

The boy thought about it for a minute then looked up at his mom. "The song from that movie with the elephant."

Kurt and Blaine looked between each other. Ready for Blaine to have to turn down some obscure song he didn't know.

"Come What May from Moulin Rouge." The mom remembered. Blaine looked up at her with a strange smile. "I didn't let him watch the whole movie, just the songs." She chuckled and Kurt made to stand so he could take a video of Blaine singing for the boy.

"No!" Joseph shouted from where he was now sitting on Blaine's leg as Blaine sat with his legs folded up. "I want you to sing with Blaine."

Kurt slowly lowered himself back to the ground and Blaine winked at him. The boy rested his chin on his hands as he waited for them to start.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_ Like I've never seen the sky before_

_ Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_ Seasons may change, winter to spring _

_ But I love you until the end of time _

_ Come what may, come what may_

_ I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt smiled at Blaine before starting in on his part.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_ Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_ Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_ It all revolves around you _

Blaine reached out the hand that wasn't holding Joseph up and Kurt took it in his, interlacing their fingers as they sang together.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_ No river too wide_

_ Sing out this song _

_ I'll be there by your side_

_ Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide _

_ But I love you. I love you till the end of time. _

_ Come what may, come what may _

_ I will love you until my dying day. _

Joseph clapped, Kurt gave him a high five, and Blaine gave him one more hug before they all got up and went over to his mother.

"Thank you for bringing him to meet me. I love my fans of all sizes." Blaine tapped the top of Joseph's cemented hair and made a face at him.  
"I'm sure he will talk about it for years." She smiled. "Say goodbye, Joseph."

"Bye Blaine. Bye Kurt. I can't wait for your concert over the weekend. I saved up all my piggybank money and mom's letting me go."

"Awesome. We can't wait to see you out in the crowd Joseph."

They watched as the two walked away, Joseph excitedly pulling on his mom's hand. "I want to be just like him, when I grow up." He looked back for a minute at the group they had just left, "Mommy, can I get a bowtie with music on it?"

Blaine smiled over at Kurt with watery eyes. "He said he wants to be like me."

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine into a hug. "You are his hero. Remember that."

Mercedes and Sam led them to the car. They talked about all the great moments during the chat. They went through the fans responses to it. Most of all they talked about the little boy that everyone was still smitten with.

"I got the whole thing on video. He was so adorable with his little jacket and hair." Mercedes laughed turning to Blaine who was sporting the same look.

Kurt remained quiet, smiling every time Blaine turned to him and rolling around the box in his pocket. He debated getting down now. It was a beautiful night. Blaine was in the perfect mood and their friends were there to witness it. But Blaine said something that made Kurt let go of the box and join back in on the conversation.

"I know this has become my look to the fans, but I can think of something way more comfortable I want to change into when we get home."

"Yeah I'm ready for a calm night, warming up with tea and watching Christmas movies."

"Do you guys want to join us? We were planning on watching A Christmas Story."

"No. I think we are going to watch It's a Wonderful Life." Blaine looked over at Kurt surprised. It was Blaine's favorite, but he thought Kurt wasn't a fan.

"Ooo classy. Black and white movies. Are you going to curl up on your bearskin rug by the fire as you do it?" Sam and Mercedes mocked the two, but they were undisturbed by it.

As soon as they got home, Kurt ran up to his bedroom. Blaine's eyes just followed after him in confusion. He slowly took his jacket off and looked over at everyone else who was equally confused by Kurt's rush.

"I guess he really had to go to the bathroom." Blaine chuckled. Greeting everyone and telling them how the chat went.

"We saw part of it, there are pictures of you with a little boy in your lap." Blaine smiled at Carole who was looking at her phone with her eyes squinted and the screen tipped in a weird direction.

"Yeah. That's Joseph, the cutest little fan. He asked Kurt and I to sing Come What May from Moulin Rouge."

"He's dressed just like you." Blaine laughed.

"He was a sweetheart. Kurt had to win him over first because he was scared of me."

"Scared of you?" Burt cackled and Carole smacked his arm lightly.

"Burt, hush I'm sure Blaine could take you down in a second."

"She's right." He stated jokingly.

"Alright tough guy. Let's see what you got." Burt put his fists up and Blaine hesitated before doing the same.

"I leave for one second and you guys are at each other's throats." Blaine frowned for a minute then quickly turned away and walked toward where Kurt was on the stairs.

"We were just playing around, my love." Blaine kissed his cheek then furrowed his brow and started walking upstairs.

Kurt looked after him then turned to his parents. "We are going to watch a movie and get to bed." He said it too fast before he was launching himself up the stairs after Blaine.

Blaine was already changing pants when Kurt walked in.

"I'm sorry about my dad. I know that was probably a trigger for you."

"It's okay, Kurt. He didn't know, and I didn't think about it until he put his fists up. It was mostly my fault the way I spoke."

"Are you okay now?" Kurt reached a hand out waiting for Blaine to flinch away from it. Instead he took the hand and put it to his face.

"I'm great." He removed Kurt's hand and kissed it before turning to put Kurt's sweatshirt on.

"You're not going to wear the old one?"

"I thought I might try out the new one for a while." Blaine turned to him, a little confused by the sudden attention to clothes he was going to wear to bed.

"You can break the new one in in New York. Wear the old one tonight, it has more memories."

Blaine just tilted his head and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but as Kurt smiled at him, he slowly set the new sweatshirt back down and put the old one on.

"Good?" Blaine put his arms out after he'd slipped it on.

"Perfect." Kurt grinned staring at the bulge of the box in the pocket that had gone unnoticed.

"Let's watch the movie." Blaine hopped on the bed as Kurt set the movie up. Kurt crawled up next to him and Blaine laid flat, so Kurt could rest his head against Blaine's chest. "My home." Blaine kissed Kurt's head with his eyes closed then slowly opened them to look down and remember that first night that the world knew about them.

That's when he realized the picture wouldn't have been the same. There was something sticking up in his pocket and not in the way he so often joked about.

"What's this?" He tucked his hand in the pocket and grabbed it. It was a small jewelry box. "Kurt?"

Kurt finally turned around. He put his elbows on either side of Blaine and laid against his stomach. He took the box from Blaine's hand and put his face against Blaine's chest to take a breath before looking up again.

He flicked open the box and smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Blaine Anderson. Our time together has been amazing. Every day I see more and more of the man I know. You and the world may think you are changing from who you used to be, but I've known all this time that you were just uncovering the person that has been there all along. I know our time so far together has been short and we are young, but I love you more than I ever thought loving someone was possible. You have your past and I have mine, but I would love to share a future together. Our arms can be each other's homes and when the world is quiet, we can be each other's songs. Will you marry me?"

"Kurt. I." Blaine couldn't even speak. He started nodding his head aggressively. "Yes. Yes." He reached for Kurt's face and pulled it up to his. "Yes."

Kurt laughed through tears and took the ring out of the box, sliding it on Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at it and smiled. The hazel of Blaine's eyes darkened in a way that made Kurt nervous.

"You look sad."

"I'm not. I could never be. I'm sorry. I just never thought I could find love and be this happy." He pulled Kurt into him and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"You're not alone, Blaine. You never will be again."

They laid in each other's arms smiling, laughing, talking until the end credits of the movie rolled. They hadn't watched one scene of it. It was late, and Kurt drifted to sleep against Blaine's chest. He reached for his phone and took a picture of Kurt on his chest, Blaine's hand brushing through Kurt's hair.

** BlaineAnderson: In your arms, I am home. **

***Attached Photo* **

He waited a minute after posting to read through responses.

** AndersonFan69: THERE IS A RING ON HIS FINGER. I REPEAT THERE IS A RING ON HIS FINGER.**

** Blainers4thewin: KurtHummel liked it so he put a ring on it. **

***Attached Beyonce dancing gif* **

Blaine laughed at the single ladies post. He scrolled through more.

** GayMansGirlfriend: *Excessive sobbing* **

** SebandBlaine: We don't know that this is real. It could just be a class ring. From Dalton. Where him and Seb dated. **

** BlaineyDays409: I could literally never be happier than I am right now. Yay Kurt and Blaine #Klaine **

** UsWeekly: Could it be #Klaine tied the knot on a secret Ohio elopement? Keep up to date on all things Klaine with our tag #KlaineWedding**

Blaine laughed at all the responses. Kurt woke to the sound of his phone buzzing repeatedly on the nightstand.

"Did you cause another riot?" He moaned.

"I couldn't help it." Blaine held his hand up and looked at the simple silver ring. "I'm excited."


	19. Chapter 19

Burt was sitting on the couch watching the morning news when the pounding on the front door came. It scared him half to death. He spilled hot coffee in his lap and paused to take a deep calming breath before answering it.

He slowly swung the door open and before he could say hello, he was met with the screech of Kurt's best friend, Mercedes.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She shouted, pushing past Mr. Hummel and running straight upstairs.

Burt just looked over at Sam who had been standing quietly behind her. He smiled awkwardly, "She's just really excited about the proposal." He pointed at where she disappeared upstairs.

"The what?" Burt's head stuck so far from his neck, he had to rub his shoulders after.

Sam gulped. "Uhh."

Blaine and Kurt were still processing the loud bang coming from the doorway when a body flung itself on top of them.

Mercedes was still shouting, "Oh my God!" As she slapped them.

"Ow. Mercedes what the hell?!" Kurt sat up and glared at her.

"Why didn't you guys tell me!" She was on the end of the bed on her knees bouncing up and down, smiling and clapping.

"It was kind of…spontaneous."

"Spontaneous enough that there was a ring?" She gave him a judging look, before going back to being excited.

"This is amazing. How did it happen? Is this why you didn't want to watch a movie with us last night?" She was still bouncing on her knees.

"For the love will you sit still?!" Kurt shouted, flapping his hands around. Blaine was still trying to roll back to sleep, but his excited smile was betraying him.

"Get up!" Mercedes slapped his foot and he groaned but sat up against the headboard smiling at Kurt as he filled his friend in on the details.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Am I missing something?"

Kurt smiled nervously at his dad in the doorway. Not mentioning it to Mercedes was one thing. But he hadn't even asked his dad. Mostly because he had been on the fence about being too young and in a rather new relationship. He didn't want to hear logic and reason. He just wanted to do it.

"Good morning." Kurt and Blaine smiled at Mr. Hummel. Neither wanting to be the one to prompt a reaction.

"Blaine. When we talked in the car yesterday I kind of thought you were asking for further in the future not a few hours later."

Kurt tilted his head and smiled over at Blaine, raising an eyebrow. "Actually Mr. Hummel this wasn't me." He held up his hand to show him the ring and Burt quickly turned to his son.

"Kurt?"

"I mentioned it to mom at the graveyard yesterday. I guess I just didn't want to hear you say it's a bad idea." Kurt rolled his promise ring around on his right hand.

"So you didn't even want to talk to me about it?"

"Well we are talking now. Hey dad. I proposed to Blaine and he said yes."

"Well I'm disappointed you wouldn't come to me with this. But you are your own man. And regardless, I am very happy for you two. I'll make a big breakfast. Mercedes and Sam, are you two staying?"

They nodded and thanked him. He smiled at Kurt and Blaine, then went to get started on the pancakes and bacon.

After he had cleared the stairs, Mercedes looked over at them. Her eyes were narrowed, and Blaine and Kurt waited for the attack. She squealed and threw herself on top of them again. They pulled her into a hug as Sam jumped on top of everyone.

"Woah orgy." Finn walked in the room. "Is that what everyone is screaming about?"

"Mercedes was the only one screaming." Sam corrected, pulling himself up from the bed to greet Finn. "And no not an orgy. Two gay guys, one woman, and a straight guy that would be a strange orgy.

"You have got to stop saying orgy." Kurt covered his ears from where he sat on the bed. Blaine laughed over at him.

Finn looked over at Mercedes who was sitting between Kurt and Blaine and inspecting a ring on Blaine's hand. "Wait what's going on?"

Mercedes lifted Blaine's hand for him, and he laughed, "We're gonna be bros for real."

"Dude no way. Kurt you proposed to Blaine? When did this even happen?"

"Last night."

"That's awesome. Wait it's not like a shotgun marriage, right?"

Blaine rolled his lips in and gave Finn a strange look. "I don't know how to explain this to you, but no Kurt and I can't really get in that situation." Finn tried processing in his head what Blaine was saying. "Anyway, Kurt asked, and I said yes, and we are both super excited and we haven't talked about any of the plans so don't ask questions." Blaine got it all out then took a big breath.

"Now would you all leave! My fiancé and I are still in pajamas under the covers and quite frankly if you don't leave we will start making out and getting progressively more naked until you are too uncomfortable to stay."

Blaine reached for the top button on Kurt's pajama top and made eye contact with everyone in the room. They all slowly backed out.

"You win this time. But the second you leave this room, we are coming for you." Mercedes flipped her hair as she pulled the door closed.

"Oh good. They are gone now we can change and get ready for the day."  
"Oh no you don't. You put the idea in my head we are going to follow through." Blaine quickly unbuttoned all the buttons and kissed Kurt as he slid his shirt off. He slid the sweatshirt off and tossed it on his pile of things. As Blaine took Kurt's pants and boxers off, he laughed.

"Not the sound I want to hear the second my genitalia is visible."

"No, it's just. I can start calling you fiancé now. Remember when I said boyfriend felt so temporary."

"Well pretty soon it will be husband."

"Music to my ears." He whispered. He pulled the sheets up over their heads as his mouth pressed against his fiancé's.

Their making out was interrupted by Blaine's phone.

He groaned as he pushed the sheets off them and reached for the nightstand.

"It's Santana. I better take it." He got off the bed and answered the phone. He shimmied into a pair of boxers as he spoke.

"Hey. Yeah I'm sorry. He surprised me with it and I put a picture up and… Yes I know I caused a riot… Well tell Kitty I'm sorry she had to work on the night of Christmas, but I don't see why she would need to spin the allegations. It's true what does it matter if people are speculating?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt and made an awkward face, apparently there were a lot of things he hadn't thought about when he posted the picture.

"Okay we can do that. Just book a place for tomorrow and we will prepare today…Can we have at least half a day with family and friends before an interview? Okay deal. Interview tonight, photos tomorrow. No, I'm sure we can find something here. Thank you, Santana. You're the best." He smiled and put the phone down before jumping on the bed and hugging Kurt. "I couldn't talk her out of interviews and we have to do an engagement shoot tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Kurt thought it through, "Where are the pictures and what are we going to wear?"

"She's working on booking a place for the pictures and you can pick whatever you like. For both of us."

"Shopping?"

"Yes. You get to go shopping." Kurt excitedly clapped his hands. "Hey." Blaine looked at him seriously for a moment. "We're going to get married." They smiled at each other. Blaine kissed him, reaching his hands out to grab Kurt and pull him back into the bed, but Kurt was already on his feet running around to get ready.

"Are you going to come to the mall with me?"

"If its okay with you, I would prefer not to. I think us being together in public would cause chaos." He laughed and Kurt grabbed his phone to recruit shopping buddies.

"I'm sure Finn and Sam can keep you entertained while I'm away."

"I'm sure they can." Blaine watched Kurt walk into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he looked at his hand and the circle of silver around his finger. His smile stretched so all his teeth were showing, and he kicked his feet a little before taking a breath and getting dressed to go downstairs.

"Thanks for bringing me here, guys. I'm sure Kurt's going to choose something skintight for the photoshoot tomorrow and I've eaten weeks' worth of food in just a few days." Blaine looked around the gym in Kurt's old high school.

"No problem, man." Sam patted his shoulder and headed toward the radio in the corner to find them workout music.

"I'm surprised Kurt didn't make you do Pilates with him."

"He tried but he's so bendy. I usually got distracted and we just—"

"Dude. That's my brother."  
"Yeah. Sorry." Blaine smiled and walked toward the punching bag. He pulled his wraps and gloves out of his bag and put them on.

Once he stretched, he started hitting the bag. He sped up with the music and the entire beam it was hanging on started to croak.

"I was going to say you better be a good husband to Kurt or I will hunt you down, but it looks like you could kick my ass."

"Yeah, man. I watched him box when we were in LA. He could kill a man."

"I don't need to kill. Just incapacitate."

"Why do you even have a bodyguard?"

"For Kurt." Blaine answered turning back to the bag and going at it. He pictured a few faces as he threw out jabs and hooks but they were only brief, so he didn't think much of it.

He took a short break to stretch and get water. He grabbed his phone and smiled at the millions of texts Kurt had sent him of all different outfit choices.

**Blaine: I trust your vision 100%**

**Kurt: If you don't answer me. I will make you wear a loin cloth. **

**Blaine: Sounds like the beginning of a Katy Perry music video**

He thought about one of the faces that had flashed through his head as he boxed and opened up a message to Jeff.

**Blaine: Jeff, please stay close to Kurt and the girls. **

**Jeff: I won't let him out of my sight. **

Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittney headed to the mall with Jeff tagging along. They had invited Kitty and Santana who were also in Ohio visiting family, but they were too busy talking to interviewers and making arrangements.

The girls and Kurt went through store after store as Kurt pieced together outfits. He wanted a lot of color, so he spent way too much time comparing to make sure nothing would clash and neither of them would be washed out by the tones.

After a while he turned to Jeff who was flipping a silk scarf around with a bored expression.

"Jeff. You can hang out in the food court if you want. I'll give you a call if I need help."

"No can do." Jeff smiled up at him apologetically. He knew Kurt hated being followed around by a glorified babysitter.

"Blaine told you not to let me leave your sight, didn't he?"

"Sure did."

"Of course."

"He just wants you safe, Kurt."

"I know Jeff." He held a jacket up. "Do you think he would look good in this shade of yellow."

"Kurt I'm here to subdue attackers. I have no clue what colors look good on your fiancé." Jeff grinned and went back to twirling the scarf around.

"Well we are fresh out of attackers for you to subdue, so give it your best guess. I think it might be too bright." Jeff rolled his eyes and sat in the chair by the dressing rooms. The girls came in a few minutes later and gave Kurt the answers he needed.

Brittney grinned and jumped up and down when Santana walked in the store. "Tana! You came! I found the perfect cat sweater for you at this one store."

"Hey Britt. I actually just came to check with the Mrs. and Mrs. if they had found outfits for the shoot and also to tell them we are doing it at Dalton Academy."

Kurt perked up at hearing the name of Blaine's high school. "Dalton?"

"Yeah turns out Ohio has like two decent looking buildings in it and that's one of them so it works well." Santana looked around. "Where's Blaine?"

"He thought it best we not go out in public together today."

"Well now he thinks about what would be best. Apparently, the thought didn't cross his mind last night."

"Leave him alone. It was one picture."  
"And it has caused chaos for the PR team. Everybody wants an interview and an exclusive."

"And we will give as many as we can."

"It would take years to answer everyone's questions that is why you have us to pick and choose the more important ones."

"Well if you wanted to give Blaine the info he's apparently at McKinley with Sam and my brother Finn."

"I'm sure a call will suffice." She looped an arm through Brittney's and pulled her out of the store, her phone already up to her ear.

"Santana."

"Blaine."

"Did you find Kurt?"

"Yes and just a heads up, I saw some pretty flaming colors in his bags so I think he's making you guys wear pride flags."

"I already told him I will wear whatever he wants me to if that's a loin cloth with a pride flag tied around my neck like a cape then so be it." Blaine got silent for a minute. "That would make a decent promo picture for our next charity chat."

"Okay. You can fantasize about yourself another time. I booked a location. You guys will be doing it at Dalton Academy. Your usual photographer, Sarah is flying in to take them."

"Dalton?" Blaine's voice was hesitant.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Dalton? The school is gorgeous, and you went there."

"Yeah but I went there with Sebastian."

"But it's booked and there are like zero other places in this state to take decent photos so unless you and Sebastian had sex literally everywhere in that school I'm sure we can find a spot that you and Kurt can take some pretty pictures to throw in a magazine." Santana was about to hang up. "Oh and your interview is on Skype at seven o'clock make sure you sign on a few minutes early." She hung up before Blaine could talk again.

Blaine just sighed and put his phone down. He looked over at Sam and Finn on the bench press then went back to the bag hitting it harder than before. He hadn't realized he was wearing it down until he threw a right straight and the bag tore, spilling out on the floor.

"Shit" He ripped his gloves off and ran for duct tape.

"Damn. Who's face was that?" Sam asked watching as the beans spilled rapidly out of the destroyed bag.

"I'll get a new one." Blaine stated quietly, taping the hole to stop it from spilling out.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Finn watched Blaine sweep up what had fallen on the floor. He had a concern Finn had never seen the rockstar have.

Kurt and Blaine leaned together in front of the laptop on the table. Kurt brushed a stray whisp back from Blaine's face before the voice of the woman interviewing them sounded.

"Tonight's exclusive is with recently engaged rockstar Blaine Anderson and his hubby-to-be Kurt Hummel. Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear Kate." Blaine smiled and leaned closer to Kurt.

"Great. Well let me start with congratulations!" They looked at the woman's image on their screen.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled shyly.

"So everyone is dying to know who asked who and how? Can you guys clear things up for us?"

"We would love to." Blaine put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on it, displaying to the best of his ability the ring on his finger. Kurt just laughed.

"What a show off."

"I can't help it." Blaine winked at Kurt then turned back to the screen. "Kurt asked me at night on Christmas. It was actually really clever how he did it. I'm sure many of you have seen in my tour pictures a sweatshirt that I seem to wear pretty often. It's actually the same sweatshirt I was wearing in the album picture. Well anyway let's just say I'm rather attached to the sweatshirt because it belongs to the love of my life. So, I put it on to watch a movie and I notice that there is something in the pocket."

Kurt leaned in and finished the story, "And that's when I held it up and asked him to marry me." Blaine grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"That story is just as adorable as you guys are." The interviewer's smile was wide. "Have any plans been made or dates been set. Many fans thought you had just decided to elope while you were with family in your hometowns."

"No. No plans or dates. We haven't eloped. We are still going to be here for about a week, so I guess there's still time."

"Blaine Anderson, always the tease." Kate chuckled and looked down at her notes.

"Now Blaine, obviously your relationship has not been without its troubles. Anti-gay campaigns boy-cotting your recent album. Your playboy past. Needless to say, despite the 180 your image has taken in just a few months, fans were very surprised to see you ready to settle down and especially at only 19. Why so soon?"

Blaine turned from the camera and looked at Kurt. "It doesn't feel soon. You see I've been waiting for Kurt for a while. The second he turned up I didn't need to do anymore waiting. I knew right away Kurt was the one. I'm surprised he popped the question before me if anything. I nearly did it the first day we met when he handed me coffee." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose.

"Kurt, going along with that question, are you not bothered by Blaine's past? Are you just hoping that tying him down will keep him on the straight and narrow?"

Kurt glared at the camera only briefly before remembering he had to stay professional.

"No, Kate. Blaine's past doesn't bother me. He did what he thought he needed to do to be the person he thought he was. He's since seen that he doesn't need to do that. We have a very trusting relationship and we discuss everything. Nothing that has happened in Blaine's past is any of my concern just as it shouldn't be any of your concerns. And no, I am not tying him down so that he is bound by law to keep going in the direction he is going. I asked him to marry me simply because I love him more than I ever thought I could love and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't want to steal him away from his fans or his music career I just want to come home to him every night."

"You guys are a breath of fresh air for the media amid all the divorces and nasty breakups happening in Hollywood." Her smile was genuine, "We've just been told that you two are doing an engagement shoot tomorrow at Blaine's old high school. That must be pretty exciting."

"Yeah. Sarah is a great photographer and I can't wait for Kurt to experience a real photoshoot not just random candids for twitter." Blaine forced a laugh and Kurt smiled at him.

"Well it has been great talking to you guys I'm sure you are busy being showered in love and congratulations in your hometowns. Thank you for the exclusive and the world looks forward to seeing your amazing engagement shoot photos! This is Kate for Celebrity Media One signing off."

"Bye everyone!" Kurt waved.

"Thanks. Bye." Blaine smiled into the camera.

As soon as it showed that they were disconnected they both slumped over.

"Do those get any less awkward?"

"Nope." Blaine rolled his head over onto Kurt's shoulder. "You did great though."

"She kept saying both our hometowns and it made me think, aren't there people in Westerville who might want to hear about this in person?"

Blaine frowned, "You mean my family?"

Kurt just nodded.

Blaine sighed, "I guess I would kind of like to tell my mom before she sees it all over the place. But I don't even want to look at my father."

Kurt nodded, "Let's give her a call." He pulled Blaine out of the chair and they trudged up to Kurt's bedroom.

The drive to Blaine's parents' house was pretty quiet. Blaine hadn't spoken to his mom since before his first album came out two years prior. The only family he had contact with was Cooper and that was rare given the brothers weren't exactly close. Mrs. Anderson was willing to see Blaine at any cost, and that cost was getting her husband out of the house for the morning. It wasn't difficult he, unlike everyone else, went back to work for the rest of the week after Christmas.

"My dad is at work so it's just my mom." Blaine sounded worried.

"Blaine, this will be okay."

"I haven't made an effort to see her in so long, Kurt. What if she resents me for it?"

"How could she? She is your mother, even if you broke her heart she will understand."

Blaine reached a hand off the steering wheel and Kurt squeezed it. He put it to his lips and kissed it. "She loves you Blaine, unconditionally."

A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway of the Anderson home. Kurt subtly raised an eyebrow. He knew Blaine's parents had money, but this place looked like a mansion.

"Yeah. I know." Was all Blaine said at Kurt's speechlessness.

"I didn't say anything." Kurt turned to him, closing his mouth.

"Welcome to my hell." They got out of the car and Blaine hesitated a moment before taking Kurt's hand and pulling him up to the front door.

Kurt took a deep breath as the door opened. He was going to have to really impress this woman. Blaine had been through enough, he didn't want to cause more tension between them.

Pam Anderson was not what Kurt had expected. He wasn't sure why he was surprised she was beautiful and young looking, after all Blaine and his brother seemed to have pretty great genes. Maybe it was all the horrible stories Blaine had told about his family that made them look like horrid, ugly beasts in Kurt's mind.

"Blaine." His mother breathed a sigh of relief and extended her arms before drawing them back. Blaine smiled weakly and took a step toward her with his arms out. They hugged, and Kurt watched her pull her son in and squeeze him against her chest. In that moment, she looked like she wouldn't let a tornado pry them apart.

Once they finally separated, Blaine took a step back and put a hand on Kurt's lower back.

"Mom, this is—"

"Kurt." She ran forward and squeezed him quickly before pulling back. "I'm sorry." She looked embarrassed. "It's just Blaine said on the phone last night that it was your idea to come here, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled before looking down at his shoe.

"I'm sorry to leave you two outside. Come in. Come in. Would you like some coffee? Kurt, do you drink coffee?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah he drinks quite a bit. We would love some thanks."

"I actually own a coffeeshop in New York. That's where I met Blaine."

"Blaine was always a coffee drinker." She swiveled to look at Kurt. "Does he still get a medium drip?"

Kurt chuckled, "Basically every day."

"What? It's good?"

"Never had a taste for it myself." His mother led them to the kitchen.

"Well people tend to have different preferences." Blaine mumbled, and Kurt gave him a stern look. He needed to go into this positively or it would just be more of a disaster.

She pointed to the kitchen table, they sat as she started the coffee.

"So, Blaine. What made you decide to come see me after all this time? Aside from Kurt?"

"Well actually it was all Kurt." Blaine looked at him longingly. "Uh Kurt thought it would be a good idea for us to come talk to you about something in person."

"Is Kurt your boyfriend? Is that what you guys want to tell me? I can already tell there is something between you." She looked knowingly at each of them, Kurt kept a smile to himself if only she knew how much she didn't know.

"Kurt and I have been dating for months." Blaine stated simply. He wasn't going to let her cancel out things like that.

"Well how was I supposed to know? You never call." She shrugged.

"I'm sure you could look at the front of any magazine or just open the internet and you would have seen all this."

"They spew lies about you on there. They say you go to clubs and get with strangers. Why would a mother believe any of that?"

"Because most of it was true." His expression darkened. "Did you think after what dad did to me, I would just be normal? Do you know how long it took me to realize I could be in love with someone? I spent my childhood thinking that if my own father couldn't love me then surely love didn't exist."

"Blaine, I—"

"No, you don't get to talk now. Do you know how many times you could have said something? You could have spoken to somebody, but you just gave up. You used to stand up for me and you just stopped."

"I just don't understand why you think that means you should throw yourself around and drink away your pain. Do you want to be just like your father?" Her voice started to rise to match Blaine's. He was breathing heavily and clenching his fists.

Kurt put a hand over Blaine's fist. He forced his fingers to splay Blaine's open. "You are not your father." He whispered.

Blaine let all the tension in his body go.

"Kurt and I are going to get married. He proposed on Christmas. We thought you would want to know."

"You're getting… How long have you been together? All the tabloids said you were sleeping around."

"None of that matters." Blaine looked at her with defeat in his eyes.

"My little boy is getting married?" Pam started to tear up. Blaine and Kurt were confused. They didn't know if she was upset, angry, or just going into some sort of shock.

"Yeah." Blaine whispered.

"I'm so happy for you." She stood from her seat and ran around the table to hug Blaine.

"You are?" He was beyond surprised. He was expecting her to kick him out of the house before his dad got home and found out about it.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um because I'm marrying Kurt and Kurt is a man." He looked to Kurt for clarity, but Kurt just smiled at him and gave him a face that said, _Told you so_.

"Blaine, honey, I knew who you were years ago. I never cared the gender of the person you would end up with only that they make you happy. Does Kurt make you happy?" Blaine looked over his mom's shoulder at his proud fiancé.

"Yeah. He really does." Kurt got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around them both.

"Oh." Pam chuckled. "Oh my gosh Kurt. I want to show you all of Blaine's baby pictures. You can put them in a slideshow to embarrass him at the wedding."

Blaine slapped his forehead.

"I knew this was a bad idea, bringing you here."

"Come on. I have them out here." She dragged Kurt into the living room and dug into a cabinet. "He was such a cute kid and always so well dressed."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who forced himself into the living room to be a part of the embarrassment.

"I don't like this. I have a very specific brand I have to uphold and mom please no, not the tub pictures!"

Blaine ran to smack them away, but Kurt was already laughing at them. "Oh my God, Blaine you were adorable. Look at your little baby afro."

"We weened him off my milk and right onto hair gel." Kurt and Pam cackled, and Blaine sat in a chair in the corner accepting this as preparation for when he was finally part of an MTV roast.

They looked through every picture from age 1 to age 17. The last one taking place right before he got signed to the label. The second he did, he left and never came back. Pam was hiding regret as she went through all the pictures with Kurt. Kurt noticed this and flipped back to Blaine's freshman year school photo from Dalton.

"Blaine you look so handsome in your blazer." He grinned at Kurt and tried to forget his time at Dalton, or a very particular amount of time spent there.

"You can keep that one, Kurt. I have tons." Pam shoved it into his hands, Kurt thanked her and tucked it away in his pocket.

Blaine realized he was being a buzzkill, so he pulled Kurt from the floor where Mrs. Anderson and he had been going through Blaine's life and dragged him down the hall and up the stairs.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I'm going to show him my blazer." Blaine yelled back at her already taking the steps two at a time to get to his old room.

"Wait. Blaine!" She pulled herself off the ground to chase after them.

Blaine flung the door to his bedroom open, prepared to show Kurt where he grew up.

"What the?" His face immediately dropped as the door swung open.

Blaine would have understood if all of his things had been given away. If the room was completely empty like he had never existed there. But the sight in front of him was way worse. Everything he had ever owned and loved was flung about the room. His clothes were ripped from the closet and torn apart. His mattress was overturned. He waded into the mess to see trophies he had won from show choir and memorabilia from school plays were completely torn apart. The most horrifying of all was his Dalton blazer splayed across the ground in shreds. It had been sliced to pieces and spread out.

Kurt put a hand over his mouth and rushed to Blaine's side. He put an arm around Blaine to pull him out of the room, but Blaine pushed him back.

"Kurt, go."

"Blaine we should—"

"Kurt, go." His voice was sharp and deep, making Kurt quickly leave the room. He passed Pam in the hall and shook his head at her.

She went through the door and Blaine turned on her. "Why?" The anger pulled on his face. "Why did he do this?"

"He did it right when you left."

His teeth ground the harsh breath that tried to pass them. "Why?"

"He was angry."

"What did I ever do to him? Why was my mere existence such a burden to him that he would take it out like this?" Kurt could hear the tears Blaine was biting back.

"Blaine honey, he just doesn't understand."

"Ignorance is one thing. This…this is psychotic." He was shuffling through the stuff. "Why did you leave it like this?"

"He told me to. He still comes in here."

"To rip apart more of my memory?" Blaine's voice had left anger and was back to the point where he was just drained.

"To remind himself of what he did."

"Does he regret it?"

"Yes."

"Well he can take that regret and shove it up his ass." Blaine snatched something off the ground and pushed past his mom. "We are leaving."

"Blaine, wait. I love you. I don't want to lose you again."

"You never had me back."

He flew down the hall and Kurt ran after him, down the stairs, and straight out the door. He threw himself against the car, his hands squeezing the roof and his head dropped. Kurt reached in his pocket and took out the key. He helped Blaine into the passenger's seat and drove away. He saw Pam watch from Blaine's window as the car disappeared down the street.

Kurt pulled into an empty parking lot after driving for a few miles. Without a word he turned to Blaine and unbuckled his seatbelt pulling his upper half across the divider.

"I'm sorry." He held Blaine tight and pressed their foreheads together. Blaine remained silent.

"It's not your fault." The emptiness in Blaine's voice worried Kurt more than if he had been uncontrollably sobbing.

"I made you go back." Kurt whispered.

"I needed to go back. I needed to see one more time why I left in the first place and now I have no regrets."  
"We don't have to do this shoot right now. We can push it back."  
"No. We are doing it. I want everyone to see how much better off I am."

Kurt gave him a kiss before putting the car in drive and heading to Dalton Academy.

If Blaine thought seeing his childhood bedroom in shambles was jarring, he was beyond amazed to see his high school in flames.

Kurt slowed and parked the car as they both got out and looked on in horror.

"Dalton is on fire." Blaine stated, his mouth wide as they watched the flames lick up the old building. Firefighters were spraying hoses, but try as they might, the fire had spread too far.

Santana and the camera crew were parked nearby and came over to Kurt and Blaine to share in the surprise.

"Was anyone in there? Is everyone okay?" Blaine asked taking a quick head count of his staff.

"Everyone is fine." Santana assured. "We turned up here about a half hour ago to prep lighting and stuff and all of a sudden all the alarms are going off. We ran out of the building, luckily not much had been set up and now here it is 25 minutes later completely in flames."

"Has anybody said why? Was it an overload because of the lights or something?" Kurt was squinting toward the heat from the building.

"The man that talked to us said the source was unknown, but they think it might have started with a gas leak."

Kurt and Blaine both looked worried. What were the chances that just thirty minutes before they showed up, the building would catch fire?

"They are absolutely sure everyone made it out? There weren't any staff, janitors, random people walking about." Blaine looked over his crew once more to make sure he hadn't missed anybody.

"We were the only people supposed to be in the building. Aside from the secretary that was to monitor things while we were there, and she is over by the van."

"Supposed." Kurt repeated weakly. "The only people _supposed _to be there." Blaine looked over at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe we should just call it a day on this. I thought I could handle this day, but I really can't."

"Blaine, we have to do it today. Sarah flies out tonight and the magazines have already left spaces for your pictures in Monday's run."

"We don't have a location." Blaine threw his arm up at the pyres of fire shooting off the academy.

"I have an idea." Kurt offered. They nodded, and he explained his plan.

"Well, I guess if it's all we got." Santana rolled her eyes and marched back to their van full of equipment. "We will meet you guys there."

Blaine took the keys and Kurt pulled out his phone. It rang until a man's voice answered, surprised.

"Hey, Mr. Schue. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

**  
They rolled up to McKinley a little later. Mr. Schuester was leaning against his car waiting for them. He smiled as they got out.

"Kurt. How have you been? It's so nice to see you."

"I'm doing really well. How are Ms. Pillsbury and the kids?"

"They are—They're great, Kurt." They hugged and grinned at each other.

"Oh. Mr. Schuester this is my fiancé—"

"Blaine Anderson. It's awesome to meet you. I'm a huge fan. Your last album was phenomenal. Especially The Day That the Dance is Over, I recognized a very familiar counter tenor in there."

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester. I'm a big fan of yours too. Kurt's told me a bunch of stories. I remember competing against the New Directions and them being so good every year. That was all you."

"No, it really wasn't. I worked with some great kids." He grinned at Kurt. "It's freezing, let's get inside." He pointed them toward the front door. He swiped a card and it unlocked. He held it open for everyone as they all piled through. First the guys, then Santana, and the photography crew.

"Thanks for letting us use McKinley, Mr. Schue. Our other plan didn't really work out."

"Yeah I was sad to hear Dalton Academy burned down. It's a shame, it was a great school."

"Yeah it was." Blaine frowned. Despite the bad memories, he would always love Dalton for the good ones.

"Well the auditorium is right this way, feel free to use it how you like."

"Actually, I was wondering if we could access the storage closet as well?" Kurt tapped his fingers together nervously.

"You mean the closet we put all our leftover costumes and props in?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Schue's smile widened, "I thought you would never ask." He tossed Kurt the key and chuckled as he walked to his office.

Kurt made short work of the prop closet. Blaine knew he already had an idea in mind as he sifted through things and found each item before moving onto the next.

"There's some interesting stuff in here."

"Yeah there's many stories behind the things in this closet."

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me any of them."

"How much time do you have? It will take about 5 days and an hour or so."

"Oddly specific." Blaine squinted.

"Like I said there are many stories." Kurt smiled as he grabbed a few more things before pushing it all to the auditorium. "Go get ready, I'll set up." Kurt pushed him toward the choir room where makeup had set up to do their hair and cover any blemishes.

Blaine watched Kurt fly down the hallway with a mixed pile of stuff, wondering what his fiancé had in store for them.

After his hairdresser secured his hair in a cement like state, he went to find Kurt.

No one was in the auditorium when he entered. It was eerily quiet, given there was a whole camera crew somewhere in the building bustling around to make up lost time. Blaine walked onto the stage. There was a makeshift gazebo with fairy lights dangling all over it. Off to the side was a neon sign propped up on risers.

He laughed as he walked into the Moroccan style gazebo. How had Kurt done this in just 30 minutes?

Blaine laughed as he paced around looking for Kurt and the crew. When he figured they were all prepping someplace else he took his opportunity to perform to the empty seats.

_Never knew I could feel like this. _

_ Like I've never seen the sky before. _

He closed his eyes remembering only somewhat the night he climbed Kurt's fire escape.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss. _

_ Seasons may change. _

_ Winter to spring. _

_ But I love you. Until the end of time. _

Blaine walked around the gazebo taking in all the details Kurt had put. The cushions, the lights, it was just like Moulin Rouge.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. _

Blaine whipped his head around to find the source of Kurt's voice. He was making his way around the neon sign. Blaine's smile took up the majority of his face as Kurt walked closer to him.

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. _

_ Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. _

_ It all revolves around you. _

Kurt circled Blaine then took his hand and they began slow dancing as they sang together.

_And there's no mountain too high. _

_ No river too wide. _

_ Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. _

_ Storm clouds may gather. Stars may collide. _

_ But I love you._

_ I love you. _

_ Until the end of time. _

Blaine spun Kurt away from him in a grand gesture.

_Come what may. _

_ Come what may. _

_ I will love you until my dying day. _

Their voices faded softly into the empty auditorium. Blaine pulled Kurt back toward him and their lips found each other in an instant. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and lifted him as they kissed. He spun him around then slid him down with their foreheads pressed together.

Blaine was breathing heavily from the passionate moment, "We should really get this photoshoot going."

The lights clunked on. Each fluorescent lighting in a ripple. They both shielded their eyes, but Kurt laughed as the photography team flooded out of all the nooks and crannies on the stage. One even climbed down from above.

"What?" Blaine looked around as they all walked out looking at their cameras.

"Well I wanted the photos to be genuine. I didn't want you to feel like you had to force them for magazines and everybody. I wanted pictures we can look back on in 50 years and recall exactly how we felt about each other right this moment."

Blaine bit his lip then ran at Kurt, tackling him to the ground. "I don't think I can forget how much I want to tear your clothes off and make love to you right here on this stage."

They heard a click and looked over at Sarah who was nervously holding her camera up. "You said you wanted genuine."

"Well I didn't think Blaine would maul me." Kurt defended as Blaine kissed at his neck. He giggled trying to push Blaine off as he talked business with the team. "Did they turn out okay. Was it too dark?"

"They turned out great. That little bit of fairy lights dangling and the soft spotlight we had on you provided just enough contrast against the dark background. They are perfect. Just give us a few hours to edit them and I will send them to Santana for your final approval."

"Perfect thank you, Sarah." Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder. He was still laying on top of Kurt on the ground.

"Do you want us to leave you?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes please." Blaine grumbled.

She waved for her crew to follow her out and they all scurried to the nearest exit.

"You really can't wait until we get somewhere normal?"

"Is your teacher still here?"

"Yeah he's in his office catching up on paperwork."

"Will he check in on the auditorium?"

"I assume at some point."  
"Then we better be quick."

Blaine slid Kurt over to the gazebo and tugged on his pants.

"Blaine no. He could show up at any time. It's one thing if we are making out but I am not having sex with you on this stage."

Blaine grumbled and pouted. Kurt just glared at him.

"Fine I'll take what I can get." Blaine leaned down and pressed into Kurt, grinding his hips against him as his tongue trailed Kurt's lip.

"I think we need to cool off." Kurt pulled away from Blaine, who just went after his neck instead. He used his teeth to loosen the ascot around Kurt's throat and bit him once it was gone.

"We are just getting started." Blaine pushed Kurt's arms above his head and held them there. Going back to kissing Kurt's lips. He nibbled and licked them until they were swollen.

"We should at least go to the car."

"Too far."

They heard the top auditorium door push open. Blaine rolled off Kurt in less than a second. Kurt's face was bright red as he lay there with his ascot untied and bite marks all over him.

"How are the photos going?" Mr. Schuester hopped up the steps to the stage.

"They're great." Blaine laughed.

"We are just taking a little break."

"So I see." Mr. Schuester chuckled and leaned against the neon sign. "I'm really glad you found someone, Kurt." Mr. Schuester had the same proud look in his eyes that he had with all his original Glee club students. The same look he had when Rachel performed her first Broadway show, when Mercedes told him she was running a church choir, when Artie went to film school after directing the plays, and now when he had walked in on Kurt making out with his fiancé in the school.

"So am I." Kurt and his former teacher shared a look. A look that said, I remember everything, and I remember how we went through it all together.

Blaine just looked back and forth between them smiling.

"Thanks again for letting us use your auditorium."

"It's no problem, Blaine. Anything for Kurt Hummel." Blaine laughed and nodded. How the tables had turned.

The two were undressing and unwinding from an eventful day, when Blaine turned to Kurt nervously.

"When we were at Dalton, Santana said everyone that was supposed to be there was accounted for and you repeated her. Were you thinking that perhaps there was someone who wasn't supposed to be there in Dalton?"

Kurt looked at Blaine ready to answer his question honestly, then he shook his head and turned back to what he was doing. "Neverminded. It's stupid."

"Kurt tell me what you were thinking because I may have been thinking the same thing."

Kurt looked over at Blaine surprised, "You were thinking that Sebastian started the gas leak that caused the fire?"

"Sebastian? He's still in New York."

"Not according to my source." Kurt grabbed his phone and pulled up his messages with Unique.

"Your source?" Blaine looked at him a little saddened to have been left out of the information share.

"Yeah. I've been having Unique tail him since LA. She sees him at clubs most nights, she tries to go to the ones he frequents. She told me he hasn't been to any of the regular ones in a few days."

"Oh my God. Sebastian might actually be in Ohio." Blaine thought he was overreacting yesterday when he pictured Sebastian stalking Kurt at the mall. Now he was glad he had texted Jeff. He didn't realize he was staring wildly at Kurt until Kurt put his phone aside and looked Blaine in the eye.

"Who did you think it was?"

"Huh?"

"You were surprised by my answer. You must have thought it was someone else." Kurt raised an eyebrow at a worried Blaine.

"I thought it might have been my dad."

"Why would your dad have done it?"

"I can't think of any reason for him not to." Blaine picked at the comforter, not making eye contact with Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine and kissed his forehead. "The cops are investigating. We don't need to worry about this right now. You need sleep, you have a concert tomorrow."

"You invited your family, right? There were no seats left but they can stay backstage with you."

"Yes. They were thrilled to be invited."

"Good, I don't want you alone back there."

"We can hire more security for the concert if it will make you feel better."

"I just want you safe." Blaine smiled softly, meeting eyes with Kurt.

"I will be." They held each other for a long moment before going to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine smiled at the crowd he had backstage. His crew was not as excited about the seven people he had invited to be there. They tried their best to stay out of the way of set up, but the workers were getting visibly frustrated.

"Thank you all for coming here to support me. Sound check is in 15, then I have some VIP stuff, then a little break, then the concert starts. If you guys want to hang out in the seats while the crew sets up that would be great. It's just hard to get all the stuff moved around with a big group of people." Blaine didn't want to make his crew mad at him. They got to decide if everything went well tonight. They could very easily make the microphone squeal or the guitar too loud if he pissed them off.

"Sure thing, kid. We will get out of your way. Everybody off the stage." Burt took the lead shoving everyone toward the edge of the stage where they all jumped down into the seating area.

"Kurt can you stay back a minute?" Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm when he started following the rest of the group.

"What's wrong?" He noticed a tension in Blaine's face that he had hidden until now.

"Nothing. I hired a few new people to be your bodyguards tonight. Santana thought it best that I have a bodyguard close by and Jeff actually plays a few instruments so he's going to be a part of the band."

"Okay. Do I really need more than one?" Blaine shot him a daring glare. As if to say, 'If you are stubborn about your safety tonight, I will handcuff us together and lock us both in a vault.'

Kurt noticed the look and reeled back, "More than one is great. Am I going to meet them?"

"They should be here soon."

"Okay. Thank you." Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Everything will go fine. Focus on your performance."

Blaine sighed and put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I know."

Kurt gave him a hug before shooing him to go test all the equipment. Blaine picked up his guitar and watched Kurt join his family, glad to see he wouldn't be all alone backstage. He tried to smile as he played out a few riffs before getting the thumbs up from his sound guy.

After sound check, Blaine changed and went to meet the VIP guests. He smiled and took pictures with them. Signing their autographs and accepting their gifts.

"A wedding present for you and Kurt." A group of girls giggled as they handed him a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you. They are beautiful." He looked closer and saw that there were colored condom packages spread throughout the bouquet. "Are these? Oh my God that's hilarious. I have to show Kurt." He snapped a picture with the girls in the background and sent a text.

**Blaine: Our first wedding present!**

***Attached Photo* **

**Kurt: We are not using those ones. **

Blaine laughed and hugged all the girls again before handing off the bouquet to a disturbed Santana who sent it back to Blaine's dressing room.

He received a few random t-shirts with faces on them, one full sized pride flag, and a tape measure that had sharpie marks along it signifying a young man's estimate of an 'Oh Blaine.'

Blaine smiled and laughed with all the VIP ticket holders. He talked with an older couple about the intricacies of some of the songs he had written. He made dirty jokes with a group of older teenagers, the girls that had given him the bouquet included, and lastly, he helped another person battling acceptance of herself. As everyone was filing out the young girl paused and turned to him.

"Excuse me. Blaine Anderson?" He noticed the softness in her voice and the nervous way her eyes darted around at the remainder of the VIP guests. One of the security guards was about to usher her out but Blaine put a hand up and took her by the shoulder, pulling her to a quiet corner of the room.

"I know you're really busy. But I just want to say that I am a huge fan and I listen to all of your songs all the time. And I really want to be brave enough to come out to my best friend, but I don't think I can do it." She looked down in defeat.

"Do you think she would think differently of you, if you told her you were a lesbian?"

"Well I kind of hope so. We are best friends, but I love her. You know, in _that_ way and I don't want to ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way."

Blaine held a hand out and she put hers in it. He clasped his closed and squeezed.

"If you don't tell her. You will go your whole life wondering what could have been. Take it from me, you deserve love. You deserve to be in love. Don't let misguided perceptions make you feel like it's not okay for you to love someone just because of who you are. Have courage and tell her you love her." Blaine looked her in the eyes. "Even if she doesn't love you like that, if she loves you at all she will accept you for who you are. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Come here you brave girl." She laughed as he pulled her into a hug and shook her.

"Thank you. I'm very excited for your show."

"So am I. I better get going or I'll miss it." His eyes went wide and he smiled at her as he stood and waved one last time to the remaining people in the room before being led out a different door.

Kurt was waiting for him in his dressing room. He looked distracted, but Blaine had spent his extra time with the girl, so he couldn't really begin a conversation with Kurt. He smiled when he walked in and Kurt shook out of his reverie.

"What are you smiling for? Did you get more weird gifts?" Kurt hugged him and adjusted his bowtie. He was wearing the music notes one again, which made Kurt smile. His dad had been so proud to pick that out.

"Yes, I did get weird gifts but also I helped a young girl decide to tell her best friend that she loves her."

"That's great, Blaine."

"This never used to happen."

Kurt wasn't entirely focused on the conversation. "What didn't?"

"All these people asking me for advice. They all thought I was an idiot before. I only ever got the questions about sex, never about love." He grinned up at Kurt and kissed him quickly. "You did that."

"I'm glad I can help you change lives." Kurt's smile wasn't as effortless as usual, and Blaine knew he didn't have the time, but he laced his fingers through Kurt's.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little nervous about the show. I'll be honest the thing at Dalton kind of freaked me out and the cops haven't found anything conclusive."

It was Blaine's turn to stop Kurt from worrying. He put his hands on either side of Kurt's face, "Hey. Look at me. Everything will be fine. Your bodyguards are right outside the door and they will stay with you the entire time. Jeff is out there too, and he will be with me on stage. We will be okay. Just stay with your family and friends and we will make it through this."

Kurt nodded his head halfheartedly and Blaine chuckled and sang quietly,

_Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around._

They kissed for a moment longer than usual, until Blaine was breathless and Kurt was smiling, before they both left with their respective protection unit.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick." Kurt motioned a few doors down the hall and the bodyguards nodded and remained where they were. Kurt darted down the hall faster than he had ever run.

The crowd screamed as Blaine's voice echoed from backstage. He began quietly,

_Why, oh. Why, oh. Why, oh. _

They all cheered as he got louder and slowly walked on stage.

_ Did I ever leave Ohio?_

He sang a few more bars then laughed into the microphone, taking his place centerstage on a stool.

"How are my ever so wonderful Ohio fans doing this evening?" He was met with cheers and screams.

"I'll take that as a good sign." Fans were jumping up and down in agreement. "Well I am super excited to be here, and so thankful Columbus could fit me in on such short notice. I've had quite the week here."

He held his hand up, showing off his ring then pulled it down and pretended like he had nothing to do with it. "As I'm sure a few of you have heard, my amazingly attractive and awesome boyfriend Kurt proposed on Christmas and we are now engaged."

The crowd interrupted his speech with screeches, a few girls sobbed.

"Which is why," he laughed. "I want to start the evening with his favorite song." He glanced back through the curtains but all he could catch in the darkness was Rachel and Mercedes. He didn't let his face show his disappointment, he knew Kurt was back there somewhere listening.

He made his way to the piano and started singing. His smile was giddy the whole time as he thought about every time he had sang it for Kurt and when they sang it together. He thought he would be overwhelmed with emotion, but it just reminded him that Kurt was soon to be his husband, and everything would be alright in his strange and unsettling world. As he finished, he looked up again to see if he could spot Kurt, but this time no one was standing behind the curtain.

He continued on with his show. He sang his own songs and covers, switching between them to keep the crowd on their toes. He was just about to start another song when he spotted Rachel and Mercedes again, looking at him frantically. He turned to Jeff, but he had disappeared from the stage. He told the audience he was taking a request, jokingly as he pulled over to the side of the stage.

"Kurt went missing. They found him behind the theatre. He's on his way to the hospital with Burt and Carole."

Blaine almost dropped the microphone. His breathing was sporadic, and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave, there were so many people that came today to see him and paid a large amount of money to do so. He shuffled back on stage and took a seat on the stool. He didn't even attempt to keep his expression from showing what he had just heard. He looked in the crowd and realized people were noticing his evident change in mood.

"I'm going to sing a little number from Sweeney Todd."

There was no music, just his voice low and clear reaching every part of the audience.

_Nothings gonna harm you._

_ Not while I'm around._

_ Nothings gonna harm you, no sir. _

_ Not while I'm around. _

He choked on his lyrics a little but found his voice again for the line.

_Being close and being clever ain't like being true. _

_ I don't need to._

_ I would never. _

_ Hide a thing from you. _

Each vowel held longer than the last as he sang every line. Trying with all his might not to think of his fiancé in an ambulance on the way to the hospital without him.

_Like some _

_ Demons will charm you _

_ With a smile for a while _

_ But in time_

Blaine gave in and started sobbing

_Nothing can harm you. _

_ Not while I'm _

His head dropped, and he stopped singing, "around." It came out in a breath and he calmed himself enough to look up at the silent audience.

"I'm sorry. Kurt- Kurt is in the hospital." He wiped his tears and looked at the expressions of his fans, many wiping tears of their own. Others in pure shock. "I just need a minute and I will give you the show you came for I promise."

The audience stayed silent as Blaine looked at the stage ground. It had glitter on it from a previous production and he focused on that to clear his mind. A voice rang through the audience, surprising everybody including Blaine, who looked beyond the lights to see who it was.

"Go!" Blaine put a hand above his eyes to better see the small shadow yelling at him from the tenth row. He saw the slicked back hair and a near replica of the bowtie he was currently wearing.

"Joseph?" He asked into the microphone.

The little boy stood on his chair and shouted again. "Go to Kurt!"

"I can't little buddy. You all came the show and I'm going to perform for you."

"He's your family. No one wants you to leave your family alone." People were looking at the brave little boy shouting from his seat. They all started to nod in agreement as they considered what they would do in Blaine's situation.

They all began chanting, "Go. Go. Go." As Blaine looked around in amazement at his fans, almost unanimously telling him to leave the concert to be with his injured fiancé.

"I can't just leave you guys without a performance." He spoke into the microphone, but his voice was nothing compared to the hundreds of chants coming at him. His lips would have twitched into a smile if he were still able to smile. Suddenly, he was being pulled off stage by Rachel as she pushed Mercedes to the front. Mercedes was looking at them both wide-eyed but Blaine yelled into the microphone, "The amazing and talented Mercedes Jones!" Then tossed her the microphone and pushed past everyone backstage and straight through the stage door. Jeff was holding a car door open for him, but he ran to the driver's side and hopped in. Jeff threw himself into the passenger's seat as Blaine took off.

He drove straight to the hospital, taking vague direction from Jeff's smartphone and the signs with arrows along the road. He didn't say a word, just pulled to the emergency room and sprinted inside leaving Jeff to deal with the car.

He ran up to the front desk and yelled, "Where is my fiancé. Where is Kurt Hummel?"

"Sir, I need you to calm down. No one but immediate family is allowed back right now as they treat him."

"He's my fiancé!"

"Sir. Please." Blaine pounded his fists against the desk, scaring the woman who left her post and scrambled away.

He felt a finger poke his back and he slowly turned ready to attack a security officer if the woman had sent one to escort him out. Instead he was met with the towering gaze of a blonde woman in a bright red track suit.

"You must be the hairless teenage Tom Selleck Porcelain has been fooling around with."

"Who are you and what do you want?" He didn't even fake being polite. He needed to see Kurt now and he would do whatever it took.

"I'm Sue Sylvester, though I'm sure Porcelain has told you all about me. I was the cheer coach and principle at McKinley."

"Why are you here. Didn't you torture him enough in high school?" Blaine spat out," I don't want you near him."

"Listen boyband, I found porcelain while I was circling the building trying to scalp my ticket to your concert. I decided that having to listen to you drone on about loving someone was worse than having Satan lick my ears with razor blades." Blaine glared at her.

"Is this just how you always talk?"

"I found him beaten, bloody, and unconscious. I called the ambulance. I also called the Jewish dwarf I figured her or obese Beyoncé would have shown up, what are you even doing here?"

"Can you please just leave me alone while I try to find out what's happening to Kurt?"

"I can help you get back there."

"How?" He looked her up and down and remembered the stories Kurt had told. There had to be a catch.

"I know you probably think I'm going to make you pay me or something, but despite everything I like the little lady. So I'm going to help you. I am going to fake a coronary and that's when you make a run for it. These doors don't require a key card and I heard them shout room 11 when they were wheeling him in."

"Thank you, Sue."

"Great now get out of my way. I'll show you what a real performance looks like."

She clutched her chest and started gasping. "My heart. Oh, my heart." She fell against the waiting room seats dramatically.

"Someone. Please. This woman needs help!" Blaine threw in for extra emphasis.

While everyone was focused on Sue, Blaine sprinted through the doors. She was right, they weren't locked. He heard someone chase after him, but he sprinted, passing rooms 8, 9, 10, he rounded the door to the 11th room and looked in. Kurt was lying still on the bed. Burt and Carole were holding hands and looking at him with tear stained faces. A doctor was blocking Blaine's view. He took a weak step forward and the male nurse chasing him grabbed him harshly. The doctor turned and seeing Blaine waved the nurse away.

Blaine scrambled to the opposite side of the bed as the doctor. He finally got a full view of Kurt's face and he closed his eyes. It couldn't be real. He fell to his knees with his handing lightly holding Kurt's. His hands were both bandaged. He had cuts across his face and his lip was swollen.

"You must be Kurt's fiancé."

"Why isn't he awake?" The way Blaine asked must have made him sound like a child. He didn't even lift his head to meet the doctor's gaze.

"He is in a coma."

"When will he wake up?"

The doctor was silent, and Blaine finally looked up at him. "There is no way to know." He didn't want to tell Blaine just as much as Blaine didn't want to hear it.

"Kurt. I'm so sorry. I should have been there." Blaine was sobbing into Kurt's bandaged hand. The doctor left the room silently. Carole rubbed Burt's back then helped him stand up. He walked over and put a hand gently on Kurt's cheek, then patted Blaine's shoulder and left the room with his wife.

Once the tears had stopped, Blaine turned and sat on the ground beside the bed. He reached his hand up and took Kurt's softly in his. "I won't leave. Not until I'm told to go away." He teared up at the memory of Kurt confronting him about his father and closed his eyes. Then he stared at the wall thinking of all the ways this was his fault until he finally drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Nurses came and went during the night. None of them asked Blaine to move, they all just worked around his sleepy form. He remained exactly where he was, and his arm was tingling with numbness, but he kept it up and holding Kurt's hand.

The same nurse came in multiple times to check Kurt's vitals and at the end of her shift she softly dropped a blanket over Blaine and placed a can of diet coke and a mini bag of pretzels on the table beside him.

"Thank you." He whispered as she walked away.

"You are very devoted. Most people would have left hours ago."

"He deserves never ending devotion."

The nurse smiled sweetly at Kurt from the end of the bed. Blaine rolled his head to look up at her. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He seems like a fighter and he has a lot to live for," She nodded down at Blaine, "I think he will be just fine."

It had been thirty-six hours since Kurt was brought to the hospital. He still hadn't woken up and Blaine was looking worse for the wear. He had been told by the doctor that he had to leave his spot on the floor by the bed, but they allowed him to pull a chair up so he could stay close by.

He hadn't left the hospital despite everyone's best efforts to get him to go home for a few hours. He hadn't slept properly and all he'd eaten was vending machine food. He nuzzled his face down into Kurt's sweatshirt which Finn had so kindly brought for him as well as flowers and Kurt's favorite fashion magazine for when he woke up.

"I figured you could read them to him until he wakes up."

"Thank you, Finn." Blaine muttered putting the magazines on the table then turning back to stare at Kurt.

"Dude. I love Kurt and I want you to be here when he wakes up, but you have to go home and shower or sleep or something. A watched pot never boils and if you keep staring at Kurt like that your eyesight will go bad before he wakes up." He walked over and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Just walk away for a few hours and he will be up before you know it."

"No."

"Okay. I tried to do it the nice way but Santana told me to get you out of here one way or another so, please forgive me, but it looks like we have to do it the other way."

Finn's grip on Blaine's shoulder tightened and he pulled him up from the chair. Blaine scrambled but he was weak from lack of sleep. Finn pulled him toward the door and Blaine yelled at him until they were in the car.

"I'm sorry, man. But you need to take care of yourself."

"I know." His voice was hoarse. He turned to Finn who had witnessed the show after Blaine had left. "How did Mercedes do?"

"Awesome. The crowd loved her. Her and Rachel even did a number together which was so cool. They used to fight over solos so much in glee club it was awesome seeing them work together for once."

"Good."

"I don't know if you've been online at all while you were in the hospital…"

"No."

"That's probably a good thing." Blaine scoffed. He wouldn't be surprised if the media was having a hayday with him leaving in the middle of a concert because Kurt was in the hospital.

They finally got to the Hummel-Hudson home and Blaine was out the door before Finn had parked his truck entirely. He ran inside and straight to Kurt's bedroom. He hopped in the shower, without even thinking he used Kurt's soap and the smell set him off again. He started crying, then threw his fists at the tiles when he realized that whoever had done this to Kurt, it didn't matter it was all Blaine's fault. He brought Kurt into the crazy and it had ruined Kurt's life.

After his shower and without even drying his hair, Blaine threw on some clothes and his leather jacket and headed outside. Burt, Carole, and Finn tried to question where he was going but he grabbed keys off the coat rack and headed straight for the car Jeff had left for him to use.

He knew exactly where he was going to go if he couldn't be with Kurt. He pulled into the parking lot at Scandals and the bouncer didn't even bother to check Blaine's fake ID. He walked straight up to the bar and ordered an appletini.

"Blaine." A man sidled up next to him at the bar and ordered a beer.

"I told you I never want to see you again, Sebastian." He took a sip of his drink then turned to his ex-manager. "How did you even know I would be here?"

"Oh please. I know you Blaine. Every time you were angsting you came here."

Blaine just stuck his nose up and turned away from Sebastian. Blaine's hand was resting on the counter and Sebastian put his over it. He was wearing fingerless winter gloves and Blaine stared at them a moment before ripping his hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"I was sorry to hear about Kurt. Is he okay?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"He's in a coma."

"That's too bad. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled as he took a pull of his drink. "You're mad at yourself for bringing Kurt into your world. 'Into the crazy' you would say. Don't pretend I didn't try to keep this from happening."

Blaine nearly flipped out on him. He had been on edge for the past couple of days and the little bit of alcohol in his system was no help. Instead of yelling he growled, "You tried to keep me on some sort of bent and backwards progression of getting with more and more guys until not a single gay fan's asshole was left untouched."

"And nothing ever went wrong then."

"I wasn't happy."

Sebastian looked Blaine up and down. He was sallow and his eyelids drooped. His frown hadn't moved since he got there. "And now?"

"I'm happy with Kurt."

"I have an idea."

"Sebastian you are lucky I am sparing you your life right now, I don't want to hear your plan." Blaine sipped at his drink. His energy waning.

"I'm just saying you can call things off with Kurt publicly and pretend to date me. Fans will love the drama and you and Kurt can still have your romps. You will just get to have a few with me as well." Sebastian winked, and Blaine's fist twitched. If Kurt were there, he would have woven his fingers through Blaine to calm him, so Blaine imitated the action trying hard not to think about why Kurt wasn't there with him.

"Sebastian. You and I are never going to be togeth—" Blaine was cut off when he heard a familiar name. A name he knew if he ever heard he would lose it. Dave Karofksy. He whipped around on the stool and looked over to where a large man was flirting with a slimmer man.

"Dave, why weren't you here Saturday night. We missed you." The smaller man hit Dave's arm playfully.

"I had something I had to take care of." Dave's eyes were flicking around the room suspiciously.

Blaine's lit up. He could feel his face burning bright red. He flew off the stool and ran at Karofsky full speed. He shoved him hard into the wall. The small amount of energy left in him helping him to hold off the larger man.

"You are Dave Karofsky?! I swear to God. It was you wasn't it?! You didn't get enough of hurting him in High School you had to wait until he was perfectly happy and hurt him again." Blaine was sweating from the effort of holding the man against the wall.

"What the hell? Who are you? What are you talking about, who did I hurt?"

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine pulled Karofsky off the wall to slam him back against it. "I know it was you. It had to have been." Karofsky just gave him a weird look but pushed to get him to let go.

Blaine was winding his arm back when Sebastian grabbed him. He put a hand on his shoulder and tugged him away from Dave.

"Blaine. You are not alone here. Don't embarrass yourself." Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and threw it from his shoulder. Ready to stomp out and cool off. Sebastian winced and grunted when Blaine gripped his hand.

He didn't recover fast enough because Blaine saw it and before Sebastian could tuck his hands away, Blaine was pulling the gloves off of them.

The anger on Blaine's face was indescribable as he gazed upon the bruised and battered knuckles on Sebastian's hands.

"You fucking—"

"Blaine. It's not what it looks like. When I was in New York—"

"Asshole!" Blaine tackled Sebastian. He didn't care about the flashes from cameras. He started hitting Sebastian and couldn't stop. Sebastian's face was becoming a worn-down punching bag as Blaine hit him and yelled. "He might not wake up! What if he doesn't wake up, Sebastian? What the hell is wrong with you?! The one thing! The one thing in my life that I loved and that loved me back and you fucking ruined it!"

His vision was swimming. Sebastian hadn't hit him back aside from some slaps and shoves trying to get him off, but Blaine was exhausted and drained, and he kept hitting until he was dragged off by the bouncer and another burly man. Sebastian was scrambling backwards away from Blaine, wiping his mouth and looking at him horrified.

Blaine saw true terror in Sebastian's gaze and part of him was pleased while the other part remembered a young Blaine with that same expression on his face.

The cops showed up a few minutes later and without even being entirely aware, Blaine was staring out the back window of a squad car.

Blaine sat in the holding cell. He had made his phone call and now all he had to do was wait. He debated whether or not he had called the right person, his immediate thought was Santana, then he thought Rachel but in the end he knew he needed an intervention and with Kurt in a coma there was only one other person.

"Blaine. What the hell happened?"

Burt Hummel walked up to the cell and rested an arm against the bars.

"It was Sebastian." Blaine sighed.

"I know." Burt's voice was humored which only made Blaine feel like more of an idiot. "He just confessed. They are taking him into custody. He also confessed to the fire at Dalton, though he only messed with the gas in the hopes that it would just make everyone queasy there must have been a spark that caused the place to go up in flames."

Blaine stayed silent, not making eye contact with Burt.

"Blaine?" He finally looked at his future father-in-law. "Why did you call me?"

"You told me if I ever needed fatherly advice to give you a call." Blaine's voice was weak, and Burt looked at the bars between them and chuckled.

"And you waited until you were in jail to ask for fatherly advice."

"Well the best lesson I learned from _my_ dad got me here so maybe I should look to you on how to get out."

"What happened in there?"

"Well I threatened Kurt's high school bully then I realized Sebastian was the one that assaulted Kurt and so I mercilessly slammed him to the ground and beat him until I was pulled off."

"Kurt won't be too happy to hear about this. Even if Sebastian was violent against him. He doesn't like the idea of revenge like that."

"I know." Blaine looked back down.

"Then why did you do it?"

"What if Kurt doesn't wake up?"

"He will."

"What if he doesn't" Blaine was starting to tear up. His day had brought him to the realization that he may have lost the love of his life forever.

"He already has." Burt smiled at Blaine who looked up hopefully.

"Is he—he's okay?"

"He's fine. He keeps asking for you. He's still a little out of it."

"I have to go to him."

"I know the cop that took you in. He's a buddy of mine. He's gonna let you go."

"Why would he do that?" Blaine wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I told him the truth about what happened." Burt winked.

"Which is?"

"That you're a nineteen-year-old idiot who is so helplessly in love that he would do anything for his fiancé."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"You're welcome, son." Blaine smiled and as soon as the cell was opened for him, he ran to Burt and hugged him.

"I have to get to Kurt."


	22. Chapter 22

Blaine sprinted through the hospital with Burt running behind him yelling out which way to go to get to Kurt's room since Blaine was so distracted, he didn't really know. He ran right in without checking to make sure he wouldn't be interrupting anything.

No one was inside, and Kurt's eyes were closed. He crawled into the bed beside Kurt and rested his head against Kurt's cheek.

"I shouldn't have left." He whispered.

"The nurse said Finn had to strong arm you to get you out of here after refusing to leave my side for 36 hours." Blaine looked up and Kurt smiled as he opened his eyes. "I'm glad you went and took a shower, though your hair is a mess."

Blaine couldn't keep the happy tears from bubbling up. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and hugged him.

"Are you okay? Are you still in pain? Kurt, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fault. I did something stupid."

"Not as stupid as me." Kurt looked at the bruises on Blaine's hand.

"Blaine. What did you do?" Kurt's voice lowered as Blaine nervously looked away.

"Let's focus on you getting better."

"Did you go after Sebastian?"

"No. Well I did punch Sebastian after I found out. But I didn't go out looking for him, he came to me."

"Why would he come to you?"

"He wanted me to publicly dump you and say I was going out with him so that you would be safe from the public eye and not have to worry about being assaulted in back alleys."

"That's not why he attacked me."

"Kurt. You need rest we can talk about this later. I just want to hold you and know that you are going to be okay." Blaine held him a little tighter. Kurt felt a pang in his side but ignored it, so Blaine would continue to squeeze his arm around his torso.

"You're never going to let me out of your sight again are you?" Blaine lifted his head and hid a small smile.

"Nope." They fell asleep. The whirring of machines a now welcome lullaby.

Kurt was kept in the hospital for two days after he woke. Blaine didn't leave his side once. Even when Kurt begged him to leave to go shower or eat a real meal, he remained. He lived off diet coke and the small salads from the hospital cafeteria. The second afternoon, he brought up a few wedding magazines from the gift shop.

"I thought since we are stuck here."

"Since I am stuck here, and you refuse to leave." Kurt corrected.

"Since _we_ are stuck here." Blaine smiled and continued. "That we might get started on planning."

Kurt frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

"About planning our wedding in the hospital? I don't see why not it's just the same as planning it anywhere else."

"About our wedding." Kurt bit his lips.

Blaine frowned and set the magazines down. "You're having second thoughts?"

"No. No. It's just. I feel like I've been this huge burden on you and your career and with this and Blaine have you seen the media and what they are saying about you?" Kurt's voice went up impossibly higher.

"Kurt, I don't care what they say about me."

"You should. Your fans rely on you. You're their inspiration."

"And that means I shouldn't get married?"

"Blaine you left in the middle of your concert then broke into a hospital."

"To see you."

"You went to a bar and got in a fist fight with two people. Both of which you started."

"Oh you saw that?"

"Were you not going to tell me you attacked Karofsky for no reason other than you heard his name and flipped."

"I was a little stressed."

"Because of me." Kurt sighed and looked weakly up at Blaine. "I don't want to make your life difficult."

"I finally know what it's like to be completely in love and you don't want to be with me?" The tears were welling in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine that's not what I mean. I just think we should let the engagement sit for a while, while you focus on your music and tours." Blaine turned away from Kurt and wandered slowly to the other side of the room.

"Why did you run away from the guards?" Blaine's voice was soft, and though Kurt couldn't see his face he knew the words were spoken through his teeth.

"I knew Sebastian was there."

"How?"

"Because I told him to come."

"Why would you do that?" Blaine turned on Kurt. His scowl made Kurt shift nervously on the hospital bed.

"So, he could see for himself how happy you were. I knew if any part of him actually loved you and he saw you happy, he would move on and accept it."

"And what happened after that?"

"He blamed me for ruining his life and attacked me with a brick."

"He used a brick?" Blaine hardly let the words out before he was biting his lip to keep his strict stare.

"I can't believe you would bring him there when I made it explicitly clear that I never wanted to see him again. Then, all of a sudden after a conversation with Sebastian you don't want to get married." Blaine was throwing his hands up in the air and every time he flung one of his arms, Kurt's jaw twitched diminutively.

"Ever since the first day I actually talked to you at The Lima Bean your life has been disaster after disaster. You are beyond stressed. Sam told me you punched the McKinley punching bag so hard you tore through it without a second thought. I'm the cause of all of it. It's not that I don't want to marry you. I just think you need to focus at least through the European tour, then we can plan a wedding after that."

"So you don't even want to see me until then. Is that what you're saying?" Blaine threw his hands up and turned to leave the room. "I need to get out of here."

"Blaine, no!" Kurt sat up and swung a leg over to get out of bed. Then he crumpled back over grabbing his side.

"Kurt?" Blaine turned and seeing Kurt in pain, ran over to him. He helped him back to a lying down position and buzzed the nurse.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Please don't leave."

"I won't." Blaine held Kurt's hand and looked into his eyes. How could he ever be angry with Kurt? All he was trying to do was make his life easier. As he thought about it, he realized he didn't want his life easier if that meant Kurt wasn't in it. "I won't ever leave." He mumbled, kissing Kurt's hand as a nurse jogged in and looked at the bruise on Kurt's side.

"The rib must not be healing properly."

"Does that mean I have to stay longer."

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Hummel."

The nurse gave him a pitying look as she jotted down a note on the chart.

"Well if I'm going to be here a while do you mind handing me those magazines?"

She smiled and set them on Kurt's lap. Blaine smiled up at him and Kurt nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I just thought being out of your way would make your life easier."

"The only way my life will be easier is if I get to call you my husband and not have to help your former coach fake a heart attack, so I can sneak into your hospital room." The nurse rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sorry again about that." He looked up at her.

"Everyone has been having fun telling stories about you, Blaine Anderson."

"Aww look at you changing lives even without your music." Kurt patted the top of Blaine's messy hair. "Anyway, I'm thinking feathers."

"Feathers?" Blaine looked at Kurt then chuckled and kissed his hand again. "Whatever you want, my love."

The remainder of their time in Ohio was spent in the hospital. Blaine was constantly trying to make up new ways to keep Kurt entertained. He felt horrible every time he had to leave to change or bathe.

"I will be back in two hours then I have a fun thing for us to do."

"Okay. Please go, you're stinking up the room." Kurt shooed him out with a kiss on the cheek. "And for the love please eat a real meal while you're gone."

Blaine blew a kiss from the doorway and disappeared.

When he came back, he was pushing a wheelchair. "We are going to the pediatrics wing."

"Why?"

"To hang out with the kids. Some of them have been in there for months. I brought my guitar. We can have all sorts of fun."

"Do I really need the wheelchair?" Kurt moaned.

"Unless you want to refracture your just now healing rib, then yes you need the wheelchair." Blaine helped Kurt out of the bed and into the wheelchair and pushed him down the hall.

The pediatrics ward was brightly colored. Popular characters were stickered on the walls and Blaine stopped to take a picture with a few of them.

"You are a huge dork you know that right?" Kurt chuckled lightly.

Blaine pushed him into a lobby type area where a few kids had already gathered. Nurses were bringing them all out of their rooms. Some were able to walk, others weren't. It made Blaine sad to see the different progressions of diseases these kids were going through.

"Hey guys." Blaine's voice was gentle, and it made Kurt swoon.

"Hi Blaine!" They collectively shouted, only a few of the really young ones didn't know him.

"I'm glad you all could come out here and join me and Kurt. We thought while Kurt is in here healing a broken rib, we could all hang out and maybe sing together. Does that sound like fun?"

They cheered and smiled.

"Awesome." He laughed and looked around, "Alright what are some of your guys' favorite songs?"

"The Little Mermaid one!" A little girl yelled from behind her surgical mask.

"That's a great one." Kurt agreed, and Blaine started strumming, trying to find the right melody. He began singing and they all sang along with him.

Kurt didn't sing. He knew it would just hurt. Instead, he took out his phone and posted a picture of the scene in front of him.

** KurtHummel: BlaineAnderson will never stop surprising me with his love and passion. **

***Attached Photo***

He smiled as his screen flashed with notifications of praise for Blaine. Regardless of what the journalists were saying, his fans really loved the man Blaine had become. Blaine saw Kurt smiling over at him and stood to dance around him, making Kurt and the kids laugh. Some of the less sickly children danced around too and Blaine put the guitar down and sang without it. Holding their hands as he spun them around the hospital. Making it seem a little less bleak.

After an hour of games and songs, the kids all slowly went away. Some for rest, others for food. Blaine hugged all of them that needed it until they pulled away first. He smiled and poked noses and made faces and each child walked away happier than they had come. Kurt grinned at Blaine as the last little girl giggled and jumped into Blaine's waiting arms. After she scurried away following her nurse, Blaine took a big breath and turned to Kurt.

"That was fun wasn't it."

"You are truly amazing."

"What?" Blaine smiled pretending not to know what Kurt was talking about.

"A lot of those kids don't have much to look forward to. You made them so happy. I heard a few of them talking about starting a hospital band. They have dreams now Blaine."

"They had dreams before."

"Yeah, but they're bigger now." Kurt smiled, "Thanks for doing this. I know it's been a boring week for us."

"We go back to New York in a few days. We will have plenty to do there."

"You have a concert to look forward to."

Blaine made a meh face and Kurt looked up at him. "You can actually look forward to it. All the threats have been minimized."

Blaine wheeled him back to his room, and they opened up the binder they had created full of wedding stuff.

"So, you've almost finished planning the wedding."

"Yeah. It's not hard to do in a few days if you have nothing else to do." Kurt shrugged, looking down at his binder.

"Well…" Blaine slid a finger up Kurt's chest and looked sultrily into his eyes. "I mean. All your family is here. And we did both grow up in Ohio."

"Oh no. There is no way I can get all this together for tomorrow while still in a hospital bed!" Kurt laughed incredulously at Blaine.

"I understand why you would think that I mean tomorrow." Blaine laughed. Kurt already had him figured out, it had crossed Blaine's mind multiple times to just elope, but with Kurt still in recovery he didn't offer it up. "I was just thinking that maybe right before the European tour…" He bit his lips as he waited anxiously for Kurt's answer.

"France would be a lovely place for a honeymoon, and I think I know of somewhere we can stay." Kurt tapped his chin pensively.

Blaine smiled with all his teeth until his face hurt and Kurt laughed. "Yeah. Right before the European tour we can get married. But we are doing it in New York. We can invite all our friends and family. And you can invite Katy Perry if you want. I expect June Dolloway to be there." Blaine laughed as Kurt rambled on about the amazing wedding he had planned.

"Will there be feathers?"

"If you keep making jokes, you will be wearing a feather headpiece."

"Whatever gets me you at the end of the day."

There was a soft knock on the door and they both turned expecting to see the doctor or a friend coming to check in.

"Hello, Kurt." Blaine tensed at the voice. Kurt looked concerned, but he smiled at the guest.

"Hello, David."

"Mind if I come in?" Kurt nodded at Karofsky, who inched his way through the door and stood near the end of the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kurt smiled kindly.

"That's good." He was refusing to make full eye contact with either of the boys and Blaine knew what was coming next. It was either a restraining order or a lawsuit. He decided to man up and turn to Karofsky.

"Dave, I'm so—"

"Hey. Just…Just let me talk first, okay?" Blaine snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head. Karofsky's demeanor seemed too peaceful. "I had no clue what you were talking about last week. The cops told me after they took you and that other guy away that I can press charges if I want."

Kurt inhaled, and Blaine lowered his head. It would not look good if he got sued for starting a fistfight without provocation. "And are you going to press charges?" Kurt looked him in the eye. He was not afraid to talk business. Any fear he may have had for the bully in high school was completely gone.

"I thought about it. I didn't really know who he was at first, then I kept hearing the name and knew it sounded familiar. I realized if he was a rockstar, I could probably sue him for a lot of money."

Blaine just tilted his head back and squeezed his palms together. "But…" They both looked over at Karofsky surprised. "I figured he'd already been punished enough. I could tell he was stressed and after everything went down I found out that Kurt was in the hospital in a coma. I recall not too long ago being in the hospital in a coma myself. I remember Kurt being there for me even though I really didn't deserve it."

"Don't say that David."

"Blaine Anderson, you're an idiot." Blaine winced at the harshness of the statement. Karofsky laughed, "But you were just trying to protect your fiancé and I guess that's good. So, I am not going to press charges."

Kurt smiled and Blaine let out a stream of air.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I went off. I was exhausted and stressed and stupid."

"It's no problem." Karofsky laughed, "That guy I was talking to when you came up and attacked me. He…uh… asked me out on a date after because he thought I was a good guy for not kicking your ass right there."

Blaine laughed with him. Kurt nodded at him, he was proud the confusion was gone for his old bully. Though he still had horrible memories, it was nice to see that David was done making other people's lives hellish.

"Seriously though. Thank you." Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand in his without even thinking about it.

Karofsky grinned at Kurt, "Kurt deserves to be happy. A lawsuit with his fiancé would just cause problems and I think I've given Kurt enough problems in his life. I hope you guys find happiness." He backed out of the room awkwardly and both of them laughed and breathed when he was gone.

"I thought I was about to have to pay thousands in hush money."

"I thought he was about to kick your ass." Kurt laughed looking at Blaine who had the offended look of someone that would go into a knife fight with only their fists just to prove they could still win.

"I'm sorry that I got drunk and violent, thinking it would avenge you or something." Blaine looked sheepishly down at the muted green and white tiles on the ground.

"Why did you go to Scandals after you left here last week?"

Blaine was silent. He had turned over the very question in his head many times since that day. "I don't really know." He looked around the room at all the medical equipment. "I guess I thought that getting drunk would help me forget that you were here, and it was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Blaine."

"I brought you into this mess."

"Blaine, we've been through this before. We don't need to keep rehashing it. I love you and that means that no matter how crazy it is, I will be a part of your life. Your circumstances aren't your fault. You are a musician, you have zero control over the people that listen to your music and quite frankly the people in your life." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's cheek. "Don't think that if I'm not here for you, you need to revert back."

"I felt like my father when it happened. I was buzzed, and I almost blacked out as I was punching Sebastian. His face after…it looked like mine had." Blaine stated it softly. Each day that he thought about it, he regretted what he had done even more. "I just feel so messed up. Am I going to keep going back to the same thing every time? Drinking when I have a problem and attacking people that interfere with my life?"

Kurt slid a hand through Blaine's fingers and Blaine squeezed them tight and took a deep breath in.

"You are the best thing in my life, Kurt Hummel." They stared at each other until they were breathing hot breaths against the other's lips.

There was a knock at the door, and they pulled back so they were still holding hands but not pressing their faces together.

"Kurt and Blaine, good news!" Their favorite nurse came in and smiled. "It's time to leave."

Kurt grinned and Blaine stood up and hugged the nurse, she laughed surprised.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered and she patted his back and pushed him toward Kurt's bed. She turned toward the door and they followed suit.

Another nurse came in with a bundle of balloons. A third nurse came in laughing and handed Kurt a disk.

"What's this?"

"We convinced the security desk to give us a copy of the footage of Blaine breaking into the hospital. We thought you guys would want it." Kurt took it and looked over at Blaine, whose face was bright red.

"Don't worry Mr. Anderson. Only half the staff have copies." The nurse grinned at him and he smiled.

The last person to walk in was a doctor from the pediatrics ward, "Your presence has been requested in the pediatrics wing." He smiled at both men. Blaine and one of the nurses helped Kurt out of the bed and Kurt kept his arm looped through Blaine's as they followed the doctor.

When they made it back to the kids ward in the lobby/play area, there was a small group of some of the kids they had sang with earlier in the day.

"We heard you got to leave today, we're not ready yet, but we wanted to show you before you left." A young girl stood at the front of the group. They had pushed everything out of a little nook. A boy in the back had drumsticks and a wooden table in front of him. A girl to the left had a recorder and the boy on the right had a child's play piano.

Blaine turned into Kurt and smiled.

"We are the Chemo Monkeys and this is rock and roll." The boy at the piano said. The drummer counted off and they all smashed on their instruments as the girl in front took up vocals. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the girl's lyrics. Though the noise in the background didn't do them much justice, they were well written.

After a few minutes of the noise, they all stopped by their own accord. They made goofy poses as the nursing staff, Kurt, and Blaine applauded and shouted. Blaine ran up and pulled them all in for a group hug.

"You guys are awesome. Someday I'm going to have the Chemo Monkeys open my concerts."

"Someday you'll be opening for the Chemo Monkeys." The piano man shouted, and Blaine started cracking up.

"Yeah buddy, someday." They giggled and high fived.

Kurt turned to the doctor who was standing with his arms folded and a weak smile. "Are there others that want to learn music?"

"These four were the first to show an interest, but I believe a few others would benefit from having something new to do and focus on."

"How would you like some instruments and volunteers to teach them?"

"We would be forever grateful. We are always looking for new ways to make the hospital a nicer place for our patients both short term and long."

"Hey." Blaine jogged over, out of breath from running around with the band. He looked up at the doctor. "These kids are awesome, but they could really use some actual instruments. I would love to donate some, is that something the hospital would be okay with?"

The doctor chuckled and looked over at Kurt, "You guys are perfect for each other."

"What?" Blaine eyed them as they chuckled at him.

"I was just saying the same thing. I think Mr. Schue's students would benefit greatly from teaching some of the kids the instruments."

"Awesome. It's settled. My manager will be in contact with you."

"I'm glad you guys are so involved in the lives of those around you. You've really given these kids hope." He grinned and shook each of their hands. "Blaine, thank you. Kurt, I hope you are feeling better and thank you as well." He walked off, ushering the kids back to their rooms for dinner.

The nurses that were still with them, guided Kurt and Blaine all the way to the front door of the hospital, they handed them all the gifts that had gotten them, and Kurt thanked them all before heading out the door. Blaine stayed an extra moment to thank them again and got a little misty eyed as he hugged the nurse that had been there that first night.

"Thank you so much. I will always remember what you did for my fiancé and me."

"Does that mean I can get a free backstage pass to one of your concerts?" She chuckled as Blaine pulled back, "I'm just messing with you, Blaine it's no problem. It's my job."

"You did far beyond what you get paid for. My concert in New York is in a week. I will send passes addressed to you to the hospital. Please come."

"I was joking." She laughed incredulously at him.

"I wasn't."

"You really are devoted."

Blaine smiled and waved as he followed Kurt out. "Hope to see you soon."


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine kept smiling at Kurt as he drove him home. Kurt smiled back as often as he caught it. Blaine helped him all the way into the house when they arrived. Not letting go of his arm for a second.

"I'm fine Blaine. It's healed."

"I know. I just want to be close by." Blaine pretended like he wasn't supporting the side Kurt's rib had fractured on.

"You're impossible." Kurt groaned pushing through the door. Most of their friends that were visiting their families had gone back to New York, but Kurt's family as well as a complacent Santana, and Blaine's brother, Cooper were standing under a 'Welcome Home, Kurt' banner.

"Wow. Thank you, guys." Kurt smiled looking at everyone's happy and careful faces. He now knew what Artie must feel like all the time. His entire family was looking at him like he was a fragile sheet of paper that might tear at the rustle of the wind.

"It's so good to finally meet you little brother in law." Cooper stepped forward, cutting off Burt. "I don't know why Blaine didn't want us to meet before." Blaine just rolled his eyes and guided Kurt away from his advancing brother. Kurt hid a giddy smile at meeting his man crush.

"Hello, Cooper Anderson." Kurt was grinning and Blaine growled.

"Don't be jealous little brother. He is just a fan of my commercials. Someday he might be a fan of you too." Blaine's teeth were bared, and Kurt laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Cooper, but there is only one Anderson boy for me." Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Eh hem. If were all finished with that. We made dinner. The last meal before you guys jet back to New York not to be seen until the next holiday." Burt grumbled. Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, they hadn't told anyone else their plan to get married in a month, before the European tour.

They all sat around the table. Santana eagerly listening to every word Cooper said much to Kurt and Blaine's surprise. Burt, Carole, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt all talked about what a great week they'd had despite Kurt being in the hospital for most of it.

"Blaine we actually, uh, we got you something else as a Christmas present."

"I loved my presents. I think I'm going to wear the bowtie to all my concerts."

Burt chuckled, glad he had gone with the music notes as opposed to the checkered one.

"Be that as it may. You went so over-the-top with all our presents we wanted a chance to show you how much we love that you are a part of this family. Cooper actually helped us out a bit with this." Carole looked nervously over at Cooper who grinned and patted his brother's back. "Burt, would you like to show him?" Burt stood from the table and Blaine helped Kurt up so they could both follow him.

"Don't be upset. Your mother, Pam, actually helped out as well. In fact, it was partially her idea."

Blaine's face was blank at the mention of his mother. He couldn't imagine what ploy she had created to try to get him to crawl back to her. Burt just nodded and pushed open the door to the spare bedroom in the basement.

Blaine stepped in after he flipped on the light. "It's…It's all my stuff." He looked around, all his trophies were on shelves and some of his furniture was put back together and buffed out. "It's all fixed." He walked to the end of the bed. The same comforter that had been wadded up and thrown across the room was pulled tightly over it. He reached down and ran a hand across his Dalton blazer. It had stitch marks all over it from where it had been mended.

"We couldn't find the tie." Burt added as Blaine's hand trailed along the piping. He smiled lightly and reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out the folded-up tie.

"Have you had that in there since we visited your mom?" Kurt looked at him.

"It was one of the few things that hadn't been destroyed." Blaine unrolled it and gently placed it atop the blazer. Kurt walked all the way into the room and wrapped his arms around Blaine, the second he squeezed, he must have pressed all the pent-up emotion out of Blaine. He was sobbing into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt sat him down on the edge of the bed and looked up at his dad, who slowly backed away closing the door.

"Shh. Blaine. It's okay."

"It's not though."

"Do you not like it?" Kurt patted Blaine's hair.

"I love it. I'm just amazed and touched that your family was the one to do it."

"Your mother helped." Kurt assured him.

"Sure, she opened the door so they could take everything. She didn't help." Blaine was still crying into Kurt.

"Blaine you are a part of this family now and this is how the Hummels treat family."

"I'm so glad I get to be a part of this."

"And we are glad to have you." Kurt smiled down at him, "Are you ready to wipe your tears and get back up there?"

"No I want to cry in my room for a few more minutes."

Kurt chuckled, "Okay. I'll be outside the door if you need me."

"So I'm not alone?" Blaine grinned with tears falling down his face.

"Never, Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled and closed the door as he walked out into the basement.

Less than two minutes later, Blaine opened the door and Kurt pushed himself away from the wall. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt wiped under Blaine's eyes to get rid of any excess tears.

"Are you okay now?"

"Better than okay." Blaine looped an arm through Kurt's and they made their way upstairs.

Everyone was standing around nervously. Santana was still in the dining room going through her emails.

"Oh Blaine. I'm sorry if you don't like it. It was a total invasion of privacy we realize that now. We ca—"

"Carole, please. No. I absolutely love it." Blaine walked up and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back. He turned to Burt and they both just breathed with tears in their eyes before hugging. He gave Finn a half hug and thanked him as well. He turned to Cooper.

"Thanks, Coop."

"I didn't know he had done that little brother. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Cooper." They hugged for a moment and Kurt smiled and sat down to rest his sides.

"Kurt, honey are you okay?" Carole looked nervously over to him. Blaine turned and rushed to Kurt's side, kneeling on the floor in front of where Kurt was on the couch.

"Kurt?" Blaine put a gentle hand on his knee.

"I'm fine everyone, just taking a little break."

"Kurt, you're very pale."

"That's why they call me porcelain." Kurt joked. But no one smiled.

"No Kurt, you are paler. You're white as a sheet, are you sure you're okay?" Burt stepped closer.

"I'm fine."

"We leave in the morning, let's get you upstairs and in bed so you can rest."

"I thought we had til the afternoon? Kurt was wobbly on the couch.

"I'm borrowing the label's jet so the flight will be quicker and you won't have to be uncomfortable."

"You didn't need to do that Blaine." Kurt's eyes were heavy, and Blaine put a hand on his torso opposite the rib to steady his swaying body.

"Kurt, something is wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I'm going to get a cool cloth." Carole rushed toward the kitchen. "Can you guys carry him upstairs to his bed, he needs to lie down." She shouted as she passed through the dining room into the kitchen. Finn, Cooper, and Blaine each took part of Kurt's body and gently lifted him. Slowly taking the stairs and being careful not to bump his rib.

"I'm fine. Put me down. I can walk." Kurt was arguing, but his words were weak, and his eyes weren't open. His forehead was sweating, and Blaine was more nervous with each step they took.

They got him to his bed and gently laid him down. Blaine shooed the others away and removed the button up shirt Kurt had insisted on wearing out of the hospital. Carole came in with a cold rag for his forehead and the first aid kit.

"What's wrong?" She helped Blaine who was stripping Kurt down to his underwear.

"He won't say."

"It could be that he hasn't eaten enough. He may be dehydrated. Is there anything else the doctor or nurses mentioned that might go wrong with recovery?" Blaine looked at her panicked. He had no clue. If the doctors had mentioned something, he was too distracted worrying about the outside world to pay attention.

"I don't know. Carole, I don't know. I'm the worst fiancé."

"Blaine. You are not the worst fiancé and now is not the time to go into hysterics." She laid out the first aid kit. "Kurt, can you tell us what's wrong?"

"Dizzy." Kurt's voice was soft, and his eyes were roaming around. He swatted his hand around feeling for Blaine's. Blaine quickly grabbed it and leaned down, blowing cold air below Kurt's ear and on the other sweating parts of his neck.

"It's okay, Kurt. We are going to make it better." Blaine held Kurt's hand to his face as he looked frantically up at Carole who had begun dabbing with the cool cloth. "What's happening?"

"I think he's just feverish."

"We should go back to the hospital." Blaine was ready to call an ambulance, but Carole put a hand up.

"He just needs rest, Blaine. We've done what we can, now let him sleep." She tried to smile at Blaine who was staring at Kurt's milky face.

"Okay." Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt as Carole set her supplies down on the side table and left the room.

"What have I done to you, Kurt?" Blaine whispered rubbing a finger along Kurt's cheekbone.

"You've made me happy, Blaine." Kurt rolled his head slowly into Blaine's hand and peeled his eyes open.

"You need to rest, love." Blaine smiled down at him.

"I can't sleep without you beside me."

"And you won't have to." Blaine crawled up beside him, still wearing his sweater and red chinos. "Ever again." He nuzzled his hair into Kurt's neck, and they drifted to sleep.

The next morning Blaine woke to an empty bed. He panicked and looked around expecting to find Kurt lying on the ground ready to breathe his last breath. He threw himself off the bed and ran into the bathroom only to find Kurt looking in the mirror fixing his hair.

Kurt turned to him, slowly letting his arms down.

"You're fine."

"Yeah."

"Last night... You were." Blaine was catching his breath from his brief sprint. "You were so ill looking. Your rib?"

"It's been healed. I told you that."

"The fever?"

"Food poisoning." Kurt chuckled. "Carole, Finn, and Santana all got it too."

"Food poisoning?" Blaine looked around incredulous.

"Yeah we think it was the casserole thing Cooper brought."

"I didn't eat it because I don't trust Cooper's cooking."

"And my dad doesn't like green beans, so he didn't eat it either. The rest of us did and we all got sick."

"So you're okay?"

"Still a little queasy but perfectly fine."

Blaine ran toward him and snaked his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing his face into his neck.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Kurt nodded and hugged him back tighter than usual.


	24. Chapter 24

While Jeff and Santana returned the rental car, Burt and Carole drove Blaine and Kurt to the airport.

"Thank you both so much. You have been too kind this entire trip."

"You are welcome home anytime Blaine." Carole turned in her seat to smile back at him.

"You boys better look out for each other in New York. I don't want a repeat of what happened here." Burt eyed Kurt through the rearview mirror, with hidden concern.

"We won't let each other out of sight." Kurt assured, rubbing the knuckles of Blaine's hand.

"Yeah no chance." Blaine leaned into Kurt.

"So where am I going?" Burt grumbled as they approached the airport.

"Take this road around back, it leads to a security gate." Blaine leaned up pointing at an empty winding road.

Burt did as he was told. Everyone but Blaine was amazed as they got closer to the jet. Upon pulling up to it, all their jaws were slack.

"It's a freaking airplane." Burt was leaning over the steering wheel staring at it.

"It's a jet, honey." Carole assured as she nodded up at it.

"Yeah, Hunter Clarington likes to fly in style." Blaine laughed. It was the largest private jet he had ever seen either. He remembered his first ride in it, when Clarington was discussing his contract with him. He'd picked him up from this very airport the day after graduation. Blaine had looked just like Kurt's family that day. Eyes wide and jaw dropped. A tiny suitcase and his guitar his only belongings. He held Kurt's hand tighter. He'd still only brought his guitar and a relatively small suitcase, but this time he was also leaving Ohio with something way more important.

"We better get going. I can see Santana's glare from here." Kurt mumbled looking out the side windows at Blaine's manager.

Kurt's family hugged him gently to avoid injuring him further, which made Kurt laugh. He was completely healed yet he wondered how long it would take until his family didn't treat him like a house of cards ready to tumble down.

His parents squeezed Blaine with twice their usual effort. Either they transferred all the affection they couldn't show Kurt, or Blaine really was his father's new favorite son. Kurt giggled at Blaine's watery eyes. He wasn't sure Blaine could ever get used to his family, especially not after the way he was raised.

"Alright. This has been truly touching, but if you two don't get on that plane in the next 38 seconds, we will strap you to the engines. Go!" Santana pushed them towards the roll up stairs and Blaine smacked her arm off Kurt and stood behind him so she wouldn't touch him again. Burt cackled at the glare between the two and Santana turned on him. He quickly shut his mouth, she may be less than half his age, but she was terrifying.

Her expression softened, "Goodbye, Hummels. You've been gracious hosts and Blaine really does appreciate it. I'm sorry for all the insanity you had to deal with."

"It's no problem, Santana. Thank you for mothering our boys." Carole giggled and Santana smiled before whipping back around and yelling that Blaine wasn't taking the stairs fast enough.

"Jeff. Get off your phone and get your ass in that plane. Taekwondo won't help you against Lima Heights." Kurt and Blaine waved at Burt and Carole through the tiny windows as Santana and Jeff rushed onto the jet.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the jet was taking off. As soon as the plane leveled out, Santana threw off her seatbelt, sprawled across the group of seats nearby, and went to sleep. Jeff kicked his feet up and pulled out a Gameboy. Kurt and Blaine unbuckled so they could scoot closer together.

After about thirty minutes Kurt and Blaine had melted into each other. Blaine was leaning with his back in the corner, so Kurt could lean back against him. Kurt's breathing was soft, and Blaine couldn't tell if he was asleep or just staring out the window on the other side of the plane. He blew cold air on Kurt's ear causing him to twist around and offer up a wicked glare.

"I'm sorry. Are you asleep?" Blaine couldn't help but smile. He knew Kurt needed the rest but seeing his face made Blaine so inexplicably happy.

"Not anymore." Kurt sighed. Scooting up so his head was leaning back onto Blaine's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine rolled his head against Kurt's. "I just wanted to see your beautiful face."

"Charming." Kurt let his eyes close. "How is Santana doing?"

"Well she got up once to throw up then went right back to sleep. So, I guess the food poisoning is going away."

"She's probably not as enamored by Cooper anymore."

"No, probably not." They chuckled together until Blaine stopped and held Kurt tighter. "Kurt. I almost lost you." Blaine hardly even whispered it though Jeff and Santana were at the opposite end of the aircraft.

Kurt shifted, and Blaine helped him push up so he could turn and face him. "But you didn't. Here I am, healthy as can be."

Blaine gave him a stern look, he definitely wasn't healthy as can be. "I don't just mean the coma. I thought you were through with me."

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was soft. Blaine glanced up to see Jeff putting on earbuds and he lowered his voice further.

"I thought Sebastian had convinced you to leave me. I thought I was going to be all alone again. And I went to that stupid bar and got in fights while you were in a coma. Why did I even leave your side? I wasn't there when you woke up. I spent the entire time you were in the hospital thinking about myself and…and—"

Kurt put a hand up to Blaine's face which made him stop speaking. "Blaine, you were amazing. The whole time I was in there. And if it weren't for your charm, the nurses probably wouldn't have been there 24/7 making sure everything was perfect for me." Kurt laughed. There was one young nurse that fluffed his pillows every thirty minutes and he was pretty sure it was just so she could stare at Blaine. He didn't blame her, he stared at Blaine while she was fluffing the pillows too.

"But Kurt I—"

"Blaine, you made some stupid decisions. But so did I. It was one of my stupid decisions that got me in the hospital. We're bound to do things we regret but we can't keep looking back at them. Once it's forgiven, we can move on. And believe me I have definitely forgiven you for getting drunk and fighting for me after spending many consecutive hours sitting on the ground beside my bed." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's loose curls.

"It's no excuse for what I did."

"No, it's not. But I understand why you did it." Kurt looked him sharply in the eyes. "And I hope you won't do it again. For my sake and your own."

"I really don't deserve you."

"Stop telling yourself that." Kurt's eyes darkened and he looked away quickly before Blaine caught it.

"There's something else?" Blaine ducked trying to meet Kurt's downcast gaze.

"It's nothing."

"We tell each other things. Remember? That's how this works."

"I just don't want to upset you. You have plenty to think about already."

"And you don't?" Blaine's lips twitched into a smile. "Share the burden, love."

Kurt sighed and looked around. Jeff was still playing video games with headphones in and from what he could tell Santana was passed out still, her weave brushing the ground as her head hung off the end of the seat.

"It's about Sebastian." Kurt looked at Blaine, chewing on his lip. Blaine's muscles tensed at the name.

"What else did he do?"

"It's not what he did. It's what he said."

Blaine looked at Kurt waiting for the explanation. There were many things Sebastian could have said, some lies others not. But Blaine knew the one thing that Sebastian could have said that would have hurt both him and Kurt more than a brick. He was just really hoping it wasn't what Kurt was about to say.

"He um—" Kurt looked away so Blaine couldn't see the sadness in his eyes. "He said that you still loved him. He told me I was just an intricate rebound so you could try to force away your feelings for him."

"Did he say why he thinks this?" Blaine ground the words out through his teeth. Kurt just looked at him with visible pity instead of responding. "So he did tell you?"

"Is it true?"

"I don't love him anymore, Kurt."

"You proposed to him right before you got signed to the label."

"I was young and dumb. He said no. I dodged a bullet." Blaine inched away from Kurt.

"Are you sure he's not right?"

Blaine shook his head at Kurt. "Kurt, I love you more than an entire album of lyrics can even begin to explain."

"And you think you can't love more than one person?"

"Not like this."

"He was so convinced that you loved him. There must be some basis off which he's making his claim."

"Then care to tell me what you think it is since you're so convinced." Blaine raised his voice, then immediately lowered it looking around and scooting further into the corner.

"Well for one. You kind of let him control your life."

"He was my manager. That was his job." Blaine defended.

"Well he went way beyond the call of duty." Kurt scoffed. "Then even as you began dating me, you seemed to want to protect him from that fact."

"I was protecting you from him."

"Be that as it may. It didn't look like that from his angle."

"None of this means that I love him. He was controlling and emotionally manipulative. And he never let me be the person I wanted to –"

"Like your father?"

"Like my…Kurt what are you talking about?" Blaine's eyebrows raised.

"Well I wasn't a huge fan of my high school psychology class, but I think it raised some important points about the human mind."

"Are you saying I have…daddy issues?" Kurt could hear the insult and incredulity in Blaine's tone.

"That's a crude way of putting it, but yes. I think you may have had deep feelings for Sebastian because he is like your dad."

"That's ridiculous."

"I'm not saying you still do. I just think it may be why Sebastian thinks what he thinks."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. He's in prison. For setting my alma mater on fire, while we were supposed to be in it. And beating you with a brick." Blaine stuck his neck out toward Kurt, "Have you forgotten that?"

"I have not." Kurt's voice was tinged with anger.

"I don't love Sebastian, Kurt. I may have once, but I don't now. I don't love him or my father. I only love you. Does that work for you?"

"Blaine. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you have."

"I just wanted you to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why I met with him."

"So you could talk about why I'm dysfunctional."

"So I could tell him that despite what he thinks, I love you not only regardless of but also _because_ of your past." Kurt leaned closer to Blaine and Blaine watched his lips. "I shouldn't have doubted you for a second."

Blaine couldn't take it. Being mad at Kurt wasn't something he wanted to do. He may have been angry that Kurt wanted to believe he still loved Sebastian because of some strange Freudian concept but he was too focused on all the nervous lip biting Kurt was doing. It was like Kurt was moving in slow motion. Blaine could hear perfectly fine everything he was saying but he was too focused on how much he wanted to kiss Kurt right there.

"Please don't ever doubt me again. I love you." He threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair and closed the space between them, mashing their faces together.

Kurt fell into the kiss only pulling away after they'd been going at it for a minute. "Blaine shouldn't we talk about this more? Aren't you mad at me?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "I have reasons to be mad at you and you have reasons to be mad at me. How about instead we focus on something else for a while."

"Hot make up sex in the bathroom?" Kurt whispered excitedly in his ear.

"Maybe that's not a good idea with your injury." Blaine whispered back.

"Well, I will be going into the bathroom and stripping naked. You can decide if you want to continue to treat me like a cracked porcelain doll or if you want to bang me into the walls of a tiny little room while we're more than a mile above the ground." Kurt stood slowly letting his hand trail along Blaine as he walked away and down the little hall to the bathroom.

Blaine shook the chills from his neck as he watched Kurt strut away from him.

He stood and made to follow Kurt. He quickly turned realizing they weren't the only two people on the plane. Blaine made eye contact with Jeff as he stood under the bathroom occupied light. Jeff looked at him then at the bathroom door then back at him. Blaine put a finger to his lips as he opened the door a few inches and slid in. Jeff just shook his head laughing and turning the volume up on his headphones.

Blaine was breathless at the sight of Kurt stripped down to just an undershirt and his boxers.

"You work fast." He laughed, reaching for the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"Actually, I think we should leave the shirt on." He slid Blaine's hands off him.

"Why ever would we do that?" Blaine slid his sweater off as he spoke.

"It doesn't look so great."

"Every part of you looks great to me."

"It's bruised pretty badly." Blaine squatted down and lifted Kurt's shirt. There was tape over where the rib was cracked, designed to help it heal. There were bruises all around the tape and Kurt's torso. Blaine let a calloused finger gently tread over the skin. Kurt winced a little at the contact. Blaine glanced up to judge how much pain Kurt was in. He leaned forward and grazed his lips over the tape. Kurt reached down and pulled Blaine up by his chin, pushing his shirt back down over the injury.

He squashed their mouths together as he unbuckled Blaine's jeans. Blaine let his pants fall to the ground as he removed Kurt's and bent him over the tiny sink counter. He grabbed Kurt's pants off the ground and pulled a condom out of the pocket.

"How did you know that was in there?"

"You were teasing me with it the entire time you were asleep." Blaine breathed a hot sigh on the back of Kurt's neck.

"Well I don't know what you expect. I was about to get on a private jet with a rockstar I wanted to be prepared."

Blaine laughed into Kurt's back. "With a rockstar or with your fiancé."

"Both." Kurt chuckled as he grasped the sink for support, Blaine already rubbing up against him. Kurt tried to stifle his moan as Blaine pressed into him. They didn't waste the time prepping. It had been a week since they'd done anything and neither wanted to wait a second longer.

Blaine pulled out nearly all the way and slowly pushed into Kurt, eliciting an "OH GOD!" from his fiancé."

"Shhh. Kurt." Blaine laughed reaching out his hand for Kurt to bite down on.

Kurt gladly took it and with the next thrust, he sank his teeth into Blaine's skin. Instead of being in pain, Blaine was more turned on. He picked up speed. Kurt bit harder and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm not hurting your torso, am I?" Blaine whispered down to a pained looking Kurt. Kurt vigorously shook his head back and forth, which did nothing to minimize Blaine's concern. He stopped to bend over and grab his sweater off the ground, so he could stuff it under Kurt's chest. Kurt relaxed into it, which set Blaine at ease. They picked back up. Blaine pounding into Kurt and Kurt biting down so he wouldn't yell profanities.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Occupied." Blaine shouted, half-laughing, half-pissed someone interrupted.

"If you two could finish up in there, we are about to land." Santana scoffed. "And Kurt whatever you're biting on isn't working we can hear EVERYTHING!" They giggled at the string of mumbled Spanish curses as she walked away.

"Alright that was fun but let's get back to our seats." Kurt made to stand up, but Blaine put a hand on his back.

"She did tell us to finish up." Blaine wagged his eyebrows at Kurt who had turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"They can hear us."

"Is that going to stop you?" Kurt's eyes were locked on Blaine's as he slowly shook his head back and forth. Blaine grinned and stuck his hand back out. Kurt laughed and pet it right before Blaine pushed in and Kurt snapped down on it to keep from screaming.

They quickly cleaned each other up when they were done. Splashing water on the sink to get rid of any evidence of them being there. They helped each other dress. Not even putting their clothes all the way back on. Everybody else on the plane knew what happened, there was no point in trying to look decent while squashed in the tiny bathroom together.

Kurt was buttoning his shirt as he walked out of the bathroom and Blaine was buckling his belt, his sweater tossed over his shoulder.

"God. Could you guys at least pretend like you weren't fucking? And wipe those smug smiles off your faces. Hunter doesn't want to see your post orgasm faces in the magazines as you're exiting his plane."

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana." Blaine laughed squeezing Kurt's ass before he sat down and buckled up.

"You are disgusting." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like you and Britt aren't just as bad. I hear you guys in the storeroom making out all the time." Kurt put a protective arm around Blaine.

"Yeah but that's just sweet lady kisses."

"In the storeroom. Where you aren't allowed to be." Kurt added with his nose up.

"You aren't usually so strict about that rule when it comes to Blaine."

"I own the store. I make the rules."

"Ladies. Let's calm down. I'm not breaking up any fights." Jeff cackled from the other side of the plane. "Plus, Santana you and Brittney have done way worse things in that storeroom."

"Narc." Santana grumbled at him. Kurt shot daggers at her and Blaine laughed and drew him into a hug, in which he pressed his lips to Kurt's ear.

"We've done way worse things in there too." Kurt calmed at the realization that it wasn't fair to be mad at Brittney for a little girl on girl action back by the employee lockers when he'd slammed Blaine into them before.

Blaine chuckled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "This seems like the perfect time for a group airplane selfie." Everyone glared at him as he stood and took a picture, a sweet smile on his face.

He buckled up and opened Twitter before they made their decent.

** BlaineAnderson: At last back home in New York! Thank you AuralIntensityRecords for giving us a lift! KurtHummel SantanaLopez #NoTwitterJeff are all super excited can't you tell? **

***Attached Photo* **

Blaine laughed at the dull expressions on everyone else's face.

After landing, the plane was waiting on the tarmac to park in the hangar and Kurt and Blaine took the opportunity to actually fix themselves up. There would no doubt be people waiting for their return especially since Blaine had given them a heads up.

Blaine twisted his ring on his finger, a crooked smile on his face.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt turned from the window and looked at his nervous fiancé.

"I was wondering if maybe. You wanted to switch the hand that your ring is on."

"You want me to put it on my ring finger?" Kurt eyed Blaine curiously. "Won't it look like we're married?"

"Maybe. I don't know." He shook his head dubiously, "That's not why." He ran a hand over the ring on Kurt's finger. "It's just I promised you someday I would make it into an engagement ring."

"And you're mad I beat you to it." Kurt giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "How could I be mad at what you did. It was way better than anything I had thought of. I just want you to have the chance to wear an engagement ring too. Media be damned."

"If that's what you want." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Is it what you want?" Blaine looked nervously into his eyes.

"Yes. But only if you put it on for me." Kurt held out his hand and Blaine laughed. He slid it off Kurt's right hand then unbuckled and got down on a knee in front of him and slid it onto his left hand without ever taking his eyes off Kurt. He kissed the ring on his finger.

"Perfect."

"The internet will be in a frenzy trying to figure out if we eloped."

"Let them frenzy." The pilot parked, and crew members rushed to the plane to set up the stairs. Blaine shook the pilot's hand on the way out.

"Mr. Anderson I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but my daughter is quite taken with you. I was wondering if you might sign something for me, she will be so excited to hear I flew you."

Kurt grinned and batted his eyes at Blaine who immediately reached into his bag and pulled out a copy of his cd and a marker.

"I would love to. What's her name?" The man answered, and Blaine began writing. "Dear Rosie, your father is a great man and a wonderful pilot. It was an honor to be a passenger on his flight. Thank you for being a fan I hope you enjoy the music and I promise to have more out soon. With love, Blaine Anderson."

The man thanked him profusely and Blaine laughed, "It's no problem at all. Now get back home to her so you can give her the autograph. You've worked hard enough." Blaine smiled and the man nodded and pulled his phone out as he raced back into the cockpit.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his as they left the plane. There were stacks of photographers and fans near the gate to the airfield. Blaine waved as he opened the car door for Kurt. Jeff had already taken up the driver's seat and Santana was leaning against the headrest in the passenger's seat. Quietly praying to be back in her own bed.

Kurt and Blaine finally sifted through the news on the drive home. They had gone about a week without reading about themselves and it was time to see the damage.

Blaine rolled his eyes at one article he'd passed about his concert.

**Blaine Anderson Leaves Fans Mid Concert to Hang Out with Boyfriend. **

**By: Milo Parker**

**Fans were left wanting more when Blaine Anderson stopped his concert midway through to confess that he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. He left them with unknown church choir singer, Mercedes Jones and Broadway's umpteenth million Jew to finish the performance in the most mediocre way possible. Sources say that only a few days later, Blaine was caught drunkenly starting fist fights in a local gay bar. Is the artist on an increasingly downward spiral? This reporter says absolutely. **

Blain frowned at how painfully inaccurate the article was and Kurt nudged him and showed him one he had pulled up.

**A Rockstar for Good, Blaine Anderson.**

**By: Megan Lisbit **

**A shock befell the crowd at Blaine Anderson's Columbus concert this past weekend. Midway through the concert Blaine walks off stage for a brief moment before returning again with his spirits sunken. He delivered a hauntingly beautiful no instrument performance of Not While I'm Around before announcing that his new fiancé had just been rushed to the hospital. He was prepared to continue on after a moment to recover but to everyone's amazement a little boy stood on his chair and shouted that Blaine should leave the concert to be with his fiancé. A silence came about the audience as they all seemed to think of what they would do in his position. Blaine Anderson fans came together and sacrificed their chance to watch a full performance, so their favorite singer could be with his love in his time of need. After Blaine rushed off the stage, his recent friend Mercedes Jones delivered a showstopping performance from a catalog of fabulous female singers. Blaine Anderson's friend and reportedly also a friend of Mercedes Jones from their show choir years, Rachel Berry joined Ms. Jones on stage and the two brought the house down with their theatre vibrating voices. This reporter was lucky enough to catch an interview with the little boy that sparked the series of beautiful moments. **

**M: Hello. Hi. Can I ask you a few questions?**

**J: My name is Joseph.**

**M: Nice to meet you Joseph. I am Megan. Can I ask why you stood up and told Blaine Anderson to leave the concert and go to Kurt?**

**J: Because he loves Kurt.**

**M: Was that all?**

**J: Does there gotta be something else?**

**M: You look familiar. **

**J: Momma says Blaine Anderson posted a picture of me in the park on Christmas. **

**M: You're the little boy sitting in his lap?**

**J: Yeah I gotta meet him and he said he likes my jacket and let me sit in his lap while he and Kurt singed.**

**M: He and Kurt sang for you?**

**J: Yeah. They sang a love song and holded hands. They smiled at each other the whole time. They smile at each other the way my doggie Herbert and I smile at each other and if Herbert is in the hospital I would leave and be with him. Even if it was during snack time. **

**M: You're an inspiration did you know that?**

**J: I don't know what that is. Have you seen my mommy? **

**This little boy proves that love is love and even children can see when it's real. Though we don't at this time have any information on Kurt or Blaine, our hearts go out to them. Perhaps this will make people question how much we should expect out of our favorite stars. Can you imagine if your loved one was rushed to the hospital and you couldn't leave your job to be with them? Please leave your opinions in the comments below. **

Blaine rolled his head onto Kurt's shoulder after reading the article. "I want to keep that little Joseph boy."

"You never told me exactly what happened at the concert."

"I'm sorry. I was just distracted."

"Did he really stand on his chair and yell at you." Kurt chuckled imagining the little boy in his tiny Blaine jacket.

"He sure did. It was dead silent. I was sobbing on stage and that little boy stood up and told me to get the hell out of there."

"It sounds like a heartfelt moment I wish I could have been there." Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's too soon joke.

"If you were there, it wouldn't have been necessary." Kurt pulled his phone back and flipped through more. Passing many that questioned if Kurt was just in it to steal Blaine away from his fans or to just steal Blaine's money. Blaine caught Kurt's frustration and held up an article from Ohio news.

**Kurt Hummel, the Man Behind Blaine Anderson. **

**By: Walter Shank**

**Many have been confused by Blaine Anderson's recent switch from flamboyant and angry Rockstar to gentle and committed musician. We here in Ohio have no doubt about the change. Kurt Hummel, the Rockstar's boyfriend and now fiancé has had profound effects on the singer. Sources close to the men admit that Blaine has always been a stand-up guy, but until he met Kurt, he never knew it was okay to showcase that. Everybody at this point has heard the touching story of Blaine rushing off the stage mid concert to be with his fiancé. Encouraged by his steadfast and devoted fans who received a jaw dropping performance by Ohio's own Ms. Mercedes Jones and Ms. Rachel Berry shortly after. Recent footage from the emergency room has been released of Blaine 'breaking into' the hospital to be with his beloved. All with the help of one Sue Sylvester who had nothing to say about the incident. A nurse that worked closely with Mr. Hummel during his recovery shared a picture taken near the end of her shift at 4 am of Blaine Anderson asleep sitting on the ground beside Kurt's hospital bed holding his hand. "He stayed like that the whole night. He looked so sad and I knew there was nothing we could do to make him let go so I brought him food and a blanket. He asked me when Kurt would be okay. Looking down at the worry on his face and the way he hadn't moved from Kurt's side, I knew it wouldn't be long before Kurt was back on his feet walking arm in arm with Mr. Anderson. After all, who wouldn't want to be?" Perhaps the best example comes from the day of Mr. Hummel's release. In the morning, Blaine and Kurt partook in a little jam session in the pediatric ward, which led to singing and dancing around cheering the spirits of many an ill child. Later in the day, the couple was invited back to a performance by the hospital's newest child band. Doctor P. Landon states that while Blaine was talking to the children, Mr. Hummel offered to donate instruments and find volunteers to teach the children music. Not a moment later, Dr. Landon says Mr. Anderson breezes over and insists on donating a whole stage worth of equipment. Great minds think alike, and these two men are definitely great. Though their stay in Ohio is over, we are ecstatic to see what other good Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson will do in the world. And from every Blaine Anderson fan, we would just like to say, 'Thank you, Kurt!'" **

Kurt sniffled a little after reading it. Blaine's fans were thanking him after he'd been the cause of Blaine leaving his concert.

"Kurt, they love you."

"I don't understand why they should."

"I don't understand why they wouldn't. You ooze kindness. Everyone that spends time around you is kind. Have you ever wondered why that is?" Kurt just shook his head. "Watching you be who you are makes people want to be better."

Kurt just hugged Blaine and rested his chin on his shoulder, trying not to look at his puffy faced reflection in the tinted window.

"I think I'm going to ask Mercedes if she wants to open a few shows on the European tour."

Kurt instantly sat up. "Blaine, you don't have to do that. My friends are very appreciative of what you've done for them but it's your career you don't have to do her any favors." Kurt was trying to hide his excited smile. He wanted Mercedes to have a chance to perform on a big stage with her name in lights, but he didn't want it for her if it wasn't fair.

"Favors?" Blaine scoffed. "I threw her on stage with zero warning and she killed it. She did a favor for me. I want to do it because she is amazing, already has a fanbase, and I have a song I wrote that needs her thundering vocals to be any good."

"Well I'm sure she will be excited about it."

"I hope so." They smiled at each other. Despite everything that had gone wrong on their trip, they got out alive and were still happy. Sebastian had failed.

The car ride wasn't much longer. Jeff stopped first at Santana's apartment, getting out of the car to grab her bags and drag her sick and sleepy body up to her door. Then he drove to 5th and dropped Kurt and Blaine off at the curb. They thanked him with weak armed waves as he drove off, finally headed home.

"Does he have a girlfriend or something?" Kurt asked as they pulled their belongings onto the elevator.

What do you mean?"

"I just mean. Who does he go home to? He's always with us. Are we stealing him away from a family, or like a pet or something?"

"No. He was seeing a guy for a little bit a few months back, but I think that's over. He had a pet fish at Dalton, but I think that died like four days after he brought it into the dorms."

"I just feel bad."

"Jeff and I are good friends. I hope I'm not so terrible that he despises spending time with me. He does get paid to do it." Blaine chuckled and patted Kurt's back.

"I'm sure you can keep friends without having to pay them." Kurt assured Blaine then stepped out of the elevator at the top floor. "I just think we should get him a pet. Like a gerbil or something. Someone to miss."

"Whatever you want, my love. Though I'm sure he would kill a rodent just as fast as the fish."

They giggled and tossed their stuff beside the doorway, flopping down on the couch to cuddle and sift through more news stories.

"Now that you're feeling a little better, we might have to go on a talk show or do some sort of interview, so people don't start wildly speculating that you're dead or something."

"Ok, but I'm not showing the injuries to prove anything."

"If you're saying you don't want to lift your shirt and flash the nation on television, then I agree I also would prefer you didn't do that." Blaine laughed and laid a gentle hand on Kurt's rib. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Most of the pain has gone away. It actually feels kind of nice, your hands are cold." Blaine fell asleep with his hand on Kurt's chest. Kurt ran the fingers on his free hand through Blaine's loose hair as he remembered in vivid detail everything that happened the night Sebastian attacked him.

His eyes blinked closed and he jumped. It was the scene that kept playing over. The final hit that knocked him out. He didn't realize he had moved that much until Blaine was blinking slowly up at him.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" He moved his hand quickly off his torso fearing he had caused the pain evident in Kurt's expression.

"Nothing. Just had a dream I was falling I guess."

Blaine looked unconvinced. He was too tired from the flight to start in on a discussion so instead he leaned against the opposite side of the couch and pulled Kurt down toward him. Wrapping his arms protectively around Kurt's head.

"No more bad dreams for you." He mumbled before leaning back and going to sleep. Kurt took a deep breath inhaling the scent of Blaine. Not of his cologne or soap. It was the way he smelled at the end of the day when everything had worn off and it was just him. It was enough to make Kurt feel safe and loved. He let his eyes flutter closed and for once in a whole week, didn't have visions of Sebastian in his head.


	25. Chapter 25

"Good Morning America! I am here with Blaine Anderson and his fiancé, Kurt Hummel, and boy do we have some questions for you two." The hostess's face was lit up, her smile a brilliantly white crescent. Kurt smiled nervously at the camera, his lips pulling around his face.

"Thank you for having us. Bright and early in the morning. We are so excited to be here. Aren't we, Kurt?" Blaine nudged Kurt who drew his gaze in from the lens and toward Blaine.

"So excited."

The woman laughed at Kurt's nervousness. "Well let's start on a happy note. When's the wedding?" She squealed at them.

"We're actually going to keep it a surprise. But we promise we will let everyone know right after it happens. We just want a chance to really enjoy it with our family and friends."

"So it's a private affair?"

"Very much so." Blaine winked at the camera.

"So, Kurt proposed while you two were in Ohio visiting family for the holidays. But it seems something else happened as well. We've been researching all about the concert and Kurt being rushed to the hospital but it's still a little unclear why. Kurt, are you okay now? What happened?" The woman reached a hand out and drew it back sensing Kurt's unfamiliarity with her. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's where it rested on his chair's armrest.

Kurt looked over to Blaine. They hadn't discussed how they would go about answering this. They didn't think anyone would directly ask. Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I was attacked."

"Oh my. Are you okay? How badly were you injured?"

"I suffered a cracked rib and many cuts and bruises, but I'm almost completely healed now. The staff at the hospital I was staying in were astounding. They helped me through recovery quickly."

"I'm sure being Blaine's fiancé has its perks."

"I'm positive the hospital treated me just the same as any other patient."

The hostess continued smiling, not wanting to make it obvious he had pointed out her flaw in judgment on behalf of the hospital's morality. "Of course." She switched back to journalist mode, "So this is happening as Blaine is performing on stage. What happens next?"

Blaine looked down and blushed. "Well I found out backstage what had happened. I tried to keep performing but I was a complete wreck, I started bawling during a song." Kurt smiled and leaned in.

"This next part is my favorite."

"Then this little boy, Joseph. Who we met in the park a few days before. He stood up on his seat and yelled at me to go. I thought he was being crazy he was just a little kid, but then everyone was yelling at me to go."

"So you left the concert?"

"I had to do what my fans wanted. So I took off and sprinted out of the building and drove to the hospital."

"Like a gallant knight."

"Like a lovesick puppy." Blaine laughed, correcting Kurt. "I had to actually lie to get back to Kurt's room. The staff was cool about it afterwards. They made fun of me for it the whole week."

"So, your fans are just sitting there midway through a performance that they told you to leave."

"Actually, our friend Mercedes Jones finished up the concert for me. Her and Rachel Berry brought down the house from what I hear. I must say the people in the crowd were probably much more pleased with those two ladies than with anything I could have given them." Blaine chuckled and Kurt swatted at his arm for being self-deprecating.

"Well it sounds like quite a night." The hostess took a deep breath.

"It was. Definitely not one of my favorites." Blaine's voice softened, and he looked over at Kurt.

"Well Kurt, we here at Good Morning America wish you the best of luck and hope you recover fully. We also congratulate you two on the engagement and with that we have a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Kurt mumbled toward Blaine.

"You'll love this one." The hostess giggled and gestured toward the entryway to the stage where they sat. "We were so proud to hear about this little boy that understands the true meaning of love we just had to fly him out here to fulfill one of his wishes. To be the ring bearer at your wedding. Since you won't let us in on when that is, we have something else."

As she spoke, Joseph was pushed through the doorway by the stage manager. He was dressed in a little kid tux and was carrying a pillow.

"Oh my God." Blaine laughed and got out of his chair.

"Aww." Kurt squealed at his little suit.

"You two stand over here." The hostess pulled the guys away from their seats and stood them facing each other at one side of the stage. "Cue the music." She shouted, making Kurt jump.

The wedding march played over head and they were laughing as Joseph waddled up to them. Taking his job very seriously. He held the pillow without letting it wobble in the slightest. He marched to the rhythm with a stoic face. As he got nearer they looked down to see Ring Pop's laid carefully over the pillow.

Joseph stopped right beside them and they both squatted down to be on his level. Blaine placed an arm on Kurt's back to help him down. Once they had each taken a knee and smiled at Joseph, he let his face light up.

"You are the best ring bearer we could ever have asked for." Blaine smiled as Joseph handed him a Ring Pop.

"You get the red one, Blaine Anderson, because you wear the color red a lot."

"I'm flattered."

"And I picked this blue one for you Kurt."

"Thank you, Joseph. It's lovely." Kurt held his hand out and Joseph carefully set in on his palm.

They stayed down talking to Joseph as the hostess wrapped up her segment.

"There you have it America. A sneak peek at Klaine's wedding featuring the biggest Klainer out there as ring bearer."

"Bye America!" Kurt called from the ground, allowing Blaine to try and put the Ring Pop on his pinky finger.

"Yeah bye." Blaine yelled bumping Ring Pop's with Joseph, who had taken a third one out of his pocket, before they began eating them.

The hostess just laughed as the camera panned back over the desk. "If that isn't the sweetest thing I've seen in a while." One of the reporters said. Looking over at the boys still kneeling next to Joseph on the floor. "Anyway, back to the fish crisis in Thailand."

The boys were finally shooed off stage, but they kept with Joseph until they found his mother waiting in a lobby area.

"Oh Joseph you did such a good job honey!" His mother ran up and hugged him.

"You did a good job raising him." Kurt laughed and Joseph turned around and grinned up at him before putting the Ring Pop back in his mouth. Blaine was also sucking on his and Kurt and the mother cackled at how similar they actually were.

Blaine looked at them confused before removing the Ring Pop from his mouth. He took it off his pinky and handed it to Kurt to hold. Joseph was fidgeting with his bowtie with his Ring Pop still in his mouth while Blaine squatted down in front of him.

"Thank you, Joseph. I mean it. Thank you so much for telling me to go to Kurt. You are a very brave young man and I am so proud of you for standing up for what you believe in. Even I couldn't do that."

"I just did what I thought Blaine Anderson would do."

"You did more than what Blaine Anderson would do, bud." Blaine put a hand on his shoulder and tried to fight back tears.

"Why are you crying? Kurt is okay now."

Blaine laughed through a sob and Joseph leaned in to hug him. "My mom said you should always hug people when they cry. It makes them feel like they're not alone. You're not alone, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine held the little boy tight and mumbled, "No Joseph. I'm not alone."

Joseph pulled away after Blaine stopped crying and looked around, Blaine still had tears in his eyes and Kurt and Joseph's mother also had a few drops.

"Why is everyone crying now?" Joseph looked at them all genuinely confused. His mother put an arm around his shoulder and drew him against her leg.

Blaine laughed and wiped his nose. "Did the GMA studio take care of your flight and everything. They provided you a place to stay? I'm so glad you guys were able to make it out, I will take care of whatever they have left out. Did they give you tickets to the show tonight?"

"They took care of everything. Thank you though. Yes, we have tickets to the show. Hopefully a full one this time." Joseph's mom chuckled and Blaine smiled shyly.

"Yes. It will be a full show and Kurt will be handcuffed to the amps backstage, so he can't go off and get into trouble."

Kurt scoffed and Blaine leaned into him grinning.

"We're going to open up soundcheck for a select group of people, I would love to see you guys there. I will get your names on the list. It's at 5 and everyone that is coming is going to be allowed on stage and back stage to see how things work."

"That's too kind."

"Believe me, it's not nearly kind enough." Blaine smiled at her and looked down at Joseph, "A high five before I go?"

His cheeks pulled up into a full faced smile as he jumped to high five Blaine. Blaine laughed and looped an arm through Kurt's. They left the studio to a crowd shoving handmade posters and cell phones at them.

Blaine leaned over the railing to snap pictures with people and sign their posters. It took them nearly an hour to get through the crowd because Blaine was trying to get to as many people as possible. Some things were even handed up from the back of the crowd which he kindly signed standing on his tippy toes and offering goofy faces for the people in the back to get pictures of him.

Kurt followed along slowly. Ignoring the aching in his ribs. A few people asked for pictures with him and he politely obliged. Blaine sensed his withdrawnness and smiled at a few other people before guiding Kurt by the lower back to their vehicle. Jeff was waiting by it, ready to load them in and drive off.

After Kurt was in, Jeff walked around to the driver's side. Blaine turned for one last wave at the remaining few towards the end of the crowd when a man jumped the railing and ran toward him.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled from the open backseat. The man grabbed Blaine before he had a chance to hop in the car.

The guy was large. He didn't seem like a crazed fan just trying to touch Blaine Anderson. He grabbed Blaine around the throat. Blaine lifted his arms and elbowed the man's elbows, trying to break the grip. It only partially worked, as Blaine was much shorter than him. He threw a few punches at the guy's ribs. Which successfully distracted him enough for Blaine to take a step away. The guy was back up and Blaine held his fists ready to fight.

Suddenly Jeff was there. He kicked the man in the side of the knee bringing him down. He held him as the studio's security finally ran over. Unaware of the mishap because of the shrill screams coming from the fans.

They handcuffed the man and as they pulled him up, he looked right at Blaine. Blaine stared back locking eyes with his attacker. "Who are you?"

"You thought he was mad before. He is mad now." The guy grunted as the security guards yanked him away. Blaine just looked after him dumbfounded.

He realized that entire scene had played out in front of people.

"Oh my God Blaine are you okay?"

"You're so strong."

"That was badass."

"That man tried to hurt my love, he must pay."

All these words swirled around Blaine. He let his gaze leave the stranger that had attacked him and he swiped over the crowd once more before smiling a small fake smile and turning to Kurt, who was leaning out the door looking at Blaine with concern, confusion, and many other emotions all held in his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed.

Blaine nodded and scooted next to him in the backseat, closing the door and falling against him in one swift movement.

"What even happened?"

"I don't know. He just attacked me." Blaine looked up at Kurt, Kurt's arms still protectively around him. "He said I thought he was mad before, he's mad now."

"What does that even mean? Who is mad?"

Blaine just shrugged and put his face in Kurt's chest. "I don't know. Sebastian?"

"This is ridiculous. How did he even get over that fence thing? Where were the studio's guards?"

"Blaine I'm sorry. I was helping Kurt—" Jeff looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Don't be, Jeff. Your job was to protect Kurt."

"Yeah. But I should have been there."

"No, you were exactly where you needed to be. Kurt is safe. I'm not hurt. Everything is okay."

"What about the concert?" Kurt whispered.

"It will go on as the show must always do."

"The show must go all over the place." Blaine looked up at Kurt with a small grin.

"What?" He chuckled.

Kurt smiled down at him, "Finn used to say it. I thought it would make you laugh."

"You're the best." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and kissed it.


	26. Chapter 26

After Santana heard about the incident at the news studio. Or rather after she saw it blowing up Twitter, she hired double the security. She insisted that Blaine cancel the open soundcheck, but he adamantly refused. So long as Kurt was protected, he said, let the crazies come after him he could take care of himself.

"Tu, chico estupido." She mumbled at him as she stormed off and assigned the guards their positions. She, Jeff, and Kurt were to attend everything Blaine did including the soundcheck, VIP meet and greet, and standing just backstage during the concert.

Blaine didn't argue this point. He thought it was best Kurt remain in his line of vision anyway. They had been back in New York for a week and he hadn't let Kurt out of his sight yet. Every time Kurt went to work, Blaine was there. Anytime Kurt asked for alone time, Blaine gave it to him, by sitting in the other room with the door open. Burt had gotten it right when he said they were going to look after each other.

"I'm going to ask one more time, and I strongly advise you change your answer." Santana sighed and glared at Blaine through his dressing room vanity. "Will you please cancel the open soundcheck?"

Blaine allowed Kurt to adjust his bowtie as he looked through the mirror back at his exasperated manager. "Absolutely not. It is a really cool thing we are doing. It's the last US concert and I wanted to do something special. It's a very select group of individuals and they have already been vetted upon ticket purchase."

"If people couldn't hide things from a criminal background check then I wouldn't have a job." Santana smoothed her hands over her skintight dress and grinned.

"Is Kitty on her way? I want to get a lot of coverage of this for my social media. I invited a lot of people that deserve a thanks and this was the only way I could think to give it."

"Most people just send a fruit basket." Jeff laughed from the corner where he was lying across the couch.

"Giving himself to them is like giving them a fruit basket." Santana mumbled.

"That was a poorly constructed insult even by your standards." Kurt glared up at Santana before smoothing Blaine's hair and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"At least someone sticks up for me." Blaine smiled at Kurt then turned and made a face at Santana. She bared her teeth at him and left the room.

"She will calm down once everything goes smoothly." Jeff assured.

"Yeah, then she will claim it was her idea all along." Kurt added, walking across the room to sit on the armrest of the couch by Jeff's feet.

"Hey while we're all here and we have a few minutes. I wanted to ask you something, Jeff."

"What is it Blaine?" He quickly sat up and leaned forward, giving his boss his full attention.

"So Kurt and I are going to get married right before the European tour. In just a few weeks." Blaine was getting more nervous with each word he spoke. Jeff raised his eyebrows. In all honesty, he was the first of their close friends. (Aside from Mercedes of course) that had been told the date. They were planning on sending the invites out the next day. "And I was wondering, if you would be my best man?"

Kurt smiled and clapped his hands excitedly. Jeff looked between them a little puzzled. "Do you want me up there in case someone crashes and you need help?"

Blaine laughed. He left the vanity and plopped down on the table right in front of Jeff. "No. Jeff I want you to be my best man. Not my bodyguard. Your only duty for the day will be to make sure I make it there on time and don't forget the ring."

"What about like Rachel or even Sam. Maybe Santana would be a better choice." Jeff was nervously rambling. Listing everyone else he could think of that came in contact with Blaine more than once.

"Jeff." Blaine put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I want you to be my best man. We've been friends since Dalton. We were roommates. Study partners. Dance partners." Blaine chuckled at a memory. "There is no one I can think who I trust more to stand beside me as I marry the love of my life."

Jeff smiled at him, still a little confused but ready to accept the request.

"Plus, you do know Karate, which may come in handy during the bachelor party." Jeff and Kurt both tilted their heads at Blaine's strange vision for what his bachelor party was going to look like.

"I'm not so sure I should let you have a bachelor party anymore." Kurt raised his eyebrows at him.

"I would love to be your best man, Blaine." Jeff shot up and Blaine followed after him. They gave each other a sturdy hug before pulling away. Blaine nodded over at Kurt.

"Alright now we just need to invite everyone else."

"Yeah. But I think you have other things to worry about right now." Kurt laughed and pointed at his wrist. Blaine checked his watch and scrambled out of the room, with Kurt and Jeff in his wake. They ran smack dab into Santana and Kitty in the hall.

"Alright gang, everybody ready for hell?" Santana took a headcount and looked each of them in the eye.

"If by hell you mean an exciting night full of fun activities then yes." Blaine was bouncing up and down as everyone else watched with solemn expressions. They loved Blaine. But he was really the only one that loved the stuff before the concert.

Kitty pushed Blaine through the stage door and everyone followed them out. Blaine was met with cheers as he began the soundcheck with all his fans on stage.

He let a few of them strum his guitar. He showed the nurse that had helped Kurt a few chords. He held it out for her to take but she shook her head, he laughed and pushed it closer toward her. She finally held it and giggled toward the friend she had brought along.

A man about Blaine's age was also there. Blaine was testing the mic and saw the guy mouthing along to the words. Blaine held the mic out and the guy closed his lips and stared wildely at him.

"Oh, come on. Please." He wiggled the microphone between them. "We can sing it together." Blaine began singing again and stood closer to the boy. He grinned then started singing with Blaine, their voices ringing through the stadium seating. Everyone clapped for them after they sang a few bars together. Kurt wooed and gave the guy a thumbs up.

Blaine took everyone on a quick tour through the backstage area. Jeff and Santana demanded they do a count every time they stopped. And luckily no one in the group understood her, when Blaine decided to let everyone peek inside his dressing room.

"Do you actually even dress in there?" An older woman asked.

"No mostly I just use it to take naps and make out with Kurt in between sets." A few of the fans cackled and Kurt blushed wildly. "I'm just kidding. It just depends on the show. I didn't want you guys to see me in my usual lazy soundcheck outfit, so I came here dressed like this."

"Is that what you always do during soundcheck?"

"In LA I actually let my friend Sam make Darth Vader noises to make sure the mic was working. In one of the southern states, I was going to be performing on an outdoor stage and I didn't want my hair to frizz up in the humidity, so I sent my social media director out to test everything."

"Why do we never get photo evidence of your frizzy hair?"

"Because as Kurt so lovingly might say, I look like Borat."

They all whipped their heads toward Kurt to see his reaction. "I'll snap a picture of him leaving the shower sometime and post it so you can all witness the full fro." A few of them laughed and some of the younger people fanned themselves at the thought of post-shower Blaine.

"Do I need to take away your phone privileges in the bathroom?" Blaine made a tsk noise and Kurt just shrugged.

"If you take away my phone privileges, I will take away your gel privileges."

"You wouldn't dare!" Blaine gasped and threw a hand over his heart. The crowd was loving their playful banter.

"Alright everybody time to head back to the stage." Santana called out as Jeff ran a headcount gesturing with his arm the direction everyone should head.

Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist and they followed behind the group.

"Do you go to every show, Kurt?" A person toward the back asked over their shoulder.

"Only the ones that are located conveniently close to me."

"Doesn't it get boring watching the same show?"

"Nothing about Blaine Anderson could ever be boring." He grinned over at him.

"I just want you to know that I've shipped you guys since the beginning. Since the boat picture. Since the mystery camera man fiasco. I've been a Klainer from the start." The boy had pushed through the crowd behind him, so he could walk backwards directly in front of Kurt and Blaine. "My best friend Savannah kept telling me you and Sebastian should be together because it makes for a cuter story, but I told her absolutely not Sebastian is a piece of shit and _you two_ belong together."

Blaine tried not to laugh at his obsessive fanboy.

"You got that right." Was all Kurt said in response to the boy calling Sebastian a piece of shit.

"Thank you for your devoted shipping." Blaine nodded his head. "Please tell me there was no fan art."

"There was so much fan art."

"Did you at least give us abs." Kurt asked morbidly. The mere thought of people drawing him and manipulating pictures of him that he would never see gave him the creeps.

"Oh yes." The boy nodded his head and offered them both a sultry smile. Him being only fifteen they awkwardly laughed and shook their heads as opposed to continuing the conversation.

Once everyone was out of ear shot, Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered. "Does it weird you out that we are kind of like porn for gay teenagers?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure it's not just the gay kids." Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

Once they were back onstage. Blaine thanked them all for coming to the first ever open soundcheck. They all voiced their love of him, Kurt, and the opportunity to do such an up close and personal meet and greet. Kitty swiftly handed out free swag and Blaine signed it for everyone. They were all shown out of the stadium until it was officially time to let people in to sit down.

"That was awesome." Blaine smiled and waved as the last people left. The last people just so happened to be Joseph, his mother, and the nurses that had been with Kurt and Blaine in Ohio.

"It was actually pretty interesting." Kurt grinned.

Everyone looked over to Santana whose mouth was shut as she actively avoided making eye contact with everyone. Blaine smiled at her expectantly until she reluctantly gave in.

"Okay fine. I'm glad you didn't cancel it. Luckily, no one tried to kill you and the people that were here were all devoted fans and very much deserved that experience. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

"Yes. Very much. Thank you, Santana." He batted his eyelashes at her. She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"15 minutes before doors open. Hour and 45 until show time. Stay out of trouble." She waved a hand for Kitty to follow her. She skipped after her, her eyes glued to her phone.

"I have a few ideas on what to do until then." Kurt nudged closer to Blaine.

"Santana told me I'm not to leave you guys whatsoever tonight. But if you're doing that, then I'm at least standing outside the door."

"See you're going to be the perfect best man." Blaine laughed and punched his shoulder as Kurt dragged him backstage.


	27. Chapter 27

**Blaine Anderson Still Going Strong.**

**By: Milton Randall**

**Many have wondered whether rockstar Blaine Anderson would keep the top spot as most popular musician in the nation after the media fiasco in the last couple months surrounding the mysterious release of his newest album, Into the Crazy. After attending his final US tour show in New York City, the rockstar's current home, I can say that nobody is going to come close to Blaine Anderson. The man can sing. While his songwriting has won him many awards and nominations including perhaps most surprisingly a Grammy for a song he wrote as a teenager, Not Alone, which featured on his first album, Broken, released at the ripe young age of 17. It is his ability to perform live that makes his tours such a success. It is a well-known fact that Blaine Anderson likes to make each show special. In LA he pulled his then boyfriend and now fiancé Kurt Hummel out on stage to sing with him. In Georgia, he invited a young woman on stage to compete in a dance off which Blaine lost with dignity. Everyone was ecstatic to see what was in store for what Blaine had been calling his homecoming performance. One surprise was the ability to purchase tickets to an open soundcheck. The tickets were sold out the second the screen was refreshed when they went on sale. For those that couldn't make it, Blaine made a video of what the soundcheck would be like for everyone. In the video, Blaine took the crowd for a tour of the backstage area as well as what he usually does for soundcheck. This included some hilarious videos of his friends dancing around and teasing him. A new addition to Blaine Anderson's life that fans weren't aware they wanted so badly. The true surprise was Blaine telling his fans that they were shooting the music video for Foolish Thing in the stadium. He left the stage for a moment while the fans screamed out in disbelief. He returned with two dancers, one we know as Kurt Hummel's coworker and high school friend Brittany S. Pierce and the other supposedly also belonging in Kurt's high school friend group named Mike Chang. The two performed a lovely dancing duet while Blaine performed the song. The crowd was filmed as well. An amazing reveal mid music video had the audience whooping. Blaine pulled open his buttoned shirt to reveal a t-shirt with "Likes Boys" printed across the front. A 'gay superhero' he called himself after the performance when Ms. Pierce said he looked like Superman tearing his shirt open. Who would have known New York City would be Blaine's most relaxed performance? It was a great end to the American leg of his tour and I sincerely hope his European fans get to experience the fun and crazy antics our favorite star gets up to. I must say I much prefer reporting on these instances than his previous antics. We look forward to seeing what comes next from the world's favorite singer. **

Blaine was smiling at his computer as he sifted through the articles and tweets. Kurt and the rest of their friends were sprawled around in varying degrees of post party haze. Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead, before opening Twitter.

** CatsandBlaine: I want to see the music video! I want to see the music video! GAHHHH!**

** Guitargirl8796: Hey followers my tutorial for the guitar version of the Day After the Dance is up check it out! BlaineAnderson I copied what you did on Christmas oops. *Shrug emoji* **

** GoosipGurl: I live in New York my entire life and the one time something amazing is happening I'm not there. Grr. BlaineAnderson please perform again!**

** KurtHummel: BlaineAnderson Stop looking at your tweets and pay attention to me. Your show was amazing and everybody knows it, now kiss me. **

Blaine did a double take then laughed and looked down at Kurt who was groggily holding his phone. Blaine tossed his own phone to the side and pulled Kurt in. Kitty was aggressively typing on her phone. Most likely emailing reporters back to give them more information about the music video release and the European tour.

Tina and Mercedes were giggling at Sam's impressions while Tina intermittently gawked at where Mike was talking to Brittany and Santana. Santana strong arming Brittany around the waist anytime Mike moved a step closer.

Blaine smiled at the laze that was cast across his entire living room. They had all been drinking since the concert let out and it was now 3 am. He laughed at Sam's impression of Justin Bieber as he stroked a hand through Kurt's hair.

"Do you think we should tell them all?"

"Tell them what, love?"

"That we are getting married next week."

Jeff walked in from the kitchen and leaned over the back of the couch. "I don't think any of these people can keep a secret."

"I think we should do it." Blaine grunted as he stood, pulling Kurt up after him. "Maybe it will get the party going again."

He hopped onto the couch and Kurt looked worriedly at where his feet plunged into the cushions before Blaine chuckled and pulled him up too.

"Man, if you want to be tall, try platform shoes." Sam paused his George Clooney impression to look up at Blaine. Blaine glared down at him before clearing his throat.

"Kurt and I have an announcement. We are going—"

"Our wedding is next week!" Kurt cut in. Shocking Blaine at first then making him giggle and pull him in by his waist.

"Yeah, that." He agreed, kissing his jaw.

"Next week?" Santana asked in disbelief. "That's not nearly enough time to get everything ready. I don't think Sarah will be able to clear her schedule so fast again to be the photographer."

"Yeah it seems kind of quick. What's the rush?" Tina spoke up.

"Do we all have to fly home to Ohio? I don't think I can get off work that fast." Brittany looked up into the sky. Everyone stared at her for a minute.

"Britt, you work for me dear. And I will be closing the store for a day so everyone can get to the wedding. But no it's not in Ohio. It is here in New York."

"You guys aren't like eloping right. You're inviting your families and stuff?"

"Well Kurt is going to invite his family and I will invite Cooper and Katy Perry so we will have everyone we care about there."

Kurt winced at the lack of mention of Blaine's parents. He still wanted to discuss it with Blaine. He really thought he should at least extend the invitation, even if they didn't respond. Mostly for the sake of Blaine's mother, who so desperately wanted to see her son happy.

"I think it's sweet." Everyone looked over to Kitty who was still staring down at her phone. She realized everyone was staring at her uncharacteristic remark. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You did. Yeah." Blaine laughed just as surprised as everyone else by her comment.

"Well. Shut up. I think it's cute that you guys are doing it so soon. You're so disgustingly in love it's the perfect time. Then it won't matter if you hate each other in a couple of months, you'll be stuck together."

"Thank you, Kitty that was almost kind." She grunted at Kurt and went back to rapidly responding to a ding that had just sounded.

"Well this is cause for celebration." Everyone looked to the elevator where Unique's voice had rang out from. She held up some bottles of champagne.

"You made it. And you brought champagne!" Kurt hoped off the couch and ran toward his friend helping with the bottles and taking her large fur coat.

"And I brought some friends." Unique flung her arms toward the elevator which nearly on cue, dinged open to reveal a crowd of male dancers clad in nothing but spandex.

"Oh my God!" Blaine shrieked in delight as one raced toward him and hopped on the couch beside him, grinding against him.

"You brought strippers?" Tina questioned glancing beside her where Sam had joined one of the dancers doing body rolls into Mercedes. She was covering her eyes, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"What's a party without them? And they are not strippers, they are male entertainers."

"So strippers?" Mike sidled up beside Tina agreeing with the strange turn the party had taken.

"Oh shut it and have fun for once." Santana grumbled angrily from where her and Brittany were dancing around with a group of men.

"And that's coming from Satan herself." Jeff stated proudly avoiding the men, as he sipped on his drink in the corner.

Kurt pulled Blaine down off the couch, much to the dancer's dismay and dragged him over to where the champagne was, pouring each of them a glass, then handing it to him so they could down it together.

The party was looking up again. Eventually everyone was grouped dancing around and singing along to all the songs playing from the surround sound speakers. After about thirty minutes, no one was sober. Blaine opened a few cabinets in his kitchen to reveal a huge store of liquor. Kurt raised an eyebrow, Blaine just shrugged and gestured over to Santana.

"Yeah. This one was me."

"I give her my credit card one time to get equipped for a party and all she does is run up a multi hundred-dollar tab at the liquor store."

"And I bet you're real appreciative now." Santana shoved past him and grabbed a couple bottles of vodka off the shelf. "Move it or lose it bitches. I'm tryna get drunk."

Blaine chuckled and pulled a few more bottles down. "Pick your poison my love."

"Maybe one person should stay sober, so no one dies."

"That's what Jeff is doing."

"He's had a cup in his hand all night." Kurt gestured at where Jeff was leaning in the doorway.

"Water." He shrugged before taking a gulp.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and smiled seductively at him. "Okay fine." Kurt smiled back. "Surprise me."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "In that case." He set the bottles down behind Kurt, pressing his entire body against Kurt's bumping him into the counter. "I can think of a surprise."

"Blaine, there are people here."

"Not right here." Blaine pressed his hips further and breathed a hot puff of air on Kurt's neck.

"Well I ought to, uh, go check out the other… What was that? Be right there." Jeff hurriedly pulled himself off the wall, pushing Tina and Mike back away from the kitchen as he went. "Believe me you don't want to go in there." Kurt heard him whisper to them.

"Seriously?!" Santana shouted above the drone of the bass. Blaine smiled into Kurt's skin.

"See now we will be left alone."

Kurt wanted to object, but at this point he wouldn't have cared if their friends were standing right there watching Blaine grind his hips into Kurt. He was surprised at himself for thinking this. _I guess I'm not a baby penguin anymore_.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out in a sigh as Blaine kissed up and down his neck. "We should. I need to."

"Shh. I got it." Blaine crept a hand down to Kurt's hips where it rested a moment as Blaine moved his mouth over Kurt's. Their lips were in a heated battle that both were winning. Blaine slid his hand further down so it was resting atop the bulge in Kurt's pants. Kurt's breath hitched a moment, wondering if Blaine was really going to do this right here when all their friends were right around the corner.

Kurt hated himself for hoping that he would. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately with craving super public displays of affection. Perhaps he thought that was the price of having an uber attractive famous lover, you wanted people to know for a fact that he was yours.

Kurt was pulled from his wonderings when he felt a squeeze on his cock. He gasped and looked to Blaine.

"This is mine." He nearly growled it as he leaned into Kurt's ear. Kurt's entire body flushed and his pants got tighter around the pelvis. Blaine's body was warm against Kurt's, making Kurt's face glow. "But for now, let's get back out there and dance." Blaine whispered, grabbing the bottles he had set down and letting a cold rush of air come between them. Kurt frowned for only a moment. Quickly losing the heat that had been between them helped him regain his normal skin color as well as shrinking his arousal.

"Blaine Anderson, you absolute tease." Blaine winked at him and swaggered out into the living room.

"More booze." He shouted, holding the two bottles up as everyone erupted in cheers. Kurt gave himself a minute to think about how much he loved Blaine and how much he really wanted everyone to get the hell out so he could show Blaine what he did to him, before joining everyone in the living room.

One of the dancers came up to him and danced around. Kurt giggled and looked over at Blaine who was eyeing him and animatedly looking down at Kurt's dick then back into his eyes.

"Mine." He saw Blaine mouth. It made Kurt howl with laughter as he danced beside the guy. Bumping hips and shimmying back and forth. Unique and Mercedes threw their arms up and hopped around the two.

Blaine cackled watching Kurt become encircled. He glanced around the room at everyone dancing around and having fun. Santana and Britt were in the corner making out. Sam was still showing off his stripper moves for a few of the strippers who were giving him pointers. Blaine took a sip of his drink before his eyes settled on Jeff leaning against the wall in the corner sipping on water and eyeing everyone.

"I think we should have a dance off!"

"You lost the last dance off you were in." Kitty stated from where she was perched on the chair wearing a boa that must have come from one of the guys.

"I did. But I don't want to compete. I think it should be Louis." He pointed at the guy dancing with Kurt. "And… hmm" He made a point to look at everyone before landing back on Jeff. "And Jeff."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Have you forgotten that you were the Warbler's lead dancer and choreographer for three years?"

"Well no. But. I don't really think I can do a dance off."

"Caesar has spoken. You will dance or you will die." Sam spoke in a deep, rattling voice and Blaine laughed and nodded his head before charmingly looking at Jeff. Not even his bodyguard could turn away from Blaine's charm.

"Okay fine. How do you want to do this Louis?"

"Well I always hate to go first." He winked at Jeff and Jeff had to turn so no one would see the flush flash up his neck. He shook his bleached blond bangs out of his eyes.

"Okay. Why don't we go at the same time? Dance I mean."

"However you want it, babe."

Blaine raised his eyebrows a few times at Jeff as Kurt set up Dance Off music.

"Justin Timberlake?" Kurt offered, sifting through his playlist.

"Oh my God yessss." Louis gripped Jeff's shoulder as he answered Kurt. Jeff looked at the hand clenching his arm and gulped. "Oh hon. Don't be nervous. I'm sure you're great."

"Okay." The music started and Louis immediately went into stripper dance move mode. Jeff started with just kind of shuffling his feet around.

"Boy get it. What are you waiting for?" Mercedes shouted at Jeff to everyone's surprise. She shrugged as they all laughed at her.

Jeff nodded as he took a deep breath and thought back on all of his dance moves.

"_Hey man. How was chemistry?" Blaine looked up from his desk at Jeff, already tossing his bag on the bed and slumping into his chair. _

"_It was…chemistry." He spun a few quarter turns. _

"_You seem distracted." _

"_Can I talk to you?" _

"_Of course, man." Blaine closed his book and set his pencil down, giving his roommate his full attention. "What's up?" _

"_How did you know?"_

"_How did I know what?" Jeff was refusing to make eye contact. _

"_How did you…uh…know that you were…" Jeff was bending his fingers and looking at his feet. _

"_How did I know I was gay?" Blaine tried finishing for him._

"_Yeah that." Jeff barely glanced up. Trying to smile and make it seem like less of a big deal. _

"_I don't really know. I suppose the same way you find out you're straight. I thought boys on TV were cute. I didn't ever get butterflies talking to girls. When I went to the Sadie Hawkins' dance at my old school with that boy. It was because when he talked to me, I got the same feelings friends told me they got for girls. I guess you kind of just know." He smiled weakly at the end. He didn't have a good answer. Somehow deep down he had known all along, perhaps that was just from his dad's constant reminders as he was growing up. _

"_There's this guy. We are good friends, but every time I think about it. It's just. I don't know." _

"_You think you might be gay?" _

"_I guess I don't really think about it like that." _

"_You don't need to label yourself. Just talk to him, tell him how you feel. Does he go here?" _

_Jeff looked away quickly. "I would talk to him, but I just don't know what to say. All my thoughts and feelings are all jumbled." _

"_Dance." _

"_What?" Jeff twisted his head toward his roommate. _

"_Dancing always clears your head during Warbler rehearsal. Why not try dancing now and see if that will help?" _

"_In this tiny dorm room? With you here to make fun of me?" Jeff chuckled to cover his own nervousness at dancing in front of Blaine. _

"_I'll dance with you." Blaine stood and smiled holding out a hand to help hoist Jeff out of his chair. Blaine started humming the melody to a song Jeff had never heard, but they danced together in their dorm. Half embracing, Jeff for the first time in his dancing career actually stumbling over his own feet. _

"_Blaine. The guy its—" Jeff was seconds from telling him the thing he had been dreading saying for weeks. But when Blaine stopped humming and turned his face toward Jeff, he couldn't do it. Having Blaine's face this close made him a whole different kind of nervous. He remembered all the times they had hung out. They were roommates and basically best friends. Jeff thought of all the good times they had had and how all of them would go away if he said the words he so desperately wanted to say. "It's nothing." Jeff cringed away. "Thanks for helping." _

_Jeff quickly pulled away and grabbed his bag bolting out of the room. Heading straight for the Warblers' rehearsal space so he could throw himself head first into a dance he would be stuck in for a while. The dance he had to do alone. _

Louis was a stunningly impressive dancer. Jeff kind of thought it would be just gyrating and shimmying but he was quick on his feet. He could isolate and flow and he made sultry faces at Jeff the entire dance off.

They both knew that neither had pulled ahead. They were matching each other in style, speed, and technique at this point they were just battling to see who could go the longest. Louis kept meeting Jeff's eyes and smiling which made Jeff grin and turn away.

After a few songs, Louis finally reached out and grabbed Jeff, leading him in a salsa. He pulled him way closer than a salsa requires and suddenly their feet were moving together perfectly. Their hips swinging in sync, just barely rubbing up against each other.

"Oww Oww." Blaine clapped and popped his hips into Kurt's, making Kurt nearly fall over.

The whole room stopped to watch Louis and Jeff's perfect salsa. After the song finished, they finally stopped. Each stepping away from the other to take a bow. The room erupted in laughter and amazement. Blaine called it a tie, and everyone went back to dancing and partying in their own way.

"You're good. Not many people can salsa."

Jeff melted a little at the Spanish lilt in the way he said salsa. "Uh thanks. You're a pretty great dancer."

"Well I have a lot of practice."

"Oh. Uh." Jeff realized that he was in effect talking to a stripper and he suddenly had no clue what to say.

"I only do this a couple nights a month. I actually work for a dance company in Brooklyn. I teach the salsa and the tango."

"Oh? I've always wanted to learn the tango." Jeff stepped back toward his wall and Louis followed him, leaning against it just across from him, never taking his eyes off Jeff.

Blaine smiled over at them.

"How did you know?" Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I don't know. Sometimes you just know I guess."


	28. Chapter 28

Blaine woke up the next morning in his own bed. He didn't have too many memories from after he left the kitchen, but if Kurt's naked body stretched next to him was any indication, they had a great end to the party. He snuck out of bed and threw on clothes, allowing Kurt to continue sleeping in undisturbed.

He padded down the hallway and peeked in a few of the rooms to see his friends sprawled throughout. Some on beds, some passed out on the floor with pillows and blankets carelessly tossed over them. He smiled and took a quick picture of Sam who was laying on the floor at the end of the bed Mercedes and Tina were sleeping on cuddled up against Mike who was lying beside him. They both had lipstick smeared on their mouths and other attempts at makeup spread on their faces.

** BlaineAnderson: Apparently last night's party was pretty wild. WhiteChocolate ChangNoRelation**

***Attached Photo* **

He cackled to himself as he softly stepped down the stairs headed for the kitchen. Shushed voices in the corner caught his attention and he turned toward the elevator. Against the wall, exactly where they had been last night, Jeff and Louis were sitting on the floor with their legs tangled talking to each other.

Jeff made to stand up and remove himself from Louis, but Blaine waved his hands and shook his head.

"No, sorry. Continue. I was just going to grab a glass of water."

"I'm sure you're dehydrated." Louis mumbled, sharing a knowing look with Jeff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine feigned innocence.

"Dude, we could hear you guys getting it on the entire night." Jeff chuckled.

"Did you even sleep?" Louis tagged on, calculating the last time they heard the noises.

"Did you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at where their legs were intertwined.

They both nervously looked at each other, not wanting to admit that they had spent the whole night talking. Neither of them had even had a drink since before the dance off. They just started talking and never stopped. Blaine smiled after a moment, knowing how nights with interesting people could be like that.

"My house. My freedom to make loud sex noises. Deal with it." He turned on his heel and headed through the archway to the kitchen, smacking the frame as he passed through.

He went online and ordered a delivery of a bunch of breakfast food. When he got his first place in New York, then it was just a smallish apartment on the Upper East Side, they had handed him a packet of ads for nearby food and shopping. Among them was a delivery service that specialized in large breakfasts. As an 18-year-old he couldn't possibly understand what one would use that for. After a few celebrity parties, he finally realized.

After placing an order, he filled two cups and took them upstairs.

"As you were gentlemen." He said seriously then cracked up on his way up the stairs.

"Tell Kurt we said hi and that if he lets you go any deeper next time we really think he'll be able to hit that high F."

Blaine scoffed and looked over his shoulder, "Oh he can hit a high F."

"Woo" Louis fanned his hands toward Blaine. "El esta caliente."

"Ooo I like the way you say that." Jeff turned to Louis, "Say it again." And after that Blaine was completely forgotten.

Louis leaned closer to Jeff and whispered. "Estas mas caliente." Making sure to let each word fall off his tongue with a hot puff of air. Blaine tried not to laugh. It was lucky Jeff didn't know too much Spanish or he might have fainted by now.

He tiptoed back into his room, he first set the cups down on the table then slipped out of the clothes he had tossed on.

Kurt woke to a warm mouth encircling his cock.

"Which stripper did I wake up with?" Kurt smiled with his eyes closed.

"Hey now. That's no way to treat your fiancé after he apparently gave you a wonderful night that he can't remember much of." Blaine had pulled Kurt's dick out of his mouth and opted for stroking it instead.

"From what I remember it was spectacular."

"I'm glad."

"Wait when you say apparently—"

"I brought you water and I ordered breakfast, should be here in about an hour." Blaine pointed to the cup then opened his mouth and distracted Kurt the best way he knew how.

"Blaine, if you keep doing that I'm going to wake people up." As if to prove a point he followed it with a loud moan. The low rumble of Blaine's laugh vibrated through every part of Kurt, making him bite his lip and grip the sheets.

Blaine's head was bobbing rapidly, his hand squeezed tight around the shaft. Kurt's lips were swollen already from chewing on it to prevent himself from making any noise.

Blaine sucked particularly hard on the head eliciting a yelled, "Oh my God," out of Kurt. Blaine laughed as he sat up a bit.

"Shh. Kurt you have to be quiet."

Kurt nodded down at him and opted for a different route, biting down on his arm. Blaine plunged Kurt's dick back into his mouth, nearly hitting the back of his throat. He did this more than once and Kurt bit as hard as could on his arm before giving in and trying to quietly whisper obscenities.

Blaine chuckled around Kurt's dick at the shushed string of obscenities coming from Kurt's lips.

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit." Kurt's hands were gnarled in the sheets, his toes rubbing back and forth through Blaine's leg hair.

Blaine sped up, freeing one of his hands and sliding it up the sheets to twist into Kurt's fingers. Kurt's knuckles squeezed around Blaine's and his legs started to shake. Blaine sucked his cheeks in tighter, flicking his tongue around the tip of Kurt's cock.

Kurt slapped his other hand over his mouth in preparation and Blaine's lips turned up at the sides. He dove deeper, letting Kurt's head tickle the back of his throat. He pushed back the bile threating him to gag and pulled back so he was back at the tip just in time for Kurt to release.

"Holy fuck Blaine!" Kurt yelled. His hand doing absolutely nothing to muffle the outburst. Blaine wiped his lips on the back of his hand proudly as he sat up.

"I told them."

Angry footsteps shook the hall outside their door. "For the love of all that is holy. Can ya'll stop having sex for like one hour so the rest of us can sleep off the hangover?" Mercedes was grumpy, and Blaine was glad he ordered food for everyone. He could only guess how hangry everyone would be after being kept up all night by the sounds of their friends doing the dirty over and over again. It made him happy that there was one group of people he could be his whole self with without having to worry how the media would twist it.

"You would be the same way Mercedes if you had this!" Kurt yelled toward the door, sliding his leg up Blaine's and pulling him down from his knees so their stomachs were pressed together.

"This? Are you objectifying me?" Blaine pretended to be insulted. It kind of turned him on when Kurt called him a piece of ass or something. It gave him an anonymity that he didn't really have and he knew it was messed up but he didn't really have a say in what made his cock throb.

"No." Kurt kissed the tip of his nose softly. "I mean this." He pecked Blaine's cheeks and ran a hand slowly up his bare back.

"You guys are about to fuck again aren't you?" Santana was now also on the other side of the door. They seemed to have drawn quite a crowd outside the bedroom.

"We better get going before there is a riot."

"Mmm. Let them riot." Kurt mumbled pressing their foreheads together.

"There is also about to be eggs and bacon."

"Okay you win."

Blaine rolled off the bed and helped pull Kurt up. They shuffled around grabbing whatever clothes were closest. Kurt laughed when he looked down at his own shirt. The t-shirt Blaine had put on after the show. It hung loose over Kurt's slight frame. Blaine looked down in confusion at his own shirt which was clinging around his shoulders rather tightly.

"You look good in my clothes."

"Oh that's why." Blaine chuckled, ready to peel the Henley shirt off.

Kurt stepped forward quickly pushing Blaine's hands down. "No leave it."

Blaine looked down again. His shoulders were stretching the top he could tell, and it pulled the hem up, showing off a nice patch of his happy trail. "Really?" He raised a concerned eyebrow at Kurt, who was devouring him with his eyes.

"It's so tight." Kurt overemphasized the "t". Blaine choked on an inhale of air.

"We really need to go."

"Why?"

"Because you are eye fucking me already and if we don't leave this room, I will have no choice but to let you have your way with me."

"Who said leaving this room will prevent that?"

There was deep laughter from outside the door. Kurt and Blaine could hear arms being swatted and people being shushed.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter where we go since we seem to have an audience either way." Blaine raised his voice and Kurt cackled at the sound of many feet hurriedly shuffling away.

"Gosh you really need to hire security."

"I'm pretty sure my security was the one that was laughing." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt as he helped him out of the too tight shirt. Kurt kept Blaine's shirt on, because it was comfortable and also because there was no better statement to make after a party than wearing the shirt someone else was sporting the night before.

They walked downstairs hand in hand. Their friends were crowded around the bottom of the steps. Everyone was clapping and hooting as they walked down. Sam and Jeff were on their knees repeatedly bowing down to the men. Kurt and Blaine waved like royalty as they made their way down. Blaine at one point removed his hand from Kurt's so he could clasp both of his together and shake them beside him like a champion athlete.

They all laughed and once the cheering ceased Mercedes glared at them.

"But seriously ya'll have a problem. Ain't nobody got any sleep last night because of you two." They laughed again and the men just shrugged their shoulders. Like Blaine had said earlier his house, his freedom to make loud sex noises.


	29. Chapter 29

When Burt, Carole, and Finn arrived at the airport in New York, Kurt was trying to talk Blaine out of holding up the sign he had made for their arrival.

He was wearing a chauffeur's hat and sunglasses because he needed a disguise and wanted to make it fun for his family.

"The Relations of Soon to Be Mr. Handerson." Burt squinted as he read the handcrafted sheet of paper. "Well that's interesting."

"I told him to throw it away. We are not going by Handerson."

"I don't see why not. It's the perfect mashup."

"Honey, I've seen what journalists title their articles. I don't think you want to have the word hand in your name." Carole spoke seriously, and Finn had to keep from laughing. "It just opens up too many possibilities.

"Carole!" Kurt was shocked to hear that come out of his step-mother's often quiet and well-behaved mouth. Burt grabbed her hand and kissed it to cover up the fact that he was also laughing.

"Anyway. We ought to get out of here." Burt shooed everyone away from arrivals and toward the baggage claim.

Blaine and Kurt had taken the SUV to pick everyone up, so they could all fit. Finn called the front seat much to Kurt's protest, but a soft smile from Blaine and Kurt jammed himself into the back-middle seat.

"Dude, this thing is awesome." Finn was rubbing his hands along the leather panels on the doors.

The car ride was spent talking about the car and the sleeping arrangements. Blaine offered his apartment to Burt and Carole, who turned it down insisting that they would stay at Kurt's place. Finn took up Blaine's offer but only so he would have an alibi to go stay with Rachel. There were a few arguments over where Kurt would stay. But in the end, they had arrangements made up to the night before the wedding.

Blaine pulled into the garage under his building and Kurt was kind of glad they wouldn't be going through the front doors. He could only imagine his family's faces standing under the awning, directly across from Central Park as a uniformed man held the door open for them.

They all brought everything with them out of the SUV and up to Blaine's apartment. They were going to have lunch together before Burt and Carole went to get settled in Kurt's home.

Finn stared open mouthed at the elevator man the entire ride up to the top floor.

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, Burt let out a long whistle.

"Your home is beautiful, Blaine." Carole walked over to the walls and glanced up at the album covers. "It seems very you."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "It is thanks to this guy right here."

"Kurt, you did this?" Carole looked over at him. Surprised he hadn't mentioned it. Burt was now just as curious, redesigning someone's entire apartment seemed like something Kurt would have immediately mentioned on one of their catch-up calls.

"Yeah."

"He designed and decorated this entire room in one day." Blaine boasted since Kurt wouldn't.

"You never mentioned that, Kurt." Burt was looking at him curiously.

"Well I did it a while ago and I figured you might think it was weird." Kurt crossed his feet and looked down at them.

"Why would I think it was weird? You did a great job." Burt looked around, taking in all the hard work.

"Well I did it three days after we started dating."

"Wow." Carole laughed. "Blaine trusted you to redecorate after three days?"

"He has excellent taste." Burt side eyed them sensing Kurt was leaving something out on purpose. Luckily for him he was too excited about the wedding to pay attention to Kurt's failure to mention Blaine giving him free use of his credit card three days into their relationship.

"So what is for lunch?" Burt asked clapping his hands together to snap everyone out of their admiring stares.

"Sandwiches de Giovanni." Kurt chuckled. Blaine went in earlier to order one for everyone and exited the building with a week's worth for each of us.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt glanced around unable to find the limbering fool clumsily bumping into things in the living room.

"Holy crap, Blaine. This media center is awesome. Do you have Fallout?" Finn popped his head out of the first room upstairs and called down.

"Yeah. We can play it tonight." Blaine yelled back up. "Come eat lunch." Finn pushed the rest of his body out of the doorway and Kurt glowered at him.

"Stay with the group."

"Have you seen that room though? It's awesome."

"Yes. Finn. I've seen every room in here. If you had been there you would have known that I designed most of them."

"Did you design that one?" Finn's face lit up, excited to hear that his brother might have taken part in the creation of the best media room in history.

"No." Kurt looked away. "Blaine wouldn't let me touch that room. Sam even stood guard when I was taking down measurements for everything."

"Sam's been in there?" Finn's face twisted in envy. Kurt just patted him on his back and shoved him toward the kitchen.

After a hearty meal of sandwiches, Burt and Carole thought they should go get settled. They were headed toward the door ready to hail a taxi when Burt heard Blaine call his name.

"Wait up!" He was jogging up to them reaching into his pocket. He held out a key and Burt raised an eyebrow. Blaine laughed, "Kurt said you might want to give it a go."

Burt looked down at the Audi logo and stifled an excited giggle. "Blaine, thank you but we can just grab a taxi. It's really no problem."

"Take it." Blaine just raised a daring eyebrow. _Burt couldn't turn it down twice. _

Burt smiled and snagged the key from his hand, joyfully slamming the elevator call button. He was prancing back and forth and Carole had to keep from rolling her eyes. Kurt reached around and put his chin on Blaine's shoulder, watching his parents get in the elevator, Burt staring at the Audi key in his hand like it might hold the secrets to the universe.

"He's excited to have you as a son." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine melted into Kurt.

"Well I am almost out of cars for him to drive."

"It's not the cars." Kurt kissed Blaine's ear before spinning him around. "Though I'm sure he enjoys that. He will be glad to have such a great man join the family."

Blaine just smiled sadly. He was ecstatic to become part of Kurt's family, but he felt like he was giving Kurt the short end of the stick since he wouldn't really acquire another family himself. They hugged until Finn cleared his throat from the other side of the room.

"So…do you guys want to play Fallout?"

"I'll meet you up there, man." Blaine chuckled, pulling out of Kurt's hug.

"I ought to head to the store and make sure everything is ready for when I leave."

"I'm sure Brittney can handle the store for a week, Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled. Kurt froze for a minute. He had nearly forgotten that him staying with Blaine in Europe through the whole tour was a surprise. His eyes wrinkled as he made his smile casual.

"I guess I'm just a micromanager."

"Okay well call when you are done, and we can take your family out to dinner." Blaine kissed him on the cheek oblivious to Kurt's plot and jogged up the steps to meet Finn.

"The red controller is mine!" He yelled as he approached the doorway.

Kurt spun on his toes and headed toward the elevator.

"Are you sure this is going to work Britt?" Kurt was leaning against the counter with his arms folded. "If you feel the least bit timid about it, I need to know now. I can always change plans."

"Kurt," Brittney smiled and tilted her head. Kurt smiled back, her with her Lord Tubbington printed sweater and side ponytail made it hard for him to take her seriously, but he had worked with her long enough. "I know everyone thinks I can't run a store for a day let alone two months, but I can. I promise."

"I know you can, Britt."

"Plus, with the raise from running the store I can finally afford to get Lord Tubbington the liposuction he's been demanding for years. Next, he just needs a whisker lift, they've been saggy ever since he kicked his opioid addiction."

"Oh Brittney. I will miss you." Kurt shook his head smiling.

"You'll only be gone a week. Imagine being gone two months." Kurt turned at the voice of Blaine's new manager.

"Tana!" Brittney shouted running around the counter to give her girlfriend a hug. "But Kurt _will_ be gone for two months!" Brittney's face quirked into confusion between the two.

"Will he?" Santana glared at Kurt.

"Please don't tell him. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well it would have been nice if you had at least told me. Jesus Hummel the tour starts in a week and a half and there are arrangements that have to be made if you're coming along."

"What arrangements."

"Well where you are going to stay for one."

"I'll just stay in the flat in Paris."

"The what." Santana's cheeks sucked in and her glare deepened as she waited on Kurt's answer.

"The flat in Paris. The one Blaine got at Christmas."

"He did what now?"

"Blaine Rockstar bought Kurt a place in Paris. That's where they are going on their honeymoon." Brittney happily clarified.

"Well that would have been nice information to have." Santana looked genuinely hurt by Blaine's failure to mention his new residence to her.

"I'm sure he forgot to bring it up with all the madness happening." Kurt reassured.

"Whatever. So you're going to be joining us on tour and Blaine isn't supposed to know. Are there any other important details I should be aware of? You know since I'm the one in charge of everything and not Blaine."

"Look he always gets to surprise me with everything. So I decided to return the favor and surprise him. I didn't think it completely through."  
"You sure as hell didn't. Well it doesn't matter now. We can figure it out later." Santana rolled her eyes and strutted over to a secluded corner, dragging Brittney along after her. Her expression lightened when Brittney wrapped her arms around her.

Burt and Carole tromped over to where Kurt was.

"Alright what's the plan?"

Kurt turned to his dad's voice and grinned at him. He loved when his parents came to visit. He was happy in New York but having them there made it better.

"We're going to meet Finn and Blaine at a restaurant in Manhattan. Is that what you are wearing?" Kurt didn't even pause as he looked his father up and down. From his dusty baseball cap to his frayed boots.

"Is it like a nice restaurant?" Burt looked at his outfit then back at Kurt and Carole who were both glaring at him.

"Go change." Carole ordered, smoothing down her own exquisite body con dress. She had brought all her nice clothes for this trip. Not even because her stepson was going to marry a rockstar. Her stepson was Kurt Hummel and he would accept nothing less than the best from his family. In fact, the layered necklace and buckled booties she was wearing were all picked out by Kurt when they had gone shopping together around Christmas time.

"You look lovely Carole" Kurt grinned at her.

"Thank you, Kurt. You look handsome yourself." She admired his patterned suit as he adjusted his gilded lion head brooch.

A few minutes later, Burt stumbled back into the café wearing polished brown shoes. A pair of navy slacks and a light purple button up shirt. He just made a noise as he shrugged his shoulders waiting for his son's approval.

"Perfect. Let's go or we will be late." Kurt ushered them through the door, and they all ran for their vehicles.

Valets took Kurt's jeep and the Audi Burt and Carole were driving, much to Burt's dismay. He frowned as he handed off the key, wondering if it might be the last time he got to drive the car. Kurt laughed and pushed him toward the front door.

Carole and Burt peered around the ornate entryway as Kurt made his way to the hostess perched behind the front counter.

"Hello, we are here to meet Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled while he said it, pushing back a fanboy moment. He really had to stop having those.

"Yes. Mr. Hummel. Mr. Anderson called and said he would be arriving a little late. He said we should take the rest of his party to the table."

"Perfect." Kurt smiled while he spoke, but his heart dropped into his stomach at the thought of why Blaine might be late. He peeked over at Jeff who had been keeping his distance since they got out of the car. Jeff locked eyes and chuckled, only making Kurt feel stupid for worrying.

They sat down at a reserved table in a private room. Jeff went to sit on a chair against the wall, but Carole grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't." She pushed him toward a chair at the table. "You're sitting with us. No more hiding in the corner."

"No really. That's okay."

"Listen kid, I've seen what you do for my boy. Don't think we want you sitting against the wall pretending not to exist." Burt patted his back. "You are our son-in-law's best man after all." Jeff couldn't help but smile back at Burt. He gracefully accepted the seat they offered him, and the hostess placed another setting.

Kurt looked over at him. "You know why Blaine and Finn are running late don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kurt." Jeff's lips were trying to smile but he spread them thin to prevent it.

"They're still playing that video game, aren't they?"

"Would Blaine really show up late to a family dinner because of a video game Kurt?"

"Well Finn sure would." Burt added.

As if on cue, Blaine and Finn rushed into the private room adjusting their jackets and catching their breaths.

"Sorry we are late there was a…" Blaine was gesturing with his hands trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"There was a crowd of girls and Blaine had to outrun them and I was pushing them off myself and it was horrible."

"We know you guys got distracted playing the video game." Kurt eyed Blaine and he punched Jeff lightly as he passed.

"Snitch."

"He guessed!" Jeff snorted with his hands up defensively.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's temple before pulling out his chair and sitting beside him. "Sorry, love."

"Yeah sorry." Finn took some of the blame, after all it was his idea to play it. "Also, I already asked Blaine and he said it was okay if you guys adopt me so I can live with you and play video games for the rest of my life." Finn's face lit up as he smiled at Kurt making Kurt laugh and look over at Blaine who was casually nodding well aware that he had made this agreement.

"Sorry Finn, but when we adopt it will probably be a baby, not a full-grown adult."

"What now?" Burt choked on the water he was drinking.

"Anyway. Should we order drinks?" Blaine clapped, looking around, turning to get the attention of their waitress.

The waitress immediately ran up to him, her pen ready. "What can I get for you, Mr. Anderson?"

"How about a bottle of Jean Milan Carte Blanche Brut?" He smiled up at her and she wrote it down.

"A great choice, sir. If you don't mind could I see your ID?" Blaine reached for his wallet to hand her his fake when he looked over at Burt whose gaze was daring him to commit a crime in front of him.

"Oh no. That's for my soon to be mother and father in law. I'll just take a Diet Coke." He retracted his hand from his pocket and the waitress winked at him.

Kurt laughed and whispered, "Smooth."

"And for you, sir?" The waitress smiled over at Kurt.

"I'll take a Manhattan." He swiftly pulled out his wallet and handed her a fake ID.

Blaine just shook his head at him and laughed. Kurt winked and took his card back from the waitress. "Very good." She meticulously took drink and appetizer orders from the rest of the table and the second she was gone Burt glared at Kurt.

"You know. Maybe Blaine is my favorite son after all." Kurt put a hand to his heart mocking offense.

"I am very nearly 21 dad and it is almost my wedding day. I think that qualifies me for one drink."

"And what about you Finn? Why do you have a fake ID?"

"I uh…I…Woah Jeff are those carbon fiber cuff links." Carole glared at Finn as he looked for an excuse.

"Yeah. Come on guys. You are awful. Drinking underage and going in bars." Blaine held his chin up and smiled.

"Oh please." Kurt squeezed his arm making Blaine cackle. They ceased their dialogue when the waitress came back with the drinks. She obviously knew that a few of the ID's she was shown were fake. Blaine had been here plenty of times and the whole world knew he was only 19.

The dinner went on peacefully. Jeff was getting way more attention than he was used to and it made him smile shyly.

"So Jeff." Burt glanced over at him casually. "Are you bringing a lucky lady as your date to the Klaine wedding?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his father's ease with which he used their ship name. The man couldn't figure out how to open google, but as soon as Finn explained what Klaine was, that's all he called them.

"No." Jeff tried not to look across the table to Blaine whose mouth was pulled up in a mischievous grin.

"Why not Jeff?" Blaine asked. "You have a plus one. Aren't you going to bring somebody?"

"Well."

"Oh my God are you going to bring Louis?!" Kurt beat him to the punch. "You've been texting a whole lot more ever since the homecoming party." He squinted his eyes at him.

"I didn't ask him." Jeff scratched the back of his neck, willing somebody to change the subject.

"Why not?" Carole piped up from down the table.

"It's kind of complicated." Jeff's face was bright red and he kept taking sips of water to give his hands something to do.

"Is it because you've only known each other for a week or is it because you met him while he was working as a stripper?" Blaine swirled the straw in his diet coke.

Carole coughed on air and Burt patted her back looking equally shocked.

"Dude there's nothing wrong with being a stripper. My friend." Finn paused and smiled down his row at his two brothers, "Our friend Sam was a stripper for a short stint in high school to help his family afford clothes."

"I have no problem with what he does." Jeff growled. "I didn't want to invite him because it's too soon." Blaine looked on curiously at Jeff, completely unaware of how he had offended him.

They were near the end of their meal and Blaine glanced down at his almost empty plate.

"I am going to go pay the bill. Jeff would you mind tagging along, I think there was a crowd outside and I don't want them rushing in." He didn't let his eyes leave Jeff's face even as Burt insisted on paying.

"No need." Blaine said shaking a hand toward him and willing Jeff to stand with him and leave the private room.

"What is it?" Jeff glared at him as they left the room he, like everyone else, knew there was no security threat.

"What's the problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You won't invite Louis even though you guys like each other a lot and when I asked you got all weird about it. So what's the problem?"

"There's no problem."

"Jeff. Come on man, talk to me." Blaine leaned his head back against the wall. Jeff glanced nervously around, luckily no tables were sat near where they stood.

"I messed up." Jeff folded his arms over his chest and looked down.

"What do you mean?" Blaine leaned closer and went to reach out to put a caring hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff just turned away from it and watched it drop in the air between them.

"I remembered something that I really shouldn't have, and I really like Louis, but this keeps getting in the way."

"What did you remember?"

Jeff rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and let out a long stream of breath, "You."

"Me?" Blaine put the fallen hand against his chest and stuck his neck out. "You remembered me? Did you forget or…"

"Blaine all those years ago at Dalton when I told you I thought I was gay because I liked someone." Jeff's face was worried. The more he spoke, the more he wished he could take it back.

"Oh." Blaine didn't know what to say. Was his best friend and body guard actually declaring his love for him right outside the door that had his fiancé and his fiance's family behind it. "Jeff, I don't know wh—"

"Look. It's not like I'm still in love with you or anything. I haven't followed you around in the hopes that someday you'll realize you love me or something. I really like Louis. But I think I just need to go to your wedding alone."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I don't know."

"If I would have known. I don't know maybe I would have—"

"You wouldn't have become famous? You wouldn't have met Kurt?" Jeff shook his hair out of his eyes. "There's plenty of what if's? I'm happy you've found Kurt, he's who your meant to be with. It will just take me a little bit to get over my high school crush."

Blaine laughed and reached his arms out to hug Jeff then thought better of it. Jeff reached his arms out too and they embraced, holding on to each other for a moment like they had in the dorm room, when Blaine thought his friend was just going through a crush.

"My high school crush was this assistant manager at Gap. He was in his twenties and I thought he was basically my boyfriend." Blaine was trying to make Jeff feel better.

"Do you still hang out with him?"

"I haven't seen him since I got him fired." Blaine laughed into Jeff's shoulder and pulled away. Jeff was smiling now too.

"Yeah. High school crushes can be pretty messed up. I mean mine turned out to be this horrible musician."

Blaine held his hands up defensively, "Woah, man."

"I'm mending a broken heart let me have my fun." Jeff pulled open the door to their room and gestured for Blaine to go first.

As they approached the table, Finn looked up at them. "So were you attacked by crowds of girls?"

"Yeah Blaine had to outrun them, and I was fighting them off myself." Jeff mimicked Finn's voice and the whole table laughed, aside from Finn who didn't get why it was so funny.


	30. Chapter 30

It only took about half an hour for all of the New Direction alumni to stop freaking out and treat Blaine like Kurt's fiancé and not the guy whose songs they had been covering ever since they got out of high school.

Luckily, many of them had already met Blaine. Tina, Brittney, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Kitty, Unique, and Mike had all hung out with him at least one time. Though to say they didn't still secretly fangirl would be an outright lie.

Kitty held her head high as she walked past everyone whispering about him. It gave her great pride to know that she was in charge of a part of his life.

"Peasants," she scoffed as she passed Tina and Mike going on about the release of the music video Mike was in.

While many of the New Directions knew him, many did not. There were the ones who didn't live in New York and the ones that just lost touch.

Artie rolled into the café where they were all meeting with his hands thrown in the air, "Whaddup bitches?" They all shouted and crowded around him hugging him and pushing him further into the café.

"You're Artie? It's nice to meet you, I'm Blaine." Blaine stuck a hand down and Artie shook it, looking up at him with as much mustered confidence as he had come in with. It was waning in the presence of a famous person and he didn't know why.

"It's nice to meet you too, Blaine." He smiled and rolled away toward Kitty.

Kurt had an arm looped through Blaine's as they looked toward the door waiting on the remaining few to join.

Next in were a few of Blaine's friends from the Warblers, Jeff and Blaine ran up and exchanged handshakes and hugs.

Blaine dragged them over to Kurt. "Love, this is David, Trent, and Nick." Blaine pointed to them as their respective names were said then gestured to Kurt, "Guys, this is my fiancé Kurt."

"Only one more day saying that." Jeff smiled from beside them.

The doors burst open and a man with a mohawk pushed through. "I heard there was a party going on!"

A beautiful blonde followed after him pulling his arms down and whispering at him until he behaved.

"Puck, your mohawk is back!" Finn shouted running toward him.

"Quinn, you look great did you do your hair differently?" Rachel went up to greet her. They hugged quickly, then Rachel pulled both of them over to Blaine and Kurt.

"Puck and Quinn this is Blaine Anderson."

"It's great to meet you guys." Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand which was woven through his.

"Holy shit. This is actually a thing. I thought Hummel just got so obsessed he convinced himself he was going to marry you. We just came to humor him, but here you are."

"Noah, shut up." Quinn turned to the men with a smile. "It's great to meet you, Blaine. Noah just doesn't know how to handle meeting famous people."

"And how do you go about it, Quinn?"

"A soft smile, a gentle handshake, and a plot to leverage them to get what I want."

"Gorgeous and sinister I like it."

Puck glared at Blaine and Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you two are done?" Quinn stuck her tongue out at Kurt, "We have some bachelor parties to get started."

"Alright everybody simmer down!" Mercedes pushed herself to the center of the room and rose her voice. Jeff stood beside her and tried not to look frightened.

"Jeff and I as best man and maid of honor have come up with a plan to make this the best night of these two young men's lives. They won't give a damn about their wedding night after tonight."

Kurt and Blaine shook their heads and winked at each other. They knew no matter what tonight had in store for them their wedding night was going to be something else.

"The game is simple. It's like a scavenger hunt only there isn't anything specific we are trying to find. The gentlemen will choose teams. The goal is to find the most fun and bizarre things. We are going to keep track of the score by taking crazy pictures and videos all night."

Jeff stepped forward and spoke. "Alright first things first. Raise your hand if you are over the age of 21."

Puck was the only one with his hand up. He had been held back in elementary school and that put him a whole year above everyone else.

"Alright raise your hand if you have an ID that says you are over the age of 21." Jeff laughed as every hand around him shot up. "Yeah we hoped so."

"Okay so that means. Lots of drinking. Lots of fun. Don't die. Alright let's pick teams." Mercedes clapped.

Kurt and Blaine stood on opposite sides of the café and their friends stood opposite them in a large swarm. Aside from Jeff and Mercedes, who stood beside their grooms already part of the team.

"Who chooses first?"

"Whoever is loudest in the bedroom." Jeff laughed.

Everyone collectively turned to Kurt.

"Only half of you would know that for sure." He mumbled, but was glad he got to pick. "I'm going to go with Santana."

It took her a moment to register that she had been chosen but she made a satisfied face and walked over to where Kurt was standing.

"Alright. Sam." Blaine pointed, and Sam jumped over to where Blaine was.

"Brittney."

"Trent."

"Nick." Everybody was surprised, and Kurt smiled over at Blaine as he raised an eyebrow. Nick just patted Blaine on the back as he walked past to join Kurt's team.

"Tina."

"Puck." Finn was bouncing on his heels at not having been picked yet. Puck strutted over to Kurt's team, winking at Santana much to her dismay.

"In your dreams, mohawk."

"Finn." Blaine noticed his anxiousness and gave him a high five as he joined the team.

"Rachel." Rachel smiled and ran over to Kurt sticking her tongue out at Blaine on the way.

"Quinn."

"Kitty."

"Artie."

"Unique."

"David."

"Mike."

"That's everybody. I guess you guys have a bigger team than us." Blaine was confident in his team. He didn't need the numbers to win. Whatever winning was.

The doors opened cautiously.

"Hello, sorry I'm late. Jeff gave me the wrong address." Blaine's smile lit up his face as he ran to the front and pulled the newcomer over.

"No problem at all. You're on my team, Louis."

"Your team?" Louis smirked at the innuendo.

"Yeah. The team Jeff is on." Blaine laughed and pushed him toward his best man who was hiding a blush behind his hair.

Kurt's face lit up as he smiled over at Louis who had taken his place right up against Jeff. He walked over so he was face to face with Blaine. The tension in the room was high. There was competitive tension between the teams and a rubber band about to snap amount of sexual tension between the grooms. Kurt leaned forward and Blaine closed his eyes ready to kiss Kurt for the last time before their wedding.

His hair tickled his ear as he heard, "See you at the altar." When he opened his eyes, Kurt was sprinting out the door with his hands in the air and his team running after him cackling. Blaine whipped around to his own team to give them a pep talk.

"Alright! This is my last night as a single man. But I haven't been a single man since the second I met Kurt. I knew he was the only one for me. So tonight." Blaine grinned and looked at his feet then inched closer toward his teammates. "Instead of making tonight about running around and doing things I won't be able to do when I'm married. Things I spent too much time doing before. Tonight, is about giving Kurt one of the best nights of his life."

His team looked around at each other offering smiles and questioning gazes.

"Yeah. Okay. Just uh." Finn took a step forward with his hand raised. "What exactly does that mean?"

"He made me chase him when we first met. It's his turn. So we're going to give Kurt an actual scavenger hunt."

Jeff smiled and stepped forward. "Mercedes just texted and said they've convinced him to go to the first place we talked about."

"Awesome." Blaine patted Jeff's back. "They're going to be taking the trains to get places so we are going to take hired cars so we can get there first."

They all piled out of the front door, Blaine following up in the rear. He turned before he left and looked around. He smiled at the counter, remembering the very first time he had seen Kurt and now only a few months later and they were getting married tomorrow. He turned to leave but remembered a last-minute wedding present he wanted to leave Kurt. He ran over to the counter and set down the nametag he had taken right where Kurt had dropped it. He wiped a tear on his sleeve as he ran to catch up with his team, locking up with his key before he sprinted off down the sidewalk.

The club was packed. It was a Friday night and you couldn't walk anywhere in there without grinding up against somebody. Many of the clubgoers were glad this was the case as Blaine slid his way through the dance floor. Gently pushing people out of the way by their hips and elbows.

"Excuse me. Sorry."

"Oh my God! It's Blaine Anderson!" A man wearing a mesh crop top shouted at the top of his lungs as Blaine tried to sneak past him.

"Hi. Hello. Sorry I'm just kind of in a hurry."

"What are you in a hurry for boo-boo? Dance with us."

Blaine paused and reconsidered his original plan for the club. He smiled at the man and the small accumulation of others that had stacked around him. His friends were doing their best to give him a bubble away from the other people.

"I'm actually here to set up a surprise for my fiancé, Kurt. It's kind of our bachelor parties tonight."

"That's adorable!" A man placed his chin on the mesh top man's shoulder and smiled at Blaine with heavy eyes.

"Do all of you guys want to help?"

There were shouts and screeches coming from every part of the club. Everyone had turned their attention to Blaine. The DJ even turned down the music to hear what was happening.

"Awesome. So he will be here soon with a big group of our friends and I just want everyone to go crazy for him. Dance with him. Throw him in the air. Dance on him." Blaine winked. "But you know. He is my fiancé so don't get too touchy." He eyed the man in the mesh top.

"Oh don't worry about me, honey. I'm saving myself for someone special." He put a finger on Blaine's chest.

Blaine laughed and gave him a hug. "I'm flattered. But I'm pretty taken." He smiled around at all the people. "Okay well we have to get out of here. Thank you all for participating in making my fiance's night one to remember. Or forget if you know what I mean." He laughed and ran up the steps to the bar rail. He handed the bar tender his card. "If Kurt Hummel opens a tab, pretend you did but put everything on this card. As well as all the people that are with him. Please and thank you. I'll call to close it tonight."

The bartender winked at Blaine and put his card in the system before handing it back. "Free drink on the house for our favorite rockstar to celebrate his marriage."

"I shouldn't. I have to get out of here before Kurt arrives."

"One drink?"

He looked at his friends who had already started dancing. A few of them ordered quick drinks to get the night started. David ran up next to him and put his arms around his shoulders.

"Absolutely. This man would love a drink!"

The bartender smiled and grabbed a shot glass and an assortment of colored liqueurs. He poured them quickly and carefully and a minute later slid Blaine a shot glass filled with liquid that looked like a rainbow. Blaine picked it up and smiled at him.

"Love is love," The bartender's smile was hopeful, and his eyes crinkled at the sides which made Blaine's do the same. Both their faces were so happy is was hard for them not to cry and their eyes knew this was the case.

"All you need is love." He held his glass up and turned to his friends. Everyone in the room held theirs up and Blaine took the shot. He slammed the glass back down on the bar. "Thanks, man." He reached across the bar to pat the bartender on the shoulder.

The team made to run out the front door but were stopped by the presence of Kurt's team. Jeff and David pushed Blaine toward the back to hide him. Just then a bunch of hands were pulling them behind a curtain.

Jeff was posed ready to attack, but as they all looked around, they could see that the hands that had pulled them back were those of the cage dancers in their feathered costumes.

"Come with us, Blaine Anderson." One of them whispered.

Jeff pushed a hand off Blaine's shoulders, "I think he had better stay with us." He growled at one of the men. Blaine smiled at them politely but agreed with Jeff and they all turned to make their way back to the dance floor hoping to sneak out unseen along the edges.

As he turned, he caught sight of their costume storage. It gave him an idea and he stopped abruptly causing David to smash into the back of him.

"Come on, man." David straightened up and pushed on Blaine's back, he didn't budge.

"Gentlemen go on out and keep Kurt distracted, I have an idea." He pushed his friends toward the curtain they had entered from, but they refused to leave Blaine with the dancers. "As for you guys," Blaine walked over to them. "Can you get me in one of those cages?" There was a low-lit smirk playing on Blaine's face that made his friends and bodyguards of the night nervous.

"I don't know. It seems like a liability." The shy one stated.

"Oh screw liabilities. He's cute I want to watch him get in there." The one that had been all over Blaine from the start shooed the other dancer away.

"I agree with Johnny. Let's put him in a cage." The third dancer sidled up to Blaine. "You can have mine. It's right in the middle." Blaine grinned at him and ran over to the costumes, plucking a few items off a shelf and running toward a door in the back.

"I'm serious guys. Go distract Kurt, he's probably already curious as to why more than half my team is out there!" Blaine was unbuckling his belt as he ran. "AND GET THE CAMERA READY!" The door slammed across the way and with no other way to convince Blaine to be careful, his Dalton friends peeked out of the curtain to find their Warbler brother's fiancé.

Jeff was relieved to find that Kurt had been talking to Louis. He jogged up and put an arm softly around Louis's rotating waist.

"And that's essentially the salsa. Bien! I see you already know how to shimmy. Now yo—Oh Jeff, I was just teaching Bachelor numero uno how to dance the salsa." Jeff smiled and pushed down the racing feeling he got from hearing Louis say salsa.

"Um where is Blaine?" Kurt looked around. He understood if Blaine couldn't keep his whole team together, but the best man should definitely be with him.

"What did you say, Kurt? I can't hear you over the music. It's too LOUD!" Everybody turned as the music cut off and Jeff was shouting.

Kurt glared at him. His lips pursed, and a white knuckled hand on his hip. "I said where is my soon-to-be husband?

Jeff glanced around trying not to make eye contact with Kurt. He knew Kurt would murder him if they didn't find him soon. It suddenly became apparent why the music had stopped, and Jeff whipped out his phone and started a video.

"What are you doi—." Kurt followed the aim of Jeff's camera. It was pointed up to where a smoky haze was now falling over the crowd. Then growling noises blared from the speakers and the cages hanging from the ceiling started to swing. All three of them rocked. As the sound of the growling became unbearably loud, shaking the entire building and causing many people to muffle the sound with their sleeves over their ears, the middle man stood.

At first just a rainbow-colored lump at the bottom of the cage, Blaine stood up and spread his arms to reveal his outfit of choice. A pride flag hung around his neck like a cape and nothing else but a tiger striped loincloth/underwear combo.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath _

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly _

_Agreed politely _

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice _

_I let you push me past the breaking point _

_I stood for nothing_

_So I fell for everything_

The dancers in the cages beside Blaine were wearing feathered bodysuits and dancing along with the lyrics. Sliding down the bars of the cages as he finished the verse.

He continued on singing. Doing his own breathless dancing in the cage. Kurt was smiling and laughing and trying not to climb the mounds of people to get up to Blaine in the cage. He didn't even realize that Mercedes had found her way to his side to take a video of his reactions.

By the chorus Blaine had everyone shout/screaming and jumping around. Everyone was roaring and Kurt was nearly crying with the way he managed to get the crowd excited. As he quietly enjoyed watching Blaine dance and sing in the cage in his prideful Katy Perry outfit, a man in a mesh top and a few others pulled him into the mosh of people dancing and singing.

Kurt shook his head and tried to pull away. Clubs had always been a problem for him because he didn't enjoy being touched by strangers. Especially not in a forceful way. But as he looked around at all the genuine smiles on their faces, he was coerced. A large group of people lifted him into the air and made him crowd surf around the dance floor. He was smiling happily up at the exposed pipe ceiling three stories in the air, the daze of the few shots he'd been offered by the bartender already taking effect. He was carried just far enough out that he could see Blaine from the angle he'd had before.

Blaine shook his hair out of his eyes as he looked down and saw the gleeful expression on Kurt's face looking up at him. He grinned wildly and finished up the song.

_You're gonna hear me roooar_

Everyone was shouting and clapping and still tossing Kurt carefully into the air. The lights darkened the room and the dancers crept carefully over the beams to help Blaine get out of the cage.

"Thank you guys so much. You have made his night amazing. Also, please don't let me fall off this thing it's really freaking dark up here." They both took an arm pulling him along behind them after they had helped him hop from the suspended cage.

** KurtHummel: Oh lord what did I sign up for? katyperry Does this count as BlaineAnderson 's audition tape for your next music video?**

** *Attached Video* **

** KlaineLuv: HOLY OH MY GOD IS THAT BLAINE ANDERSON IN A LOINCLOTH?! I AM DEAD. **

** Blanderson: What is oxygen!? *Rainbow emoji***

** katyperry: KurtHummel I'll have my people call his people. **

** Blaineswife: Wait is katyperry serious?! Are we about to get a Blaine and Katy duet? I'll die!**

** BlaineAnderson: KurtHummel Just you wait my love. There's plenty more where that came from. *Tongue out emoji***

** KurtHummel: Just stopping mid-party to get a bowls worth of French fries for old time's sake with my girls. MercedesJones RachelBerrytheStar **

** *Attached Photo***

** BlaineAnderson: Hey no fry breaks. This is supposed to be the most fun night of your life, get back to work!**

** KlaineCaptain: GUYS GUYS GUYS I think this is Klaine's bachelor party night! That means they're getting married real soon fjdsahuighsuah! !(#!(!**

Kurt giggled down at the fan that had guessed what was happening. He had been posting all night all the fun things they were doing. He tried to keep up with Blaine's posts, but they weren't as numerous. In fact, as Kurt stuffed a fry in his mouth and looked at all the people in the McDonalds with him, he realized that basically all of Blaine's team had joined him. The only person not there was…Blaine.

Kurt looked over to Jeff seated a few tables away with Louis snuggled up to him. Everyone was starting to get tired from a night of drinking, running around, and non-stop giggling.

He was about to get up and demand for Jeff to tell him where Blaine was and why Jeff had abandoned his post of best man, when he received a notification.

** BlaineAnderson: Hey KurtHummel come find me! ;) **

** *Attached Photo* **

Kurt squinted down at the photo on the screen. It was very vague and he had no clue why Blaine expected him to be able to find him based on this picture. He tilted the phone in a bunch of different direction hoping to uncover the hidden mysteries of the photo.

"Boy why are you looking at a picture of water like that? It's not a piece of art." Mercedes gave him a curious look.

"Water. Oh! The yacht!" Kurt smacked the table as he pushed himself up. His shout nearly knocking Puck out of the chair he was dozing off in.

Mercedes bit her lip, not realizing that she had helped him with Blaine's secret scavenger hunt. She knew he wanted to end it on the yacht, she just didn't realize how they were supposed to come to that conclusion. Perhaps if she hadn't ruined the plan, Kurt might never have figured it out.

"Where to now?" Santana groaned. She hadn't realized they would want to go to every club in New York City before the end of the night. She was a master of partying, but even she was ready to clock out.

"The Dalton. It's right on the other side of the bridge. It won't be far." Kurt was excitedly running for the door. Everyone following glumly in his wake.


	31. Chapter 31

Blaine chuckled as he stepped away from the railing and posted his picture to Twitter. Now all he had to do was wait and hope Kurt understood. He told Mercedes and Jeff where he wanted to end the night, but he wanted Kurt to figure this one out on his own.

He turned back to the railing after his phone was in his pocket. He looked out at the city and drew in a deep breath. The air was much colder on the deck, he hoped once there were more bodies moving around and dancing, things would warm up. If that didn't help, he had a few outdoor heaters as well as the fire pit.

He went over in his head the mental list he had made for setting up the yacht. He hadn't given himself too much time, but he was pretty sure everything was perfect for when Kurt and the rest found him.

He smiled out at the light trickle of snowflakes falling on the water. He stuck a leather mitten out to catch one. To look at its carefully planned uniqueness. He remembered hearing so many times throughout his life that each snowflake was unique. He had always questioned it. How could there possibly be that many different combinations made out of beautiful white crystals? Now that he was older, he realized that the thing about snowflakes was less about the actual little winter flutters and more about the general idea that no two things can be identical.

He looked down at the few flakes starkly contrasted against his black glove.

"Reminds me of when you were a little boy." The voice behind him was icier than the bay and Blaine froze in his spot. The scarf around his neck doing nothing to keep the cold from his chest.

Feet stomped over to the railing beside Blaine. His gloved hand solidly holding the snowflakes he had caught. He thought maybe if he didn't move, the man beside him would think he had disappeared and would go away.

"You were always strangely interested in snowflakes. I never understood it." The man chuckled in a mocking tone. It made Blaine squeeze his eyes closed. "Though I never understood much about you."

The air in front of Blaine's mouth puffed as he breathed out. "Dad."

"Son."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to a wedding."

"You specifically were not." Blaine finally dropped his arm and turned on the man. Raising his chin to make himself feel taller beside the behemoth.

"Your mother received an invite."

"And you did not." Blaine pressed his lips together. Breathing out of his nose in heavy puffs.

"I didn't come here to crash the wedding." Mr. Anderson leaned over the railing casually looking out over the water.

"Well you are crashing it by being here." Blaine tried to sound strict and loud, but his father began talking as if Blaine hadn't spoken at all.

"I came here to stop it." He was still looking nonchalantly off the boat. At the city full of people Mr. Anderson would never begin to understand.

"Well that's not happening. I am marrying Kurt. Nothing you say or do will stop that."

A huff of a breath came out before his next words. "I hurt you a lot when you were younger, Blaine."

"Do you regret it?"

Mr. Anderson finally looked back at his son. His eyes a near replica of Blaine's, "No."

"I want you to leave." Blaine was gnashing his teeth together. He became very aware of the fact that he didn't have any bodyguards with him. He hoped Jeff would be here soon, but upon realizing that once Jeff arrived Kurt would too, he changed his mind and hoped they were miles away.

"Just listen to me, son. I don't think you should marry that boy. You believe you are your lifestyle choice. Nobody is inherently gay, Blaine. It's just something people come up with to cope with the fact that they will never be real men. You don't need to do that, son. You have proven yourself enough with your music." His father scoffed then, rolling his eyes. "Though _I_ would hardly call it music, people seem to like it. So try out a few of the women throwing themselves at you. I think you'll find that the company of a woman is much more…compliant."

Blaine's breath was more visible with each word his dad spoke as his entire form was heating up with rage. His dad continued on. Walking slowly around Blaine.

"You don't love that boy. You just want to marry him because you think if you don't you'll move on and realize you prefer women and you don't want to risk making a fool of yourself after you've demanded that you are a homosexual. But Blaine. I will give you this out right now. If you don't marry him tomorrow and find a nice young woman instead. I won't say a thing about the last ten or so years."

Mr. Anderson ended his speech with a smile. A smile that burned Blaine to the core. In that moment, he didn't feel his usual ability to control a situation. He didn't feel that anything that happened in the next two minutes was either right or wrong. There was only the desperate need to hurt his father. In every imaginable way.

He charged after the taller man. His fighting wasn't as agile since he was in such a rage. His father strong armed him. He grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in.

"Last chance."

"I would rather die."

"I won't kill my son."

"You are not my father. I am not your son. Do your worst." Blaine spit on the man's face, causing Mr. Anderson to drop him. Blaine took this as a chance to land a few good hits.

Soon enough, Mr. Anderson was up and back to holding Blaine off. Unfortunately, his father hadn't lost any strength in his age. Blaine was throwing his fists at the man. Punching him square in the jaw once and a few quick jabs to the torso. Nothing seemed to wear him down.

"I thought after a while I might regret having treated you how I did. But Blaine, I can see now that you just can't learn to act the way you should." He tightened his grip on Blaine.

"You disobey my orders. You attack me." He sighed and easily pushed Blaine back against the railing. His hand on Blaine's chin, causing him to bend backwards over the cold metal. "It seems you just can't learn."

Mr. Anderson bent down, so his lips were beside Blaine's ear. "You will not marry that boy tomorrow. Or any day after that. You are no son of mine and you never have been." With one final shove, Blaine was pushed over the railing by the head. He watched the world spin around him as the glassine water inched nearer.

No words or lyrics could describe the cold Blaine felt when the waves splashed out from beneath him. The water in the bay was freezing but that didn't nearly match the chill in his soul.

He couldn't breathe very well, but he lay in the water. Pretending to be dead. Maybe hoping a little bit as well. He peeled his eyes open just enough to see the demon above him turn and walk away. He waited until the roar of an engine signaled his safety to get out of the water.

He dragged himself through the rippling cold, paying little attention to the feeling of glass shards in his sinews as he moved his arms and legs. He finally made it to the back of the boat where there was a step ladder for him to climb. Pretty soon, he was sliding across the floor pulling himself into the lower level.

He just barely made it into his music room, when he collapsed. He was still conscious, but the edges of his vision were going black and he couldn't feel his hands or feet. The only feeling he had was spikes everywhere.

He shivered and his teeth snapped in an effort to keep his head warm. The only warmth he felt was a few tears falling sideways over his nose and down his face. He knew now that this was a sick joke some god had played on him.

His father didn't kill him. He would live long enough for his beloved to find his dead or dying body on a scavenger hunt the night before their wedding. He knew this was how things were for people like him and Kurt. It never got better, you just had to expect to deal with it.

He was laying on the ground, feeling every millimeter of his freezing clothes against his pin pricked skin, when he heard them.

He would have smiled. If he still could. Sure, they were on the boat, but would they even find him? He didn't want to ruin their night, by being nearly dead on the floor in the downstairs of the yacht. That was too much like an 80's mystery novel and it made him self-conscious.

"Blaine. Come out, come out wherever you are. We found you." Blaine wanted to move. He wanted the warm and welcoming voice of his lover to melt all the ice and hate away, but he remained. His voice only croaked with unsung lyrics. Things he realized now he would never be able to say to Kurt before he went.

"Oh, I know where you are." He heard the murmuring just around the corner of the doorway. "Ha found you!" Blaine tried and managed to tilt his head down just enough to see Kurt throw himself around the doorway. The look of a man expecting to find his happy, healthy fiancé sitting there with a guitar, transformed instantly into that of a widower, just now seeing that his love was lying on the ground. Unmoving.

"Blaine! Oh my God!" Kurt ran into the room and threw himself down at Blaine's side. His focus already blurred by tears. "Blaine. What happened to you?" He was muttering under his breath as he debated what to do. He finally regained a level of composure that allowed for him to help his fiancé.

"JEFF! FINN! BRING DOWN THOSE HEATERS!" He called over his shoulder. Looking once more at Blaine's numb body, he rubbed a warm hand against Blaine's jaw, then went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Stay with me, baby." Kurt whipped an afghan off the small couch and put it over Blaine's now bare chest. He started unbuttoning his pants and fumbled to get the sopping material off his legs. Blaine was covered with the blanket and still shivering.

"JEFF! FINN!"

"We're right here. Geez calm down. What's the—" Finn's face dropped as he looked at Blaine's form on the ground.

"Blaine. Oh God. What happened?" Jeff was panicking.

"Put the heaters down and get back upstairs. Keep everyone calm they will only make it worse if they know and start freaking out." The two men just stared blankly at Kurt. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." They nodded and jogged back up the stairs to come up with an excuse for what Blaine and Kurt were doing. It wouldn't be hard, after all Blaine and Kurt were kind of known for disappearing together around friends.

Kurt set up the heaters in the small room and closed the doors. He hauled Blaine up onto the couch to get him out of the cold water on the floor. He looked at Blaine, who was still shaking with nearly lifeless eyes.

Kurt got down on his knees beside Blaine and took his hand, blowing warm air on it. Blaine turned his head ever so slightly.

"M-my d-d-d-dad."

Kurt's face dropped more than it had been. "Your dad was here?" He squeezed Blaine's hand tighter. "Did he do this to you?"

"He t-t-told me not-t-t to marry y-you." Kurt's brow furrowed. "I'm g-g-going to marry y-you Kurt-t-t. T-t-tomorrow."

Kurt offered a weak grin and closed his eyes as he pressed a hard kiss against Blaine's icy hand. "You can only do that if you get better."

"W-warm m-me up, l-love." Blaine tried to smile, but Kurt could see the pain it caused.

Suddenly he remembered the most important thing he had learned as a survival technique for freezing and he was ashamed he had forgotten it. Especially in this setting. He took off his coat and started unbuttoning his own vest and shirt. He anxiously fumbled his clothes off and threw them across the room. He slid under the blanket and pushed his body against Blaine's. He could almost hear the sizzling as their contrasting skin temperatures collided.

They lay like that for quite a few minutes. Skin- to-skin, Kurt whispering encouraging words in Blaine's ears. After a while, Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"Can you feel all your body parts?"

"Yes." Kurt twinged at the sultry tone with which Blaine answered the question.

They could hear music upstairs so they knew their friends must have decided to keep the party going regardless of what was happening below them.

Tiny, feisty feet pattered to the door and they braced themselves. Rachel slammed the door open to find them laying naked together under a blanket.

"Really? You guys couldn't wait one more night? What are you down here just to hog all of the heat?" She glanced at the heaters and Kurt smiled as Blaine laughed heartily before snuggling into Kurt's shoulder.

"Go away, Rachel!" Kurt laughed with Blaine and she stuck her tongue out before closing the door and tromping back upstairs.

"We should get you to the hospital."

"You didn't get to finish your party."

"One dance. Then you have to go to the hospital."

"Well Mr. Anderson it looks like you are all clear. No signs of pneumonia or any other threatening ailments." Kurt smiled at Blaine and put a hand on his knee.

"Thank you." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's.

"Maybe just refrain from drinking too much on a boat in the winter time. You should probably have put it in a marina anyway."

"I was trying out the in water method of winter storage. It's where Kurt and I had our first date and we are getting married tomorrow. I wanted it to be special."

The nurse grinned at them sweetly. "Aww. Well now you've spent the night before your wedding in a hospital." She frowned feeling like somehow it was partially her fault they were there.

"That's not all too unfamiliar to us." Kurt giggled and Blaine gave him a reproachful stare. He still didn't like Kurt joking about his hospital visit in Ohio.

The nurse took them all the way up to the front desk to get their discharge papers ready. Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand to reception. They chuckled at the sight that befell them in the waiting room. In one row of seats was Jeff sitting up straight with his head tilted back against the wall watching whatever was on the tv. Santana was leaning against one of his shoulders and Louis was against the other. Both asleep.

Sitting caddycorner from them were Finn and Rachel. Finn was staring blankly ahead of him while Rachel had her legging clad legs throw over his lap, leaning against the opposite armrest reading an outdated copy of Instyle. Burt and Carole were whispering quietly on the opposite side of Finn.

Everyone looked up when they heard the doors close behind Kurt and Blaine.

"What are you all doing here? We told you to go home." Blaine gave Rachel a hug as she threw herself from her chair.

"I'm so sorry I made fun of you guys earlier. I thought you were just. Uh. Well. You know? I didn't realize that you were dying."

"I wasn't dying Rachel, and it's fine it was funny."

"You didn't all have to stay." Kurt yawned and looked at everybody. He knew Jeff was going to be here. He figured Santana would want to stay, despite her bitchy exterior she cared a lot about Blaine. He wasn't even sure how his parents had heard about it.

"Finn called us to let us know what happened." Burt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Are you alright, son?" Blaine nodded with a small smile at his soon to be father-in-law, he sensed Burt knew something more. Kurt was the only one who Blaine had told what really happened. Everyone else heard the same story as the nurse. Blaine was tipsy and slipped on ice.

"If you all want to step outside and pull the cars around. I'm going to have a quick chat with our boys." Burt's tone was light and conversational, but Kurt and Blaine both knew there was something hidden.

As soon as everyone was out the door, including Carole, who kept looking over her shoulder concerned, Burt pulled them over to the chairs.

"I know the story of how you ended up in the water. But Blaine, I want you to be honest with me. Is that what really happened?" Blaine was silent. He should have easily been able to tell Burt Hummel what happened. It would be like telling Kurt, which he realized originally took him a while. Instead of opening his mouth and letting the sobs come out he just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Kurt pulled his face into his neck and looked at his father.

"It was his dad."

"He's not my dad." Blaine gruff voice was quiet in Kurt's scarf.

"Mr. Anderson found him on the boat and threatened him. Told him not to marry me. To renounce being gay. Blaine tried to fight him off, but his d—Mr. Anderson threw him from the boat. Then left thinking he was dead or close to."

Burt's eyes were welled up with unshed tears. "Blaine. I'm so…" He cleared his throat a few times. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've been more a father to me than anyone."

"I should have stopped him."

"You couldn't have stopped him, dad." Kurt was frowning at his own father while brushing back the loose hairs on Blaine's head.

Burt looked again toward the doors then back at the boys. "He came to me the other day. After the invitations went out. He came to me and asked how I could be okay with my son marrying a man."

Blaine looked up at Burt then. Kurt's eyes were fixed on his father. "Why didn't you tell me, dad?"

"I didn't think anything of it. I told him I had always been okay with who you are, Kurt. I thought he would just not show up to the wedding."

"You saw what he had done to Blaine's room. You thought he would just drop it?" Kurt's nostrils were flared, and his voice lowered as he looked at his father with a contempt that made Blaine uncomfortable.

"I knew he had a temper. But Blaine, I'm so sorry. I should have known." Burt's eyes were wet, but none of the tears fell. He reached a hand out slowly to put on Blaine, but Kurt slapped it away.

Burt understood and drew his hand back. Blaine scooted forward, keeping his head against Kurt's shoulder, but reaching forward to take Burt's withdrawing hand.

"None of this is your fault, Burt. It is 100% his and there was no way you could have known what he planned to do. Thank you for being honest with me and telling me what he said to you."

Kurt was still looking at his father with contempt. He felt like his dad had put Blaine at risk by keeping that exchange to himself and that was something he couldn't be forgiving about. Anybody that hurt Blaine was on his list, even if they unintentionally assisted.

"We should head out there."

"We're right behind you." Blaine smiled and tipped his head up, a hand still on Kurt. Once Burt was out of earshot they locked eyes. "You can't be mad at your father, Kurt. He didn't know. It's not his job to know every messed-up thing about my past." Blaine was shaking his head at Kurt, who's lips were still rolled into a thin line.

"If he would have mentioned that when it happened, we could have prevented this."

"That's not necessarily true, Kurt. Please, tomorrow is your wedding day. You can't be mad at your dad."

Kurt lit up, as if suddenly remembering what tomorrow was. Or today rather, as it was nearing 3 am. "Oh my God. I'm going to have bags under my eyes!" He shrieked and ran out of the hospital, Blaine slowly following behind.

Once they got to the cars, Blaine and Kurt held each other tightly.

"No, Kurt." Burt shook his head. His arms crossed in front of him and his lips pursed.

"But he nearly got pneumonia. He needs a warm body beside him to keep him warm during the cold winter night."

"We'll snuggle him real close for you, Kurt." Jeff and Louis stepped up and tried tugging Blaine away from Kurt.

They looked deep into each other's eyes. Not wanting to be separated.

"Oh come on. You guys will have plenty of time to never leave each other's side once you're married. But that's not for another," Santana looked down at her phone with drooping eyes. "Twelve hours. So break it up. Auntie Snix needs her beauty sleep. This doesn't just happen." She circled her finger around her face.

"One more kiss before you go." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand to keep him from being pulled toward the SUV.

"The last one before we're husbands." Blaine chuckled and leaned in.

Everybody cooed at their adorable, gentle kiss. Once it became more than that, Burt was tugging on Kurt's sleeve to get him to the Jeep.

"Finn, aren't you coming with us?" Jeff called over to where Finn and Rachel were standing beside her small sedan.

"Uhh Rachel's gonna drop me off at Blaine's. The SUV just looks like it will be crowded and it's on her way." He was mumbling and using his hands. Everyone knew he was lying, but Carole was too tired to reprimand him for staying the night with Rachel. At this point, what could she do to convince him not to? He, like so many other kids in their life, was young and in love.

Blaine winked at him and nodded. Santana was already throwing herself in the backseat. Blaine followed, and Jeff and Louis hopped in the front. Blaine's hand was on the window as they pulled away. Kurt and him both looking at each other with sad puppy eyes. Apparently forgetting that the next time they would see each other would be in just a few hours at the end of an aisle.

**Blaine: I'm cold and miss you. **

**Kurt: Are Jeff and Louis not warm enough?**

**Blaine: Louis is comfortably in the other room while Jeff demanded that I needed warmth. Also, Santana is curled at the end of the bed like a cat and I'm not entirely sure why. **

**Kurt: Should I be concerned that the night before our wedding you have a man AND a woman in your bed? **

Kurt watched the dots signify that Blaine was typing, or rather in his case that he was thinking. Now that he knew, he wasn't sure how he felt about Jeff in his bed. He listened to his best man beside him, quietly whispering Louis's name. Blaine laughed lightly, Jeff had long moved on. And he was probably having a steamy dream about his man right now.

Blaine thought about it again. Having a man who is having one of _those_ dreams in his bed was a different story. He lightly kicked Jeff to wake him up, then pretended like it was an accident.

"Sorry man, my foot twitched."

**Blaine: No, but I should be concerned that you're not here too. :(**

**Kurt: Rules are rules. Traditions are traditions. **

**Blaine: I think we pretty much blew tradition out of the water. **

**Kurt: Is it crazy that I kind of want to sneak out and go see you? I guess hanging out with a bad boy is rubbing off on me. **

**Blaine: I'll rub off on you alright. ;) How is your fire escape looking? Maybe I'll sneak past my guard cat and come to you. **

**Kurt: It is a beautiful night maybe I should step out for a breath of fresh air. **

**Blaine: I don't think you will regret it. **

Blaine waited a few minutes. Staring at the phone with a smile on his face. He was hoping the reason it was taking Kurt so long to respond was because he was enjoying his moment on the fire escape. A part of the scavenger hunt he had included on the off chance that Kurt might find himself out there tonight.

**Kurt: I am so glad I am marrying you. **

Blaine wiped a warm tear from his cold face.

**Blaine: I fall in love with you more every day. Daisies make me smile so I tried to find enough daisies to showcase how many times you've made me smile. I don't think I even managed half enough. **

**Kurt: Every square inch of the fire escape Blaine. When did you even do this? **

**Blaine: I've been slowly working my way all week. I finished up while you were doing your hair before the party. **

**Kurt: You are the most loving, most romantic man alive. **

**Blaine: Second only to you. Goodnight Kurt. I love you and I cannot wait to see you looking stunning as ever in a custom crafted Burberry suit. **

**Kurt: Don't talk dirty to me now. I'm trying to sleep. Goodnight, Blaine Anderson. I love you. **


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm not good enough for him. I'm ruining his life. What have I done?"

"Blaine you need to calm down. You have not ruined his life. You are just panicking. Everyone does it." Jeff was fanning Blaine with his hands while speaking lightly, trying to calm the groom's nerves.

"Oh my God and my family? I can't believe I've dragged him into this."

"You didn't drag him into anything. He came willingly."

"That's it. I'm retiring from music and hiding away in a cabin in Alaska!" Blaine threw his hands up then fell on the couch and covered his face.

Jeff sat beside him with a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, listen to me. Ever since I first met you, you have told me that you aren't a romantic and you don't know anything about love."

Blaine raised his head just enough to see Jeff's concerned face.

"Well I'm calling bullshit. You have been and continue to be the most romantic person I know. Kurt is going to fall in love with you more every day of his life. It would be impossible not to." Blaine smiled but was still visibly panicking.

"What about my life. How long do you think Kurt can handle it?"

"Kurt will handle it as long as you need him to because he loves you more than anything." He grabbed both of Blaine's shoulders and shook him. "So you are going to meet your groom under that amazingly beautiful trellis that he designed and you are going to marry him. And you are going to say your vows. And you are going to kiss him at the end of it. And in front of everyone that you care about and everyone that cares about you, and you two will be married." Blaine nodded his head and Jeff saw the start of a smile paint itself across his face.

"Thank you, Jeff."

"No thank _you, _Blaine. Everything I learned about love, I learned from you. The entire world looks up to you and Kurt. Now is your time to be selfish about it. Show everyone how much you love him. Both of you deserve it."

They smiled at each other until Santana peeked her head in the door.

She looked gorgeous in an all-black dress with a slit up the leg. She couldn't contain her genuine excitement for the occasion, "Well Mr. Anderson…Are you ready?"

Blaine stood and smiled back at her. "Is he?" She looked around the back of the door, then nodded at Blaine. "I think so."

"Time to get married."

"No. No. No. NO."

"Kurt you need to calm down."

Mercedes was trying to grip his shoulders and force him into a chair. He began slapping himself and she ripped his hand away.

"Boy, what is your problem?!"

"This isn't actually real. This is a super intricate dream that has just taken me a while to wake up from."

Mercedes laughed in his face. "You are something else." She pushed him in front of the vanity. "Get your fine ass ready because you are about to marry Blaine Anderson."

"No, I'm not."

"Kurt you two have been together for a while now. You can't keep denying that it's real like you did before your first date."

"You're right. Maybe I should have some espresso."

"Oh no you don't" Mercedes jammed him back onto the stool in front of the mirror and shoved a jar of pomade into his hands. "Get ready."

Mercedes had left to check with the rest of the party to make sure everything was running smoothly. Luckily none of the paparazzi knew the wedding was happening so they didn't have a media problem yet.

There was a knock on the door of Kurt's dressing room.

"Dad? Come in." The heavy-handed knock was familiar, and he felt relieved to hear it in his stressed-out state.

"Don't ever call me that."

Kurt's body was glued to its spot as if the copious amounts of hairspray had stuck him there.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt continued fixing his hair casually, trying to hide the level of fear seizing his chest.

"Don't marry my son. I know you're probably in this for the money, so we can work out a settlement, but only if you don't marry him."

"Mr. Anderson, I don't think you understand what is happening here."

"It took me a long time. Throughout his schooling I didn't understand, but I do now." Mr. Anderson swayed as he walked which bothered Kurt to watch through his mirror. He circled the room, a predator measuring his surroundings.

"Please elaborate." Kurt smiled a thinly stretched smile. The kind that looked like his skin was dry and cracked and pulling it apart anymore might take a chunk out of his face.

"He was angry at me for what I did. What would make me angrier than homosexuality? So he changed his lifestyle to enrage me. He planned an entire wedding with a random stranger. He was never going to go through with it, he just wanted to push me to my limits. Well I'm at my limits. I did a horrible thing last night, but he survived, and I am here to make amends. So I will pay for your trouble as an actor in this elaborate scheme. We can tell Blaine together that it's time to end it."

Kurt was surprised at himself for the next thing he did. He thought he might shrink back in fear and run away. But he knew he couldn't run away, he had someone to protect now. "Listen Mr. Anderson. I appreciate the offer, really it sounds great. I'm glad you want to make amends. However, none of this is a scheme. Blaine and I love each other, and we want to spend every minute from here forward together. If that's a problem for you then you can take it up with yourself because if you don't want to bless this marriage you will be none too kindly escorted out. In fact, it may just be better you leave because looking in your eyes and knowing what you've done makes me want to commit violent acts against you. Acts that I have vehemently opposed my entire life."

Mr. Anderson stepped forward, the anger in his eyes flickering. Kurt started to worry about what he had said. He knew that in physical combat he would lose to the large man, he would probably lose to anybody, he wasn't a boxer like Blaine.

Kurt regretted standing and stepping away from the stool, because now there was nothing between them and nothing near him.

"I tried to be professional." A step closer. "I tried to work things out like adults." Another step. "I'm sure Blaine has told you all manner of made up stories about his childhood. About me beating him. About him bravely running away." Kurt heard the mockery in the man's voice and swallowed the bile rising in the back of his throat.

Their eyes remained fixed on each other. Kurt's narrowed, the light blue darkening with rage. Mr. Anderson's just black, nothing like the soft caramel of Blaine's.

"You probably wanted to believe him too. You probably sat on the floor looking up at him as he told these heroic stories. I'm sure you did whatever you could to stay with him. I did some research. Found out that you've been a fan all along. So I'm curious, how exactly did you trick my son into thinking this was real?"

Kurt was breathing warm air out his nose. He could hear each breath releasing like an angry horse.

"Your son's music gave me courage when I needed it most and it continues to do so. But now. For some reason, that I still don't understand. I am lucky enough to be inspired everyday by Blaine's courage, hope, and general love of life. You wouldn't know anything about what kind of person your son is, you were never around and when you were you were too busy beating the Blaineness out of Blaine that you didn't take any time to learn about him. So don't stomp in here in your outdated Dockers telling me to stop pretending to love Blaine, because if anyone in this room needs to stop pretending…ITS YOU."

Mr. Anderson had enough. He wouldn't let a young man, let alone a young gay man talk to him like that. He raised an arm and smiled as Kurt winced.

Kurt closed his eyes and put his arms above his head to block the inevitable blow. After a few seconds, when he didn't feel a hit, he peeled his eyes open.

His view was blocked by a river of black hair. He looked up to see that Mr. Anderson's fist was still above his head, ready to come down on Kurt, but a much smaller hand was shaking with the effort of preventing that from happening.

"Give it up asshole."

"Who the hell are you?"

"La diabla from Lima Heights Adjacent, bitch!"

"Oh my God. Santana what are you doing here?!" Kurt ran out from behind her to help her fight off the man.

There was a grunt as Mr. Anderson threw his left arm out, successfully knocking Santana across the room. She squealed as she slid across the marble.

"You have girls fighting for you?" Mr. Anderson took a moment to laugh, which was a huge mistake on his part.

Kurt was running to help Santana when she growled. Her hair whipped up as she sprung from the ground. She reached up into her high ponytail and pulled something out that caught the light. Kurt was too taken aback to figure out exactly what it was. But he watched her charge at Mr. Anderson's still shaking body as he chortled. Her teeth were bared, and Kurt was positive he saw actual fire in her pupils.

"Oh you've pissed off Satan." Was all he had a chance to murmur before Santana threw herself onto the man. She wrapped her legs around him and put him in a choke hold. The object was thrust down into his shoulder and he howled in pain. It echoed through the room. Kurt's hands flew to his ears. Everything was louder with the adrenaline pumping.

The beast fell to his knees and Santana gracefully hopped off of his back where she had previously sunk her claws into. Kurt stared, wide eyed and open mouthed at Santana smiling proudly and Blaine's father with a small knife sticking out of his shoulder, blood trickling down his fresh pressed suit.

After a brief moment of moaning, Mr. Anderson fell over unconscious. They stared at him and the soft rise and fall of his chest. Kurt was relieved to see the signs of breathing, though he wasn't a fan of Mr. Anderson, he wasn't sure if it was bad luck to witness the murder of your groom's blood relative on your wedding day.

"So what do we do now?" Kurt muttered. Running his hands through his mussed-up hair.

There was a knock on the door and he whipped his head, terrified of the intrusion of sound. Before he could answer it, the door creaked open.

"Kurt?"

"Dad."

"You're running a little behind, we wanted to check and see if things were still—What in the world?" Burt's eyes landed on the still figure lying in a pool of blood on the ground of Kurt's dressing room.

"He's not dead." Santana assured quickly, still hiding a satisfied grin.

There was shuffling outside and Blaine stormed in. "Kurt, I understand if you don't want to marry me. I've been thinking about it all morning and it makes no sense for us to get married. I don't deserve you. You are the greatest man in the world and I'm just a piece of shit rockstar that won't ever be able to get his life together. And I thought Jeff was right when he said I was a good enough man to deserve you, but you didn't show up on time and I thought about it as I stood under the trellis and all I have to say is I'm not mad that you don't want to marry me because I understand and my life is a mess and you deserve someone that isn't a mess and doesn't have a stupid, tragic backstory and I'm sorry I wasted your time. And. And."

Blaine finally looked up. He'd rammed into the room with his hands over his face, either covering up the tears or just in a general state of distress. Burt was staring at him, Santana had a strangely satisfied grin on her face and a blood like substance on her hands, and _Kurt_. Kurt had tears in his eyes and was wringing his hands nervously. He focused on Kurt's hands, he had a tendency to rub them that way when he didn't know how to say something. Blaine frowned, he probably didn't know how to say that Blaine was right.

He made to turn and leave Kurt's dressing room so that neither of them would have to say goodbye. When his head swiveled, it caught sight of the man on the ground. The slain beast.

"Is that?—"

"I stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife. He's not dead." Santana stated.

"Kurt?" Blaine turned back to his fiancé. The distress now replaced with worry.

"He uh. He came in and offered me a settlement if I told everyone that I was an actor you hired to play your fiancé. He said you wouldn't go through with the wedding, that it was all a ruse set up to make him angry. There was an argument. He was going to hurt me. Santana stopped him."

"Kurt, I'm so—"

"You just said you didn't want to get married." The tears in Kurt's eyes dried up.

"Kurt I want you more than anything in the world."

"Why did you burst in here saying we should call it off?"

"I didn't think I deserved you."

"And you think I spent all morning, just combing my hair?"

"It's not an unlikely scenario." Blaine joked halfheartedly.

"Blaine, I was slapping myself in the face because I thought this whole thing was a dream, I had yet to wake up from. I thought I would stand next to you up there and right before I could say I do, I would wake and go about my day same as I always had. Humming your songs as I wash dishes, being the closest to you I ever get. It wasn't until he showed up that I realized that you were mine and I had to protect you."

"You thought this was a dream."

"It sort of feels like one." Kurt smiled and took one of Blaine's hands. Blaine squinted in disgust and turned to the body on the ground.

"Is there _usually_ an unconscious piece of shit on the floor in your dreams?"

"I've had some pretty vivid dreams." He held his other hand up, still shaking from the adrenaline rush and caressed Blaine's cheek. Blaine turned into it to kiss his palm, bringing his own hand up to cover Kurt's and calm the shaking. "Plus, I know even _my _active imagination couldn't dream up something this beautiful."

"Can we please get married now. I literally cannot stand one more moment of us not being husbands."

"Yes! It's about time." Burt hustled them out of the room. "People are starting to get antsy." Santana gave Mr. Anderson's body on the ground a kick before shrugging and closing the door. She spoke with the guards at the doors and walked away. They could handle the taking him to the hospital and arresting him thing later, there was a wedding to put on.

Burt was the first down the aisle. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. There were shushes and rustling. Burt put his hands up to grab their attention. "Sorry everyone for the delay. We were just silencing the people that might object to the marriage." He said it jokingly, but Mrs. Anderson sitting on the far side of the third row, looked over her shoulder.

"Okay well if everyone is ready. I think it's about time we get this thing going and get these boys married. How does that sound?" There were a few cheers and some clapping. A nod to the corner was followed by the piano instrumental of Elton John's, Your Song.

Mercedes and Jeff walked arm in arm down the aisle slowly. They smiled at everyone and giggled as they went by. She held her bouquet in front of her face to cover up a laugh when Burt looked curiously at them. This wasn't how they had rehearsed.

Everyone stood and gasped as the grooms came into view. Never had they seen the couple to be married walk down the aisle together. Blaine smiled over at Kurt as they approached the starting line. Kurt reached over and straightened the boutonniere attached to Blaine's jacket before smiling back at him and nodding his head.

They smiled at the few flashes from Sarah and her crew. They had been smart enough to insist that guests not take out their cameras as they had paid plenty of money for a trusted professional to do it. Sarah had what Blaine referred to as photographer agility. She could bend to fit in all sorts of weird places to get the right angle. She was quick as well. One second she would be taking a photo from the left then without even seeing her pass by she was taking one from the right. Hers were bound to be a million times better than a bunch of blurry cell phone pictures.

As they made it towards the front rows they slowed down to smile at their family and close friends. June Dolloway was seated in the aisle and she leaned out to take Kurt's hand. He lit up with a toothy grin that made her and Blaine laugh, then she stepped away to let them continue on. Blaine bumped fists with a few warblers that were seated in the front row on his side. Some of Kurt's high school friends were over there as well and he smiled coyly at them. Kurt looked over and grinned, blowing a kiss to Rachel.

They turned to the rest of the New Directions in the other rows. Mr. Schue clapped Kurt on the back. Kurt smiled and laughed through watery eyes as they all reached for him with tears on their faces. Every one of them remembered what he went through and not one of them wasn't ecstatic that after all that he had found someone so perfect for him. Mike was rubbing Tina's back as she sobbed into his sleeve.

In the front row, Carole stood from the second seat and put her arms out to hug Kurt. She whispered in his ear. "We saved her the best seat." He looked into Carole's eyes confused, as she gestured down at the first seat in the row. A picture frame was set up on it with a photo of Kurt's mother. Beside the frame rested a few daisies. He let out a soft sob and bit his lip.

He mouthed thank you and hugged Carole again. She smiled over at Blaine, who was only just keeping himself composed at seeing Kurt's reaction to Blaine and Carole's surprise memorial. Once Kurt pulled away Carole reached over and pulled Blaine in. Finn reaching over and putting an arm around his step-brother as Blaine smiled into Carole's ear.

After Carole pulled away from Blaine, he stuck his chin over his shoulder and glanced back through the rows. He spotted his own mother and offered her a small smile. She smiled back and nodded her head. He turned back just as Finn crashed into him, giving him a tight hug. The guests laughed lightly at the pure adoration between Finn and Blaine.

"Okay. Okay. Now get on up here." Burt basically pulled them up the rest of the aisle. "Everyone may be seated." There was shuffling and chair scooching as they all sat, preparing themselves for what was bound to be an emotional ceremony.

"Now when Kurt asked if I would do the ceremony, I was very manly about it. I cried over the phone for 10 minutes before finally telling him yes." Burt paused so everyone could laugh. "Now if you would have told me at the beginning of the summer that my little boy was going to marry the rockstar Blaine Anderson. The bad boy that stays out all night drinking and doing reckless things, I would have roughed you up then hid Kurt away in an underground bunker."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Now. Hell even right around Thanksgiving if you would have told me, I would not have been more proud. You see, I, like many other people in this world, believed every horrible thing I heard about this young man right here. I didn't like that my son had started dating him let alone that he even listened to his music. But then I got to know Blaine. We all got to know Blaine. And, son—" Burt looked right in Blaine's eyes. "I could not be more proud to now call you a part of our family."

His eyes got watery as he hesitantly turned to Kurt who was fighting back tears. "And Kurt. I never knew how to help you as you grew up. With your mother passing away. With you coming out. I never knew what to do. I could support you, but I could never make you feel like you weren't completely alone." Burt had given up on trying to keep the tears from his eyes. "If I could have told you then. That you would be here now. Standing beside the love of your life. Getting legally married. I wish I could have told you that so you would realize that it does get better and in the grand scheme of things." He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You're not alone."

Blaine was the first one to lose it. He was laugh crying and he had to turn into Kurt's shoulder to regain his composure.

"Keep it together kid, you've got an image to uphold." Burt joked with tears spilling down his own face. Blaine peaked up at Kurt who was solemnly looking forward with rivulets chasing each other down his porcelain cheeks.

"Okay let's do the vows. I need a minute." The room laughed with wet faces. "Kurt."

"I uh." Kurt wiped his eyes on a handkerchief. "I used to dream about this day all the time. I would stare at the poster of you I had on my wall and imagine all these crazy wedding themes we could possibly have had. I would have screamed if I knew back then that I would actually be standing beside you exchanging vows someday."

"Does this live up to your dreams?"

"It's better actually. Because instead of teen heartthrob Blaine Anderson. I am standing beside just Blaine, the absolute perfect man and love of my life. Who just so happens to be on a lifesize poster rolled up under my bed. I know you now. I used to just have a crush on you, now that I know how perfectly imperfect you are, I am lost body and soul."

Kurt took a deep breath. "So. I promise to remember even when things are absolutely insane. That to me you are not only Rockstar Blaine Anderson, but also just Blaine. That talkative hipster from the coffeeshop. I promise to enter the crazy with you and hold your hand the whole way through. I promise to trash talk journalists when they're mean to you. I promise to listen to you sing the same song in the shower over and over without complaining to all of America (again). I promise to keep you warm when you're cold and be your light when it's dark. We fell in love fast, but I know it will last forever. I vow to you it will. I will never stop loving you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine hung his head to cry and Kurt wrapped a hand around the back of his head and stroked his neck.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Oh I'm ready." Blaine chuckled, pulling a folded-up piece of paper out of his blazer pocket. "Just like at least one third of my songs, I wrote this right before going on. So I'll need to read to remember."

"I had mine memorized." Kurt boasted, and Blaine glared at him.

"Kurt. I made you promises very early on in our relationship. I put my ring on your hand and when I saw it I knew- I guess I knew deep down that our hands were meant to hold each other's, fearlessly and forever." Kurt took a deep breath as one of his hands slid into Blaine's. Blaine smiled up at him then looked back at the paper shaking in his other hand.

"I am a work in progress. I promise you I will never give up on myself. But continue to fight to make myself the man you see in me. I promise to be a good father when we have children. To always spoil them with cronuts when your back is turned. I promise to never stray from you, to never doubt you, to not let my past affect how I treat you. I could spend hours, years even. Making specific promises, but so our guests can get around to the food and free alcohol which they all came for, I will sum up. I vow to be your teenage dream. To make loving you the only thing I do recklessly. I want to be more than just the boy on your poster. Also, I want to discuss why you still have that poster under your bed, but that's for a different time." Kurt burst into laughter, placing his forehead against Blaine's. His body was rattling as Blaine continued on. "Kurt, I love you and I want to thank you for teaching me that the greatest feeling in the world is to love and to be loved in return."

The floor of the hall they were being married in could have been mopped with the amount of tears on the floor. There wasn't a single dry eye in the room. Even Puck was nuzzling into Quinn to hide the gloss on his eyelid.

"That being said. Do you, Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kurt squeaked.

"And do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"And then some."

The audience cheered as the grooms anxiously shifted weight on their feet. Their eyes locked and ready for the proclamation.

"Okay, then with the power vested in me by a shady website and the state of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may ki—well I guess I figured I wouldn't even have to tell you."

Everyone clapped and chuckled as Kurt threw himself at Blaine before his father was even finished with the pronunciation.

"Now Kurt there's no mistletoe." Burt joked. Earning him a quick glare as Kurt pulled away from Blaine, only to have Blaine pull him back in.

The sounds of their guests washed away as they were lost in the kiss. Blaine pulled back just enough to brush his lips against Kurt's and whisper, "Hi Mr. Handerson."

"I told you we're not doing that." Kurt pressed his mouth against Blaine's again before he could say anything else.

"Alright. That's enough of that. We have a party to throw. If your guests wanted to see you making out they could just open any tabloid." Burt pushed them toward the aisle. They walked hand in hand down it with Mercedes and Jeff in tow.

Everyone was throwing tiny shreds of paper at them. Kurt and Blaine laughed as they picked pieces out of each other's hair. Turning back to Mercedes and Jeff, Blaine held it up.

"Ripped up paper? Did we not leave enough room in the budget for confetti?"

"They're—uh—ripped up papers with all you're scrapped song lyrics on them." Jeff laughed.

"We thought it was much more you. You tortured artist." Mercedes gave him a light punch on the arm.

"That's hilarious. I can't believe you remember that story." Blaine turned to kiss Kurt on the cheek, before swiveling around again to look seriously at Mercedes. "You're not going to light this place on fire, are you?"

They finished their walk down the aisle. They made to walk back toward their dressing rooms to get rid of the puffiness of crying and fix their hair before the reception, but Santana urged them in the other direction.

"I just need to grab something, Tana. Let us through."

"No, Blaine." Blaine was about to get angry with her, when he looked behind her thin body. A police officer was escorting a couple of EMS people out of the building. They were pushing a gurney with a dark lump on it.

"It's your wedding day. Don't let this ruin it anymore." Santana looked sadly at him, trying to turn him away. Luckily the guests were being led through double doors on the other side of the room to get to the reception hall.

"We should go." Kurt whispered into his ear, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.

"No. I want to see this. It will be a great wedding gift to see that monster finally get what he deserves."

Blaine's eyes darkened as he glared past Santana at the retreating figures. They wheeled him all the way out the door to the back of an awaiting police car. Despite being unconscious just a few minutes before, they forced him up. He seemed groggy at first but as he peered through the still open door at his son, he recovered.

One of the medics was reapplying a bandage to his shoulder, for the first time in all of Blaine's life, the man winced. Blaine smiled. His father never took his eyes off of him. Blaine stepped out from in front of Kurt and took his left hand. Without taking his eyes off his father, he put it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Let's go, love." Blaine turned, hoping that was the last time he would ever look into those dark soulless eyes. Instead he looked into the hopeful rippling blue of his husband's. "We've got a wedding to celebrate."

"Alright Baline let's go."

"Oh my love, we have come a long way from there." Blaine laughed at his husband's snarky attitude when they first met.

"Yes we have, my everything."


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for your patience, I promise I have more chapters coming after this as well. We're far from done! Just had some life get in the way. I apologize for the French, I had to use Google Translate and realize that it probably doesn't actually translate well. I'm keeping up the habit of having rockstar Blaine sing songs written by the one and only Darren Criss. He's an excellent song writer and hey, it's pretty neat that the lyrics happen to fit so many of the characters' situations. Thanks for sticking around!_

* * *

"I just feel like I'm missing something important." Kurt was looking at all the bags he'd packed into the SUV for the honeymoon.

"I don't think you possibly could have. This is your entire apartment's worth of stuff." Blaine laughed and pressed a hand to Kurt's back as he gestured at the trunk with the other. "It's only a week and if you're missing anything, we can just go buy a replacement. We're going to the middle of one of the biggest cities in Europe, not a vacant island." Blaine led Kurt around to the door and opened it for him. "It's honeymoon time. No more worrying about things."

Kurt grinned at Blaine and hopped into the backseat, pulling his husband along behind him.

"Hey, we did not volunteer to take you to the airport, so you guys could start your honeymoon early in the backseat!" Mercedes swatted her hand behind her. Sam laughed as he watched the struggle through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah guys, we don't need to hear you getting it on." He paused to chuckle and whisper under his breath, "Again."

"My car, my freedom to make loud sex noises."

"Last time I checked that wasn't in the Bill of Rights." Mercedes threw the head of a flower from her bouquet back at Blaine. His tongue stuck out at her as Kurt plucked it out of his hair.

"We are going to be flying our entire wedding night. You guys can turn the music up really loud." Blaine wanted to sound like he was joking, but even he could hear the desperation in his voice.

"That's messed up, boy!" Mercedes fake gagged, while Sam pulled her hand into his.

"Yeah Blaine, ew." Kurt halfheartedly added. Looking Blaine up and down debating how quietly he could rip his shirt off.

After an infinitely long drive in which Kurt and Blaine could only steal small kisses and passionate looks, they arrived at the airport.

"Sam, you missed the turn to drop us off at the Delta gate." Kurt pulled away from Blaine to point his finger to the left.

"It's fine." Blaine pushed Kurt's finger down, looking away.

"Blaine?" Kurt waited patiently for an explanation. He really hoped whatever Blaine had obviously planned on surprising him with didn't interfere with his own surprise.

"Aural Intensity Records got us a wedding present." The hesitancy in Blaine's voice made it seem like Kurt might be mad he had accepted the gift.

"What did they give us?" Kurt looked around. "Are they letting us take the plane to Paris?"

"Not exactly. Hunter still needs it to handle things while I'm away on tour. But…"

"But what?" Kurt kept urging him on in the hopes that Blaine would stop trying to stall and just tell him.

"Well as you know, my album did really well."

"Yeah it was super popular."

"You could say that. It went multiplatinum."

"There's a multiplatinum?" Sam asked from the front, Mercedes shushed him, pulling on the headrest to turn herself around.

"Yes there is. We knew it would be popular in America and into Europe. We didn't realize that I had so many fans in Asia."

"People know about you in Asia?" Kurt sounded too surprised and Blaine laughed at the small amount of insult.

"Yeah I guess so. So anyway. Multiplatinum means really good things for the recording company and so to congratulate us and to thank me for sticking it to his enemies out in LA, Hunter got us a plane."

"He did what now?" Kurt's eyes flew wide. "He gave you a plane? That is yours? That you can use whenever and own?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded his head. "A plane that _we_ own." He corrected and rubbed Kurt's hand.

"Oh no. Nope. No. It's going to take me a while to get used to calling you my husband. Don't make me consider the fact that I'm now legally in a completely different tax bracket."

Blaine laughed loudly, his chest rumbling. "You are something else." He glanced out the window and pointed, "That's _our_ plane.

Kurt offered him a quick glare before he gave up and let his excitement take over. "It's cute."

Everyone laughed at Kurt's odd choice of adjective. Sam parked the SUV and they all hopped out to get a closer look. They were met by a man wearing a black sweater, black pants, and a head full of dreads tied up under an airline pilot's cap.

"Mr. Anderson. Mr. Hummel. Entourage." He nodded toward Sam and Mercedes as he approached, and they rolled their eyes. "It's great to meet you."

"Hi, you must be…," Blaine racked his brain for the name of their personal pilot but couldn't remember amidst all the chaos of the day.

"Joe." He inserted, smiling at Blaine.

"Sorry, Joe. Yes. I knew that."

"I'm sure you've had a crazy and blessed day."

"We have." Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled back at him.

"Alright. The plane is all ready for takeoff. Though, it does need a name before we go."

"We have to name it?" The hair on Kurt's head flipped as he gave the man about to control a flying air pipe a considering look.

"Yes. The call sign is Cessna 22015 but I like for it to have a name just in case we need to talk to it."

"To the plane you mean?" Kurt clarified, trying not to squint his eyes.

"I think that's awesome. What do you want to name it, Kurt?" Blaine's thumb traced circles over Kurt's knuckle and the breath held up in his lungs let out as he considered how strange and wonderful his life was.

"I don't know? What do you usually name a plane?" The boys chuckled with their friends behind them, no doubt all thinking up humorous things to call such a phallic shaped object.

"It can be anything. It can mean something to you or just be fun or… whatever!" Joe shrugged and waited for them to think something up.

"Instinct tells me we should name the plane we are flying to Paris in Moulin Rouge, but it's not a red hotel so." Blaine looked to Kurt for ideas.

"Avion Blanc." He offered.

"What does that mean?" Sam rolled his eyes up to think if maybe he had just forgotten a few English words.

"White Airplane." Kurt looked over to Sam. "It's French."

"You're going to call it White Airplane?" Mercedes was skeptical. Placing a hand on her hip. "Isn't that a little boring?"

"No. We're going to call it Avion Blanc. Saying things in another language always makes things less boring!" Blaine grinned and turned back to Joe. "Avion Blanc it is."

"Awesome, man." He took a few steps toward their vehicle. "I'll get your things loaded. Anything you want with you for the flight and upon landing you will need to keep in the cabin with you, everything else goes underneath."

They walked with him and grabbed their change of clothes and toiletries. Joe smiled and hummed the entire time he was heaving their bags over his shoulder.

"Hey Joe. Do you mind if we bring these two to get a look inside?"

"Your guys' plane, man." Joe shouted over his shoulder as he made his way to the underbelly storage.

Kurt was the first to run up the stairs to the door. He clapped the whole way and Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam walked quickly trying to keep up with him.

When Blaine got onto the plane, Kurt was kneeling on the ground with his head in his hands.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt pulled his hands from his face for just a moment. "It's so nice in here. We get to own this."

"Kurt, I think your still a little emotional because of the wedding."

"You're my husband and _we _own a plane and were going to fly it to a flat in Paris. We have a Paris home, Blaine. That exists! A few months ago I just lived in a makeshift warehouse apartment, now I split my time between there, a penthouse on fifth avenue, and a freaking Paris apartment!" Blaine was laughing too hard to comfort his husband. Mercedes knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need to squeal?" She asked in all seriousness.

The pouted cheeks and small nod was answer enough.

"If you gentlemen will kindly turn your backs and cover your ears. We have a fanboy situation."

Sam nodded understandingly and did as he was told. Blaine followed suit a little more hesitantly.

A moment later, both Kurt and Mercedes were screeching. Mercedes was smacking Kurt's arm with both her palms and Kurt had shifted so he could kick his feet onto the ground.

Blaine turned around in the middle of their fangirling moment and cleared his throat. "If you're quite done?" He smiled at both of them. "Mercedes you best prepare yourself, pretty soon people are going to be having fangirl moments over you." Blaine pulled Kurt up and hugged him. "I thought you said you were almost done with those?"

"Shut up." He muttered like a teenager that has been mocked for liking a childish thing.

Blaine kissed Kurt's pouted lips then turned to their friends.

"It's a cool plane, man." Sam glanced around and Mercedes agreed, touching the soft leather of the seats.

"We will have you guys on it sometime. We better get going though. Paris awaits." Sam and Mercedes gave their hugs and goodbyes and trampled down the steps. Joe appeared a few moments later, with his hair falling out and his hat in his hand.

"Are you guys ready?"

"We sure are." Kurt grinned broadly and looked quickly around the plane once more.

"Okay. I'll just give the quick intro, flight summary, and safety plans and we will be on our way."

"So this is your plane." He held his arms out. "Avion Blanc. It's a Cessna. There is a bathroom just through the door at the back. If things get too warm, much like a commercial plane, there are small controlled fans above each seat. Feel free to sit on the couch and walk freely about the plane once we reach altitude but until then, I prefer you sit in these two seats, buckled up. The plane can't make it all the way across the ocean from here to Paris so there will be stops along the way. Think of it as going in a big upward arch. We will stop in New Foundland, Iceland, Greenland, Scotland, then land in France. This isn't strictly necessary, but we do this to make sure everything is functioning properly and that there is enough gas. I will let you know how much time we will be landed for and you are free to leave the plane for a small amount of time to stretch out and get some fresh air."

Blaine and Kurt smiled, ready to thank him and move on but he took a big breath and kept going.

"In the case of an emergency, flotation devices are located below each seat and under the cushions of the couch. Masks will fall above only the front and rear facing seats, in the case of lost pressure in the cabin. When the buckle light is on, you need to be seated in one of the front facing seats with a buckle on. Any questions?"

The two men just shook their heads and smiled at their pilot.

"Rad. Mr. Clarington has provided you with food and drink located in the cooler at the back of the plane. If you would like to use the televisions, the remotes are secured in the arm compartment of the couch. If you would like to listen to music, you will find that also in the compartment, keep in mind that the music can only go so high to prevent distracting the cockpit."

"Thank you so much, Joe. Just give us the announcement when we're taking off and we'll get buckled." Joe gladly left the men in the plane. Entering the cockpit and closing the door.

"I have never seen someone with dreads say rad and make it sound professional."

"Was he wearing shoes?" Blaine laughed looking at Kurt.

"They were made of canvas." Kurt laughed too, his eyes sparking. "He seems like a good guy though."

"Kind of like a modern-day Jesus."

"Well I'm glad Jesus is taking the wheel." Kurt joked.

As soon as the flight leveled, they jumped out of their seats and looked at everything. Blaine got comfy on the couch as Kurt returned from the back with a bottle of wine and two cups.

"I kinda figured there would just be Sprite or something."

"Oh no, my dear." Blaine pulled him down onto the couch and grabbed a plastic cup from his hand, raising it in the air, the Handersons fly in style.

Kurt glared at him and Blaine met his eye with a low chuckle as he opened the wine.

"Fine you can call us that in private. But don't say it outside of our circle of friends. Carole was right, having hand in your name opens a lot of possibilities for the media."

So Kurt. It is our wedding night and we are on a private plane thousands of feet in the air. What do you want to do?" Blaine said it with a sultry wink.

"Can I be honest?" Kurt let himself slouch. "I kind of want to just do nothing. Last night was crazy, and this morning was crazy, and obviously the reception was crazy. I still can't believe your mom and Carole did that little dance thing in front of everyone. But my adrenaline has been pumping nonstop. I think I just need a little time to relax.

Blaine fell against Kurt laughing. "Oh thank God I was thinking the same thing but I figured you would want to you know like consummate the marriage."

"Consummate the marriage?" Kurt giggled. "Well you can call the short make out session on the car ride to the plane our bedding ceremony."

Blaine's body shook against Kurt's as he chuckled. He sat up and downed the wine. Kurt took his slowly, staring deeply at Blaine.

"You look disappointed." Blaine noted as he poured himself another cup. Offering some to Kurt as well.

"I'm sorry I just can't stop staring at you."

"Why?" Blaine raised a thick eyebrow at his husband.

"Because you're here. And we're _here_," Kurt emphasized gesturing at the plane. "I keep having these moments where I think, this can't be real. No one falls in love with their celebrity crush and marries them." Kurt paused to take a breath and Blaine took the opportunity to correct him.

"Ringo Starr married a fan."

Kurt laughed at the random interjection before continuing. "That first day, after we were on the yacht. You kept mumbling about being Rockstar, Blaine Anderson and just Blaine and I didn't get it. I didn't understand how you could be two different people. But now I find myself sometimes forgetting that you are a rockstar. Now that I've seen just Blaine. He's all I see. Blaine the musician, the romantic, the dork, the tease. All these things that are the Blaine Anderson that only I know. It makes me forget sometimes that you are still that Blaine Anderson I thought I knew before with the charm, and the sex appeal, and the stupidity." Blaine was leaning against Kurt pulling every word he was saying out of the air and decoding it.

"What do you mean? That you forget, I have a two-month long tour starting in a week and you won't get your "just Blaine" back until it's over?" Blaine smiled sadly at him. Obviously, the separation was forefront in his mind. Kurt happily glided over the subject.

"I just mean that I've seen you wash dishes so many times, I can hardly imagine what it would be like if you hired a maid. I've seen you at a loss for words. I watched you sit beside a dead woman's grave in the cold to talk to a headstone. I've seen all these things, no rockstar could ever do, hardly many men would do and it makes me forget sometimes that you really are two different people."

"Does that bother you?"

"Does it bother me that I get an entire you all to myself instead of having to share one with everyone else in the world? Especially knowing now that I would have to share with even more people than we all originally thought."

Blaine caught the sarcasm and Kurt's raised brow and chuckled. "So for you, I am just Blaine and for everyone else I am Blaine Anderson?"

"Well I mean you don't have to hide Blaine Anderson away from me." Kurt blushed. "I am a bit of a fan of his."

"Oh you are?" Blaine joked leaning in closer. He put his face right in front of Kurt's. "I don't have a pen but I can sign an autograph with my tongue."

Kurt laughed and leaned back against the couch. Blaine followed him down, pressing against his chest before quickly rocketing up.

"I wrote another song."

"Your album just came out and you're already writing another one?"

"No, just another song. For you." Blaine smiled and sat up. "I don't have any instruments on here and it will require a whole band and some computer stuff, but I'll sing it anyways."

Kurt took another drink and gave him a smile. "I'm all ears."

Blaine scooted to the edge of the couch then put a hand on Kurt's knee and cleared his throat.

_Every night in a different bed_

_The ceilings all look the same_

_Every light leaves a memory _

_I swear they're tracing out your name_

_A couple hundred miles from somewhere_

_And a couple more to go_

_Ask me what I remember_

_I say I really don't know_

_I was living a lonely life until I met you_

_I was living a lost boys life, it was all I ever knew_

_And every morning the sun comes up and the darkness fades away_

_I was living a lost boys life_

_It was all you had to say _

_It was all you had to say_

After Blaine finished the song, Kurt's face lit up. "I give you a whole speech about sometimes forgetting who you are then you go and do that to remind me."

"Was it any good?"

"It was different." Kurt smiled.

"You don't like it." Blaine frowned a little and looked away, regretting having sang it before it was completely finished.

"No! I love it. The lyrics are awesome and I can tell what you're going for. It's just different than you usually sing. Not in a bad way."

"Okay good. Because I don't know what I would do if I lost my number one fan." Blaine fell forward onto Kurt's chest. They laid down across the couch, Blaine on top of Kurt. They talked about all the crazy happenings of the night before and the day of their wedding.

"How did you even get in the cage?" Kurt was still laughing about the impromptu Katy Perry performance.

"I met the cage dancers backstage when I was trying to hide from you. Jeff and David were trying to get me away from them, then I saw the loincloth and I had to stay." Blaine was laughing at his own crazy idea. "You looked like you were having fun crowd surfing."

"I was pretty drunk when it happened. The bar tender forced like three gay pride shots on me right when I got there." Blaine covered a smile. "One guy grabbed my butt to carry me around by though."

"Damnit mesh shirt guy. I told him not to get too handsy."

"I'm still so confused by that night."

"I'd had my fun partying. I wanted you to have one just absolutely amazing night with your friends before you're forced to party with me all the time."

"So you're saying I can't go out clubbing with strangers." Blaine glared at him before Kurt kissed his forehead laughing. "You of all people should know that that sounds like a waking nightmare to me."

"I know. I just wanted you to have a really fun night. And it was more fun for me to make you happy than play real life fruit ninja."

"So that's why you thought Jeff's martial arts would come in handy." Blaine laughed and buried his face in Kurt's chest.

"So I hate to be the one to bring it up, but we have a long trip and I will feel better about it when it's out." Blaine glanced up at Kurt, resting his chin against Kurt's sternum. "We were both attacked by him in a twenty-four-hour period."

"Kurt." Blaine twisted his head back and forth against Kurt's chest and closed his exasperated eyes.

"I know. I know. But that was a lot."

"I'm okay. You're okay. We just have to take that and move on."

"He's in jail, right?"

"Yes. He was arrested. We don't know yet if they've posted bail. There is no evidence of last night, but he should at least be charged with assault because of what he did to you."

"So, he might get out of jail."

"There's no way to know, Kurt."

"He's a lawyer. He will find a way out."

"We're keeping tabs on him." Blaine scooted up Kurt's body so they were face to face. "And I'm not letting you out of my arms, so you will be safe."

Kurt had a million more questions and concerns, but he remembered it was their wedding night and they shouldn't spend it discussing one of the grooms' murderous family member.

They were still groggy from the long flight, when Joe called from the cockpit that they needed to buckle for landing. The two rolled off the couch where they had been napping together and scurried to their seats to buckle up. They held hands across the aisle. Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand as he looked out the window.

"There it is. One of our homes." Kurt sighed as he glanced across the still foggy late morning air.

"It's strange isn't it? It's our home but neither of us have been here."

"Hopefully it doesn't suck."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband. "It better not after how much we paid." Kurt scoffed at Blaine's insistence upon a shared bank account. Another discussion for another time.

"Do you want to wait until the end of the week to post pictures here so we aren't bothered?" Kurt had taken his phone out to get a picture of the city through the rapidly descending window. He turned the camera on them and smiled widely as Blaine made a goofy face in the background.

"Yeah. We can post as many as we want after. But the fewer people that know we are here on our honeymoon the better." He leaned across the aisle to kiss Kurt's ear. "I want us to have our alone time."

"Alone with Jeff." Kurt corrected.

"Actually." Blaine lifted his chin with a smug grin. "I got him a hotel down the street, so he won't be staying in the guest room of our apartment."

Kurt bit his lip and leaned closer. "Good then we won't have to be quiet."

"And Jeff being there has stopped you before?" Blaine chuckled, Kurt had never been the quiet one.

"Shut up." He turned his head back toward the window to watch as they circled Paris, the Eiffel tower poking up above the sun shaped street layout. "It's amazing." He sighed. Blaine rolled his lip in as he smiled at Kurt, wondering how on Earth he got so lucky.

"It really is."

Kurt followed the angle of Blaine's finger up to the old stone building. They both gazed in awe at the historic Parisian limestone. Each window and balcony door was surrounded by a small black wire fence. The taxi driver gave them a toothy smile through the rearview mirror.

"C'est beau."

"C'est." Kurt agreed. Blaine looked between the two, worried. He handed the man a wad of cash.

"Merci." He mumbled.

"A tout moment, homme riche." He held the wad up before stuffing it in his pocket. Kurt giggled and pulled a nervous looking Blaine out of the taxi, as the driver unloaded the trunk and jammed their belongings at the door man.

After the taxi drove off, Blaine and Kurt were still standing hand in hand on the sidewalk looking up at the building.

"Bienvenue a la maison. Monsieur Anderson. Monsieur Hummel." He grinned at them absently, hoping they would get the memo to step inside, so he could show them up to their door.

"Merci beaucoup. Parlez vous anglais. Mon mari ne sait pas francais."

"Laisse parlons de lui. Quel bel homme. Bon choix!" Kurt and the doorman laughed as Blaine looked between them, lost and worried.

"What is he saying, Kurt?" Blaine whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"I was saying, Mr. Anderson, that we are glad to have you here at La Plaza Amour."

Kurt nodded too aggressively, and Blaine knew he was hiding something. "Yep. That's what we were saying." Kurt assured with a grin.

"Your husband was telling me you don't speak French, I sorry my English is not good, but hope you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry, I took Spanish in High School."

The doorman gave him a blank nod. Obviously, he was unfamiliar with American schooling. He didn't waste time asking about it.

"The owner will be over shortly to give you tour. Show you to your home. And discuss your photo shoot."

"Thank you, sir."

"Gerard, please." He held a hand out and Blaine took it firmly.

"I'm Blaine and that's Kurt."

"If it's all the same to you, Blaine." Gerard whispered and looked around conspiratorially. "The owner will put me to the guillotine if I don't address you as Monsieur Anderson and Monsieur Hummel."

"Very well. I don't want to cost you your head, Gerard. Thank you for helping us, uh Merci." Blaine added, testing out again the only French he knew.

"Tres bon." Gerard stated unenthusiastically over his shoulder as he walked off with their luggage.

"Monsieur Anderson! C'est super de te rencontrer! Votre maison est prete. Est ton mari ici?"

Blaine backed away slowly from the unusually loud woman, shouting at him in French.

"Uhhh Kurt."

Kurt rejoined Blaine from where he was running his hand over a few expensive looking decorative pieces in the grand lobby.

"Bonjour. Je suis Kurt Hummel. Blaine ne parle pas Francais. Parlez vous Anglais?"

She looked very worried.

"Je suis desole. Je ne parle pas Anglais. Etes vous son traducteur?"

"Je suis son mari en fait." Kurt held a hand out and offered her a withering smile.

She took it and slapped her forehead. "Je suis stupide. Monseuir Hummel, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je vais avoir un traducteur."

Kurt shook her hand and laughed. "Ce n'est pas necessaire." Kurt whistled to draw Blaine's attention back in and gestured for him to follow the owner.

Kurt translated as she led them through the lobby and pointed out things.

"She said that statue was repossessed from a looter after World War 2 and donated to this historic site where it belongs."

"She doesn't speak any English?"

"No, Blaine. But it's okay. I'm rather fluent."

"It seems like nobody in France knows any English."

"If a French person came to the US, you wouldn't be able to communicate with them either."

"I really wish I had taken French."

"Just wait until we get to Spain. Then I'll be the confused puppy." Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair and focused back on the woman musing over parts of the building she was clearly very fond of.

Blaine considered what Kurt said for a moment, but shook out of his wonderings when he realized he had fallen behind. Here was not the place to get lost.

The boys stood speechless in the doorway of their flat.

"Wow."

"Is it possible this is better than the picture made it seem?"

"Wow."

Kurt chuckled over at Blaine who was turning his head slowly back and forth, smiling at the beautiful space in front of them.

"You're not usually speechless." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's back.

"This is.. This is amazing."

"It really is." The building's owner smiled proudly at them, unsure of what they were saying, but pretty sure she knew what they were thinking.

"Est-ce que tout est parfait?"

"Oui, merci." Kurt smiled at the owner and she nodded at Gerard to bring the rest of their bags inside.

"Voici mon numero de telephone si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit." She held a business card, which Kurt took with a smile and put in his back pocket. She bowed her head quickly and then turned away and left them to it. Blaine was still grinning and looking about the flat as Gerard passed him.

"Take a step inside, handsome. Make yourself at home."

Blaine laughed as Kurt pushed him through the living room, straight across to the French doors by the balcony.

"Oh my God, Kurt. This place is perfect."

Kurt pulled him into a heated kiss, the sounds of Paris on the streets below their balcony. "The perfect place, the perfect man. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Blaine wanted to have a romantic response for his husband. A quick compliment perhaps. He was so lost in the moment all he could think about was the week stretch of time he had with Kurt, before they had to go their separate ways. He looked at the sea glass eyes in front of him and pulled his husband back in.

His tongue lapped at Kurt's lower lips and slid its way between them. Kurt giggled and pulled back. "Blaine." He chuckled as he pulled away from Blaine trying to nip at his lip. "We're not alone here. Also, we are on a balcony. Not really low profile."

"Screw them all." He nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and sniffed the remainder of his cologne that pooled in the dips of his collarbone.

"Well. I'd prefer you only screwed me." Kurt laughed and Blaine's pants twitched.

"Oh Gerard."

"Yes, Monsieur Anderson?"

"Is everything brought up?"

"Yes." Gerard gestured to the bags in his hands that he had just walked in with. The last of the load.

"Perfect. Drop them. We can handle it. That will be all."

"It's no problem. I can take them to your room."

"Perfectly okay. Thank you so much." Blaine pushed a wad of cash toward him. "For your troubles. Have a good night, Gerard!"

Blaine was basically pushing him by the shoulder out the door. Kurt was biting down on a finger to keep himself from laughing, while he waved with the other hand. "Bye. Gerard."

"Try not to break anything gentlemen. We have a reputation to uphold." He allowed himself to be pushed out of the flat and Blaine slammed the door closed behind him. Whirling on his toe to face Kurt, who yiped and ran toward the bedroom. Blaine charged behind him, ripping his shirt off as he went.

"Agh Blaine. Let me at least take my shoes off."

"Keep them on." Blaine's breath was heavy as he tugged at his pant leg, tripping over the other one.

"You're a mess. Let's take things slow." Kurt put a hand out and patted the bed beside him. Blaine pouted and trudged over, dragging one leg of his pants behind him, while one leg was still plastered on up to the thigh.

He plopped down beside his husband who gently tugged at the other leg, freeing him from his skinny jeans. Kurt leaned back on his elbows and kicked his doc marten clad feet out in front of him, before smiling over at Blaine.

He dropped off the bed onto his knees and started on the laces. He wriggled the shoes off Kurt's feet and tossed them across the room.

"Hey those are my new ones!"

"There will always be new ones, Kurt." Blaine none too kindly removed Kurt's socks and pants, treating them the same as the shoes. "How about a foot massage?"

"I said let's take things slow. Are you trying to over excite me?"

"That depends." Blaine glanced up, a sultry look playing across his thick eyebrows. "Will it work?"

"You and your tests. I am not a sexual guinea pig." Kurt tried to sound serious, but Blaine was already rubbing his feet and hitting sensitive spots that made Kurt giggle.

"Yes, you are." Blaine kept rubbing Kurt's foot as he kissed up his calf. He switched feet and did the same thing.

"I can sense a foot massage wasn't all you planned to do." Kurt whispered, already gripping the bed rather tightly.

"What gives you that idea?" Blaine paused his massage with his lips on Kurt's inner thigh and one of his legs thrown over his shoulder.

"You are insatiable." Kurt threw himself back against the mattress, which in Kurt's humble opinion had to be made out of a thousand swan feathers, it was so damn soft.

"You make me insatiable." Blaine was suddenly on top of him. Scooting him back so he was stretched out across the bed, his freshly massaged feet just barely hanging off. Blaine pecked his lips before sliding down and shimmying Kurt's briefs off.

"Woah there, tiger." Kurt glanced down at Blaine who was kissing back up his thigh, his ass pressed up into the air.

"Are you saying you don't want me to?" Blaine smiled devilishy up at his husband, who's eyes went wide.

"I never said that."

"Good. Then keep your beautiful little mouth shut." Blaine winked and went to work, plunging the entirety of Kurt's cock into his mouth.

"HolyohmyBlaine." Kurt let out in a rush of air. His fingers crinkled the comforter below them. The swan feathers pulling him in as sensations grew stronger.

He peeled his head out of the downy mattress to glance down at Blaine, who was bobbing and humming around him. Kurt's head flew back as Blaine's tongue pressed warm and wet against the underside and nothing else. He slapped a hand around until he found Blaine's head and weaved his fingers through his curls.

"Go ahead, love," floated up to Kurt's ears. His eyes were squeezed shut as a tongue flicked at his head. "Fuck my mouth, Kurt." The words were sharper this time, and Kurt's fingers tightened on the curls. He began pushing down on Blaine's head as he thrust up. He heard a guttural choking a few times, but he didn't slow down. He kept matching his thrusts and soon his back was arching off the mattress out of pleasure.

Blaine's tongue flicked and slid all over by its own device. Predicting the unsteady rhythm of Kurt's near orgasm thrusts.

Kurt's eyes were still squeezed shut as fireworks exploded on his eyelids, heat grew as he came closer and closer to the edge. He pounded into Blaine's throat a few more times, the sounds of his moans clashing with those of Blaine's grunts. His eyes flew open, the view out the door of the buildings of Paris, matched with the excessive amount of cum ejaculating out of his cock made for a beautifully intense orgasm.

Blaine chuckled as every part of Kurt went limp. He hopped down from the bed and into the bathroom to wipe his face.

Kurt's eyes were fluttering, the edge of his vision blurred. A beautiful vignette of a Paris bedroom.

"Kurt, there's a jacuzzi in here!" Blaine's voice echoed off the bathroom tile.

Though his entire body was quivering in pleasure as it sunk into the comfortable swamp of a mattress, Kurt launched himself up and into the bathroom. The sound of a running bath already filling the flat.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could take a ba—" Kurt smashed into Blaine with his mouth causing the sentence to finish with a, "fwahph." Kurt's pelvis was the second thing to crash against Blaine, backing him against the counter. Kurt swiftly pulled his legs up and wrapped them around his waist as Blaine sat on the counter still wearing briefs.

After a solid minute of teeth mashing against each other and harsh nips, Blaine pulled away to breath. "So, is that a yes to a bath?"

Kurt's voice was throaty with lust as he answered with, "Underwear off now." Pointing firmly at the floor.

Blaine slid off the counter and took the instruction, bending over away from Kurt to slide them all the way down. Kurt swallowed hard, then turned to check the water temperature.

"Is this too hot?" He asked softly, his voice back to its normal caliber.

Blaine laughed at the sudden change as he walked over and put a hand in, swirling it around in the bubbles created by the jets. "No it feels fine to me."

"Good." Kurt lunged at Blaine, sweeping him off his feet and plunging him into the tub on top of himself.

"Ahh." Blaine screeched as his head dipped under. He came up right as Kurt did, spewing water from his mouth and pouting. "My hair." He frowned at Kurt and crossed his arms.

"Aw baby." Kurt playfully mussed it up, which elicited a childish razzle from his husband.

Kurt pulled him back against his chest and leaned back. "How does this honeymoon keep getting better?"

"And it's only just begun."

"A freaking jacuzzi, Blaine. It has a freaking jacuzzi. I don't think you'll ever be able to make me leave this place." Kurt's eye were shut as the jets massaged his back.

"But you will have to go home. You have a coffee shop." Blaine turned over and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, keeping himself under water by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Let's not talk about that now, Blaine." Kurt hid his smile the best he could. "We're here to enjoy our honeymoon together."

"Did you hear Finn tell us to use protection because he wasn't ready to be an uncle as we left?" Blaine was chuckling in Kurt's ear.

"Yeah public-school sex education was basically just a substitute teacher wearing leather and singing Do You Wanna Touch Me."

"Wow. Public school was something else."

"Yeah. Luckily, I missed that day. Yet somehow the people that didn't, didn't seem to learn much."

"I don't know a substitute in leather seems like something to pay attention to." Blaine kissed along Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should have been there, since apparently you would have been into Holli Holiday."

"Oh I was thinking you meant that other substitute. The Spanish one."

"Oh Senor Martinez?" Kurt's voice got low again and Blaine looked up, then down into the water.

"Yeah him." He laughed, reaching a hand down.

"He wasn't a substitute. He was the night school teacher that ended up getting Mr. Schue's job."

"Why didn't he teach sex ed."

"Because we all would have been too distracted by his pearly white smile, we wouldn't have focused." Kurt mused at the memory of Senor Martinez's Sexy and I Know It performance.

"Yeah. That's what would have been distracting." Blaine slid himself further up Kurt, breathing into his ear. "Would you like me to speak in Spanish to you?"

"We are not role playing with you as the insanely attractive High School Spanish teacher."

"Tu eres positivo?"

"Blaine."

"Bien. Bien." He put his hands up and let himself float away from Kurt. Rolling over so the bubbles were hitting him from all sides. The only things sticking out of the water his face, his chest, his toes, and his very patient erection.

"Your turn to be taken care of."

Kurt slid down so his chin was just barely over the water. He let his hands slide down Blaine's side, massaging gently before pulling him down on top of him.


End file.
